For Their Greater Good
by keelhaulrose
Summary: After leaving Bella Edward heads to England on strange advice from Alice. There he finds a great battle, and a new vampire, Hermione, who might be able to make him feel whole again.
1. The Plan

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thought I'd ease into Twilight stories by crossing over with something I know pretty well, Harry Potter stories. So this is my attempt. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**And, of course, I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I don't. **

A thin mist hung in the air as night began to fall over London. He walked through the streets and back alleys with no particular direction. Every person he passed by was saddened, glum, depressed, something was feeding off their energy and their happiness. He could tell they were around, the mythical creatures that could steal the very joy from the air, but he could not see them. He was not one of Those with Magic, as his kind called them.

He was wandering Europe, despite Carlisle and Esme's protests. They wanted him home, mostly because he was the last of their children to leave, and they had never thought that every one of their children would abandon them at once. Alice and Jasper had stayed in Denali because Jasper wanted to work on his control before returning to a pseudo-human life. Rosalie and Emmet had enjoyed their tour of Africa so much they were continuing their trips around the world.

And then there was him. The one without a partner. The one who had left the girl he had loved so much because she needed to be away from him. She had gotten more and more persistent in her insistence that she would become one of them, and he wouldn't do that to her, nor would any of the rest of his family. He had left, and the only memento of their rocky romance resided in his pocket.

He had spent a few weeks with Alice and Jasper, not wanting to tell them that he was there to see them one last time. His plan, for a long time, was to go to the Volturi and end it. He was tired of his path of loneliness, and since his options were to do what he wanted least of all and destroy Bella's life or to leave the world of the mortal and immortal he knew what he had to do.

On the day he was leaving, however, Alice grabbed his arm. "Go to England," she advised him. "Search out a castle that few can see. There you will find what you seek."

The words had been maddening, haunting his day and night. How could he find something that he had no intention of seeking? He was seeking death, would this mysterious castle hold the key to the ability to die with soul intact? If Alice could see what his heart truly desired would she really send him to England? Or had she sent him on a search for nothing in hopes that he would change his mind and return unscathed?

However the 'finding what you seek' part of her words didn't prove to be the hardest part, at least thus far. He had decided to at least give her advice a try, but had so far been unable to find 'a castle that few can see'. He felt like he had been to every castle in the damn country and there were no signs that few could see them. In fact most of them had been not only been extremely visible, but had been heavily advertised as tourist locations. He had gone so far as to sit in or around remains of ruined castles thinking that maybe 'few' referred to ghosts, looking for something, anything, for days on end until his thirst overtook him, but nothing ever turned up. He was ready to go back to Denali just to give Alice a piece of his mind before heading to Italy. All he had left was time.

He returned to London, where he was going to stay for a little while to just enjoy the culture. He was in no rush to get to the Volturi, he could take a few days to enjoy the trip. And so he walked the streets late at night acquainting himself with the city. He would be able to walk freely through the persistent mist during the day, but sometimes the best and the worst of a city came out at night. And something was certainly in the air tonight.

He turned down a darkened alley when he realized he was being followed. Two sets of footsteps echoed behind him, but it took all of his hearing to hear the soft padding. His focus slid elsewhere and he discovered he was being hunted. Two young vampires, not more than three or four weeks dead, were following him, mirroring his every move, and had been for some time. They saw him as an easy target, a loner who was obviously not meeting anyone and most likely had no one who would miss him once gone. They had no idea they were targeting one of their own.

Deciding to have a little fun he slowed and entered a crowded street. He maneuvered in and out of pub goers, young women dressed in revealing clothing, men bathed in cologne, and despite the possible feast between them the two continued to follow him.

He ducked between two buildings, and moved quickly down the alley. A few seconds later they followed, moving a little faster, starting to really chase. They had patience, he would give them that. Few who weren't aware of being stalked would think twice about someone moving faster than they were. He turned again to head down another alley, and then broke out into a run. Around the building he ran so he came up behind them as they turned.

"Damn," the taller one growled. "Where the bloody hell did he go?"

The shorter one hurried down the alley, looking behind garbage cans and under boxes. "He couldn't have possibly made it to the street," he called.

"Evening, gentlemen," Edward emerged from behind them, causing each to startle and turn towards him.

"How in the hell did you get back there?" the first one asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"It's quite easy to lose you, if you know what you are up to," he replied with a smirk as he leaned against the building.

"And what do you think we're up to?" the second asked, advancing on him.

"Are you really that stupid?" he rolled his eyes in response. "Well, I'm not surprised. You followed another vampire for over a mile, no _hunted_ another vampire over a mile, and didn't realize it."

The two younger visibly relaxed, and they even started chuckling. "You're another vampire?" the short one asked.

"The name is Edward," he introduced himself, not bothering to stop leaning against the wall or to unfold his arms.

"I'm Charlie, this is Grant," the taller one introduced. "We were on our way to the meeting when we thought we would get a little snack. I guess we're out of luck."

"Meeting?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Grant asked. "We've got a meeting to decide if we join the fight."

"The fight?"

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Obviously not."

"He that Those with Magic call the Dark Lord has made us an offer. We're meeting to discuss it."

Edward found many things wrong with this idea, but he decided not to vocalize them, at least not yet. "May I accompany you to this meeting?" he asked.

"James would love to have more there." They led him through several neighborhoods until they came across an unassuming house. They entered, and they came across several other vampires spread out in a large open space. A single human sat in a corner, trying not to look terrified. He scanned the room, and found that the group was young. None 'older' than thirty, more like twenty-five.

"Who is the newcomer?" a woman with dark chestnut hair asked, looking him over.

"Edward," Grant answered for him. "We found him while walking around. A tourist, but one of us. We thought he might be interested in our little meeting."

"Welcome," a man with vivid blonde hair offered his hand. This was James. "Have a seat, we're about to start."

Edward sat away from the rest of the group and glanced at the man in the corner. His name was Rodolphus, and he was here because his much stronger, possibly crazier, wife had insisted that this was of the utmost importance. But she was smarter than to place herself in the midst of a group that would love nothing more than to drink her dry.

"Brothers and Sisters," James stood, clasping his hands, giving every appearance of a leader. "Mr. Lestrange here has come to us with a very intriguing offer. We're here to discuss it." He turned to the man, an offer to take the floor.

The man stood, trying not to make eye contact while giving an air of importance and confidence. "I have come here with a message from the Dark Lord. He is waging his war, and he is winning. We will establish a new order among Wizards and men, with Wizards being the new rulers of men. And we want you to join the fight. And when we are victorious your reward will be great. No longer will you forced to hide in shadows. No longer will you have to hunt. You'll have all the prey you want, man, Mudbloods, and Blood Traitors alike. Have your fill, and all we ask is that you do what you are already doing, which is hunt and kill."

"But you want us to hunt and kill those you've chosen for us?" Edward piped up.

"For now. You'll have free reign once the war is over, except for true Wizards."

Edward looked from him to James, who was nodding in approval. "And what guarantees our safety?" he pressed. "For years Those with Magic have hunted down our kind and killed them. How do we know that it won't be business as usual after we play as your little pawns?"

"The Dark Lord never reneges on a promise."

"And you expect us to take his word?" he sneered.

"Yes, I do," the fire behind the man's eyes lit, and his pulse started pounding at the thought of someone questioning his beloved Master. The young ones all straightened up at the smell of the rushing blood. The man noticed and calmed himself down quickly.

"I believe," James said, eying the others, "that it might be time for us to speak as a group." The man nodded, turned, and disappeared. James turned towards Edward. "You seem to have much to say on the matter."

"I'm not one of you. I'm not going to make you decision for you."

"No," said a short dark-skinned woman. "You're older, you know the ways better. Tell us what you think."

"Alright," Edward leaned forward. "I believe that we have avoiding interfering in the affairs of Those with Magic for all of history, and I think that we have good reason to leave them be. The history between us is long and bloody on both sides, and I have no reason to trust that they're going to make good on any promises starting now."

James thought about it for a while. "There is to be a big final battle. Lots of Wizards from both sides, getting hurt. The battle will be an opportunity for us to feast. I think we use the opportunity. Declare allegiance with the Dark Lord and his followers until the battle, and then as they fight, we feast. They make a big deal about blood status. I say Mudblood, Pureblood, whatever they call it, they all bleed, and when they do we feed. Lets use it, and worry about angering this so-called Dark Lord later."

"The Volturi will never approve of our kind hunting and killing in such a blatantly open manner as what they're proposing. You're talking one country, not the world, and things will not be kept secret for long if we're killing for fun as they suggest," he continued to protest.

"I don't speak of taking our hunt outside the realm of Those with Magic. I'm sure once we betray them we'll be back to our usual games," James countered.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Edward shook his head but said nothing. They'd all follow James, no matter his protest. He would leave soon. This was not his fight. He was in no mood to participate in a mass murder.

"They want us to stake out the forest outside the Hogwarts Castle," James started again, knowing they were on his side.

"Hogwarts castle?" Edward turned his head. In all his travels he hadn't heard this name.

"It's a castle that Wizards use as a school. Very protected, almost impossible for a non-wizard to find."

Edward was intrigued. A castle that few could see. He might have to join the group after all.


	2. Missing

**A/N: This is now officially for the 'Crossover Challenge' on HPFC. A little predictable, especially for me, but something I've been throwing around in my head. Please review.**

Her adrenaline was pumping. Neville had just cut the head off the giant snake, and now all that was left was to kill Voldemort. She wanted to avenge Harry, whose lifeless body lay crumpled at his feet. She could only hope that she was the one who cast that final spell, to take him down.

And then there was all out war. People were pouring from the castle, nearly running each other over to be the first into the fray. Ron was by her side, doing his best to place himself between her and the group of dark-robed witches and wizards ready to fight. They waved their wands in unison, sending Stunners towards the group. Hers hit its target, his missed and disappeared into the forest. She thought she saw something move in there, something almost shining, but she pushed the distraction out of her mind. If she focused on what was probably nothing more than a wayward unicorn she would be killed.

She and Ron took up a back-to-back stance, each sending spell after spell at the Death Eaters. Once or twice she heard him use the Killing Curse, but she wouldn't begrudge him that. His best friend was dead, and she had once or twice considered hurling the curse herself, especially when she had Bellatrix in her sights.

Things were going well, Stunners that were hitting their friends didn't seem as powerful, well-aimed Killing Curses missed by inches. It was if nothing could hurt them. She felt her confidence growing, her wand moving faster, victory was in sight...

And then Ron crumpled behind her. She had no idea what hit him, just that he was hit. She screamed his name and turned, forgetting that there were two Death Eaters advancing on her. She had enough time to register that Ron was still breathing when a sharp pain crossed her side. She gasped and clutched her side, and her hand met something warm and sticky. Before she could pull it away she felt herself lifted off her feet, flying across the field, and hitting the ground hard. Something hard and heavy landed on top of her.

And then the pain happened. Starting at her neck and unbearable burning pain. She tried screaming, but she wasn't sure her cries were coming out in the midst of the chaos of the battle. The pain started spreading, but the more she struggled the more her arms and legs felt limp. Her vision became blurry as the thing kept her pinned to the ground. She made one more effort to expel her assailant with her wand, but it's powerful hand- such a cold hand- kept her arm pinned to the ground.

Slowly darkness crept into the sides of her vision and started making its way to the front. She stopped struggling as she was no longer able to feel her limbs. She knew she was about to die, and she cried out for Ron in her head. She'd be joining Harry soon.

And suddenly the weight was lifted off her. A strange growling was sounding above her, could it be Fenrir Greyback finally getting what he wanted? Then voices, hurried, angry. _Oh, please let it be quick. I don't want it to be any more painful. Just let it be over. And let Ron live a long and happy life_.

She felt herself being hoisted off the ground. This is it, she thought. She was moving, very quickly, where she was going she had no idea. She didn't care as the darkness took her over.

* * *

He was watching the battle from the sidelines with the rest of the small group. They were eager to join the fray. Every vampire for himself was the unspoken rule. They had walked in pairs or by themselves before this, and they would leave the same way. No trying to protect themselves in a group if the Dark Lord sought retaliation.

As soon as the first casualties started falling the others streaked onto the battlefield. Some noticed the sudden appearance of vampires in their midst, a few more skilled had already dispatched two of his so-called brethren. And he was still unsure of what he was at this castle to find.

And then he caught it. That scent. He thought he would never smell one like her again, but with seven billion people on the planet he shouldn't be shocked. He scanned the battlefield for the source of the scent, and located her easily. A young witch, fighting against the Dark Lord, standing back to back with a red-haired wizard of about the same age. They were fighting valiantly, and it looked like their strategy was paying off. But suddenly the boy was hit with a flash of red light, and he fell to the ground.

He stood up straighter. The girl was about to do something incredibly stupid, she was about to turn her back on those who were fighting her. He was about to lose that scent again.

As he predicted she turned to help the boy, and was immediately hit with another red light. Blood sprung from the wound, and her hands instinctively moved to cover the gash. His eyes scanned the battlefield, he was sure one was about to come for her. And he would let them. This was what he was looking for. A woman he could have without having the conflict of her being mortal.

It was Grant who appeared. He tackled her, taking her twenty feet in the air before falling to the ground. He was quick, his fangs in her neck almost instantaneously, his hunger causing him to move quickly so he could get to the next. He watched for a moment, but no more than that. Any longer and he'd lose her. He moved quickly across the group, through jets of light, and threw the young one off the girl, growling over his prize.

Grant immediately turned to challenge him, and he sneered when he saw who it was.

"She's mine," Edward growled.

"You have a battle full of victims," Grant shouted. "What's so special about her?"

Again he growled. He couldn't smell her the way he smelled her. "She's mine," he repeated.

Grant shrugged and pounced on a fallen wizard in a dark robe. Edward snatched up the girl and ran with her into the castle, running as far from the battle as he could, finding an empty classroom. He placed her on a table, barricaded the door, made sure the window was open for a quick escape, and sat down to wait. The best he could hope for was to avoid detection until she was one of them.

* * *

It was over. Harry was still coming off the adrenaline rush as several Order members unceremoniously hauled Voldemort's body out of the room. He was elated, but it didn't last long. People started hauling in the bodies of those who had fought the Death Eaters, and he was stunned by some of the victims. But he didn't want to look at the faces. There were only two faces he wanted to see right now. He had to see them. He had to make sure they were OK.

Ron was easiest to spot. The group of red-heads were crowded around the body he knew to be Fred's. He couldn't bring himself to look at Fred, so he grabbed Ron's sleeve and gave it a timid tug. His friend turned slowly to him, and Harry could tell he had been crying.

"Seen Hermione?" he asked.

Ron suddenly looked shocked and scared. His eyes darted around the room. "I thought she was with you. Where is she? We need to find her!"

Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. Stay with Fred. I'm sure she's around here with someone crying on her shoulder. I'll find her and bring her back, don't worry."

Ron looked conflicted, but a loud sob from his mother convinced him to stay. He nodded to Harry and turned back to his family.

Harry's next stop was McGonagall. She was surveying the room, directing people, and trying to coordinate the chaos that was all around her.

"Harry," she nodded glumly as Tonks was carried past her. "What can I do for you?"

"I can't find Hermione. Have you seen her?" he asked, a lump in his throat as Colin Creevey was carried in, thinking that the words might have more meaning than he expected.

"No," McGonagall had the same near-panic look Ron had as Luna appeared at her side. "I thought you would have known."

Harry shook his head. "I can't find her anywhere," he said, starting to feel sick.

At that moment Kingsley appeared, two other Ministry officials helping him bring in a man struggling against the magical black bindings holding him back. Harry couldn't help but stare at the man. Even in his anger and panic he was one of the most handsome, no beautiful was a perfect word, men he had ever laid eyes on. His skin was as white as marble, and his eyes were practically glowing red.

"We caught one, Minerva," Kingsley said in his cool voice.

"Excellent," McGonagall muttered, getting as close to the man, but staying deliberately away. "Who sent you?" she demanded.

"No one sent us, we were just here."

"No, you weren't," she snapped in the voice reserved for students who were obviously lying about why their homework wasn't finished.

"We were asked by the Dark Lord, but we weren't doing his bidding on the battlefield," the man sneered back. "Blood is blood." Harry was shocked to see the magic bindings nearly snapping under his struggling. One of the Aurors sent another batch snaking around him as the first split open.

"Where are the others?" she turned to Kingsley.

"Greyback and his cohorts seemed to have taken care of two, Hagrid and Grawp managed another, I got a fourth. They're burning near the forest right now, just to make sure."

McGonagall looked pained as she looked at the struggling man. "I think he should join the others," she muttered. Harry was shocked. Did his Professor just tell them to kill a man?

Kingsley nodded grimly and motioned to start taking the man away, but the man growled "There were six!"

McGonagall motioned for them to stop. "What did you say?"

"Six of us were in the woods when the fight started. You haven't found the oldest, I haven't seen him since he decided he decided that Ginger's bushy-haired friend," he jerked his head towards the Weasleys, "was a sweet little thing and took her from me."

Harry's blood ran ice cold and he felt the color drain from his face. The man must have noticed because he looked at Harry with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"Tasty little treat," he said dangerously. "Not surprised he wanted to finish her. Didn't think he would leave the grounds with her, there was enough to feast all he wanted, but he ran off with her. He could have finished her before I was on the next."

Harry looked from the man to his Professor, who was looking unnaturally pale herself. "Get him out of here," she stammered.

Luna was in some sort of trance. She seemed to be concentrating really hard on something, but Harry could barely notice. He felt like he was going to be sick. There was only one person who fit the man's description. He didn't understand much of what the man was saying, but 'finished her' seemed relatively obvious.

The man was pulled out of the room with a wicked laugh, the laugh of a condemned man. So many questions swirled around Harry's head, but none of them would come to his lips. Hermione was dead. No, she can't be. Where's her body? But the man all but said she was dead.

"She's still here," Luna came out of her trance, and Harry's head whipped towards, as did McGonagall's.

"Where?" Harry asked, anxiously.

Luna rushed from the room, McGonagall and Harry on her heels. Every time she came to a junction in the hallways she paused, closed her eyes, and concentrated for a minute before rushing down. Farther and farther into the bowels of the school they ran.

"Professor," Harry panted as Luna took a long time to decide whether to go towards the Dungeons or back up a shortcut towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "What did that man mean by..?"

"He's a vampire, Harry," she cut him off. "Several of them ran into the battle. They managed to get three of ours and four Death Eaters before we killed them off or captured the one. I thought we had gotten them all."

Luna rushed down towards the dungeons and didn't stop again until she reached the Potion's classroom. "It's here," she muttered, pointing towards the door. Harry, without thinking, tried to throw the door open. It wouldn't budge.

"_Alohamora_," he cried, and he heard the lock click. He tried the door again. It wouldn't budge. It had been barricaded from the inside.

"He knows we're out here," Luna muttered.

"Who?" Harry asked wildly.

"The last vampire," Luna turned to him, looking terrified. Harry swallowed hard, looked at McGonagall, who was standing ready with her wand, followed suit, and steeled himself for the sight inside the room.


	3. Loss

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so much. I hope I answered your questions in this chapter, Edward'sGirl.**

Edward heard the door unlock, and he stood, but didn't prepare for a fight. The girl was going to change either way, no matter what the three who were about to come in tried. There was no point in starting a fight with them. If he did he might have to go hide in the woods, and since _dogs_ lived in the woods she might be in danger.

He scanned their minds quickly. The old woman knew exactly what she was coming up against, and she knew how to kill him, but she wouldn't. She was worried about the girl too much, he was safe at least until he could explain what was going on. The young girl had a gift, she could sense people, and that's how they found him. She was skilled with Magic, but she wasn't going to hurt him. It wasn't in her nature.

Most troubling was the young boy. He was flooded with emotions. He was a good friend of the girl, and would do anything, no matter how rash, to get her back. He was the one who had defeated the Dark Lord. But he had no idea how to destroy a vampire. He had studied the information from books, but books and practical knowledge were two different things.

A voice on the other side of the door shouted something and the door blasted open, scattering everything he had stacked against it, and he had to move quickly to cover the girl with his body.

"Hermione!" the boy screamed.

Edward was lifted off his feet and slammed against the opposite wall, leaving an imprint where his body hit. He was unable to move. The old woman had her wand aimed right at him, staring at him with unblinking eyes. The boy and the girl rushed to Hermione, as he now knew her name. She was unmoving, a low groan the only indication she was still alive, though he knew the groan was a feeble attempt at a scream.

"What's going on with her?" the boy demanded, getting close to him.

"She's dying," Edward replied plainly.

The boy shook his head and pelted across the room. He pulled open a cabinet and started rummaging through it.

"Harry," the old woman said weakly, leaning over Hermione's body. "She's been bitten."

The boy continued his search as the girl froze. "What does that mean, Professor?" she asked.

"She's turning into a vampire," the woman replied in a shaking voice.

A smashing noise brought their attention back to the boy. He had just dropped what looked to be a large jar of snake fangs. "No," he whispered. "She can't be."

"I'm sorry, Harry," the woman said sadly. "There's nothing I can do to stop it."

Harry looked wildly from his Professor to Edward. He returned to standing with as much menace as he could muster in front of the vampire. "How do you stop this?" he demanded.

"I can't," Edward replied coldly.

"There's got to be a way," he said, pleading in his voice.

"The only way to stop the venom is for another vampire to suck it out."

"Well, do that then!" he cried.

"I can't," Edward muttered. "If I tried I'd have to suck out too much of the blood she has left. I would kill her trying to do it."

The boy ran back to the cabinet and found what he had been searching for before. He rushed back to his friend and lifted a bottle of liquid to her lips.

"Potter, don't!" the woman commanded, but he had already tipped the contents into her mouth.

Suddenly Hermione seemed to come back to life. She screamed in pain.

"What did you do?" the girl asked.

"I gave her a blood replenishing potion," Harry admitted.

"Bad idea," Edward growled, though he secretly loved the fact that the faint smell of her blood had suddenly overpowered the room. "She's getting more blood to her brain now, so she's going to feel it more."

"Can't you suck the venom out now?"

Edward shook his head again. "It's too close to her heart. I'd still kill her trying to get it out."

"Why did you do this to Hermione?" Harry cried out in anger.

"He didn't," the woman said. "There's only one set of bite marks. That other vampire said he bit her first. This one didn't touch her."

"Why? Why bring her here?" Harry looked Edward in his eyes. "Why didn't you just let her die?"

"Do you want her to die?" Edward spat, falling back to the floor as the woman lifted the spell on him. He landed lightly and stood up as tall as he could, causing Harry to become suddenly nervous, but his mind was quickly back with his friend.

"Of course not, but of all the people the vampires attacked out there, why did you save her?"

Edward shrugged. He didn't feel the need to explain himself.

"What's going to happen to her?" the girl asked, providing a great distraction. She had stationed herself by her friend's head and was gently running her fingers through Hermione's hair. Hermione was looking around, fear and pain in her eyes, whimpering.

Edward walked over to the table. Hermione studied him, and her mind laid open before him. She was obviously scared and in pain, but he calmed her. She knew that he was her link between her old life and her new. He spoke mostly to her as he answered the question. "It's going to be rough for the next couple days. You'll be in a lot of pain as you transform from human to vampire." Hermione let out a sob. "And when it's over you'll be thirsty. Thirstier than you have ever been in your life, you'll think you won't be able to quench it. And we'll have to hunt."

"For people?" the girl cried in surprise.

"Luna," the woman said sympathetically, as if the answer were obvious.

"I belong to a coven that survives on animal blood. I'll try to teach her our ways. But it's not easy. Most of us have slipped up at one time or another. I can't guarantee Hermione will be able to resist, especially at first."

Hermione whimpered again.

"You're taking this quite well," Edward murmured, placing his hand on hers. She gasped at the coldness. But in the moment their hands had connected he felt as if his hand were warm again.

Harry pushed him out of the way to take up refuge at Hermione's side. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione. I never thought that this would happen," he muttered, wiping a tear from his eye.

McGonagall pulled Edward to the side. "Are you going to need to take her away?" she asked, voice shaking.

Edward nodded grimly. "It's for everyones safety that I get her out of here. You seem to know much about vampires."

McGonagall nodded.

"You know how volatile newborns can be, then. And it's also the best time for me to work her into a veg... er, an all-animal diet. The less human blood she tastes, the better."

McGonagall sighed and nodded. "You can understand her friends' reactions."

"I'm actually somewhat surprised they took it as well as they did."

"Don't underestimate Potter. He's mad. But he doesn't want to lose it in front of Hermione. Everything he's going to do for the next couple days will only be about her. But don't mistake his control of his emotions because of Hermione as acceptance."

Edward nodded.

"I can't tell you that I'm very excited about this, either, Mr...."

"Edward Cullen," Edward introduced himself, though he didn't offer his hand.

"Minerva McGonagall," she replied politely.

Edward chuckled. "Still observing the pleasantries. I would have thought you'd have taken my head off by now."

"As much as I think of Hermione, I don't think it wise to have a newborn vampire running around my school. If you think you can help her I'm not going to stop you. Better than having her run around alone."

Harry appeared at their sides. "Can I talk to you, Professor?"

McGonagall nodded and Edward took up his position next to Hermione.

"She and Ron kissed earlier. This is gonna kill him," Harry muttered, tears in his eyes.

McGonagall sighed and nodded. The next words came slowly and deliberately. "The question would be if we just want him to be emotionally devastated or physically killed."

"Professor?"

"If we tell Ron that Hermione is in the Potions classroom turning into a vampire, what do you think he's going to do?"

"Run down here and try to fight _him_," he spat the last word as he jerked his head in Edward's direction.

"Right. He won't care that Hermione can't be saved. He'll do what he can, and probably get himself killed in the process. He's no match for the vampire, and if he did manage to get Hermione past him there's a chance she'd change and kill him because he's the first prey available and he wouldn't stop her."

"I'm losing Hermione. I can't lose Ron, too."

"I understand, Harry," McGonagall smiled weakly, placing a hand on his. "For now we need to prepare Ron for losing her, because he's going to either way. Maybe, after..." she gazed at Hermione, "we can let her chose if she wants to tell him. But for now the best thing might be to tell him she's gone."

Tears left angry streaks down Harry's face.

"Do you want me to deliver the news?"

Harry shook his head. He returned to Hermione's side. McGonagall appeared next to him with a bottle.

"Dreamless sleep," she muttered, tipping some of the contents into Hermione's mouth. "She won't be in pain."

Hermione looked up from Harry to Edward with wide eyes before drifting off to sleep.

"I'll be back, 'Mione," Harry muttered, trying his best to sound supportive. "You won't have to go through this alone."

Edward's eyes hardened as he glared up at Harry. Harry didn't look back at him as he walked slowly, gloomily, back up to the Great Hall. As slow as he was dragging his feet the trek back seemed much shorter than he expected. He easily spotted Ron in the crowd, and with a deep breath made his way towards the Weasleys.

"Harry?" Ron spotted him coming. "Where's Hermione?" he looked frantically around him, trying to catch sight of the bushy brown hair.

Harry opened his mouth, but couldn't form words. He just managed to shake his head.

"No," Ron whispered. Bill must have heard this because he was immediately by his brother's side, holding him up. "She can't be!" Ron cried out. "I need to see her. Where is she?"

Harry couldn't think of a convincing lie as to why Ron couldn't see Hermione's body. "A vampire got to her," he said dumbly. "You don't want to see that."

"Yes I do!" Ron howled, straining against Bill. Charlie was suddenly at his other side, holding his struggling brother back. Ron was manic, trying to break free, though he wasn't sure what he would do if he did, and Harry knew it.

He reached a shaking hand out and placed it reassuringly on Ron's shoulder. Ron broke down and started sobbing, sinking to the floor.

"I have to see her, Harry," he pleaded.

"Trust me," Harry said, sliding to the floor himself and placing a supportive arm around his best friend. "You don't want that to be the last memory of her."

Ron's fresh sobs echoed through the Great Hall as his family gathered around him, tears in their eyes. They looked as if the day might never end.

* * *

Harry and Edward remained cold to each other, but had an unspoken truce for Hermione's sake. They didn't talk much, the only words that had passed between them was Edward's promise that he wouldn't take Hermione away if Harry and Luna left to get some sleep. And, true to his word, he was sitting next to Hermione, stroking her hand, when Harry returned seven restless hours later.

"You can go get some sleep if you want to," he muttered to Edward. "Ask McGonagall where you can find a bed."

"I don't..." Edward started, but he thought of something. "I'll be back in a bit," he muttered, as if Harry cared if he returned or not. He walked out of the castle, careful to avoid being seen by anyone. As soon as he walked out the front door he bolted for the forest, the first sunlight glistening off his skin. He ran for miles through the dense trees, easily outstripping a couple giant spiders who tried to give chase, for about an hour until he came upon a town. He smelled the air. Humans. Cautiously, staying in the shadows, he made is way into the town. These were certainly not Those with Magic. There were electrical signs everywhere and they weren't dressed the same.

He pulled out his phone and saw that he thankfully had a signal. He dialed Alice's number.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she answered.

"You didn't warn me how many people were going to be involved," he growled. "How many would be hurt."

"I thought if I had you wouldn't go."

"I wouldn't have," he snapped.

"If it's any consolation she'd be dead without you."

"She's just as good as," Edward muttered angrily.

"Trust me on this one," Alice's voice was calm.

"I always do. Though I need to ask you. How did you know to send me to England?"

"For a while I've been in tune with the one the call 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. Jasper and I met him a long time ago while traveling, and he tried his hardest to convince us to come to his side. And since then I've gotten flashes of his destiny, though it never really looked good. And a few years ago I started getting visions through him of Harry Potter's destiny. And that's when I first saw her. And for some reason I've become in tuned to her. She's really fascinating. And when I caught James' decision to fight and how that affected her future I knew I had to send you to find her. And when you left her destiny stopped ending in death and started ending in her becoming one of us."

"And you couldn't have just told me this instead of making it all cryptic?" Edward sighed, though he knew what she was going to say.

"You had to make the choice yourself," she replied softly. "Otherwise you'd always have doubt."

Edward remained silent.

"I'll see you soon," Alice said brightly. "And forgive her the first two. She's new."

The line went dead before he could say goodbye.

**Please review!**


	4. Change

**A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**This has become my favorite story to write, but I do have others so I probably won't be able to keep the one a day posting up. But I will get back to it quickly.**

Two nights later Edward was sitting alone with Hermione when the Dreamless Sleep potion started to wear off. He reached for the bottle that Harry had left for him and was just about to pour it in her mouth when her hand was suddenly clamped around his wrist.

"Speed," he muttered, looking down at her eyes. "I'll give it another day at most," he smiled at her.

"Pain potion," she managed.

He rushed to the cupboard where Harry had found the blood replenishing potion. He saw several labeled potions, but not being a Wizard he had no idea which one was which. He brought several to Hermione, and she pointed to a small one. He quickly unplugged the stopper and helped her drink the contents.

"Feel better?" he asked with trepidation.

She exhaled loudly and nodded. "What's your name?" she muttered. She obviously hadn't caught much of the whispers around her recently.

"Edward Cullen," he smiled gently.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she breathed, and he thought he saw the sides of her mouth upturn.

"I knew that," he answered.

"Harry told you?"

"One of the few things he was willing to tell me."

"That means he doesn't like you."

"If you had been conscious for the last two days you would be able to see that for yourself. You should take the dreamless potion and go back to sleep. You have precious few hours left to do that."

"Vampires don't sleep?"

"There's lots of things we don't do that stories say we do."

"Like what?"

"Like talking," he rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep." He raised the potion to her lips again.

She reached up and blocked him again. "If you didn't talk you wouldn't be speaking to me now."

"All the women Alice sends me chasing and I get the one who is too smart for her own good."

"Alice?"

"My sister, in a manner of speaking. I'll tell you all about my family later, when you're finished becoming one of us."

"If I remember correctly I'm not going to be doing much thinking once I'm a vampire."

"Only until you feed. Once you've satisfied your thirst you'll be a bit more rational."

"And how long will that take?"

"It differs for us all."

"Let me rephrase. How long did that take you?"

He sighed. "Aren't you in pain right now?"

"The potion helps. I've been through worse."

"That's hard to imagine."

"I'm assuming you've never been on Bellatrix Lestrange's bad side."

"You'll have to tell me the story sometime. Now please, you don't need to go through the pain. Please take the potion and when you're rational again we'll talk as long as you want about whatever you want. We'll have forever to talk and I'm sure that we'll run out of things before you know it." He held the potion bottle up for her.

Again she refused to take any. "These are my last few hours being human, right? I don't really want to waste them."

"Waste them? I'm surprised you're even lucid, let alone moving. It's more than the rest of us could manage."

"There are advantages to being a Witch."

"A potion for everything, right?"

"Fame, glory, and death," she replied, wincing as she shifted on the table slightly. "Did any of you ever think that a pillow might be in order?"

"Tell me where to find one."

"You don't need..."

"Just tell me. I'll be back before you miss me."

"How can I miss you? I barely know you."

"Ouch. Just tell me."

"Gryffindor tower," she thought of the place she had spent so many years. "It's..."

"I know how to get there. Got the password. Be right back." He rushed from the room.

Hermione slowly moved from one side to the other, wincing as she did it. It felt like a never-ending Cruciatus Curse, though the pain potion helped. When she opened her eyes again Edward was standing above her with her pillow and her blanket.

"You're right," Hermione smiled slightly. "You are fast."

"There are advantages to being a vampire."

"Remind me to explain Apparation to you sometime," she said, trying to lift her head. He slid his hand under her head and lifted it enough to place her pillow underneath. She looked up into his eyes with a bit of curiosity. "Your eyes. They're different," she muttered.

"I hunted out in the forest while Harry was here," he answered. He had an overwhelming desire to grab her hand, so he did, weaving his fingers between hers. The warmth was there again. Spreading from her fingers throughout his hand and up to his wrist. His hand felt almost human again. He had never had this sensation before, not even with Bella.

"Is it hard to survive on animals?" she didn't pull her hand away.

"Depends on the animal. Easier to catch a cow than it is a cougar."

"I meant, do you ever get tempted?"

"By humans? All the time. But you'll learn to control it."

"What if I slip up?"

"It happens to most of us."

"You talk so casually about killing people."

"It comes with the territory."

"What if one of my slip ups is someone I love?"

Edward couldn't answer.

* * *

McGonagall found Harry that morning, sleeping on a stack of open books. He must have been up half the night trying to find answers.

"Potter," she said lightly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He startled awake. "Professor! What time is it?"

"Six in the morning."

"Is she...?"

"Not yet."

Harry started slamming books shut in frustration. They were all about vampires, including a few she recognized from the Restricted Section.

He noticed her looking at the books. "I was trying to find something, anything," he muttered.

"Did you?"

"Nothing that would help her. Just more information on how to kill _him_."

"You're not seriously thinking about it, are you?"

Harry sighed. "Not seriously."

She slid into the seat across from him. "Don't beat him up too much. Without him..."

"I know, I know," Harry snapped. "Hermione would be dead. I'm just trying to decide if that would be better than what's happening."

"Look at Edward, Harry. He's talking to us, not attacking us. He's civilized, he's nearly human. It probably won't be like that for her right away, but eventually she'll get there. Eventually she'll be able to be around people without attacking them."

"Do you think he was always like that? Or do you think he was different before he became a vampire?" Harry shot back.

"I don't know. And I'm not sure he remembers."

"How much of Hermione do you think she'll be after this?"

"Hermione will be in there," she reassured.

"I just don't want to have to dig to find her."

"I'm sure you won't. We don't know. Things might be different with her. I'm not sure if there's a difference when a Witch gets turned into a vampire. I've only heard of Muggles."

"It'll be weird. Even if we still can see each other. We'll keep getting older and older, and she'll be the same. She'll be able to go to our great-grandchildren's funerals if she wants. How do you explain to a child why Auntie Hermione doesn't age?"

"That's something you'll have to tackle later. I'd recommend talking to her about it, if she wants to."

"And then there's _him_..."

"He has a name," McGonagall said firmly.

"Fine, Edward. I'm sure he has some plans for her that doesn't involve staying around here."

"If he has a coven he'll probably want to return to them. And I'm not aware of any covens around here. If he's a nomad he'll probably want to keep roaming."

Harry laid his head on the table. "All I want to know is why, and that's the only thing he won't answer."

McGonagall studied him. "You didn't find anything in those books that might help?"

Harry sighed. "I wasn't really looking for that."

"Vampires often have 'mates', kind of like a spouse. They become fiercely loyal to their mates, and very protective. Many a Wizard has fallen victim to a vampire whose mate they killed."

"You think Edward wants Hermione for his mate?"

"I guess that depends on how much stock you put into the idea of fate."

Harry finished closing the books, then with a wave of his wand they flew back to their spots.

"Very good, Potter. Now I think you should go visit her. You might not get another chance."

Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to keep his composure before nodding.

"Just out of curiosity," McGonagall asked as they made their way out of the library. "Why did you come to the library?"

"It's what Hermione would have done," Harry answered with half a smile.

* * *

Hermione had finally relented and taken the Dreamless Sleep potion again. She laid still on the table, the blanket covering her to the neck. Harry walked up to the table and gazed down at his friend in surprise. Her skin had become the same marble white as Edward's. Her hair was no longer the bushy mess it had once been, it fell in soft ringlets around her face and down off the table. Her face showed none of the stress from her life, it was soft and inviting. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. He couldn't help but touch her skin. It was cold, but he didn't want to tear his fingers away.

"When she wakes up she'll be a vampire," Edward announced softly.

Harry nodded. McGonagall had left him at the Potions classroom door, leaving him to deal with the _thing_ he hated most at the moment alone.

"When she starts stirring you would do well to make yourself scarce."

"I understand," Harry muttered.

The men stared each other down for a while.

"She's my best friend, you know," Harry started.

"I'm totally aware of that fact."

"If... when she starts becoming more like you..."

"You mean when she has better control of herself?"

"Exactly. When she's like that do you think she'll be able to come back to see us?"

"That will be up to her."

"Let her know..." Harry started pleading, but then his eyes went wide. Hermione had started moving.

"Go," Edward growled.

"Promise me you'll let her know," he glared at the vampire.

"I will!" Edward shouted. "Go!"

Harry rushed from the room as Hermione groaned. Almost before the door was able to shut she sat bolt upright, the blanket falling lightly to the floor. She stared at Edward, black eyes shining in the flickering lights of the torches on the wall. She was not the scared, unsure woman who had been lying here the past few days. Her face was hard, a smirk played across her face.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked.

"Thirsty," she growled.

"Let's hunt."

**Please review. They motivate me to get another chapter added onto this thing.**

**And Edward'sGirl- Ron will find out soon, but you if you know Ron, you know his reaction will be fun to write. You'll probably have to wait another chapter or two for it. I don't know if Forks will ever be fully in the picture, but what's life without a little drama ;) I'm debating bringing back a familiar face or two from that area.**


	5. Truth

**A/N: I understand the first part is a bit cheesy. And my buddy got mad at me for the middle. So please shoot me a review, even if you tell me that you hated it, I'm kind of hoping to get the feel of what you're looking for with this fic, and I don't want to keep writing where I'm going with it if you don't like it.**

"I don't like it in here," the shorter one muttered, poking at the fire. "I've got a bad feeling."

"Not as much of a bad feelin' as you'll have if we get caught. They're orderin' for the Kiss for anyone found to be in the league with the Dark Lord."

"But we weren't..."

"We was Snatchers. Close enough to it."

"Can't we find another place a little less... Werewolf infested to hide out?"

"Where do you think we ought to do it? Most of the Ministry is too afraid to come in here, they won't find us. We'll have to wait a few weeks until the heat is off, then we'll make a run for it. Austria or somethin' like it. That's where You Know Who hid."

"Don't you think that might be a little obvious?"

"They're gonna have their hands busy with trials and such for a while. I don't think that a couple of Snatchers are worth chasin' all over the globe. That don' mean we should be runnin' into their hands."

"I still don't like it. I got this feeling like we should be getting out of here right quick. Like we're in danger."

"Do you think that we can't handle whatever comes at us? There's no Witches or Wizards, we'll be able to stop anything coming at us."

"I still think we should find somewhere without Werewolves stalking around."

"Greyback's dead, and he's the only Werewolf I was worried about. It's nowheres near the full moon."

"Still, there's something. I don't like this place."

* * *

The trek out of the castle was much easier than Edward had expected. It seemed that McGonagall had the foresight to evacuate everyone. The only scent they caught was that of Harry's, which lingered along the route he had taken from the room. Hermione followed it until they found the dead end of a fire, Floo powder scattered on the floor.

Hunger made Hermione quick. He had to keep a few paces behind her as she made her way through the castle to the exit as she kept making quick turns and running through walls that weren't really walls. Finally they emerged into the sunlight, but Hermione made no motions of stopping. He caught up with her and kept pace as she weaved through trees in the forest, her nose constantly smelling for signs of life. They passed several promising targets, a unicorn, what looked to be a half eagle half horse, and a couple more of the large spiders. He tried shouting to her, tried to get her to stop and hunt one of the animals, but she kept running. All he could do was keep up.

And suddenly he was in front of her. He stopped and turned, and caught sight of her standing about fifty yards away, her nose in the air. She looked at him, smirked, turned on the spot and with a small pop was gone.

"Hermione!" he called, but then he caught it. The scent of a human, no, two humans. It wasn't very strong, he had to really try to catch it, but he wasn't hungry. She probably smelled it like they were standing right next to her.

He started running towards the scent. There was a good chance that he'd find her when he found the source. He was slowed slightly, the forest floor was a thick mess of roots, branches, and bushes. He ducked around trees and plowed through the vegetation when he got to a small clearing. A man was hanging in the air, screaming, eyes glued across the clearing.

There stood Hermione, wand pointed at the screaming man, mouth on the neck of a taller man, who was struggling against her. He watched as the man continued to struggle, then go limp, then get lowered to the ground. Hermione stayed crouched over him, wand still pointing to the screaming man, for a few more seconds until Edward could tell the man was dead.

"Hermione," he said, entering the clearing. She stood and turned to face him. Her eyes were red, blood trickled down her chin, and she swiped at it with her hand.

"He's mine," she growled, wand twitching towards the man, who let out another howl of terror.

"I don't want him," Edward held his hands up.

"Please," the man pleaded at Edward, eyes wide. "Please let me go. I'll turn myself in, I promise! Please don't let her get to me."

"Quiet," Hermione growled at him, and though the man's mouth still moved no words came out.

"Do you really need another one?" Edward asked her.

"Still thirsty," she replied. She was not herself, as he had anticipated. Emmett didn't really start shining through for nearly a year, and he was always more unstable the thirstier he got.

"I was expecting as much, but we could go find you one of those animals back there..."

"Why go hunting when I have a perfectly good meal right here?" she responded. The man's mouth was open in a silent scream.

"You told me you didn't want to kill people. You were so worried about that."

"He's a Snatcher. That barely counts as human."

"This isn't you, Hermione. You're not like this."

"This obviously is me!" she snarled back. And without another word she advanced on the man, whose eyes went wide as he started struggling to get away.

Edward turned around and waited for her to finish. He remembered how thirsty he was when he first woke up, and how difficult it was to avoid attacking humans. He had tasted human blood before, he couldn't blame her for what she was doing.

"Oh, Merlin," he heard her whisper. He turned around and saw her staring in terror and disgust at the two bodies that now lay at her feet. "What did I do?" she whispered, looking up at him.

"What you were designed to do," he replied, crossing the field and putting a reassuring arm on her.

"I killed people," she muttered, looking skyward.

"I told you it happened occasionally."

"I wasn't thinking. I smelled their blood and I went to them, and I don't remember much of anything else up until now."

"That's kind of what happens if you get too hungry. But you'll learn to control yourself in time."

"I don't want to be a monster," she said, burying her face in his chest.

"You're not," he reassured her again. He was surprised at how quickly she had returned to herself. He had been crazed by hunger for months after he had turned, or at least that's what Carlisle said. Was it because he had such a volatile personality while she was much more down-to-earth? Or was it because she was Magic? Creating a vampire out of Those with Magic was discouraged, but he had never bothered to ask what the difference between a vampire who was once human and a vampire who was once Magic. It seemed so inconsequential.

"You're still going to teach me, right?" she pleaded.

"Of course. And we'll make sure you don't get that hungry again so we don't have any more slip-ups, OK?"

She nodded. "I'm not thirsty at all."

"Good. Because we're going to have to find somewhere to stay."

"Somewhere to stay?" she echoed.

"You don't want to live in the middle of this forest, do you?"

* * *

"You're killing Ron," Ginny muttered, looping a tie around Harry's neck.

Harry sighed. He could tell that Ginny was itching to get him alone for the past day, ever since he had arrived at the Burrow. He had agreed to stay there for the summer before returning to Hogwarts to finish his education. And right now he was in no mood to talk. He was getting dressed for Lupin and Tonk's funeral. Ginny had taken the opportunity to slide into Percy's old room alone with him, to confront him.

"It's obvious you and McGonagall are hiding something."

Harry grunted in response.

"He wants to see her, Harry," Ginny pleaded, dropping to her knees so she could look into his eyes. "He _needs_ to see her. He won't be able to get over this without it, he needs closure."

"Can't he just accept that she's gone?"

"No. Part of his healing process is to see her that one last time. He loves her, Harry."

"He doesn't want to see her like that," Harry muttered bitterly.

"Obviously he does," Ginny sighed.

"He _can't_ see her."

"Why not? You said a vampire got to her. How bad can she look?"

_She looks absolutely beautiful_, Harry thought bitterly. He was reminded of meat-eating plants. Beautiful colors and blooms all designed to bring prey to the predator. He looked down into Ginny's eyes, which brimmed with tears and were filled with a plea for the sake of her brother.

"It's strange," she took his hands. "She gets killed but her body disappears. McGonagall says we can have a funeral without a body, but I can't see how there wouldn't be anything left of her to bury. Vampires don't do that, Harry. What are you hiding?"

It was then Harry realized how tired he was. He was tired of not being able to tell the truth. He was tired of people asking about Hermione, of being the only link between the battle and where she truly was. No one dared question McGonagall, she would never crack, but they knew that he wouldn't be able to hold the secret too long. They were waiting.

He felt a wave of love wash over him as he gazed into Ginny's soft face. She wanted to know as much as Ron did. Hermione was a good friend to the whole family, and the whole family was mourning her as much as Fred. Mrs. Weasley constantly lamented how Hermione's parents would never know she was dead, and questioned Harry to see if someone should go tell them, but he always said that Hermione wanted them to never be informed if she didn't survive.

But he had survived, as did Ginny. He could love her without fear now, and he could tell that her feelings for him didn't diminish while he was away. He didn't want to lie to her anymore.

"If I tell you, you can't tell Ron."

"I don't see..." Ginny started angrily, but realized the fight was no good. "I promise I won't tell him."

"I mean it. You can't breathe a single word of this to him."

"If you want me to make the Unbreakable Vow, I will," she snapped.

Harry couldn't look into her eyes as he said it. "Ron, your mom, everyone can't see Hermione because Hermione is not dead, in a manner of speaking."

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth. "What do you mean, in a manner of speaking?" she asked slowly, though Harry could see some comprehension in her eyes.

Harry swallowed hard.

"She was attacked by a vampire." She didn't ask a question.

Harry nodded once.

"And you just said she wasn't dead in a manner of speaking."

Another nod.

Ginny began hyperventilating. "She's a..."

Harry sunk to the floor next to her and took her in his arms. "Yes. She's a vampire."

Ginny started sobbing into Harry's shirt. He did nothing but hold her for a few minutes until her sobbing started to subside. "You see why we can't tell Ron."

She nodded. She knew that Ron would hunt Hermione down, try to find her, and put himself in danger to be with her. "If she's at Hogwarts, are they going to destroy her?"

"No. She's not at Hogwarts anymore. She was being watched over by another vampire named Edward. He told me he hunts nothing but animals, and he's going to try to teach Hermione."

"You talked to a vampire?" her eyes went wide.

"He's civilized. If I didn't know I wouldn't think twice about him being human."

"So," he could see her thinking. "If he could pass for human do you think that Hermione might be able to? So we could see her?"

"Maybe someday, but it's going to take time. Don't expect her to come walking in the door tomorrow and have everything be back to normal. This isn't like Lupin and his 'furry little problem'. This isn't a once a month, you can take a potion and forgo negative side effects thing. This is something that she's going to deal with every moment of every day. If she loses control she could kill someone."

"I know. But I need to hope."


	6. Hello Goodbye

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed. It always helps to hear what you're liking and what you can do without. So when you're done reading do me a solid and hit that little review button to tell me what you think. Thanks again!**

They walked slowly out of the forest, not talking, though standing closely to each other. They each had so many questions for each other, but neither wanted to be the first one to ask. And so they walked in silence, just listening to the sounds of the forest.

"We're getting close to the edge," Edward mumbled, but he was sure that she could also hear the sound of cars moving along a highway.

"Good," Hermione replied, more for something to say than anything else. She had stashed her wand in her pocket. She wasn't sure if she should even be carrying it anymore, but she wouldn't give it up without a fight. She had carried her magical abilities into this new life, and there was a good chance that she would need them later. She let her mind wander slightly. _Where do vampires live?_ she thought.

"Houses. Just like humans," Edward answered.

She stopped. "How did you know...?"

Edward tapped his head. "I know what people are thinking. It's my special little gift."

And then her mind went suddenly blank to him. He could tell she was thinking, concentrating even, but he couldn't hear a word of it.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Occlumency," she replied, mimicking his tap on his head. "Part of _my_ 'special little gift'."

"Occlumency would be shutting your mind from outside intrusions, I'm guessing."

She nodded. "I wasn't sure if it would work with you, but obviously it does."

"Is that something you usually learn at Hogwarts?"

"No. I got the idea when Dumbledore wanted Harry to learn. I practiced during the past few months, and I think I got it down." She didn't mention that it had saved her ass recently. Why would Bellatrix have spent all that time torturing her (aside from the fact that she was insane and sadistic) if she could get any information she needed regarding the sword from her with a simple spell? Keeping her mind closed while enduring the Cruciatus curse was one of the most difficult things she ever had to do, but in the end Bellatrix had been fooled and that's what mattered.

"Well, you're keeping me out. You must be good," Edward said after trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Thank you."

They walked in silence a few more paces, and they could see the forest edge.

"Damn," Edward breathed, stopping.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously, craning her neck to see. Two people were standing just beyond the forest edge, but they weren't human. They didn't smell human. They smelled like two other vampires.

"It figures. I couldn't keep her away from her new sister very long, but I thought she'd give you a few days."

"_What_?" Hermione demanded.

"You're about to meet some of your new family, if you want to join them."

Hermione nodded. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going to go with her new life, but she figured that it wouldn't be too difficult to live with Edward and his family for a while, then make her decision later. There was something about Edward. Something comforting, like he had been a good friend for years. And she needed a friend at the moment. Preferably one who wouldn't tempt her with a pulse.

"Ready?" he offered his hand to her. She took it, and they stepped out of the forest. Immediately she was nearly knocked over by a streak. She braced her back foot as to not fall over and wrapped her arms around her attacker.

"Hermione!" Alice shrieked, wrapping her in what would have been a bone-crunching hug had she still been human. She was lifted off her feet and swirled around, feeling an uncomfortable sloshing of her recent meal in her stomach. Her wand flew out of her pocket and with a shower of sparks embedded itself into a nearby tree.

"You're going to make her sick," Edward called, and Alice lowered Hermione back to earth.

"That's what he's here for," Alice smiled, nodding to Carlisle, who was standing a little farther back, looking Hermione over, not smiling but not looking upset.

"Carlisle," he introduced, stepping forward to shake Hermione's hand.

"Hermione Granger," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it a little too vigorously. "Sorry," she muttered as she released him.

"It's okay," he assured with a grin. "You're new."

"Did you ever think it might be rude to pick up a complete stranger and toss her around?" Edward rolled his eyes as Hermione walked towards the tree to retrieve her wand. Carlisle eyed her with interest as she examined the wand and, finding no faults, stuck it back in her pocket.

"Any harm?" Alice asked her.

"Both buttocks still attached," Hermione replied.

"See? We're good," Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Has anyone ever mentioned that you're somewhat of an insufferable know-it-all?"

Hermione gasped, causing the other vampires to turn towards her in alarm. Suddenly she bent over, laughing.

"What in the world is so funny?" Edward asked, irritated.

"'Insufferable Know It All'. My Professor used to call me that all the time!" Hermione managed to gasp out.

Carlisle looked to Edward. He could tell that his father was thinking that Hermione was certainly controlled for a newborn. There was no way to tell him that she had just left two human bodies in the middle of the forest. She would have to be watched when she started to get hungrier. He gazed back to his sister and Hermione, who were now hugging each other, laughing. He shouldn't be surprised they would be friends from the word go. Alice had that effect on people.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked whomever felt like providing the answer.

"You didn't think you'd be able to bring her back to the States, did you?" Carlisle asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's no way I'm putting a newborn on a trans-Atlantic flight."

"So you've come over to live with us?" Edward asked unnecessarily.

Hermione's head snapped up. She hadn't really thought about living arrangements. Sure, Edward had mentioned it, but she had figured they would be staying somewhere inconspicuous and isolated. She had read stories about vampires, and they had all been about nomads in the woods, coming out at night to terrorize towns or kill wayward travelers. But, like stories about Wizard-goblin relations, all these had been written from the standpoint of Wizards, who had a tendency to demonize vampires. It's quite easy to demonize something you don't totally understand and what you fear, and vampires filled both those requirements.

"We've already got that part under control. Jasper and Esme are there, getting everything ready," Carlisle nodded.

"Well I certainly am glad that you managed to show up," Edward said with a touch of sarcasm.

"You need to see it, it's awesome!" Alice squealed. She grabbed Hermione's hand and started steering her towards a Mercedes. Carlisle stayed put, looking pointedly at Edward.

"Alice didn't mention that she was a Witch," he muttered after Alice had deposited Hermione in the car.

"Is that a problem?" Edward asked, suddenly nervous.

"We usually avoid turning Those with Magic into vampires."

"Do you think the Volturi are going to come for her?"

"When they get wind of her, probably. But not to get rid of her. They're going to want her as one of their guard."

"But she can refuse."

Carlisle nodded. "They'll push for it, though."

"Because of her Magic."

"Think about it. Almost all the 'gifts' that our kind have can be replicated by her and her wand. She would be the ultimate enforcer."

"She wouldn't do that."

"You know a lot about her for the little time you spent together," Carlisle raised an eyebrow again.

"I just have a feeling."

"You're trusting Alice, aren't you?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"As much as you two bicker at each other you have a tendency to trust each other implicitly."

"Isn't that how normal siblings act?"

Carlisle smirked. "Do you think that she might...?"

Edward shrugged. "It'll be difficult for both of us. We need to give it time to see what might happen."

Carlisle started towards the car, but Edward stayed put.

"When you shook her hand," Edward mumbled, hoping Alice wasn't paying attention. "Did you feel anything... different?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing."

Carlisle smiled knowingly but stayed silent.

The car horn honked. "Are you two coming?" Alice shouted out the window. "Her clothes are killing me!"

"I wish some blood-covered jeans had the power to take you down!" Edward growled back with a smile as he moved towards the car.

* * *

Harry and Ron were up in his room, putting on their dress robes in preparation for Hermione's fake funeral. Ron hadn't said much all week, but had occasionally rushed out of rooms fighting tears. There was nothing Harry nor any of the Weasleys could do to comfort him, if they tried he got irritable and often shouted at whoever was nearby. And he shouted at Harry more than anyone else. He saw Harry as the reason he couldn't see Hermione. A couple times he actually blamed him for Hermione's death, though Molly assured Harry this was just him letting off steam.

"It's not supposed to be like this," Ron muttered, sitting on his robes and staring at his wand.

Harry busied himself fastening his robes. He didn't want to provoke his friend further.

"I shouldn't be mad at you. You didn't kill her, and you didn't kill Fred. I'm sorry I've been yelling at you."

"Apology accepted."

Ron sighed. "You shouldn't let me off the hook that easily."

"There's nothing to let you off the hook for."

"Yes, there is. I accused you of killing Hermione for Merlin's sake."

"You're upset," Harry murmured. "It's OK." He didn't want Ron to apologize. He still had problems looking at him, and it was only worse now that they were going to a sham funeral. He, Ginny, and McGonagall would know that there was no body being put into her tomb, that there would never be a body under her engraved name. She was gone now, and he wasn't sure if she'd ever return. He could only hope. Ron was right, it wasn't right. They were supposed to be the Golden Trio, not the Golden Duo.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Ron asked quietly. "Hermione is really gone."

Harry looked at his friend and saw tears flowing down his face. In that moment all he wanted to do was to give up and tell Ron that all hope was not lost. That Hermione might just come walking back into their lives one day. And that she'd be more breathtakingly beautiful than she had ever been, ten times more beautiful than she had been at the Yule Ball.

"Boys?" Molly's head cautiously entered the room. "It's time."

Wordlessly they stood and followed her out of the house. They walked outside, feeling the sun on their skin. They Apparated to just outside the Hogwarts gate. McGonagall had decided that since Hermione had no family to bury her it would be appropriate to bury her on the grounds. They walked through the gates and followed the line of people. McGonagall had picked a spot by the lake away from the forest, and Harry wondered if she was afraid that the object of the funeral was still close by.

The whole thing played out for Harry like a silent movie. He saw Hagrid, tablecloth sized handkerchief to his face, but didn't hear his sobs. Several of the Professors came over to give their consolations, but he didn't hear a word. All he could do was stare at the white casket that he knew was full of air. As McGonagall told them to take their seats he couldn't help but look around. He searched for a flash of that perfect white among the trees, wondering if she was watching herself be buried.

It was warm, and throughout the ceremony Harry could see women shedding cardigans and men rolling up sleeves of their robes. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Ginny produce a hair tie and start working her long locks into a ponytail.

"Keep it down," he muttered.

She looked at him in confusion.

He reached over and gently took the tie from her.

"You're being silly," she murmured back.

"I would just feel better if your neck was covered."

She sighed, but she didn't feel like arguing at the funeral, and she returned her attention to the speaker.

He didn't pay attention to the words being spoken. It seemed almost wrong, and it took more willpower than he thought it would to not break down and tell that truth. Everywhere he looked tears were flowing down cheeks. They didn't need to cry, she wasn't dead! As if she knew Ginny squeezed his hand in support, and to keep him quiet. It worked.

Before he knew it the casket was encased in white marble. He had to keep himself from chuckling, how fitting it was that her final resting place was reminiscent of the person she was now.


	7. New

**A/N: I'm a little 'meh' about this chapter. Tell me what you think. Things will start to get a bit more exciting soon, I promise.**

Hermione gasped as the Mercedes turned into the driveway of what she was sure had once been a small hotel deep in the woods just a few miles from where she had met Carlisle and Alice. The outside was brick inlaid with large windows, two stories, with a flat rooftop topped with what looked like a small garden. Out on the lawn sat what looked to be an old stable turned into a multi-car garage. A Porshe, a Land Rover, another Mercedes and a Volvo sat inside the open doors. Behind the house was a large clearing, a stone porch and a small waterfall placed close to the house. She felt like she had no time to mentally prepare herself to meet the rest of her new family before the car stopped with a small jerk and Edward was opening the door for her. She stayed close to Edward as they followed Alice into the main house. She was shocked by what she saw. Most of the house was a giant open room, with a half-sized balcony overhanging. There was a door to another wing to one side, and a kitchen area to the other. All the furniture was white and looked to be brand new. Looking up she could see a billiard table up on the second floor along with a large screen television. Every flat surface seemed to have a vase with brilliant blooms placed on it.

"This is amazing," she whispered, unable to pry herself from looking even though she had scanned the area a half dozen times.

"Esme wouldn't have it any other way," Edward smiled, squeezing her hand supportively.

"Hello, Hermione," Esme smiled, coming up to give her a gentle hug. "How are you?"

"A little overwhelmed," she answered truthfully.

"It is a lot to take in," Jasper came forward to shake her hand and introducing himself.

"Let me show you around," Alice grabbed her hand. She showed her the extensive DVD collection, Edward's piano, the kitchen ("It's mostly for show"), and their giant game closet. She then led her to the other wing and told her that these were their personal bedrooms.

"Esme's," she said, pointing to the door. "Carlisle's, Jasper's, mine, Rosalie's, Emmett's..."

"Rosalie and Emmett?" Hermione asked, somewhat surprised.

"Our other brother and sister. They'll be here soon. But I'm sure I'll bore you with details about them before you get a chance to meet them," Alice flashed a patented smile back. "Edward's room..." Hermione caught a glimpse of walls covered in CDs before being pulled to the very end of the hall. "And your room," she finished grandly opening the door. The room was bare, white carpeted, white walls, a large picture window on one wall.

"It's not much," Alice said, frowning, "because I don't know how you want to decorate it. We'll work on that the next couple of days. But I did stock the closet for you."

Nervously Hermione opened the door to the large closet, and was floored by how much stuff Alice had managed to pack into there. Along one wall garment bags were packed so tightly together that she was afraid if she tried to pull one out the rest would come shooting out at her. The back wall was covered in so many racks of shoes that she thought Alice must have just pulled part of a shoe store out and carried, in tact, to this closet. The other wall contained an assortment of everyday looking clothes arranged by color, including around fifty pairs of jeans.

"I don't like them," Alice said as Hermione ran her hands over the denim. "They're too plain, but they tend to fit in easily, and Esme thought you'd be more comfortable if you didn't just have dresses and designer clothes."

"But these are designer jeans," Hermione said, pulling out a pair she knew retailed for about two hundred dollars.

"It was a compromise," Alice shrugged. "What do you think? How should we do your room up?"

Hermione looked over the spotless white room. She had a brief vision of the room at her parents house when she was growing up, simple, a small bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, and lots of toys. There was no need for a bed here, she had a closet so full of clothes she couldn't imagine wearing all of them before they were out of style (at which point she was sure Alice would purge the thing and refill it), so that left a bookshelf and 'toys'. She had unlimited time now, what would she do with it?

"Would you get mad if I wanted to remove the carpet?" she asked, running a foot over the brand new carpet and feeling somewhat stupid for asking.

"No!" Alice said excitedly. "What were you thinking? Hardwood?"

"Some sort of stone, actually," she muttered, the vision of her ideal room starting to swim in her head. "With a stone topped table over here, something I could have a fire on. A fireplace over there, a bookshelf, a supply cabinet, and I guess somewhere to sit and read. Maybe a desk, too. And curtains to block out the sun when I need it."

"It sounds like you're turning the place into somewhat of a dungeon."

"Exactly!" Hermione said excitedly. "Somewhere I can practice Potion making."

"Oh, how fun!" Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands in excitement. "What kind of potions were you thinking of making?"

"Well, I have access to vampire venom. Maybe I could work on finding an antidote." There were other things she wanted to try as well, but the less Alice knew, at least for the moment, the better.

Alice looked at her and nodded but said nothing. She immediately started talking about which blinds would be best to block out the sunlight, and what kind of stone would be good for the floor.

"We can go to town to go shopping," Alice suddenly looked excited. She led Hermione outside towards the cars and tossed her a key to one of the Mercedes.

Hermione stopped dead and looked at the key in her hand. "Um..." she muttered.

"The burgundy one," Alice said, pointing to the car on the left side of the garage.

"Maybe you should drive."

"It's your car. You should drive."

"My car?" her mouth fell open.

"Yes. We weren't sure what kind you usually drive, so we guessed."

"You didn't have to get me a car."

"Sure we did. You're family. Everyone gets a car."

"I never learned how to drive," she admitted sheepishly.

Alice stopped short. "Never?"

"Witches and wizards don't need cars. We Apparate, usually."

"Apparate?"

Rather than explain Hermione turned on the spot and disappeared with a small pop. There was another pop as she re-appeared across the clearing. Two more pops sounded as she returned.

"That is so cool!" Alice squealed. "How far can you go?"

"Miles and miles. I'm not sure the exact limits."

"Since I can't Apparate," she said, looking like she'd love nothing more than the ability to move faster than she already did, "do you mind if we drive to town?"

"No problem," Hermione smiled.

Alice bounced to the Mercedes and started making herself comfortable.

"Enjoying yourself?" Edward's voice sounded behind Hermione. She startled and turned around ready to defend herself.

"Sorry," she apologized when she looked into his eyes.

"Alice?" he asked, turning to his sister. "Can I borrow Hermione? She is new, maybe she's not ready to go to town quite yet."

Alice looked a little disappointed, but nodded. Edward took Hermione's hand and steered her towards the waterfall. "She gets a little excited sometimes," Edward muttered as the Mercedes flew out of the driveway, leaving a small trail of dust behind it.

"It's all a lot to take in, and she just keeps going and going," Hermione muttered. "And what I really want to learn is how to hunt properly so I don't hurt anyone else."

"When you start to feel thirstier again, we'll hunt. I won't promise we won't run into temptation, so it would probably be best if we don't wait until you're very thirsty anymore. And this forest should be a good place to hunt. There were some larger animals in there."

"Magical animals," Hermione nodded.

"Were they? I didn't know. I didn't see much of them, I was too busy moving to take a good look. I saw a unicorn..."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "You don't want to drink from those."

"Why not?"

"You drink unicorn blood, and you're cursed."

"Any more than we already are?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not too thrilled with being a vampire, are you?"

"Of course not. Are you?"

"It's not my ideal station in life. But it's something I'm going to have to come to terms with."

He studied her face. "Tell me honestly. Would you have preferred me to leave you dead on that battlefield?"

She thought for a moment. "That's a hard question to answer."

"You don't fear death?"

She laughed. "If I feared death I've been hanging around the wrong people since I started Hogwarts. I haven't had it as bad as Harry, but I've narrowly escaped death more times than I probably should have."

"Would you consider this an escape?"

"Depends on how much stock you put into the stories about Death. If I view him as a being that is actually wandering the world looking for people to claim, then yes, I believe this is an escape from Death. And I'm really starting to lean that direction."

"What would make you lean that direction?"

"The Three Brothers," she stated plainly. As he looked at her in curiosity she recited, from memory, Beetle the Bard's tale. "When I was drifting in an out of consciousness Harry told me that they were real. And I trust what he's telling me. So if the three brothers truly got gifts from Death than Death must be some sort of entity roaming the earth."

"Or entities," Edward added quietly. She must not have heard the utterance. "This story, it's obviously a Wizard's story."

"It's actually a children's story in the wizarding world, but yes, it's for wizards. If only I had my beaded bag..."

Edward suddenly stood and raced into the house. Seconds later he was back by her side, clutching the worn handbag.

"Harry give this to you?" she asked, taking it.

"Yes, but he told me not to look in it. I don't see why not. You must have lead in there for it to be so damn heavy."

Smiling she opened the bag and started pulling books out. Edward's jaw dropped continuously lower as she kept pulling book after book from the depths of the bag.

"How did you manage to fit a whole library in there?" he asked in astonishment.

"Expansion charm," she replied, reaching her arm in up to the shoulder and pulling out the old copy of The Tales of Beetle the Bard. "Here it is, the original text of the Three Brothers story, among others.

Edward took the book carefully and opened it. "Either you think this is funny, or magical text is encrypted so non-magic eyes can't read it."

"They're ancient runes. I have the book for translations somewhere in here," she smiled, patting the stack of books. "I could teach you to translate. It's not like we don't have time on our hands."

Edward smiled at her as she started putting books back in the bag. "Anything else in that mobile bookstore you call a purse?"

"Just some clothes, my money, some odds and ends, a tent..."

"A tent?" he couldn't help the shock in his voice.

"Harry, Ron, and I had to sleep somewhere all those months on the run," she said, rummaging through until she found the tent. She pulled it out, and with a wave of her wand it erected itself.

"You fit three people in there?" Edward sneered at the tiny, ragged looking fabric. "You must be the best of friends."

Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Go in there. It's roomier than you'd think."

Cautiously Edward opened the flap, but jumped back in alarm when he saw the inside was much different than he expected.

"Honestly," she muttered as he ran into her. "All you've seen me do, and you get surprised that not all is what it seems?"

"Carlisle is going to love that thing."

"He can use it whenever he wants. It's the least I could do, you taking me in and all."

"He would never leave a stranded vampire asking for help. It's not in his nature."

"Just like it's not in Alice's nature to let someone dress themselves, it seems. Which is why you might not want to mention my little bag of tricks. I have some outfits in here I'm rather fond of, but she'd never let me keep them."

He motioned zipping his lips shut.

"Thank you. Now, what other animals did you see in the forest?" she asked, sitting down and looking at him expectantly.

Unbeknown to them, Esme was watching the two from the rooftop garden as Hermione explained the different creatures she knew resided in the Forbidden Forest.

"How are they getting along?" Carlisle asked, appearing at her side.

"She fascinates him," she muttered, looking down at Edward, who was craning his neck to catch a glimpse at creatures in Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them. "He is starting to feel something towards her, but he's reluctant to give into emotions so quickly, as he still blames himself for having to uproot the family. But soon he'll give in and let himself start to realize how she makes him feel."

"Precisely what he needs. And she?"

"She is feeling like he is the rock she can cling to in the turbulent waters that has become her life of late. But she won't want to depend on that rock when the waters calm. That will be the true test. Will she want to be with him when there are other paths to travel?"


	8. Moving on

**A/N: I had fun with this chapter, much more than the last. Hope you like it, please review! **

If she had a heart it would be beating rapidly. She was running through the woods, flanked on either side by Edward and Jasper. The latter of these had overheard her explaining about Acromantulas and had asked if they could go hunting. They spent two days devising the perfect strategy, Jasper thinking over every detail. Even though the spiders wouldn't be able to harm them, it would be best to lure a few away from the rest of the herd before attacking their prey. Several ideas were thrown around, from running through and snatching one, to Hermione using her magic to summon one, but none of these seemed 'fun' enough for Jasper and Edward. She wasn't too thrilled about the idea of feeding on anything remotely related to Aragog, but she was starting to become painfully aware of the burning sensation in the back of her throat. She needed to hunt.

They set off after sunset. Any glimmers off their skin would betray them, they needed to see the spiders before the spiders saw them. They meandered through the woods, occasionally stopping for Hermione to get her bearings. She knew the creatures of the Forbidden Forest better than anyone, and she knew the layout. To find the spiders she wanted to get close to Hogwarts, then turn down the trail Hagrid had used so many times. The spiders would expect humans to come along the trail.

Jasper was unsure of the plan at first. His biggest concern was that they might run into Hagrid and Hermione wouldn't be able to control her thirst. She pointed out that he was half-giant, and there was a good chance her fangs couldn't penetrate his skin. It was summer, Hogwarts was mostly empty, temptations from getting close to the castle would be minimal.

They finally got close enough that they could see the tall towers of the castle through the trees. Hermione turned her back, the sight brought too many memories and she needed her mind to be focused. Lesson one: keep your focus on your intended prey, don't let any other thoughts or scents cloud your hunt. She continued to walk parallel through the woods until they came upon the correct path. Two small spiders were wandering towards the larger group, and the vampires quickly hurtled themselves forward.

The best word to describe the clearing was 'spooky', almost like something out of a haunted house. Large webs were everywhere, and bones of a few unlucky animals were strewn about. They waited, smelling, for their prey to come to them. The firepit Voldemort had used still sat, undisturbed, in the middle of the clearing.

The scent was unlike anything Hermione had ever smelled before. Death, but the cold metallic of blood. She could hear hundreds, maybe thousands, of hearts beating around her. They were closing in. Clicking noises came from all sides, they were coordinating their attack, or maybe laying claim to this new feast. And still the vampires stood still. She could hear the soft patters of each of the eight legs hitting the ground all around her, to a human this would be muffled and each pat would be undistinguishable from the others, but with her senses she could sense their movements.

Suddenly two large spiders crested the hill in front of them and moved quickly towards them. Several more came at them from the sides, a few more from the back. Jasper nodded towards a hole in the mass of spiders and they ran through it.

The hardest part was keeping their speed down. Too fast and they'd easily outrun their pursuers, the spiders would give up and turn around, and they'd have to try again. Slowly she heard the smaller ones doing just that, realizing they couldn't keep up with the rest, but the larger ones continued their pursuit. They started moving a little faster, more spiders gave up the chase, but still the largest ones continued. They continued this dance until only three spiders were on their tails. They led them another mile or so through the woods before Edward shouted "now!" and they turned towards their prey.

It was almost too easy, as the lead spider slid into Hermione's waiting grasp. She plunged her fangs into it, and held it's struggling body to the ground. Beside her she could hear Edward easily pounce on the second spider, but he was letting it fight a little bit. Jasper's spider had managed to turn and run, and Jasper was giving chase for a little fun.

The blood was unlike human blood, but not so much that it bothered her. There was easily as much blood in the spider as there had been in the two men, but she didn't feel as satisfied as she finished with her prey and stood.

"How was it?" Edward asked when he had finished with his spider.

"Not bad," she answered, wiping her mouth. Her sleeve came away with traces of black blood. Alice would have her neck for that one.

"The more dangerous the animal, the more like human the blood tastes. A man-eating predator is much more appealing for our diet than a herbivore, a man-attacking predator is the next closest, and so on down the line. You can survive on cows and such, but they taste horrible," he explained.

She looked down at the spider and thought about the battle at Hogwarts. Several spiders had entered that fray and taken victims. Had this been one of them? Is that why it didn't taste all that dissimilar from her human prey?

"That was awesome!" Jasper said, appearing by their sides. "Almost better than regular hunting."

"But certainly not something to do by yourself," Edward warned. "They might not be able to puncture our skin, but they can string you up and I'm not sure you'd get out."

"I know, I know. But it was a thrill, planning and everything. Making them come to us. It worked out almost too perfectly."

"I wonder how many times it's going to work. They'll have to get smart to it eventually."

"I'm not sure," Hermione muttered, looking at the giant spider by her feet. "They used to have a leader, but after that Hagrid said they got a little feral. Turn on each other and everything. They might not even notice these ones are gone."

"Well, the better for us," Jasper said, starting back towards the house. "I hope they don't figure it out until Emmett gets here, he's going to love this."

"Good first lesson," Edward said, taking Hermione's hand and following his brother.

They walked through the woods, Edward and Jasper talking strategy in case the spiders caught onto their little game. Hermione let her mind wander back to the dead arachnid she had just left. When she was human she would have been horrified at what she had just done, but now it felt natural. As a human she liked meat as much as the next person, except maybe Ron, but she had never thought of it being an animal before. This was thrilling, to hunt and take down her food.

They had walked into the middle of a clearing when she heard it. Hooves, dozens of them, all rushing towards the group of vampires. She dropped Edwards hand and crouched low, snarling and growling at the oncoming herd. Edward and Jasper quickly followed, standing right beside her, watching the trees for the oncoming assault.

The centaurs burst into the clearing and made their way quickly to form a circle around the snarling intruders. Jasper and Edward moved so they were crouched in a small circle, each keeping a close eye on the herd.

"Hermione Granger," one of the centaurs started, taking a few paces away from the group.

"Bane," she replied, standing but not looking any less defensive.

"Pity to see what you've become," he muttered, "but the stars were never kind about the fate of the Golden Trio."

"We only wish to be on our way," she snapped.

"You lured three Acromantulas to their deaths."

She stared at him.

"As much as we dislike the spiders, we worry about what else you and your family might target."

"You mean you worry about your herd."

"Exactly."

"I can promise that we will never lay a fang on a centaur, if you promise to leave us be even if we are hunting in this forest."

"I believe that is a compromise we can deal with. But be warned, any violence against my herd and we will fight."

"Wouldn't dream of breaking a promise to you," she growled.

Bane advanced menacingly before turning and sprinting back into the trees, the herd falling in behind him.

"Good thing you knew him," Jasper said as the sound of hoof steps disappeared into the distance.

"Good thing for them," Edward muttered. "You and I could have taken that entire herd down if we wanted to."

"I wouldn't want to."

"A fight is a fight. They attack us and we have every right to defend ourselves."

"It's probably not a good idea to wipe out an entire herd of centaurs," Hermione chimed in, hoping to bring peace. "Hagrid's kind of fond of them, and I don't want to make him upset."

"Hagrid likes those barbarians?" Edward asked in disgust.

"Hagrid likes all creatures," Hermione defended. "And they are not barbarians." She and Edward stared at each other for a moment, and she fought the urge to tell him that Blast-Ended Skrewts would make a good meal.

Edward decided that it wasn't something worth fighting over. Hermione had much different experiences than he had, she probably knew more about centaurs now than he would ever learn. Picking an argument would lead nowhere good, and she had temper enough she might try to walk away and survive on her own. Alice's voice popped up in the back of his head; "trust me".

"When we get back I want to hear about this big battle," Jasper broke the awkward silence. Edward felt any annoyance melt away. He wanted to hear as much as his war-loving brother did.

"I think I'm ready to talk," Hermione nodded. She held her hand out for Edward, the first time she had offered it to him, and he took it as they walked back towards their house. He noticed that in the whole trek she stared at the ground and looked lost in thought, but she still kept her mind closed from him.

"You should go in," Edward murmured at Jasper when they reached the clearing. "Alice has been wanting to challenge you at billiards all day."

Jasper left in a hurry.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Edward turned towards her.

"There's something I want to do, but it involves going into the Wizarding village near here, and I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Is there any way I can help?"

Her face lit up as she looked at him. "You would help me?"

"Of course. Anything in my power."

She threw her arms around him. Warmth spread over him as he hugged her back. That feeling of being human, the reason his hand was usually entwined with hers, spread all over his body. He didn't want to let her go, but he didn't protest as she pulled away. _Hopefully_, he thought, _this will be the first of many_.

* * *

Harry didn't want a birthday party. He didn't want any celebrations, any fuss, he wanted nothing more than to have his eighteenth birthday pass the same way most of his others had- with no acknowledgement of the event at all.

Mrs. Weasley, however, had other plans. She wanted things to get back to normal. She was sick of seeing her children moping around, barely speaking. She was getting worried about Ron, who was eating less and didn't seem to have the energy to look up from his plate. She had invited all of the Gryffindor students from Harry's year to come to his party. Hagrid had agreed to show up almost before being asked, it was now a given that Harry wouldn't be celebrating a birthday without him for a long time. Andromeda came early to help cook, Ginny and Fleur were watching Teddy ride around on a toy broomstick on the lawn. George brought over Lee Jordan, and they were decorating the yard with bright decorations.

Harry sat in the shadow of the house and watched everyone running about, except for Ron who was up in his room taking another nap. All he wanted to do was stand up and Apparate somewhere where no one would find him until tomorrow, when he could emerge and say it was no longer his birthday and to go back to their lives. First his birthday, then he would need to go to Diagon Alley for all new supplies and he couldn't avoid being hounded in public, then it would be off to Hogwarts. For the first time since he found out he was a Wizard he was dreading the upcoming train ride.

It wasn't fair that he was celebrating his birthday. In a month and a half or so it would be Hermione's birthday. She should be turning nineteen, but she wouldn't. She was out there, he'd try to owl her a gift, but it would be an empty gesture. Thirty, fifty, eighty, a hundred, she'd always be eighteen.

"All right there, Harry?" Hagrid asked, sitting down next to him.

Harry sighed. "I'm okay. And you?"

"I'm good. Somethin's been killin' some of Aragog's children, and I have no idea what. Got the centaurs right spooked, they've moved closer to the castle and keep well away from the Acromantula nest."

"Something's been killing the spiders?"

"Yeah. Gets the big ones alone and sucks their blood dry. Some kind of vampire creature, but I'm not sure what. It's killed nine so far, I'm wondering if there isn't more than one. Two hippogriffs, too, but they was old and barely had any fight left in 'em."

Harry's insides lurched. She had stayed in the area, it sounded like her new family was with her as well. And she was hunting animals, albeit big spiders that he wouldn't be paid to touch vampire or otherwise, but animals instead of humans.

"I know you didn' want a fuss over your birthday, but Molly was insistent."

"I just want it to be over."

"You should try to enjoy yourself."

"I feel almost guilty for wanting to," Harry whispered.

Hagrid placed an arm around his shoulder, causing him to sink slightly into the dirt. "If you dwell on things too much you'll never be happy again. Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, they wouldn' want ter see you like this. Merlin knows Fred would want you back on your feet and being happy again. An' what would Hermione say if she saw you actin' half-dead yourself?"

The last sentence really got to Harry. Hermione might show back up one day, and he could almost picture her chastising him for letting himself get like this. And all of what Hagrid said was true. There was no better way to celebrate the memories of the friends he lost than to do what they would want him to do.

"Now I think that Charlie Weasley is gettin' a little cocky," Hagrid smiled at him. "Because you won' go up there an' challenge him in Quidditch. Someone needs to put him in his place."

Harry smiled up at his friend. Leave it to Hagrid to be the light in the storm, as he had so many times before. He stood, hugged Hagrid, and ran towards the makeshift Quidditch pitch. As he swung one foot over his Firebolt a huge black owl came to rest on a table next to him, holding a note and a small parcel towards him. Assuming it was another birthday greeting Harry pulled the note and package away and stuffed it in a pocket. But the owl didn't move.

"Um, I don't have any owl treats," he muttered. "Try Ron's window, up top," he said, pointing.

The owl stayed where it was.

"You can go now," Harry said, staring into its yellow eyes.

The owl ruffled it's feathers but didn't move.

"Fine," Harry said, digging the note from his pocket and opening it.

_Harry,_

_I had to send Edward into Hogsmede to get this bird, of course he comes back with the biggest and flashiest one in the store. I know there'll never be a replacement for Hedwig, but I thought that it would be nice for you to have an owl. She knows where I live. Happy Birthday._

_Love from Hermione_

Harry looked around to make sure no one was reading over his shoulder. He re-read the note several times before carefully folding it and putting it into his pocket. He opened the parcel and found a gold and phoenix feather desk set with a small card that said _'Happy birthday, Harry, from Edward, Caslisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie'_. A prang of guilt passed through him, he had hated Edward from the start because he viewed him as stealing Hermione, but he and his family had gone through the trouble of buying him a gift. They couldn't be all bad, right?

"What do you have there?" Ginny asked, and he spun around in surprise.

"They're, um, birthday gifts," he muttered. He looked around and lowered his voice. "From Hermione and her new family."

Ginny studied the bird and the desk set. "They're beautiful," she muttered. "Does this mean..."

"Are you playing or not, little man?" Charlie's voice sounded above them.

Harry shot a look that plainly told Ginny 'we'll talk about it later' before mounting his broom, and kicking off into the sky.


	9. Defensive

**A/N: I hadn't planned on updating this for a couple days, but I got this idea earlier today and couldn't wait to write it down. And once I started I couldn't stop until I was finished, so you get this new chapter a little earlier than I expected.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Edward'sGirl, I'd love to answer all your questions, but I don't want to give too much of my future story away. You'll just have to keep reading. I will tell you that Rosalie and Emmett are on their way, they're just taking their time getting here. Probably next chapter, I have to decide which way I'm going with Rosalie's reaction. I'm interested in hearing what you think about the last sentence, as it is somewhat random (so I've been told).**

**A few of you have commented on how I wrote Esme. I love her, and I think she's a horribly underplayed character in the books. She seems like the mother all the kids want to have, and I can't imagine her not being intuitive about what's going on with her family and being able to tell what they're thinking and feeling (to some extent, not mind-reader like Edward or anything like that). Sort of a 'super power' if you will.**

**By the way, I put in the obvious, cheesy casting joke. Couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

He stood in front of the closed entrance to Diagon Alley with Molly, Ron, and Ginny behind him, but he couldn't push himself to tap the stone and open the entrance way. Instead it was Molly who had to do it, and, predictably, a large group of people noticed him entering and rushed over to give him their congratulations, thanks, and condolences about Hermione.

"Way to go, and I am truly sorry about Ms. Granger. She was an inspiration to us Muggle-borns," an old witch shook his hand vigorously before moving on to Ron. That seemed to be the preferred method. First Harry, then Ron. Despite being at the battle, Ginny and Molly were lost in the background.

"I can't believe you pulled it off," squeaked a tiny girl, clinging to her mother's robes.

"Excellent work," a middle-aged wizard said, coming back for his third round.

As the crowd started to thin Harry felt like he couldn't pay attention to what was being said to him. He shook hand after hand, the faces blurring together, and wished for nothing more than the end of the line so he could do his shopping. He glanced at his watch. Hagrid would be along in five minutes, he would get the crowd to move along.

Ron seemed especially perky when two beautiful girls, who Harry recognized as Hufflepuffs from a year below theirs, came up and gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. Good, he thought. Ron could use a little self esteem boost.

Suddenly something ice-cold grasped his hand. He gasped and looked up into the familiar golden eyes of Edward.

"Thank you," his velvety voice cut across the excited chatting surrounding them. Harry felt something slide into his pocket, and saw the quickest wink from the vampire as he moved towards Ron. He repeated the simple thanks without shaking Ron's hand and was gone quicker than he appeared.

"Who in the world was that?" Ron said, craning his neck to try to get another view. "He looked an awful lot like Cedric Diggory, don't you think? Maybe a cousin or something."

"He was quite handsome," Molly said, also glancing around for the pale white skin.

"I'm... not sure," Harry said hesitantly, and next to him Ginny's face whipped towards his. He checked to make sure Molly and Ron were distracted before mouthing 'vampire' to her. She looked shocked for a moment, but recovered before her mother noticed. Harry wanted to pull the note out, to read it right there, but there would be no hiding it from Mrs. Weasley and he didn't want to risk it.

"All righ', everyone!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the crowd as they parted to let him pass. "Break it up! Harry wants ter do his school shoppin' without bein' bothered by you lot. Move along!" No one seemed to question him.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry murmured as they made their way to Madame Malkin's.

"Oh, my goodness!" the shopkeeper cried as they entered the store. "Come in, come in! Whatever you boys want, it's on the house."

Harry looked sheepish, but Ron looked positively excited at the prospect of having school robes that hadn't been worn by several of his brothers. Harry slipped Ginny a few galleons for new robes of her own when it was obvious the offer extended only to the now Golden-Duo.

Harry was first up for alterations, and luckily Madame Malkin conjured up a large cloth barrier so the people looking in the window couldn't gape as he stood on the stool. It was over mercifully quickly, the magical measuring over almost before the robes were draped around his shoulders. He didn't care about how the new robes were hemmed or anything, he just wanted to get to the note in his pocket.

Ron hopped up for his fitting next, and Harry saw his chance. Grabbing Ginny's arms and muttering something about dress robes he wound his way to the back of the store. They crouched next to a display of second-hand robes and Harry pulled the note from his pocket.

_Ritz hotel, Prince of Wales suite, tonight at seven if you can make it. Come alone._

_-Hermione_

"Well," Ginny huffed as Harry slid the note back into his pocket. "You most certainly will _not_ be going alone."

"She told me to come by myself," Harry protested. The last thing he wanted was for Ginny to be in the room if Hermione lost her control. Besides that he had no idea how many vampires they would run into, the more that would be there the farther away he wanted her.

"Too bad. I know about it, I'm going."

"Goin'?" Hagrid's voice came from above. "You two aren' thinkin' of runnin' off ter have another adventure, are you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it. We're... um... sort of planning..." Harry couldn't think of an excuse.

Luckily Ginny was a quick thinker. "A double date!" she said, a little too loudly. "With, um, Seamus Finnegan and Parvati Patil."

"Oh," Hagrid said, still looking suspicious but not arguing.

Harry didn't like lying to Hagrid, who trusted him so implicitly, but this was important. And, thanks to Ginny, they had the perfect reason to miss dinner that evening.

It didn't take much to convince Molly that they wanted to go out on a date, they even dressed up slightly to look the part, but the hardest part had been Ron's face when he heard the word 'date'. It took as much strength as Harry could muster to fake a smile as they walked out the door. They left the grounds and quickly Apparated to the alley behind the hotel. They hurried around to the front of the building, up the elevator, and were knocking at the door five minutes early.

"Good evening," Edward opened the door with a smile.

"Oh, good evening to you, too" Ginny said, unable to stop herself from checking him out. Harry pushed past them, there was only one face he wanted to see at the moment.

"Harry!" her now-musical voice sounded excitedly as he was enveloped in ice cold arms too quick for him to see.

"You're crushing me, 'Mione," he muttered, and she let go and took a step back, smiling widely. Hermione groaned as Ginny came around the corner.

"Wow, 'Mione," Ginny breathed, looking over her friend. "You look fantastic for a dead woman."

"She knows?" Hermione hissed at Harry.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I..."

"I understand completely," she said kindly, going to hug her friend. "How are you, Ginny?"

"A little nervous, to tell the truth," Ginny muttered.

"Don't worry. Hermione is doing fantastically," Edward said, gesturing them to sit on one of the two couches facing each other. He and Hermione took the other, his hand automatically grasping hers.

"You're on an all-animal diet?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"I had a couple slip ups," Hermione muttered sadly, and Harry and Ginny straightened up. "Two Snatchers I found in the woods on my first day. But since then it's been all..."

"Acromantulas and hippogriffs?" Harry smirked, relaxing slightly.

"Hagrid figured it out, did he?"

"He said he's found nine dead spiders and two dead hippogriffs. Thinks it's some kind of creature, he doesn't suspect a coven of vampires living nearby, probably since animal-eating vampires are a bit rare."

"The hippogriffs were Esme," Hermione smiled slightly. "She's my new mother, so to speak. And she doesn't care for spiders, the way they move creeps her out. But Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and I all stick with the Acromantulas. We've gotten about fifteen so far, Hagrid probably hasn't found them all."

"Well, Ron will be happy you're getting rid of them."

Hermione bit her lip. "How is he?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"He's upset."

"He's downright depressed," Ginny cut in. "He really misses you, Hermione. You should tell him what happened."

"I'm planning on it. In due time. It's just..."

"What?" Ginny asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "It's just you're with _him_?" she glared from Edward to their entwined hands.

"I'm not!" Hermione said, pulling her hand back to herself. "Well, not like you think, anyways. It's complicated, Ginny."

"Really? Because what it looks like is that you got over my brother really damn quick..."

"I'm bad for your brother!" she shouted, standing up. Ginny followed suit and the two women glared at each other. Edward and Harry were immediately up after them, each with a hand around a woman's waist. "Don't you see? I'm a bloody killer! Yes, I can control myself now, but what if I lose control? 'Oh, I'm sorry I killed Ron, Ginny, but that's okay, you still have four brothers left'."

Ginny struggled against Harry. "And he has nothing to do with it. You have no feelings for Edward at all?"

"Of course I like Edward!" Hermione hissed back, but she stopped quickly, and looked into Edward's face. He pretended to be focused on the couple standing across from them. "It's complicated, and I'm not quite sure I've figured it out yet."

Ginny stopped struggling but took another step towards Hermione, close enough she could feel the vampire's cold breath on her skin. "He deserves to know the truth, and you know it."

"I do know it, but I want to give him the complete truth. I don't want to give him hope if there is none. I don't want to break his heart even more."

Ginny seemed to consider these words for a moment. She then nodded, and returned to sitting on the couch, arms crossed, glaring at Edward.

"I didn't want it to be like this," Hermione looked sadly at Harry. "I knew that a happy reunion was somewhat out of the picture, but I never meant to upset you two."

"It's hard not to be upset," Harry muttered bitterly. "It's not fair. It's not fair to you to have to feel like you can't be around us, that you have to make choices," he shot a look at Ginny, "that would be difficult to make even if you were still human."

"_That_ choice would be easy," Ginny spat.

"Would it? You of all people should know your brother isn't the easiest person to deal with, could you imagine trying to be _with _him?"

Ginny's eyes wandered towards the floor. "If anyone could have put up with him, it would have been you, Hermione," she said softly.

"But things are different now," Hermione whispered. "I can't give him what he wants most. I can't give him a family. It's not fair to ask him to be the tolerant one, to tell him he has to be careful around me because if I let myself get too thirsty I could... It's not fair for him to give up his dreams for me."

"But you know he would."

"And that's what scares me about seeing him. He's going to insist that there's a way to deal with this, like Lupin and Tonks dealt with it. It's a completely different set of circumstances but he won't see it that way. I want him to be over me before I reveal that I'm still around."

"You don't think that seeing you then might cause all his emotions and suffering to come back?"

"I do. But hopefully he'll be better prepared to deal with it."

The group said nothing for a while, each staring at the same tile on the floor.

"If we're going, we need to get moving," Edward muttered, looking at his watch.

"Go where?" Harry asked.

"It's the week before the train leaves, right? All the stores are open until nine. I need to go to the Apothecary to pick some things up. I want to go here because the owner's half blind and probably won't recognize me, and I wanted to go late to minimize how many people will be on the streets."

"Oh. Okay. Apparate, then?"

"One of us can't," Hermione said, looking at Edward.

"Have you tried side-along with him?"

"And risk splinching? No."

"He's pretty tough. I bet he'd come out okay."

Hermione looked towards Edward, who shrugged. Harry and Ginny Apparated, then she pressed herself to him. He tensed at the sensation of Apparation, but they landed in Diagon Alley without any problems.

"Alright there, Edward?" Harry asked, walking up to them.

"I prefer running," Edward muttered back as they started walking down the street.

"So do I, but it's pretty convenient."

"If I've survived this long without it, I think I can live without it."

"How old are you, anyways?" Ginny asked, though the politeness in her voice seemed somewhat fake.

"I was born in..."

"_Granger_?" a low snarl sounded behind them as they passed Knockturn Alley. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all grabbed for their wands and spun about. Draco stood alone in the entrance, holding a few parcels and looking completely shocked. "I must say, death becomes you. You've never looked a pretty as you do now, even if you are a..."

"Don't say it!" Ginny cried, wand raising. Draco stopped before uttering the word.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," Harry said, pointing his wand. Edward stood arm around Hermione, fangs bared slightly, letting off an almost inaudible growl.

"Either I'm having a bad dream, or Hermione Granger didn't really die at Hogwarts. How _interesting_. Feel like returning to the Muggle world and not coming back, and figured your death would be a good way to escape?"

"It's none of your business, Draco," Hermione hissed.

"But I know someone who could make it their business. Rita Skeeter..."

"You keep that vile woman out of this!" Harry spat.

"But this is too good to pass up. The Mud..."

Several things happened at once. Edward noticed that Hermione's mind was suddenly open, though only enough for her to say 'I'm not going to kill him' quickly, directed right at him. Before anyone was aware that she had moved Hermione had Malfoy by the hair, leaning as far back as he would go, her mouth dangerously close to his neck.

Harry and Ginny moved to stop her, but Edward hissed "Trust her," and they stopped.

"The thing is, Draco," Hermione breathed, and Draco whimpered as her cold lips brushed his skin. "A prerequisite to being a Mudblood is that you have to have _blood_," she finished. In the next moment he was standing back up, and she was back in line as if nothing had ever happened.

Draco's wide eyes flashed from Edward to Hermione in sudden realization, and he turned heel and ran back up Knockturn Alley.

"I'll go Obliviate him," Ginny muttered, running after him.

"That was dangerous," Edward muttered as Hermione reached for his hand.

"That was priceless!" Harry laughed.

Ginny returned, panting slightly. "Give me some warning before you scare the pants of the Ferret next time, okay, 'Mione?"

Hermione laughed. "I controlled myself pretty well, didn't I?" Hermione smiled, pulling Edward in for a hug. His lips met her forehead as he breathed her in. He stopped inhaling mid-breath. He couldn't believe it. If he was close enough he could still smell her human scent on her. Waves of excitement rolled over him, but he showed none of it as he released her reluctantly and they continued walking as Ginny recalled the Ferret story for him.

* * *

On the other side of the world Jacob Black imprinted on Bella Swan.


	10. New Beginnings

**A/N: I'm probably not going to update for a few more days. I need to update my other stories which I've been neglecting. But this idea was bouncing around my head at work, so I wanted to get it down and to you guys. **

**I didn't mean to make Ginny sound too bitchy before. She's protective of her family and their feelings, and she's having a hard time seeing vampire-Hermione and human-Hermione as two different people. I wrote it thinking that when you know someone for a long time and they have a dramatic change it's hard to think of them differently (i.e. when a friend has a baby and it's hard to see them as 'mommy' or 'daddy' instead of who they were before. Not the same, but hopefully you see what I'm getting at). She always seemed willing to speak her mind, and patience doesn't exactly seem to be a Weasley family virtue.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

Ron stretched across two seats after letting Pigwidgeon out of his cage. The tiny owl was now making a nuisance of itself, flying in tight circles making what Harry was sure were supposed to be shrieking noises but came across as rubber-duck type squeaks. His black owl, who he named Siri, hooted softly at Pig and flew out the open window to fly alongside the train.

"Bloody menace," Ron said, batting at the tiny bird.

"You know you like him," Harry smirked.

"Of course I like him. Good Snitch practice."

Harry chuckled. Ron had been returning to somewhat of himself since their trip to Diagon Alley.

"Feels weird."

"What, to be going back to Hogwarts or to have Flitwick guarding our compartment?"

"Both, but I'm glad he is. Those two Hufflepuff girls came up to me again on the train platform."

"Oh, I'm sure you _hated_ that."

"Not exactly, but they never gave me two looks before I was famous."

Harry stayed silent. The last place he wanted the conversation to go was to girlfriends.

"Remember all those times Hermione told us that we'd fail out without her help?"

"Yeah," Harry answered apprehensively.

"We might be in big trouble, mate," Ron smiled sadly.

Harry's mouth upturned in a half smile. "I still can't believe McGonagall is making us take Defense Against the Dark Arts still. Can't we just haul Voldemort's body and a few broken horcruxes in there and get graded on that?"

Ron laughed. Harry smiled. He hadn't heard Ron give a hearty laugh in ages. It sounded wonderful.

* * *

"Seven thirty-two, you should get going," Alice muttered without looking at her watch.

"Going where?" Edward asked. His sister was singing 'I know a song that gets on Edward's nerves' in her mind, not concentrating on what Hermione had planned. They had been like this for a week, whispering together, running off into the woods, changing the subject whenever he got close, and Alice thinking of anything she knew would keep him out of her head. He had seen much more of Jasper than he ever wanted to see in the past few days.

"Trust me," Hermione said, standing and walking towards the door. "It's going to be pretty cool."

"Get moving or you'll miss it," Alice admonished lightly.

"We're going, we're going," Hermione sighed, grabbing Edward's hand and rushing out the door.

"Going where?" Edward repeated himself, irritated she had kept her Occlumency up without falter since she had learned of his ability.

"You'll see," she said, dashing into the woods. Edward quickly caught up and matched her pace.

"Normally when either one of you says that it winds up badly for me. And you've done a good job of keeping everyone else out of the loop. I wish Emmett was here, he'd tell me."

"No he wouldn't, because he wouldn't know. We're that good. And besides, you'll get your wish soon enough. Alice said 'his arrival is imminent'."

"Alice's sense of time is somewhat skewed. In case you didn't notice, she's a vampire, too."

"Really? Huh. I had forgotten all about it."

"Funny. Could you give me a hint as to where you're taking me? We're not going towards the spider nest, we're not going towards the castle, I don't know what else there is out here."

"Dragon den."

He skidded to a halt. "Seriously?"

"No," she her voice carried back to him with a faint laugh. He growled and bolted after her, she had slowed to let him keep up.

"That wasn't nice."

"For you. I found it pretty funny."

"There are dragons in England?"

"There are dragons all over the world. Shows how good the Ministries of Magic are. You have no idea, and you've probably hunted in ones territory."

"We're talking fire breathing, big, scaly, winged things, right?"

"No. They're the size and temperament of Labrador puppies," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Of course they're big and mean."

"Emmett would die to hunt one of those."

"Yeah, probably," she said, coming to a clearing. "An animal whose hide is nearly impenetrable, who can rip you apart and breathe the fire needed to finish you off. Yeah, sounds like ideal prey." She walked to a precise area in the clearing and sat down. He went and sat next to her. The view was amazing. They were sitting atop a mountain, the rays of the setting sun hitting their backs and lighting the view for miles in the valley below. A large lake was nestled in the bottom of the valley, surrounded by trees. What looked to be a large road of sorts snaked along the edge of the lake lazily, emerging from behind a large group of trees they could see about three miles of it before it curved around the next ridge and out of sight.

"It's beautiful," Edward murmured, eyes darting all over the valley.

"It is," Hermione muttered, gazing intently at where the road started.

They sat for three or four minutes before something emerged on the road. Immediately Edward realized that the road was not really a road, it was a set of train tracks. A long, scarlet train was moving steadily across their field of vision.

"The Hogwarts Express," Hermione explained, watching what looked like a toy train below them. In the distance they could hear the rumbling of the wheels on the tracks and the chugging of the engine.

"That's the train you rode to school on?"

"Yes." There was a long pause. "I'd give anything to be on it right now," she wiped her eyes as the train disappeared around the bend leaving only a trail of smoke to indicate it had been there in the first place.

Unable to think of anything to say he pulled her into his arms.

"It's stupid of me, I know," she muttered angrily.

"No, it's not. You want to be with your friends, your family, you want to have a normal life. It's completely understandable."

"Edward, it's not that I don't like you, it's..."

"That you like Ron."

"No! I mean, yes."

Edward pulled away and stared at the smoke floating lazily skyward.

Hermione pulled her legs to her chest and gazed away as well. "I love Ron. I'll always love Ron. But as a best friend. We did have a moment at Hogwarts, hours before I was bitten, but we hadn't really been together like that before. I admit, I was interested, and in that I did hope and dream for a future with him, but my heart wasn't completely his. I don't give it easily, and I could see myself giving it to him, but it was too soon. And since this happened I've been thinking. So I won't say I don't love Ron, because I don't want to lie to you. But my love for him has changed. And I think I'm starting to fall again, and that scares me. How many times can you find something you think is true and the final one and have it taken away from you?"

Edward's mind flashed immediately to Bella. He had done some thinking that night after they returned home from Diagon Alley. And he realized that he was starting to love Hermione in much the same way he loved Bella. That he wanted so much more than the hand holding and the occasional hug. And he wanted, more than anything, Hermione to feel the same way. Bella had fallen for him without any questions asked, even when she found out what he was, because she was confident about her feelings. Hermione was overly cautious about her feelings, nothing was in stone, not even in her mind, because she was afraid.

"I want you to understand, Edward," she said, taking his hand. He didn't pull it away. "I want you to know why this is so difficult for me."

Before he knew it she had opened her mind to him, and she started letting her thoughts and memories flow to him. She thought about all the most pivotal moments in her relationship with Ron, anger and jealousy about Lavender, hope, nervousness, confidence followed immediately by disappointment about Slughorn's Christmas party, rage when he left her with Harry, anger and a bit of joy at seeing him return, amazement as he helped her destroy a horcrux, elation as they kissed in the hallway, and, finally, overwhelming terror as she felt him fall on the battlefield. And all throughout love, as a friend, as a brother, as a boyfriend. He thought she would close her mind back up here, but she continued. His face came swirling into view. Hope and fear when first seeing him, confusion at his constant hand holding, affection as his lips brushed her forehead in Diagon Alley, and most recently the beginnings of the same sort of love she felt towards Ron.

Her mind closed back up, but she said nothing. She returned to hugging her knees to her chest, rocking slightly, biting so hard on her bottom lip that had she been human she might need stitches. He stared at her in awe, and knew that her heart was torn.

He moved closer to her and put his arm around her. She lifted her face to him. "You understand why this is hard for me, right?"

"Better than you know," he answered. "And it's your decision, Hermione. I want to be with you, but if your heart is in another place I want you to be happy."

She didn't say anything, rather she leaned slowly towards him. Hesitantly her lips were on his. The kiss was slow, she was testing herself, he knew she was analyzing her emotions. But that didn't make him want to stop the kiss. The feeling was back, spreading from his lips across his face, until his whole head felt warm and human-like. She started kissing him more passionately, leaning into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He held her to him, feeling the warmth rush over his body.

Her mind was suddenly back open, but this time the thoughts were much more vulgar. He pulled away, and looked at her face. She was confused an upset as her mind shut itself off.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"You were losing control," he smiled. "It's sort of a newborn thing. Well, I can't exactly blame it on newborns, Emmett and Rosalie have the problem quite often themselves. They get going and can't stop. I didn't want you to do something you weren't prepared to do."

If she could have flushed, she would have. She knew her mind had inadvertently opened back up, and she was just realizing what she had been thinking about.

"We should get back home," he smiled at her.

They ran, hand-in-hand, back through the woods, slowing only when they saw the lights from the house come into view. As they entered the clearing something very large came rushing at them. Edward crossed his arms and looked expectant.

Hermione instinctively drew her wand, and shouted "_Protego_!" Her shield charm was so strong that whatever it was thrown backwards into a tree on the other side of the clearing, knocking it over. They heard growling mixed with a few chuckles as the thing launched itself again at them.

This time she didn't need to shout the incantation. The thing was hoisted into the air by it's ankle, staying still long enough so Hermione could finally get a look at it.

"Who is he?" she poked at the intruder with her wand.

"That would be your brother, Emmett, and the ambush would be his idea of a joke," Edward replied.

"Would have been funnier if she fought fair!" Emmett snarled, but he smiled. "Hey, Hermione."

Hermione leaned over so her head was almost upside down. "Hello, Emmett," she smiled pleasantly. "Didn't Esme teach you it's not nice to attack strangers?"

"You're not a stranger. You're family. And you can let me down anytime now."

"Give me five good reasons."

"Rosalie will give you five good reasons if you don't. They're attached to her palm, and they're forming a fist."

"They're forming a fist because I told you no funny business with her!" Rosalie stomped towards them. "I have half a mind to let her leave you up there."

"Have her send you up here. We could have all sorts of fun."

Rosalie muttered something even they couldn't pick up as she turned to Hermione, arms crossed. "Nice to meet you," she said, keeping her arms still hugging herself tightly. "Mind dropping him. Preferably on his head?"

"_Liberacorpus_," Hermione muttered, and Emmett dropped towards the ground, turning and landing catlike next to Rosalie.

"You and I should do this again sometime," he smiled widely as he shook Hermione's hand. "Without the stick."

"The wand never leaves my sight," Hermione smiled. "But I have a few more tricks you can try to get past." The group started towards the house, Rosalie keeping her distance from Hermione and Edward visibly surly.

"No thanks. Don't feel like being turned into a frog or something."

"It might be an improvement," Rosalie muttered as they all sat in the living room.

"I told you it would be best not to attack her," Alice said.

"You could have warned me about the magic thing," Emmett beamed at her.

"I could have, but I would have missed a really fun show if I have. I haven't seen Esme laugh as hard as she did at the look on your face as you were hoisted into the air."

"Ah, yes, let's encourage her to wave the stick around and flaunt it," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter with my magic?" Hermione asked, looking towards Edward, who was glaring angrily at his sister.

"It's nothing you've done," Rosalie replied bitterly. "Edward just has a tendency to bring _unfavorable_ women around."

"Unfavorable?" Hermione asked, getting angry.

"She _is_ a vampire, that is all they'll care about," Edward hissed.

"No, they'll know that she has magic and they'll stop at nothing to have her!" Rosalie shot back.

"Do you think she can't protect herself against them?"

"It's not _her_ I'm worried about!"

"I'm sure that she'll be more than a match for the lot of them."

"I'm so glad then. Glad that we'll have to move as a group, hunt as a group, be within her eyesight constantly so they can't pick us off when we're alone."

"They wouldn't do that. They'd risk turning her against them."

"You underestimate their abilities."

"You overestimate them."

"You did this last time, too. You're blinded by what you feel for her, you can't see what danger it puts us in."

"There is no danger."

"Not yet."

"Could someone explain what's going on?" Hermione interrupted.

"Rosalie is afraid that you're being here is going to bring the Volturi coming to town," Alice whipsered.

"Who and why?"

Edward explained quickly about he Volturi. "They'll want you because you're Magic. They'll want you for their guard. Probably put you in a place of honor."

"And if I say no?"

"They'll tear the family apart one by one until you say yes," Rosalie mumbled.

"They won't," Edward said at the look of horror on Hermione's face. "They'll probably be too afraid of you to want to make you mad. Vampires and Those with Magic know about each other and fear each other, you're bound to have friends who know how to take them down and can do so, and you can protect yourself from their gifts."

"And when her friends are all dead? Who will help her then? Do you think she can protect herself and all of us from them and their whole guard?"

Edward stayed silent.

"I wouldn't want to do anything that would hurt any of you," Hermione said, looking around the room.

"We won't get hurt," Esme smiled at her, sitting next to her and rubbing her back in assurance.

Rosalie growled in frustration and disappeared towards her room. Emmett stood and followed her.

"What happens if they do come for me?" Hermione whispered to Edward.

"We'll think of something," he replied with a small smile, kissing her forehead.


	11. Addiction

**A/N: I know I said you'd have to wait more than two days for this, but I lied. I can't stop writing this story. And since I updated one of the other two I'm currently working on I rewarded myself by letting myself write another chapter for this story. I admit this one is a little more info, a little less dialogue, but I wanted to introduce Hermione's new 'addiction'. Hope you like it, please review.**

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked around the empty room not feeling as if she had just woken up. She placed the small phial that had contained the potent sleeping potion back up on a shelf to await refilling. She had downed enough to keep a normal human out for the better part of a day, she had barely been asleep two hours.

Her dream had brought her back to the giant Wizards Chess set far below Hogwarts in her first year. She watched Ron orchestrate pieces around the board perfectly, the whole time she stood where she was told and watched him in amazement and adoration. He had gone out of his way to make sure she and Harry were safe, and she watched in horror as he sacrificed himself for them. She then moved on to the potions room, where she was able to figure out the potions. Just as the potion to help her move back slid down her throat she woke up.

She had been taking the sleeping potion for several days. She wanted the dreams. She needed them. She tried to remember everything from that first year, but the memories were fuzzy. She knew that she had remembered everything about the riddle in the potions room before becoming a vampire, but she couldn't remember the order of the bottles anymore, and it frustrated her. She needed the dreams because she needed the memories. She didn't want to be 'vampire', she wanted to be Hermione.

She had picked when she took the potion carefully, making sure Edward was out of the house each time. She couldn't keep Occlumency up in a potion-induced sleep, and she was afraid he would never understand.

* * *

"What did I do this time?" Harry asked as he looked in shock at the note Dean Thomas had just handed him. The acting Headmistress, McGonagall, wanted to see him in his office that night at five, before dinner.

"Don't know. Just said I'd deliver it to you."

Harry looked around at his friends in his Herbology class. Dean and Neville had returned to Hogwarts, Dean because he never had been able to go for his seventh year, Neville because he had spent much of his final year hiding out. Several muggle-born students who had been hiding had returned to make up the year they missed. Luna had returned as a sixth year, Ginny was getting private tutoring in some subjects as a mix between sixth and seventh year. Most of the teachers were sympathetic to all their students, and several were being a little more lenient towards those who were making up for lost time.

Harry sighed. He had wanted to see Ginny alone for a few minutes before going to dinner. But he wasn't going to stand his Professor up. He was having fun having a relatively safe year, he didn't want to make it any different by angering McGonagall.

"I've got enough time to send a letter before I got to go up there," Harry muttered to Ron.

"The Owlery is on the other side of the building," Ron replied, looking at Harry as if he couldn't forget the layout of the castle in the year they had been gone.

"Siri has taken a liking to Hagrid. She stays by his hut whenever she can."

They started shuffling out of class. The sun was bright, and they all shed their robes to keep from overheating. Neville, Dean, and Seamus followed them towards Hagrid's, he had Buckbeak sitting out back and they loved to watch him feed. Harry called Siri down and handed her a small note. "The usual place," he said. Siri nipped him affectionately before flying off into the woods.

"You've been getting a lot of use out of that bird," Seamus noted. "Where do you keep sending her to? A secret girlfriend?"

"No," Harry laughed, hoping it didn't sound fake. "Just a friend."

Ron kicked the dirt. Harry had never told him who he was writing to, or even who gave him the bird, and Ron was getting worried on his sister's behalf. Harry had stuck by his story of 'it's just a friend' the whole time.

"What's that?" Neville asked, pointing into the woods. Harry's stomach dropped. Two or three spots of brilliant white, almost sparkling, were moving quickly in the farthest part of the woods they could see. Almost before he could spot them they disappeared.

"Whatever it is, it's heading right for the spiders," Ron said with a shudder. "Hope it turns around before it meets a sticky end."

"Probably unicorns," Harry said as Dean tossed a dead rat at Buckbeak, who chomped it happily. No one seemed to question the explanation, and the mystery creature or creatures were quickly forgotten. The group discussed their latest lessons as they fed Buckbeak a few more rats, then started off towards the castle. As they reached the front doors Harry could have sworn he heard a very faint laugh echoing from the woods.

He bid his friends goodbye and started towards the Headmistresses' office. He said the password ('Severus') and went up the spiral stone staircase.

"Good evening, Potter," McGonagall motioned for him to come in and take a seat.

"Whatever it is that I'm supposed to have done, I'm pretty sure I didn't do it."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but chuckled. "Relax, Potter. It's nothing you've done. I've been getting some pressure by some Order members that a bit of a celebration is in order for those who fought in the final battle. Since we didn't have much to celebrate right after."

Harry nodded, but didn't feel like going to a giant party.

"I'm trying to do in in such a way that _all_ those who fought who are still with us can attend."

Harry looked at her. He knew what she was saying, but he couldn't believe she was saying it.

"I daresay you've been in touch."

"Of course I have."

"Have you seen her recently?"

Harry nodded.

"Is she adjusting alright to her new lifestyle?"

"She has gone 'vegetarian'. Ginny and I met up with her and Edward right before term started."

"And she did well around you?"

"We actually ventured into Diagon Alley. She did fine."

"So you think she'd be able to attend a party?"

"Able, yes. Willing, no. She still doesn't want to be known as a vampire quite yet."

McGonagall pondered this for a while. "If we were able to make it so most of the people didn't know she was who she was, do you think she'd come?"

"Professor?"

"What if we held a masquerade ball? That way everyone would be wearing masks or costumes and she wouldn't look out of place hiding her face. We could make up a fake identity, say she was spying abroad and no one will look twice at her."

"Have you seen her recently? It would be quite difficult not to look twice at her."

"I've heard tales about vampire beauty, and Edward pretty much confirmed what I've heard. How is he, by the way?"

"He's Edward."

"If we plan on having Hermione there I would feel safest if he accompanied her. Just in case."

"I don't think she'd have a problem with that," Harry said, trying to keep bitterness from his voice as he remembered Edward kissing Hermione's forehead as they wrapped their arms around each other.

McGonagall nodded. "I do think a maquerade ball would be a fine way to include Hermione and Edward in the nights events."

Harry groaned, but this time it wasn't on Hermione's behalf. "That means we have to look all formal and everything, doesn't it? Dress robes and dancing and all that."

McGonagall smiled at him. "Yes, Potter. The consensus seems to be that we should do some sort of formal event, which would mean dressing the part."

Harry sighed. "I guess if we're doing it that way it would help Hermione be able to come if she wants, I'm just not going to guarantee she'll come."

"When I have the details can I trust you to pass them along to her?"

"Of course, Professor." He tried not to get his hopes up. If Hermione could get through a ball, she might be closer than he thought to being able to return to living as normal of a life as she could with them.

* * *

Once her personal Potions lab had been set up Hermione had gotten immediately to work brewing several different potions. She quickly discovered that a blood-replenishing potion allowed them to spend more time between hunts. Emmett turned it down, he was having too much fun with the Acromantulas, but Carlisle thought it was wonderful. She brewed a couple potions for her own stocks, but focused on finding her antivenin. So far she had difficulty with the vampire venom, it was so potent it dissolved most anything she tried on it. She worked on this for hours on end, often just sitting and staring at her collection of vampire venom hoping for a breakthrough.

Many of the family had taken to sitting with her. They spoke if she spoke to them first, but mostly they just watched her with quiet optimism. Even Rosalie, who had a cold relationship with Hermione, would come in to watch her test certain things on the venom. She had even been in the room when Hermione, in frustration, threw a bezoar into the small dish and watched it dissolve in minutes.

Rosalie, like the rest of the family, had hope in what Hermione was doing. They all hoped that she would find her antivenin, and the unspoken hope was that she would find a way to free them from their hell. To find a way to make them human again. Hermione warned them against their hope, that there was a good chance that even if she found an antivenin it wouldn't help them, only those who had been bitten but not changed, but there was still the ripple of anticipation through the family.

Edward's new favorite pastime was to watch Hermione bent over her potions cauldron, hands moving perfectly in sync with each other, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she carefully added this ingredient or that. They would never talk as she was working, and he liked it that way. He was fascinated by her motions, like an actress in a one-woman play. She brewed exotic potions with no explanation of why she was adding this or stirring in a particular way. Once she brewed a potion that filled the room with the scent of her blood, old books, and living plants. "An Elixir to Induce Euphoria," she said as she finished. Emmett had dared to taste this one and afterwards he and Rosalie had disappeared for three days. Hermione was quite interested to see how the potions effected vampires, she thought it crucial to how the antivenin might effect them.

Edward had just returned from a trip to the nearest town to pick up some new CDs. Hermione had declined going hunting with Carlisle and Jasper, as was her custom. She preferred to hunt only with Edward, though she had tagged along with Jasper as they taught Emmett to hunt the Acromantulas. She had also declined to go with him, saying she wanted to work on some potions. As he walked down the hall towards her room, Edward was suddenly aware that he was in tune with Hermione's thoughts.

He slowly approached her room. She was thinking of a dark woods, and sadness was overwhelming her. He opened the door and found her laid across the lounger that Alice had bought, fast asleep. A phial of what looked to be a sleeping potion was sitting next to her. For the first time in his immortal life he was gazing upon a sleeping vampire. In her dream she was fighting to stay awake. Something heavy, much too heavy for it's small size, was hanging around her neck, and it took all her strength not to throw the thing as far as she could into the woods.

Something moved in the trees, and her head snapped up. She craned her neck, hoping to hear footsteps, hoping to see him walking towards her. She needed to see him. She needed him to return to her. But it wasn't him. It hadn't been the couple of dozen times before. And even if it was him he wouldn't be able to find them. Their enchantments were too great.

She could almost feel her heart breaking. The more they moved, the farther they got away from him. She should be angry. She should want to curse him into next week for leaving them to do this task alone. And all she wanted was for him to come and console her. To tell her that they would succeed. That all the pain and heartache was not going to be in vain. She wanted his arms around him, as he had placed them around her so many times as a friendly gesture. She wanted him. And she couldn't help but feel bitterness and that she was trapped with someone she didn't want to be around at the moment.

Edward tore himself from her mind and walked out of the room. He knew that she was still conflicted, but they had kissed several more times since their first in the mountaintop clearing. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. She was still pining for Ron. Harry had been sending notes twice a week or more begging her to meet up with them, to have a reunion for the 'Golden Trio', and she had been consistently telling him 'no' for Ron's sake. But what if it was for her sake? What if it was because it was easier to make the choice between him and Ron if she thought she was never going to see the latter again?

He sat out by the waterfall in the back yard and stared at the falling water, trying to clear his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts," Carlisle muttered, sitting next to him.

"Hermione took a sleeping potion..."

"She's a vampire, it probably wouldn't..."

"She's in there, dreaming, right now."

Carlisle looked stunned.

"She's dreaming about missing Ron," Edward muttered bitterly.

"How so?"

"They're in the woods somewhere, she's standing guard over that little tent, and she's missing him. It sounded like he left her."

"That sounds like more of a memory than a dream."

"Then why is she taking a sleeping potion to dream about missing him?"

"Maybe she's not. Maybe she's taking a sleeping potion to have the dreams so she doesn't forget."

Edward looked up at his father.

"How much of your human life do you remember?"

"Not much."

"Has she asked you about that?"

"Yes, but she didn't push it when I told her I don't remember."

"And maybe that scared her. She's had so much happen in her life. She might be afraid of losing those memories, and she's sleeping so she doesn't forget."

"But why does it have to involve Ron?"

"I don't see how it couldn't, if she was dreaming about that part of her life. She was very entwined with Ron, seeing more of him than her own parents since she was eleven. She probably couldn't even control which of the memories came back in her dream."

Edward continued to look bitter.

"Remember, when I first met her, how you asked if I felt anything different when I held her hand."

"Yes."

"I've heard of that before. With the one other Vampire with Magic that I've seen. His wife couldn't bear to keep her hand out of his, she lived for the feeling. Almost like you're alive again, right?"

He nodded.

"It might be part of being magic, I'm not sure. Maybe it's just one of those things that happens with very few vampires, and she just happens to have it on top of being magic. But it only happens when she is with someone who is completely compatible with her, someone that can be her perfect match. She probably doesn't notice a difference, but Aro believes it might be because it's somewhat of a trap to keep you with her. Of course, he didn't trust Adrian himself."

"Adrian would be the other Vampire with Magic?"

"Yes. And a power-hungry one at that. Eventually we had to team up with Those with Magic to get him down. He decided one day that that Volturi should not have more power than he, and he got a few followers. At first the Volturi didn't mind, they at least claim that they aren't in the business of telling other vampires how to run their lives. But Adrian wouldn't stop, he hunted humans, vampires, and Those with Magic. He thought he was going to be ruler of the world, because he thought that neither the vampires nor Those with Magic could stop him.

"Eventually the Volturi had to team up with the Italian Ministry of Magic to bring Adrian down, and it was a fight to even get them to join together. Each thought that it was the other who needed to do that majority of the work, to put their brethren in the line of fire so to speak. Eventually they agreed to fight side by side. Many died, but eventually Adrian and all his followers were torn apart and burned. But the damage had been done to us. The Ministry of Magic in Italy knew about the Volturi, and they've been under watch as possible 'problem vampires' since."

Edward winced. He knew that once Those with Magic labeled a blood-drinker as a 'problem vampire' they were taken care of permanently.

"The Ministry lets them be because they don't want an all-out vampire war on their hands, and the Volturi agreed that they would discourage creating any new vampires from Magic folk."

"But Hermione isn't anything like Adrian. She's fought someone like that. She nearly died fighting him."

"You don't need to tell me."

"I know. It's just that..." he trailed off.

"You love her."

"I'm starting to."

Carlisle's supporting hand came to rest on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about the dreams. I wouldn't worry about the Volturi. If I were you I'd just worry about Hermione at the moment. She's still young, she still needs the support of someone she can trust, and she's placed her trust in you."

Inside the house Hermione dreamed on. This time she was sure she heard the footsteps. She stood and raised her wand. It couldn't be him, and if it wasn't it was someone else who wanted to find her, and chances were it wasn't good news. She breathed heavily, listening to the footfalls come closer and closer. Her eyes strained in the darkness looking for the first sight of the intruder. The steps were louder and louder, and she still couldn't see anyone. They would be in front of her at any moment...

As she stared, unblinking, into the darkness, but gasped in shock as it wasn't Ron who emerged from the woods. She gazed in amazement as Edward started towards her, a broad smile across his face.

She awoke with a start.


	12. Confrontation

**A/N: Many of you requested a meeting between Hermione and Harry sans Ginny, so here it is. **

**Enjoy, and please review!**

A week later the news came around the McGonagall had scheduled the ball for those who had fought Voldemort for two Saturdays hence. She had given Harry an invitation with a reminder of his promise to get it to Hermione. He had the invitation stashed in his bag, but he had no idea how to deliver it. Sure, he could send Siri with a small note, but for some reason he wanted to deliver it in person. And right now his ideas were all somewhat idiotic. One of them involved going into the Acromantula nest, a suicide mission for him. Another involved flying his broomstick high enough he might catch sight of the house, but he would have no idea how to tell which house was inhabited by vampires. He was getting frustrated.

But at the moment he was sufficiently distracted. He had been named Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team again when Ginny refused the title, and he was running a practice. His team was brilliant, they could take it all. Too bad it didn't count for a championship, the games were exhibition only this year at McGonagall's request.

"Brilliant save, Ron!" he shouted from above as Ron nearly launched himself off his broom to catch the Quaffle thrown by Ginny. He loved that they were on the team practicing against each other, each wanted nothing more than to beat their sibling.

"Lucky grab!" Ginny shouted.

"Crappy toss!" Ron shot back.

They looked like they were about to tackle each other in midair when Harry swooped down to them. "It was a great toss and a great save," he said, trying to be the mediator. There was a time for them to use their energy, and it wasn't now. They were supposed to finish practice ten minutes ago so they could get to dinner.

"Good practice, everyone!" Harry shouted. "We're going to flatten Slytherin!"

A cheer came up from his tired team as they made their way towards the ground. He joined them in the locker room, changing quickly because after a long day of classes and practice he was keen to get up to dinner.

"McGonagall's essay is going to kill me, mate," Ron said with a smile as he pulled on his normal clothes.

"It's not that bad," Harry said. He had been determined to stay ahead of schedule, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be happy if she knew her friends had done precisely what she thought she would do if she wasn't around- fall behind miserably.

"Fifteen inches," Ron moaned, rolling his eyes.

"There's a lot to say about animal transfiguration."

"I know, but fifteen inches is a lot."

"You can do it, mate," Harry said, gathering up the equipment that needed storing in the supply cabinet. "Catch up with you in the Great Hall?"

"Another letter?" Ron asked, eyebrow raised, looking irritated.

"Yeah," Harry said. He decided he would scribble a quick note to Hermione, maybe asking her to meet him late at night. He could sneak out of the castle, it wasn't like he hadn't done it before. He carried the box of balls back to the supply closet, then started rooting into his bag for the invite to the ball and a spare piece of parchment.

Siri landed on top of the supply cabinet and hooted at him. And then it hit him, Siri knew how to get to Hermione. She had to be close by, they were still hunting in the area. Maybe he could follow Siri on his Firebolt. If she was close enough he could visit her and know where she lived.

"Take me to Hermione, Siri," he looked at the bird, who cocked her head to the side. He fished for his Invisibility cloak and threw it over himself. "Please," he added. Siri took off and started flying as quickly as she could over the Forbidden Forest. He kept checking over his shoulder for the proper angle of Hogwarts to make sure he knew how to return and which way to go in the future. Siri flew in a straight line, deeper and deeper over the forest. He had almost thought about giving up when he spotted a large, well-lit house in the distance. Siri hooted softly, and Harry sped towards the house. He circled it once, trying to get a peek at Edward or Hermione through the window. The place was much bigger than he thought, Hermione must have a large family.

He landed at the front door, pulled off the Invisibility cloak, stuffed it into his bag, and rang the doorbell. A man who made Crabbe and Goyle look like pipsqueaks answered. By his marble white complexion Harry knew he had the right house.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"I need to talk to Hermione," Harry replied.

"'Mione!" the man's voice boomed through the house. "There's a snack here to see you!"

Hermione appeared from a side door, Edward following closely behind. "Harry?" she asked as she saw him.

"Hey, 'Mione," he blushed. Several more people had joined them in the room. Hermione's new family, each one more beautiful than the next.

"How did you find us?"

"I followed Siri."

Hermione looked at Edward, who nodded at her. "Come in," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him inside. He tried to restrain his instinct to pull his hand back from her icy grasp, and to run away from the group of vampires.

She introduced him to each one of her new family members, who all seemed very friendly towards him except for a tall blond who looked as though he might try to kill her at any moment. Esme appeared with a plate of food, and he didn't ask the obvious question as to why a vampire would have food around the house, he took it graciously. It reminded him of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, delicious, and warming him from the inside.

"How is school?" Hermione asked, sitting on the couch with him. Edward sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's great," Harry said, smiling.

"Really?" Edward asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry got the impression that Edward knew he was lying.

"He's going to explain," Alice stated.

"Edward is a mind-reader," Hermione shot a look at Edward that clearly read 'keep it to yourself'. "And Alice can tell the future."

"Only once you made a decision," Alice elaborated, a broad grin across her face. "It's a blank up until then, but I can see the consequences of a decision you've made. You just decided to come clean, so I knew it."

Harry liked Alice. He couldn't tell why, but something about her resemblance to Tonks' personality made her instantly like-able. "It's not all that great because I'm kind of bored."

Hermione laughed. "After everything we've gone through in the seven plus years since we first rode the train and because no one is trying to kill you this year you're 'kind of bored'?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Plus I still have to take Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You mentioned that."

"I killed Voldemort. We tracked down and destroyed Horcruxes having to deal with all sorts of Dark Arts in the process. We found the Sorcerer's Stone, I've destroyed a Basilisk, I made it past a Dragon for crying out loud. Why in the world do I need DADA?"

"Because you never know."

"That's such a Hermione answer," he smiled.

"Well, if there's a 'bring a vampire to class' day, you can take Emmett," she smiled.

"Hey!" Emmett laughed. "I go on display for one woman only."

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Harry said, digging into his bag and coming up with the invitation. "They're holding a masquerade ball for everyone who fought Voldemort, and McGonagall wants you to be there."

Hermione groaned as she took the invitation.

"I knew you wouldn't want to go," Harry smiled. "But I promised that I'd ask you to come."

"It's not that," Hermione said, tearing open the envelope. "Did you have to ask me in front of Alice? She's not going to rest until she makes me promise she can be my stylist."

"It's true," Alice beamed.

"So, you're going?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I'd like to, but I'd like Edward to be there with me," Hermione looked at him.

With that the rest of the family decided they'd go pick up a game of baseball. Even Edward gave her a kiss and followed them out.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione gazed at the door Edward had just closed. "I think I'm starting to fall for him." Harry jumped as a loud crash came from outside. "Vampires running into each other," she explained.

He looked saddened as he considered Hermione and Edward. "And what about Ron?"

She sighed. "I told Ginny, I'm bad for Ron. It's not fair for him."

"It's not all about it not being fair to him, is it?"

"No," she looked at her hands. "It's complicated between me and Edward, Harry. I really do think I'm starting to love him, but we're both a little hesitant. We're taking it slow. It's not like we don't have time."

Harry stared bitterly at his shoes.

"I love Ron, Harry, but not in the same way I thought I would at this point. I want him to move on. I want him to be happy. Is he seeing anyone else?"

"There are people who are interested, but I think he's trying to weed out who likes him for him and who is only there because he's famous."

Hermione looked surprised. "That's very mature of him."

"Losing you really hurt him, Hermione. He had prepared himself to be settling down, and he's still in that mindset that he's looking for something more than a short-term relationship."

"Any prospects?"

"Not yet. Though he has been mulling over some girls to ask to the ball."

"Who?"

"Lavender Brown..."

Hermione groaned.

"She liked him before."

"But she was such a clingy little bitch."

Harry smirked. "Animosity running deep?"

"It's not animosity. It's genuine concern for my friend. Lavender isn't right for him."

"She's not the only one. He's thinking of writing Katie Bell, he's thinking about Padma, but I think the front-runner is Luna."

"Really? Luna?"

"He keeps saying 'there's something about her'. She's got that air of mystery but that loving spirit."

"She'd be good for Ron."

"Are you just saying that because you think that anyone but you would be good for Ron?"

"No. I want to see him happy, I think Luna could do that."

"Ginny thinks he's setting himself up for disappointment."

"I think that if Luna said yes she'd be a fiercely loyal girlfriend."

"Ginny doesn't think she'll say yes."

"Luna's full of surprises. I think she'd be thrilled to be asked."

"What are you really thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm going to tear the throat out of anyone who hurts Ron."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Not literally."

"For being over him, you're certainly not over him."

"That's not fair, Harry. I was _forced_ to leave Ron. That doesn't mean I wanted to."

"But you do _want_ to be with Edward?"

"Yes. Now I do. I didn't know him before the battle, and had I survived I would continue not knowing and Ron and I could be the happy couple everyone expected us to be. But Edward is wonderful. I don't expect you to believe that, but I sincerely think he's the perfect match to who I am now."

"But you're still Hermione. How can Edward be your perfect match if Ron was?"

"I'm not the same Hermione. I don't want be 'Vampire Hermione', but the truth is it's part of who I am. I can't be the same woman I was before I became a vampire. If I was with Ron he would hound me incessantly to become a vampire so we can be the so-called romantic vampires. Together forever and all that crap. And I'm not going to give it to him. I want him to live a fulfilling life, not have to base his decisions on what he can or can't do because of who I am."

Harry looked skeptically at her.

"If this were you, if you had been turned into a vampire instead of me, would you still want to be with Ginny?"

He thought for a minute, listening to the strange crashes outside. "I would _want_ to, but I wouldn't. I'd be too afraid of hurting her, I don't think I could live with myself if I did."

"Exactly."

He paused for a moment as he finally realized why Hermione was refusing to be with Ron "But if you're with Edward you'll probably be going to the States or something and staying there."

"Not necessarily. We've got a nice little home here. Next to a good place to hunt, I have my own Potions Lab..."

"You do?"

"Just for fun. Don't want to be rusty." She kept the real reason from him, he might get the wrong ideas.

"So you and Edward will stick around?"

"You can't get rid of us that easily."

"And you'll come to the ball?"

"I'd love to."

"Even if Alice dresses you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have no idea the monster you've unleashed. The Norwegian Ridgeback looks tame in comparison."

Harry laughed. "She can't be that bad."

"The ball is in two weeks. I wouldn't be surprised if I have to try on three hundred dresses in the time between now and then."

He laughed at the serious look she had on her face.

"Isn't it about time you returned to Hogwarts?"

"I guess," Harry muttered, gathering his bag and his broom. They walked to the back yard just as Edward chased Carlisle down to tag him out. Harry had seen speed from Hermione before, but Edward made her look positively sluggish.

"Are you leaving us?" Esme asked, raising to give him a hug.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts. But thanks for dinner, it was delicious."

"Come by anytime. With a little more warning I'm sure the food will be better."

"It was wonderful, really," Harry said, smiling.

"Need directions?" Edward said, appearing next to Hermione.

"I think I've got it, thank you," he shook his head.

"It was good seeing you again," Edward's hand reached out for his.

"Yeah," Harry muttered. "See you in two weeks, 'Mione."

"I wouldn't miss it," she smiled, giving him an extended hug.

"I'll stop by when I can. We're gearing up for Gryffindor versus Slytherin next weekend..."

"Soccer?" Emmett asked.

"No, Quidditch."

"I'll explain later," Hermione told her brother.

"See you later, 'Mione," Harry said, kicking into the sky.

"What kind of witch are you, you don't ride a broom?" he heard Emmett ask Hermione as he left the house behind him.

He made it to his common room minutes before they were supposed to be in bed for the night. He gathered his broom and his bag as he climbed through the portrait hole to what looked like an empty common room, preparing for a restful night sleep.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Ron's voice came from by the fire. He stood up from one of the oversized armchairs, arms crossed, fury written across his face.

"I was visiting my friend," Harry muttered.

"You're my best mate," Ron growled, getting visibly angry. "But if your friend is another woman..."

"I'm _not_ cheating on Ginny!" he protested.

"Then what are you doing? Who is this friend you've been writing to and seeing?"

"I... I can't tell you."

"_Right_."

"I'm serious, Ron. It's... complicated."

"We've been best mates for seven years. I've helped you so much, but you feel like you have to keep a secret from me?"

"I just can't say it, Ron. Just trust me, you'll know soon enough what's going on."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I promised I wouldn't."

Ron stared at him in quiet contemplation for a while. "I'm serious, mate. If you're playing my sister..."

"I promise you, I'm not."

Ron contemplated this for a moment. "When is 'soon enough'?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. But I promise it'll be worth the wait to know."

Ron nodded slowly, and the two made their way up to bed. Harry could tell Ron was still mad, and far from convinced, but everything they had gone through told him that Harry was worth trusting.


	13. The Game

**A/N: A couple of you mentioned that Ron is acting like, well, not Ron. I'm trying to write like he's gotten more mature through having to deal with Fred and Hermione's deaths. But there's still a bit of Ron there, I don't think he'd completely change. Thank you for the constructive criticism, it helps me know where the story is falling flat. And some of you wanted more Edward/Hermione interaction, here it is.**

**As always, enjoy and please review!**

"Good morning, Minerva," Kingsley Shackleboltsmiled warmly, shook her hand, and took the seat she indicated.

"Good morning, Minister. What can I do for you?" McGonagall replied.

"Call me Kingsley. I wanted to know if you've had any strange occurrences in or around the castle this year?"

"Nothing more than the usual pranks, why?"

"Our intelligence revealed that a rather large coven of a vampires has moved just a few miles away."

"Really?" McGonagall acted surprised.

"Last count there were six that move into the area, meeting up with one or two who were already around."

"Eight vampires..."she pondered. "Are they...?"

"That's the funny thing. We haven't found any evidence that they have killed anyone. The American Ministry thinks they might be a large coven that survived by killing animals, and for some reason they moved over here."

"Really?"

"Yes, they've had surveillance on them from time to time, just to make sure, it always makes us nervous to see a coven that size, you see."

She nodded.

"They went there about a month ago and it seems that the coven had cleared out. They tried to pick up their trail, tracked a few of them to Alaska, but they couldn't find most of them. From their descriptions it sounds like them, though it appears that if there are eight. They picked up a new member."

"And what does the Ministry plan on doing with the coven?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to take action against non-problem vampires. If they really are animal-killers I'd be content to let them be, but it does make me nervous."

"Minister, if I tell you something about the coven, can I have your assurances that you'll leave them be?"

"You knew about his, Minerva?" he asked in surprise.

"I was unaware of the size of the coven, but I was aware that there were at least two animal-feeding vampires nearby. I believe Hagrid is starting to suspect something, he's been the one finding the dead Arcromantulas in the Forest."

He chuckled a deep chuckle. "That would be one of those 'strange occurrences' I was talking about."

"I'm just looking out for the interests of a good friend."

"You're good friends with one of the vampires?" he asked, eyebrow lifting.

"As are you."

"I'm not quite sure I follow you."

She sighed, then leaned forward so the pictures could not snoop on them. She had the sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore and Snape's portraits, which were closest, could still hear them. "The newest vampire in the coven is none other than Hermione Granger."

"No!" he gasped in surprise, nearly falling off his chair. Snape looked like he was going to be sick, Dumbledore stroked his beard in contemplation.

"That vampire we caught at the battle had bitten her, and one of the coven stopped him from killing her. We hid her in the Potions classroom until she was changed, I evacuated the school, and her vampire friend took her off into the Forest. Potter has been in touch with her, has even met with her once or twice, and she has been able to control herself."

"This is an interesting development. I certainly wouldn't want to attack Hermione and her coven."

"I believe they prefer to be thought of as a family rather than a coven."

"Either way, I'm going to call off surveillance. I'm sure that Hermione knows, better than some of my own men, how they could draw negative attention to themselves and the consequences if they do."

"I would agree with you there. Thank you. I'm sure she'd appreciate her privacy."

"Hermione Granger," he groaned, sitting back in his seat.

"I know, it's hard to believe at times. But she is what she is, and I'll fight to protect her if someone makes an unjust decision about the family."

"Trust me, I'm taking over this case personally. No harm will come to her or her family as long as they remain animal feeders." He bid her goodbye and stood to leave.

"Won't you stay for the match, Minister? Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

Kingsley considered it. "It's been a while since I've been able to sit down and enjoy a good Quidditch match. I think I will stick around."

"Help yourself to breakfast in the Great Hall."

"I think I will. Thank you, Headmistress."

"Oh, and Minister?" He turned back towards her. "Hermione and her new friend Edward Cullen will be attending the ball next weekend. I'd appreciate it if they weren't torn apart."

He sighed deeply. "My blood pressure is of no concern to you, is it, Minerva? No one will bother them, though I'm assuming they'll be using fake names."

"She will. As no one knows who he is he'll probably use his own name."

"Vampires running around a ball while not hunting. I thought I had seen it all," he muttered, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Do I really have to go?" Edward groaned as Hermione put the finishing touches on her latest batch of blood replenishing potion.

"Yes," Hermione said, leaving the potion to simmer and bending over to give him a prolonged kiss. "Are you so afraid of dancing?"

"Dancing isn't the problem, it's being in a group of highly-trained witches and wizards that makes me nervous. Someone's bound to notice we're vampires."

"I'm sure that anyone who would will be warned by McGonagall to leave us be. Besides the biggest thing we've been taught to look for in vampires are red eyes," she looked up at him with her eyes that were now a deep amber. "I think we could pass, don't you?"

"As long as you're on your best behavior," he smirked as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Come on!" Emmett pounded on her door. "Whatever you're doing in there I'm sure it's not as fun as what we're about to be missing."

Hermione opened the door. "How do you know what we are or are not doing in here?"

"Edward wouldn't be so damn uptight if you were doing _that_. You promised we would go, let's go."

She sighed. "Afraid all the good trees will be taken?"

"Ha, ha. I don't want to miss the opening. You suck at explaining it."

They gathered outside in the yard, and to Hermione's surprise the whole family was waiting for her.

"I thought it was too dangerous," she looked at Rosalie.

"How often do you get to see something like this?"

"If you're me, more often than you'd think. But it has been a while."

They ran through the woods on their familiar path to the Acromantula nest, but this time when they saw the castle they turned away from the spiders and walked along the perimeter until they came across the field. In the distance they saw students pouring from the castle, making their way down the path to the stands.

They found a couple large trees and climbed up as far as they would dare. They spread out so each had a view of the field in the distance. With their vision it was almost as good as sitting in the stands themselves. First the green-clad players flew onto the field to a mix of cheers and boos, then the red to a thunderous round of applause. Hermione watched in excitement as Ron took his place in front of the goal posts on one side of the field. Edward winced as Alice and Hermione joined in singing "Weasley is Our King".

* * *

Harry did a lap around the field as people screamed below him. He scanned the crowd below and saw many of the students taking pictures of him. That was fine, he was used to it by now, and beyond happy that he was finally back on the Quidditch pitch. The day was mostly cloudy but still warm, good Quidditch weather.

The sun came from behind the clouds for a moment and something in the wood caught Harry's eyes. A brilliant sparkle, like a diamond, sitting in the trees. He squinted at the spot, and saw a few other spots of white among the trees. One, two... eight. Her whole family came to watch the game. With new life he flew to the middle of the field and shook hands with the Slytherin captain. Malfoy, who had lost much of his usual swagger after Lucius got sent to Azkaban with little hope of return, glared down at the ground. Harry was beyond confident.

The game started, and within fifteen seconds Ginny had scored her first goal. The Slytherin team, mostly inexperienced, and with much of the crowd cheering against them, wasn't flying as well as they should be, and the Gryffindor team had scored five times before Ron ever had to lay hand on the Quaffle.

Malfoy shadowed Harry, but he didn't say anything. He looked as if he was hoping Harry would end the match quickly. Harry was determined he wouldn't disappoint.

Slytherin rallied slightly, scoring three goals, making the score eighty to thirty. Ron stood up on his broomstick to make a save, and Harry thought he could hear 'Weasley is Our King' in the booming voice of Emmett joining in with the Gryffindors.

He finally spotted the Snitch flitting around the Slytherin goalposts. He pressed himself to his broom and rocketed across the field, Malfoy followed him but was easily outstripped. Harry swerved around the Keeper and his hand closed around the Snitch.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Harry sped back towards his own team. They gave each other mid-air hugs before descending to the ground into the waiting arms of their classmates. He gazed back at the trees, but the white figures were gone.

* * *

"Race you back to the house?" Emmett poked Hermione.

"We'll meet up with you," Edward said, holding her back.

"Ah, right, I got it," Emmett said, winking. "Just take pity on the poor trees, OK?"

"Stop, Em," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You love it," he muttered, bending over to take her in his arms and kiss her.

"I know where this is going," Jasper muttered. "I'm outta here. That was fun, Hermione," he smiled before he, Alice, Carlisle and Esme ran off.

Edward grabbed Hermione's hand and they rushed away. They ran until they came to their clearing, and they sat in the same place they had the last time.

"Did you have fun?" Hermione asked.

"It's my new favorite sport that I'm never going to play," Edward smiled.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"I never said we had to talk about something," he raised his eyebrow.

"I figured it out all on my own."

He looked over her face before speaking. "What are you thinking about Ron?"

"Haven't we been over this?"

"Okay, what are you thinking about me?"

She grabbed his hand, leaned forward, and kissed him gently. "Is that answer enough?"

"If you go to this ball next weekend, Ron's going to be there, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't see why not."

He looked at her.

"Just because I'm going to be around Ron doesn't mean I'm going to be jumping him. You should have a little more faith in me," she crossed her arms and looked down the valley.

He dug into his pocket, and after a moment handed her a folded piece of paper. He looked away as she carefully unfolded it. She looked down at the picture in her hands for a few moments.

"She's very pretty," Hermione muttered. "Who is she?"

"Isabella Swan. The reason I'm in Brittan."

She remained silent as she gazed at the photo.

"She wanted to be a vampire. More than anything. Not because she wanted to be a vampire, it's because she wanted to be with me. And I loved her enough to not give it to her. I thought we could work through it, I thought that I'd live the rest of her life with her. But she wasn't satisfied with that. And one day Jasper tried to attack her for a paper cut. And I made our family leave our home so I could get away from her. I was going to the Volturi, I was going to have them end it for me, and then Alice sent me here. And I found you. And I'm starting to love you."

She took his hand and placed the picture back in it. "So you know what I'm going through."

Edward nodded.

"If you had the choice, would you be with me or her?"

"You. Of course."

"And if she was a vampire?"

Edward looked at her.

"If everything was equal, would you still be with me?"

He gazed into her face, brushed her hair behind her ear, and muttered "Yes, I would."

She looked doubtful.

"I'm really starting to love you, Hermione. And you're different than her. You don't just give me your love unconditionally. You don't do anything rashly. And I find you completely fascinating. Like I've known you much longer than I have, but that I don't know a fraction of everything about you. I want to be with you because I love you. I love Bella, much like I'm sure you love Ron, but I have to make the choice, and I'm choosing you, 'Mione."

"And what about when you know everything about me?"

"I doubt I ever will. You won't give it all up. And it's not the mystery that fascinates me. You have passions other than me. You talk about things in such a way that your face lights up and like you'd be willing to talk about it until all my questions are exhausted. You don't need me, Hermione, and I love that. And every day I find myself falling more and more in love with you."

She smiled knowingly. "But you know how conflicted you are, and that's why you're having a tough time accepting that I really am past Ron."

"You say it, and I believe you. That doesn't mean I want the temptation around you."

She leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. They kissed until she felt herself losing control, and then she pulled away. "My only temptation is right here," she murmured into his ear.

He sighed as his fingers traced her face. "Alright. We'll go to the damn ball. And I'll even dress so I fit in. Purple robes with silver stars and a tall pointed hat, right?"

She playfully punched him. "We'll go into Hogsmede and buy you some dress robes."

He sighed. "Just don't tell Alice. I really want to go shopping without her opinion for once."

"My mind and my lips are closed," Hermione smiled.

* * *

The party was loud, and many of the portraits who wanted to get some sleep moved out of the common room. Even though the game was exhibition the Gryffindors were celebrating as if they had won the championship.

"Great job today!" Seamus Finnegan pounded on Harry's back, which was getting sore from the congratulatory pats and hugs.

"Take a shot!" Ginny muttered as a joke. Harry said he'd be drunk within five minutes if he took a shot every time someone told him he did a good job.

Harry took a sip of butterbeer instead. He was feeling a little looser, someone had smuggled in a large case of a variety of drinks from the Three Broomsticks. He gave Ginny a quick kiss and then looked out over the crowd. "Where the hell did Ron get to?" he muttered, scanning the group for the familiar red hair.

"He's hanging around a couple Ravenclaws that got smuggled in," Ginny replied with a mischievous smile.

"What do you know that I don't?" Harry asked, searching again for his friend.

"One of them is Luna," she replied in almost a singsong voice.

Harry's jaw dropped. "He asked her?"

Ginny nodded excitedly.

"And she said yes?"

Another excited nod.

"Oh, good Merlin!" Harry smiled, this time jumping to try to catch a glimpse of Ron and Luna.

"Leave them alone, they were having a mature conversation last time I saw them."

"About what? Crumple Horned Snorkacks?"

Ginny laughed. "No. Classes. I've never seen Ron acting so maturely."

"He has certainly been different recently."

"It's because of Hermione. Losing her really changed him."

"I know," Harry muttered. He made his way to the crowd until he found Ron and Luna sitting knee to knee on a couch, deep in conversation.

"Hey, Ron," he said, smiling at his friend.

"How's it going?" Ron smiled at him.

"Hi, Harry," Luna said airily. "Good game today."

"Did you enjoy it?" Harry smiled.

"Yes," Luna said. "I'm glad the Blibbering Humdingers got to Malfoy so he couldn't catch the Snitch."

Harry didn't roll his eyes.

"We got some news, mate," Ron said, and Harry beamed as he was sure what was coming. "We're going to the ball together."

"That's great!" Harry beamed. "Congratulations."

"Excuse me," Ron said, smiling at Luna. "I'll be right back."

The boys moved up the stairs until they were sure they couldn't be overheard. "Good job asking Luna, mate."

Ron beamed. "I'm pretty excited. I never really looked at Luna like that before, but she really is a good girl, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Hermione would like her."

"You're not just doing this because you think it's what Hermione would want, are you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No. I like Luna. I want to see where it goes."

"I'm proud of you, mate."

Ron blushed. "Can't pine over Hermione forever, can I? She would want me to be happy, right?"

"I'm sure of it," Harry placed a hand on his shoulder in support before they returned to the party.


	14. Revelations

**A/N: I'm going to admit, I had the idea for bits and pieces of this chapter long before I ever started or ever even fully considered writing this fic. The idea of the confrontation in this chapter came to me one day on a walk, and the whole fic sort of grew from there. So one of the reasons I've been updating like a mad woman is because I really wanted to get to this chapter.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I've taken what you've said to heart and hopefully this chapter reads a little easier than some of the previous.**

**As always, enjoy and please review!**

The dark blue dress hung from the ceiling in Alice's room. Alice refused to let it near Hermione's room, she said that everything that went in there came out smelling like frog spawn. Hermione was sitting on a chair, staring the dress down as if they were about to engage in hand to hand combat.

"It really is a pretty dress," Alice said, picking a few stray pieces of nearly invisible lint off the hem.

"It is," Hermione muttered. The deep blue of the dress made her pearly white skin glow like moon light, an intricate design of Swarovski crystals was sewn into the bodice, several more dotted the skirt like tiny stars, giving the overall impression of a clear midnight sky. She didn't get to dress so formally very often, and it would make her look beautiful.

"Come on, clock," Alice said, dancing from foot to foot. Hermione had refused to start getting ready before seven o' clock, a meal was being served at seven thirty that they were keen on missing, but Alice would push them to go early if they were both ready. Edward had gone hunting with Emmett to make sure they wouldn't be leaving before eight thirty. They still had five minutes, but as Hermione had already washed the spider blood and mud off her from her hunt with Jasper and Alice earlier she had been banned from doing anything that might make her dirty or smell bad, namely nearly anything she wanted to do.

"Keep your fangs on," Jasper said, moving a chess piece on the board between him and Hermione. "I still need to beat her in this game."

"You've already won three in a row!" Hermione groaned, sliding down in her chair. "Can't I just throw my king down and claim defeat?"

"You should never lay down your king unless you have no other options," he replied with a grin. He moved a piece forward and smiled at her. "You now have no other options. Checkmate."

"Wow, that almost seems like a metaphor for life," a voice from the doorway said with an air of sarcasm. They turned to see Rosalie standing there, unsmiling, holding a box.

"You know me, I'm full of them," Jasper smiled at her.

"Out. Girl time," Rosalie ordered.

Jasper checked the clock and groaned with a fake look of worry on his face. "You give her two minutes this time next time she'll want four."

"You heard the woman, girl time. See you later," Alice said excitedly as she ushered Jasper out the door.

"Do you mind giving me and Hermione a moment alone?" Rosalie asked Alice, looking at the ground. "Just five minutes. I won't do anything, I promise."

Alice looked like someone cancelled Christmas, but she nodded and followed Jasper.

Rosalie took her time moving the chess board and sitting in the chair opposite Hermione. She looked into her newest sister's eyes, swallowed hard, and nearly whispered "I need to apologize."

Hermione looked at her hands awkwardly.

"I know you didn't chose to be magic, and I'm beyond certain you didn't chose to be a vampire. Has Edward told you that his last girlfriend was a human?" she said this all very slowly, not moving, her gaze not straying from Hermione.

Hermione nodded, not saying anything.

"I was worried about that, because I was afraid of the repercussions should the Volturi find out, kind of like I'm worried now. But it's not fair to take it out on you. I shouldn't be mad at you for wanting a family, and I _certainly_ shouldn't have called you unfavorable."

"It's not like I haven't been called that before," Hermione gave a faint smile.

Rosalie's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"In the magical world there are some who think that people who were born into non-magical families are 'unfavorable'. In the past few years it was considered a crime. We were thought to have stolen magic."

Rosalie looked horrified. "How were you supposed to have stolen magic? Doesn't that mean that it's something that can be learned instead of something you're born with?"

Hermione shrugged. "It was all a matter of what your blood-status was."

"That's barbaric."

"That's the way it was in the Wizarding world for a while. That's why people fought back, because it wasn't right." Hermione took a deep breath against the wave of bitterness that passed over her before looking up at Rosalie. "Everything is forgiven. You're just looking out for your family."

"Your five minutes is up!" Alice said, appearing in the door.

"Come on in. We have to make her the belle of the ball," Rosalie said, opening the box to reveal a set of hairstyling supplies.

"I really don't need the fuss," Hermione said, looking at the box nervously.

"Trust me," Rosalie smiled at her. "It's better to just go along with whatever Alice wants to do."

* * *

Emmett stifled a laugh as Edward walked out of the house in full Wizarding dress robes. "Looking great, killer," he snorted.

"They actually look kind of comfortable," Carlisle said, touching the fabric gently.

"They are," Edward said, straightening the robes. "Not the most comfortable thing I've ever worn, but at least I'll fit in."

"And you're sure you're okay going to this?" Carlisle studied his face.

Edward nodded. "It's important to Hermione, and I'm sure it'll be fun."

Emmett wolf-whistled as Hermione walked out of the house. "Little sis, you're looking good."

Edward punched his arm, and smiled at Hermione. "You are a vision," he muttered, giving her a kiss. She spun around so he could see the whole dress, which hung perfectly on her body. Her hair was half-up in a Grecian style, with small crystals woven in. A simple choker with a moon crystal was draped around her neck.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she muttered, taking his hand.

"Let me guess, the night sky?" Emmett said, looking over her outfit.

"Alice's idea," she replied with a smile.

"And what are you, Edward?" Emmett turned towards his brother. "Square peg?"

"Dracula," Edward threw back sarcastically.

"Now don't come back too late," Carlisle smiled at them.

Edward raised an eyebrow at his father.

"I thought the moment called for me to say something fatherly," he shrugged. Emmett laughed. "Just have fun, you two."

"We will," Edward said, scooping Hermione into his arms.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself," Hermione pointed out.

"And risk ruining the dress? I can carry you."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but realized being in Edward's arms wasn't the worst place to be and she decided to just go along. He carried her quickly through the forest, her arms around his neck, her cheek against his shoulder.

He let her down gently as they reached the open lawn of Hogwarts. In the distance lanterns guided the way for those coming through the main gates to come up the path to the entrance hall, and they could see two people hurrying up the path.

"Masks on?" Edward asked, pulling out one black and one dark blue mask.

She took hers, placed it on her face, and tapped it with her wand to keep it there. She then tapped his and stored her wand in a bag. Edward offered his arm to her, and she placed a hand gently on it, held her skirt off the ground with the other, and they made their way up towards the castle. They made their way through the entrance hall and up to the Great Hall. The large hall was decked in the four house colors, one in each corner with large ribbons meeting in a large golden Hogwarts crest in the center of the room. The enchanted ceiling blanketed a soft light over the room, clusters of floating candles provided the rest. The guests were finishing dinner, and the tables were clearing themselves one by one. A band was setting up in one corner of the room, a golden dance floor growing as the tables pushed away from the center of the room.

"Good evening," Harry appeared in front of Edward and shook his hand. "Good to see you again. And this lovely woman is...?"

"Rosalie Hale," Hermione muttered. She hadn't chosen a pseudonym before coming, so she pulled her sister's name out of the air.

Harry smiled. "It's good to see you, 'Mione," he whispered, throwing his arms around her.

"You look wonderful," Ginny was next to give her a hug.

"As do you," Hermione remarked, looking over the forest green dress Ginny was wearing. Instead of a mask she had a few leaves artfully placed on her face and over her hair. Harry and Edward were wearing relatively the same outfit, though Harry's mask was a tad larger to cover the lightning scar on his forehead.

"Shall we?" Edward made a motion towards the dance floor, which was filling with couples dressed in all sorts of colors. Harry and Ginny led the way, with Edward and Hermione close behind.

A waltz started, and Edward skillfully took Hermione's hand, looped a hand around her waist, and swept her into the middle of the dance floor. A few people took notice of the new couple in their midst, but with the masks veiling their beauty peoples interest was soon elsewhere.

When the dance was over McGonagall was suddenly in front of them. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Hale," she bowed lightly to each one of them. "Harry told me," she winked.

"Professor," Hermione and Edward said in unison as he bowed and she curtsied.

"It's good to see you again," McGonagall stepped forward and, abandoning any pretense, wrapped Hermione in a hug.

Hermione hugged her back, careful to not squeeze too tightly. She felt suddenly sad, like this was where she was supposed to be. Edward saw her looking suddenly sad and steered her onto the dance floor for another round.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yes. I'm just missing all of this."

"Do you want to try to do another year here?"

She laughed. "I'm sure the other parents would love that. McGonagall would get heaps of letters."

"As long as you hunt when you need to and play the part no one would be any the wiser."

"I would. I wouldn't feel right putting my Professors and the other students in that situation."

"I've done it. I've gone to school and not been detected."

"It's different when it's a boarding school."

"We could ask your Professor to bend the rules a bit, let you commute. And if not you could manage."

She stopped dancing and looked at him. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

He pulled her closer, pressing her so there was no space between them before leaning forward and kissing her passionately. "I don't want to get rid of you. I just figured that ten months or so to make you happy is worth the wait."

"I can study much more on my own. They'd never let me sit for the NEWT exams, and that's kind of the point of seventh year. The Ministry administers the exams, they can smell a vampire a mile away, figuratively speaking. And any time away from home is time I have to spend away form the antivenin, so it'd be better for me to be home."

"And this has nothing to do with being around me?" Edward looked at her quizzically.

"Ten months isn't that long to wait when you've got centuries ahead of you."

"You'd be willing to leave me for ten months?"

"You're not as utterly charming and irresistibly handsome as you think you are," she stretched up and kissed the tip of his nose.

He growled barely audibly, cradled her in his arms, bent her low, and kissed her. "But I am utterly charming and irresistibly handsome."

"How can I deny a man that literally sweeps me off my feet?" she smiled at him as the rest of the room melted away.

"Ahem," a throat cleared next to them, bringing them back to reality. Harry was grinning sheepishly at them. "Do you need to go up the Gryffindor tower?"

"Sorry," Hermione smirked as Edward righted her.

"Care to dance?" he extended a hand towards her. Hermione reached out and took it.

"I guess that leaves us, milady," Edward said, leading a blushing Ginny away.

"Are you having fun?" Hermione asked as Harry stepped on her foot.

"Loads. I feel like a tool, and I probably look like one."

"You love it. Ginny looks beautiful."

Harry gave her a lopsided smile. "The only reason I'm here."

"The only?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well that and I'm part of the Golden Trio. They'd expect me to be here."

"They'd expect two of the three. Skip out and they won't be disappointed."

"If only they knew..."

"Harry!" Ron's voice came from one side. Hermione stiffened.

"I need to go," she whispered, and turned to find Edward.

"Oh, don't leave because of me," Ron said. She turned to face him and Luna. Luna brightened for a moment, her cheeks matching the bright pink of her gown, but didn't say anything. "You must be the mysterious friend."

"Rosalie Hale," Hermione muttered, trying to sound like anything but herself.

"Ron Weasley," bowing comically. "And this is my date Luna Lovegood."

_I know who you are_, she wanted to say, but the words came out "Lovely to meet you."

"How do you know Harry?"

"From here and there."

Ron looked as if he was waiting for her to go on, but she didn't offer any more explanation.

Edward and Ginny suddenly reappeared, each looking slightly apprehensive.

"Hey, Ginny. Who is your friend?" Ron smiled.

"Edward Cullen," Edward offered his hand. Ron reached for it, and suddenly looked in shock as the icy palm hit his. He recovered quickly and introduced himself and Luna. Edward placed an arm around Hermione and hugged her close to him.

"Well, this is some party," Harry muttered after a long moments awkward silence.

"Yeah. I like how it's everyone and not the Golden Duo thing. It's nice to see my mum all dressed up and having fun," Ron nodded towards Molly, who was wearing a new black dress George bought her and dancing quite freely with Arthur. "When it's just the two of us it reminds me too much of Hermione," he muttered bitterly.

Something about hearing him whisper her name was too much for Hermione. "I can't do this anymore," she muttered, and, moving faster than she should have, she rushed from the room. Edward was on her heels.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.

"I think you need to come with me," Harry muttered, grabbing Ron's sleeve. "Excuse us, ladies," he shouted over his shoulder as he rushed out of the Great Hall.

"What the hell is going on, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry listened for any signs of which way they went. He heard a bang from a corridor to their left and rushed down it.

"There's something you need to know," Harry muttered, finding a suit of armor that had been dented in as if punched. He came to a T intersection and looked each way. To the right he saw Hermione, sunk on a bench, Edward kneeling before her, speaking to her softly.

"Hey," Harry said weakly as he and Ron approached Edward and Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione stood. Edward shot up next to her, arm around her.

"You need to tell him," Harry looked at her with sympathy.

Hermione nodded and slowly walked to Ron. She stared straight into his eyes.

"What's going on?" Ron said looking with wide eyes towards Harry.

"Ron..." Hermione said, reaching up to pull her mask off. "It's me," she said, looking into his eyes.

Ron jumped backwards and hit the far wall. He slumped to the floor, eyes wide in horror, mouth moving wordlessly.

"Ron," she repeated, rushing to his side and helping him up.

"Are you a ghost?" Ron whispered, studying her face.

"Not exactly," Hermione replied with a little smile. Behind her Edward removed his mask as well.

Ron looked from Edward to Hermione. "It's him, isn't it? You ran away to be with him, didn't you?"

"Ron, don't be thick," Harry groaned.

"You staged a funeral. You made everyone think you were dead. All because you wanted to run off with some pretty-boy."

"Don't be an idiot!" Hermione snapped.

"Then what is it, Hermione?" Ron shouted. "Because you show up looking incredibly beautiful with a handsome strange man on your arm isn't exactly what I was expecting tonight. You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am, Ron!" Hermione said, taking one of his hands and pressing it to her pulse point in her neck.

"Your skin... it's ice-cold," Ron looked at her in shock.

Hermione nodded encouragingly.

"You have no pulse. You're white as a sheet. Harry said you were bitten by a..." His eyes went wide and he sunk to the floor to avoid fainting. "You're a vampire," he whispered.

She kneeled across from him.

"You're the one who has been killing the spiders and the hippogriffs."

"Actually the hippogriffs were my mother, Esme. And the spiders are not all me, the rest of my family eats them, too," she smiled weakly.

Ron breathed heavily as he stared at her. Harry led a reluctant Edward back around the corner. "You're alive," Ron whispered, taking her into his arms.

"Somewhat," she whispered, hugging him back.

"But if you're eating animals you can come live with us. You can come back to school, everything can be the same again," he wouldn't let her go.

"It would never be the same," she muttered, pushing him away.

"But we could be together," he pleaded, staring into her eyes.

"It wouldn't work, Ron," she whispered sadly.

He nodded, looking angry. "It's that pretty-boy, isn't it?"

"Edward? I'm with Edward, but that's not why we couldn't work."

"Then tell me, Hermione!" he shouted. "Tell me what I can do to be with you!"

She took his hand and rubbed it with hers. "You can't, Ron. I didn't want you to know yet. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted you to know. I wanted you to be able to live your life. I wanted you to have a family, to raise them with someone who can touch them without fear, to grow old with someone you love."

"But I love you!" he jumped to his feet.

"I can't do it, Ron!" she followed suit, sounding angry. "I can't put you in danger."

He strode forward, took her into his arms, and pressed his lips forcefully to hers. She lifted her arms to push him away, to break the kiss, but they snaked around him. She held him closer, tighter. He whimpered, she was squeezing too hard, but he wouldn't break the kiss. A few more seconds ...

Suddenly he was ripped from her as she was thrown to the wall, cracking some of the large stones. Edward was snarling at her, holding her back as she struggled to get to Ron. Harry was running down the hallway shouting, "Ron! Come this way!"

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Ron asked in fear as he looked from Harry to Hermione, who continuted struggling against Edward.

"Go!" Edward commanded, pressing as hard as he could against Hermione, but Ron remained rooted to the spot. Harry arrived, and started to tug on his friends sleeve.

"Let me at him, Edward!" Hermione snarled, straining against him.

"It's Ron, Hermione!" he shouted. "You don't want to kill him!"

Ron looked at Hermione in horror as she nearly broke free.

"She's lost control," Harry said, tugging on Ron's arm again. "She's after your blood!"

"Hermione, this isn't you," Ron started crying.

"Go!" Edward shouted again. Harry finally convinced Ron to run down the corridor and out of sight.

When she couldn't smell their scents anymore Hermione stopped struggling. She wrapped her arms around Edward who was reluctant to let go. "What just happened?" she whispered.

"You got too close. You lost control. You tried to attack Ron," Edward replied. "Damn near got him, too."

Hermione jolted back, eyes wide in shock. She stared into his eyes, which were hard as stone, completely serious. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, then she turned heel and rushed from the castle.


	15. Everything Happens for a Reason

**A/N: I think I'm done with my 'mad woman' updating spree, but I will try to keep this updated every couple days or so. Now that I have a little more time to give the chappies some more thought.**

**As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm really happy you thought that I wrote Ron well, I find him a little challenging because he has a tendency to surprise me with either a sudden burst of maturity, stupidity, or temper.**

**Enjoy, and please shoot me a review.**

Once clear of the hallway where Hermione was Ron broke into a run back towards the ball, but rather than turning into the Great Hall he made a sudden turn behind a tapestry. Harry, who was running to keep up, found him just as he punched the hard stone wall. He swore loudly and shook his hand, sending tiny droplets of blood flying.

"That wasn't very bright," Harry muttered, running his fingers over Ron's checking for broken bones, luckily finding none.

"I can't believe you're so calm about this!" Ron muttered bitterly.

"I've known much longer than you."

"She just attacked me!" he shouted, staring angrily at Harry.

Harry stayed silent for a few moments so Ron would calm down. "She lost control," he said slowly, softly, when Ron's breathing was close to normal.

Ron looked at him, eyes wide between horror and anger.

"She's a newborn vampire," Harry said, still speaking cautiously. "We studied them in DADA. Their control is dubious at best. She's lucky that she's had as much control as she's had. She's been able to go into public and come back without killing someone. For a newborn that's incredible."

"She's an animal eating vampire," Ron started pacing. "She's different."

"She's killed," Harry whispered.

Ron's head whipped up and he stopped mid-step. "Who?"

"Two Snatchers she and Edward came across in the woods. She had just finished transforming, she was thirsty, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ron sunk to the floor, head in his hands. "It's all too much to take in."

"Which is why we didn't tell you when we found her after the battle. We knew that you wouldn't be able to process Fred's death and Hermione's transformation."

Ron's fist clenched, his jaw hardened. "You robbed me of the few hours we could have had together while she was still human."

"She was in pain," Harry stammered. "We gave her Dreamless Sleep to keep her out of it. She was never awake longer than it took to take more potion and go back to sleep."

Ron looked up at him, anger in his eyes. "I should have been there for her, just like you were. All three of us were supposed to be best friends, no matter what. Thick and thin. Doesn't matter if there was something unpleasant going on. How many times was one of us in the hospital wing? Weren't the other two bedside as often as possible?"

"There's a big difference between a Quidditch injury and a transformation into something that could kill you," Harry said defensively, crossing his arms.

"You were with her, you managed to survive!" Ron stood, shouting at him.

"I was able to run away when Edward told me to get out!" Harry shouted back. "You had problems with that when she was snarling and trying to get to you!"

"I'm sorry I was still trying to process that Hermione _isn't _Hermione!" Ron's face was starting to match his hair.

"She _is_ Hermione!" Harry shouted back. "Just because she's a vampire that doesn't mean Hermione isn't herself!"

"If she was herself she wouldn't try to attack me! The Hermione we knew isn't a killer!"

"That's because she's a vampire, not just a witch anymore. She can't help it any more than Lupin could have helped it if he attacked someone while he was in wolf form."

Ron breathed heavily a few times, fists clenching and unclenching. "Lupin could take a potion and be safe. There's no potion to cure vampirism," he growled, then he pushed past Harry and hurried off towards Gryffindor tower.

Harry shook his head, wringing his mask between his hands. Sighing he made his way back into the ball and, making sure he attracted as little attention to himself as he could, he found Luna and Ginny sitting at an empty table, heads together in talk. He sunk down next to Ginny wordlessly.

"Oh, dear," Luna said, face dropping in concern. "Ronald didn't take it very well, did he? Seeing Hermione like that."

"That's not the half of it," Harry muttered, shaking his head.

"I should go see him," Luna said, standing up and bouncing out of the room.

"Leave it to Luna," Harry watched his friend leave. "She's much more collected than the rest of us sometimes, isn't she?"

"She doesn't see it as a bad thing," Ginny smiled sadly. "She's very 'everything happens for a reason'."

"What would be the reason for this, I wonder?" Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

"She found Edward," Ginny whispered, staring at the drink in her hand.

Harry's head snapped up to look at her.

"Luna says that when Edward and 'Mione were dancing earlier they only had eyes for each other, that it looked like they were really in love. It never would have happened if Hermione was human. She'd be with Ron," bitterness was thick in her voice.

"And Luna has no interest in Hermione not being with Ron," he gave her a half-smile.

"Luna likes Ron, but she was never expecting him to ask her out. If he and Hermione were together she wouldn't be upset, she'd be happy for them. _That's_ Luna," she smiled at him. "So, what wasn't the half of it?"

Harry took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell Ginny everything, not at the ball in front of everyone present, but there was never a good time to tell a person their brother had been nearly attacked by a vampire. "She lost control..." he muttered, almost hoping she didn't hear it.

Ginny gasped. "Ron's physically okay, right?"

Harry nodded quickly while staring at the table. "He tried to kiss Hermione. I was talking to Edward around the corner, to give them a few minutes to talk to themselves, when suddenly Edward shouted 'She's going to kill him!" and ran around the hallway. When I got there Edward was holding her against the wall while she was trying to get to him, and I had to pull Ron and yell at him to get him to move. We got out of there, I don't know where Hermione and Edward are, but I'm guessing he got her out of the castle."

He dared to look in her face after he had finished saying anything, and was shocked to see her with a smile on her face instead of a look of horror. "What?" he asked in shock.

"Can't you see what this means?" she leaned close to him.

Harry thought for a moment, but the best he could come up with was, "that Ron doesn't understand boundaries?"

She shook her head as if the answer were obvious. "That she's closer to being Hermione than we ever could have hoped for."

Harry looked at her as if she were speaking like Luna.

"Honestly, don't you pay attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she groaned, sounding like Hermione herself. "Remember when they were talking about newborn vampires and how strong they are? No older vampire would stand a chance to hold her against the wall. And the strength doesn't go away for years, even if their personalities return to normal. Edward shouldn't have been able to hold her against the wall long enough for you two to escape. Her whole heart wasn't in it, figuratively speaking. Even when she lost control she still had some. She's beginning to be fully Hermione again."

* * *

He didn't run after her, though he followed her scent. She was headed towards their clearing, and he wanted to give her a few minutes alone. Even moving as slow as he was it was inevitable that he came across the clearing. And his instincts proved correct, she was lying in their usual spot, gently illuminated by the light of a three-quarter moon, dress nearly impossible to see but white skin impossible to miss. He walked cautiously forward and sat next to her. She shifted positions slightly so her head was resting in their lap. They sat in silence for three hours, just staring at the stars.

"Why me?" she finally whispered, closing her eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking down into her face.

"You had all sorts of women out on that field. Why did you chose me?"

"Alice sent me," he muttered, absentmindedly pulling the crystals from her hair.

"Did she give a personal description so you knew it was me?" Hermione asked, the tone in her voice indicating she already knew the answer.

He sighed. "It was your scent," he murmured.

"You smelled by blood and decided to attack me, but stopped before you killed me. Why? Why not just go all the way and kill me?" she looked into his eyes with curiosity.

He sighed. He didn't want to tell her that it wasn't him who had given her the bite. Instead he said, "as I told you, Alice sent me. She sent me to England to find 'a castle few can see' and what I wanted."

"That sounds like a maddening riddle. Couldn't she just say 'go to Hogwarts, find a girl named Hermione Granger'?" she smiled sadly up at him.

He chuckled. "She wanted me to figure it out on my own so I could make my own decision about it."

"I know what that's like," Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking of Dumbledore leaving her the encrypted book as a stepping stone into discovering the Deathly Hallows. "What was it that you wanted?"

"A partner. An equal," he muttered, looking at the stars, hoping she didn't catch the part he left out about 'an immortal partner'.

"You left Bella because you didn't want to turn her immortal. So we get back to my question. Why me?"

"You were dying anyways," he lied.

"I wasn't," her brow furrowed.

"You were. You had been hit by some spell that gave you a large gash on your side. You were bleeding everywhere."

"Madame Pomfrey could have fixed me in a couple seconds."

"Do you think the Death Eaters would have left you lying on that field alive long enough for a medic to get to you?" he retorted.

"I suppose not," she said, and she seemed to relax against him. They sat in silence for another half hour as he concentrated on braiding her hair.

"I've been thinking," she started again. "It's driving me insane that I can't figure out that antivenin."

"Maybe it's something that's not meant to be figured out."

"I was thinking that if I could strengthen something that's known to be able to destroy vampires it might be able to overtake the venom. What destroys vampires?"

"Other vampires," he offers.

She sighed and looked up to him exasperatedly. He returned with a playful smile and felt her move a little closer to him. "That probably wouldn't do much. Other than that I know of magic and Fiendfyre."

"Fiendfyre?"

"Magical fire. Destroys most anything in it's path. Probably including the house and a good chunk of the forest before someone could stop it, so that's out."

"What about werewolves?" he offered, grumbling.

She nodded. "I was thinking about that. The only problem with using werewolf saliva is that you're creating as big a problem as you're correcting. If I could get werewolf saliva to take over the vampire venom that would be great, but then whoever takes it would be a werewolf. If they're magic they can take Wolfsbane potion so their monthly transformation wouldn't cause them to lose control, but Muggles don't have anything like that. We'd have to ask someone who had been bitten to chose between vampire and werewolf."

"A hell of a choice to make in a couple days while in excruciating pain," Edward pointed out bitterly.

"There's not much of a better option, at least not that I can think of at the moment. It's easier to control a werewolf on the full moon than it is to control a newborn vampire. And considering very few vampires have gone the way of your family it might be the safer option for anyone living nearby."

"Our family," he corrected. He sighed. He knew a possible solution to her problem, but it involved going to the last place on the planet he wanted to go. "What if there were werewolves that weren't really werewolves, but they could still kill vampires?"

She sat up, looking confused.

"There's a reservation around Forks, and there are people who can change at will into wolf form. They're called 'spirit warriors'. And they can kill vampires," he said slowly, regretting every word.

She looked excited. "That might work! Can we go there? Can we talk to them?"

Another loud sigh. "The problem with 'can kill vampires' is more of a '_will_ kill vampires'."

"Oh," her face fell.

"My family has a truce with them, and you are part of my family and should be covered by the truce, but I'm worried about what they'll think of you showing up." _And I have no desire to be in the same state as Bella_, he thought. He was over her, but he wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual.

"If you have a truce don't you think they'd hear us out?" she asked hopefully.

"They might," he grumbled.

"Don't you think it's worth a shot, then?"

He stared into her eyes before nodding slowly.

"If anything goes wrong I'll Apparate out us out of there," she assured him.

"Don't tell me you're going to do that. You're already convinced me to do this, don't talk me out of it," he smiled charmingly at her.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He pulled her to him, forgetting everything that had happened in the past few hours. His fingers entwined in her hair, she held him tightly to her, and they got lost in each other for several minutes before Hermione's mind started opening to him again.

"Damn," she muttered as he pulled away. "I thought I was doing good, too."

"You were," he wrapped an arm around her.

"This is going to sound stupid," she muttered, looking the way she did when she would be blushing had there been blood to rush to her cheeks. "When are we going to be ready to...?"

He snorted, trying not to chuckle. "Let's get a little more control before we both lose it, shall we? Don't want to destroy the house."

The look on her face was halfway between shock and nervousness. "That would probably be a good idea."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Let's get you home so Alice can kill you for getting dirt all over the dress."

She tried in vain to brush the debris from the delicate fabric before they started towards the house, the sun rising behind the trees.


	16. Leaving

**A/N: I'll save my discussion note for the end, because I need input. As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. This has become my most-reviewed piece.**

**This is a short one, but I think it was needed so Harry and Ron know where Hermione is going to. **

**As always, enjoy and please review!**

Edward held her fast to him, not wanting her to go forward toward the fireplace. On her other side Esme danced nervously from foot to foot, the way she herself often did when human. Carlisle gazed outside so many times that his head was practically a blur.

"I still think you should wait for Alice," Esme murmured, looking at her with concern.

"I've told you all about a dozen times that I'll be fine," Hermione insisted, getting a little annoyed. She was still clutching the note Siri had delivered not fifteen minutes before asking Hermione to meet Harry and Ron in the Headmistresses office at seven, three minutes from now, and telling her that the house had been connected to the Floo network for the night to facilitate her getting there.

"The one thing that can kill us, and you're willing to walk right into it," Edward muttered, eyes glued to the flames, unwilling to yield his grip around her waist.

"Wizards walk into it all the time and it doesn't leave a mark on them. I'm sure it'll be the same for me," Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"But Alice would be able to tell us for certain, when she gets home," Esme said gently.

"She went hunting half an hour ago. She might not be back for another hour or more. I'd be willing to get her opinion if we could call her, but we can't. If I don't get going Harry and Ron are going to think I'm not coming. I'll be fine," she reiterated to Edward, turning towards him, a pleading look on her face.

Edward sighed, and he pulled his arm away. "Fine," he muttered, eyes still on the flame.

"Don't worry," she cooed, turning his face towards hers. "Do you honestly think I would do this if I wasn't a hundred percent sure?"

"No," he said, leaning forward to give her a prolonged kiss. "When are you going to be home?"

"Nine. I promise," she smiled, giving him another kiss. She turned towards the fire, grabbed a handful of Floo powder from a small box she had hidden in her cloak, threw it in, announced "Hogwarts- Headmistess' office" and was spun away from the room. Very quickly she walked out of the flames on the other side, as predicted completely unharmed.

"Ms. Granger," McGonagall greeted her warmly. "I thought this way would be the safest way for you, Potter, and Mr. Weasley to meet without them breaking school rules and without you being spotted."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione muttered, looking at her shoes.

"You look lovely, Hermione," the Headmistress' hand came to rest for a moment on her shoulder. "I'm going to go down for a late dinner, then join the rest of the staff in the lounge for some card playing. You'll have until nine in here uninterrupted."

"Thank you again, Professor," she muttered again, but McGonagall was already across the room, leaving her alone.

"She is right, Ms. Granger," a voice sounded behind her. She turned slowly, knowing which of the portraits was speaking to her. "You do look quite lovely."

"It comes with the territory," she repeated Edwards words to Dumbledore's smiling portrait with a sad smile.

"Leave it to you, Granger," came a more sinister drawl, and she turned instinctively towards the portrait of Snape next to Dumbledore's. The former Potions Master was sneering at her with the same menacing gaze he had worn throughout his years as her teacher.

"Leave it to me to do what, sir?" Hermione snapped back, emphasizing the last word for sarcasm.

"To not accept that you only had one lifetime to annoy those in this world," Snape threw back.

"Severus," Dumbledore said gently. "I hardly think that she would have chosen this path."

"Of course..." Hermione started, but she stopped. If she had a time-turner, if she could go back and somehow stop from being turned into a vampire would she? Would she lose Edward to keep mortality? Would she resign herself to a lifetime with Ron if she had the option?

"Hermione!" Harry's voice sounded behind her, and she spun too quickly to see him, then rushed into his open arms much more quickly than she would have had she been keeping up her human facade.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron stood sheepishly next to them, and in turn was enveloped in his own big hug.

"Where's Edward?" Harry said, looking around her.

"We're not joined at the hip," Hermione murmured, looking carefully at Ron's face. He looked somewhat elated. "How's Luna?" she added quickly.

"She's good," Ron smiled widely. "She's Luna, but we're still together."

"And making out in the hallways," Harry added, a smirk to rival Snape's across his face. At these words the dark-haired Professor marched out of his portrait. Dumbledore looked as if he were listening to a CD player, head bobbing back and forth.

"What did you want to see me for?" she asked as the group sat in a small circle of three chairs.

"Well..." Harry suddenly looked nervous. "I was thinking that I was going to ask Ginny to marry me," he looked up at her, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione smiled excitedly. "That's wonderful. When were you going to ask her?"

"Christmas," he smiled. "But I wanted to see what you two thought, first."

Ron was sitting next to him, jaw as far down as it would go. "You want to marry my sister?" he said loudly.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "I want to marry Ginny."

Ron looked conflicted. "If that's what you want to do, mate," he finally said.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes, then smiled knowingly at Hermione. She smiled back, knowing Ron would soon be excited about having Harry as a 'brother'. In fact, it would probably be very difficult for him to not spill the beans to Ginny between then and Christmas.

"When were you thinking of getting married?" she asked, still smiling.

"Part of it's up to Ginny, but as soon as possible. Of course I need to make sure that my two best friends will be able to stand up for me," he looked mostly at Hermione as he said it.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm actually going to America with Edward for a while."

Ron let out a noise that was half groan, half snarl. "Why do you want to go to America with _him_?"

Harry and Hermione let out a simultaneous sigh. "There's something I need to do, and he needs to be there for it," she said slowly, and seeing his reaction of disgust she quickly added, "it's for my safety."

Now it was time for Harry to look at Hermione in confusion. "What are you doing that he needs to be there? That you can't protect yourself? You've been risking your neck, pardon the expression, for how many years? Don't you deserve a break?"

She gently explained about her quest to find an antivenin, and the difficulties she had trying to get anything that might work. She then explained about the Cullens' truce with the Quileutes and how venturing into the wolves territory without one of them would probably get her killed. She needed Edward to make sure that the wolves would at least hear them out. "The best chance I have is the saliva from those wolves. I'm not thrilled about going, I'm very nervous about it, in fact, but it's something I need to get done."

"Do you want to wait until we can go with?" Ron asked.

"And put you in the middle of a possible vampire and werewolf fight? No way in hell."

"We can handle it! We're going to be bloody Aurors!" Ron shouted.

"_No_!" Hermione shouted loudly, standing up. "I'm not putting you in danger! _Either_ of you," she added, turning to Harry, who was also starting to stand up to argue.

"But we can help, 'Mione."

"No. If something goes wrong the werewolves might hunt you down. Or worse, the Volturi might catch wind of it somehow."

"The _who_?" Ron asked.

Hermione explained the Volturi to her friends, who looked more and more horrified by the second.

"_They're after you_?" Harry asked in surprise. "We have to get you to safety. Maybe we can ask McGonagall to let you live here..."

Hermione made a silencing motion. "They're not after me. Yet. And when they are they're probably not going to kill me. The Cullens are in much more danger," she looked nervous. 'The Cullens' included Edward, though she didn't want any of them hurt.

"We'll make sure they don't get you," Ron growled.

"Just let us know when they're coming," Harry nodded. "We'll be there to fight."

"If I'm not putting you in the middle of a vampire-werewolf fight what makes you think I'd let you in the middle of a vampire fight?"

"Because it's the right thing. You were there for us, we're there for you," he looked at her grimly.

Hermione smiled knowing there would be no talking them out of it. "So, I'm going to be standing up for you at the wedding?" she changed the subject back to happier things. Hopefully her worries about the Volturi weren't going to come to anything any time soon.

She returned through the fire to find all the Cullens waiting in anticipation for her. The moment she was clear of the emerald flames Edward was wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank God you're OK," he muttered into her hair.

"I told you I would be," Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I know you're annoyed with me," he smiled charmingly down at her. "I'm just worried about you."

"And this has nothing to do with _who_ I was going to visit?" she said coldly.

Edward grabbed her hand and took her to his room. "It doesn't have anything to do with Harry," he grumbled, closing the door behind them.

"I noticed you failed to mention the other person I was meeting," she crossed her arms bitterly.

He sighed. "I'm not worried about Ron. We've had this discussion."

"Yeah. We have. It didn't stop you from trying to keep me from going tonight."

"That was because of the flames. They make me nervous."

She stared at him, not looking like she believed a word of it.

"I wish there was a way to show you that I trust you completely," he growled, crossing his arms to match hers.

"There is," she said, fingering her wand. "There's a way for me to read your mind much like you can read mine if I let you."

"Then do it, then," Edward said, reaching forward, grabbing her wand and shoving it into her hands. "Go ahead and see whatever you need to trust me."

She pointed her wand at him, but no spell erupted. "You really would let me?" she whispered.

"I want you to. Go ahead."

She pocketed her wand. "If you're willing to let me do it, I can trust what I'd be able to find."

"I'm sure that makes sense to you, but it's pretty backwards logic on my end," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I... I'm sorry," she muttered. "I should have trusted you from the start."

"What's going on with you, Hermione?" he whispered softly, taking her into his arms.

"Harry's going to ask Ginny to marry him," she grumbled, staring at his shirt.

He hugged her tight to him. There were no words to comfort someone who just got shown how much of their previous life they'd be missing.

"He wants me to stand up for him."

"Don't tell Alice, she'll dress you," he smirked.

She chuckled. "I want to, but it just reminds me that their lives are going on. One day I'll have to say goodbye to them."

"Not for a long time."

"But I will."

"You'll never have to say goodbye to me," Edward murmured. "I'll be there, whatever you need."

She responded by throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

**Another A/N: Now that you're not skipping the above stuff to get to the story, I need some advice. I've written most of the next chapter already, but there are two ways I can go with it. One sticks to the 'T' rating I've given this story, the other would put it firmly into 'M'. I'm fine going either way with it, I just want to hear from those people who are reading it if they'd stop if I had to nudge that rating up. Nothing super smutty, but I'd have to change it to be safe. Please let me know what you think.**


	17. Firsts

**A/N: Most of you who responded either pushed for this story to go into an M rating, or said you didn't care either way, but I really don't want to lose anyone because of my change of rating. So I'm trying to compromise here. I'm going to put three bold Xs before the smut, then three more after (haha, get it?) so anyone who doesn't want to read it can skip over that section with the full knowledge that something very adult went on between Edward and Hermione. And from now on I'll post chapter ratings/warnings in my ANs to warn of anything like that. Hopefully this works out the way it's working in my head, and if you still feel compelled to stop reading I fully understand. I know this is going to cause a slight break in my story that might be a little confusing at first, but if you don't mind M material just ignore the Xs. And I tried to make it a tasteful M, hopefully I did good.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

Carlisle figured that the best way for Edward and Hermione to get across the Atlantic was a private jet, and two weeks later they were sitting on a rented Learjet headed towards New York. From there they went out hunting, then caught a first-class flight from Philadelphia to Denver, the farthest west Edward would take her. He wanted to spend a few days in Colorado recovering before they made their way into Washington state. Hermione agreed, the closer they got to Forks the more nervous she got, but she didn't want to linger too long.

After hunting in the Colorado Rockies for the better part of a week Hermione insisted that they get moving towards Washington. As much as he didn't want to go he knew that there was no way to put it off forever, though it didn't stop him from driving at a speed Bella would have found acceptable.

"Do you miss living in Washington?" Hermione asked as they rode through a thick forest in their rental SUV.

"Sometimes," Edward replied, pretending to focus on his driving. "I miss hunting mountain lions."

"Can we go?" Hermione asked, smiling. "I'm getting a little sick of Acromantula."

"You have to admit, it's fun."

"Yeah, it is. But when you get down to it, they're giant spiders. Not at all appetizing to look at."

Edward couldn't help but smiling. "What was Aragog like?"

She shrugged. "I was Petrified when Harry and Ron went to go see him."

"What does being scared have to do with anything?" he looked at her, confused.

"No. Petrified. Unable to move, breathe, speak, basically frozen in space and time until I could be revived."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I can show you," Hermione muttered, summoning her beaded bag.

Edward pulled the SUV off road, took a few turns through the mass of forest trees until they parked well away from sight of the road. For good measure he killed the headlights and taillights, plunging the surrounding foliage into total darkness. Out of his habit of trying to look human Edward flicked on the dome light.

"This," Hermione said, holding up a small bottle containing a silver substance.

"What is this?" Edward asked, taking it gently and examining it.

"My memory," she said, watching his face carefully.

"How? When?" he found himself unable to form full sentences.

"I gather them after I sleep," she looked awkwardly at the floorboards. "I've been taking a sleeping potion so I can dream. When I dream I remember things from my human life, and once I wake up and can concentrate I start regenerating those memories. As soon as I form as full a memory as I can I collect it in these phials and store them. I don't want... I can't forget everything that has happened to me. If I forget what was the point in me doing all of that?"

"Because of what you did countless of lives were saved. That was the point. You didn't do it for the glory, you didn't do it to be remembered, that's all a byproduct. You did it because it was for the greater good, am I right?"

She smirked at the phrase 'for the greater good', but nodded. "Would you store your memories, too? If you could have?"

"I'm not sure," he closed his eyes, straining in thought. "I guess I'd need to remember that I had done something worth remembering."

"I have all sorts of memories stored here, from the moment I learned I was a witch until the final battle."

"Nothing afterwards?" he couldn't hide the hint of disappointment in his voice.

She smirked and leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss. "I remember everything after I became a vampire extremely vividly," she whispered in his ear.

He couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to him. They kissed, taking their time to savor each other, for the better part of an hour before Hermione's mind started to open up to him.

"Not this time," she growled as he started to pull away.

"But you're..." he protested as she moved her lips over his neck.

She left her seat to swing onto his lap. He looked up into her smiling face in shock.

"Hermione..." he muttered, hands running over her body tentatively, ready to pull back at her first protest.

"You worry so much about my losing control. But isn't that part of it? If my focus is continually on keeping my mind shut I can't fully enjoy you, and that's not fair to either of us. I have more to fear than you, if you can read my mind I can't fake anything," she smirked down at him.

**XXX**

He growled in response and pulled her to him in an embrace that would crush a normal human, and he started kissing her furiously. She couldn't help but moan into him, her hands entwining themselves into his hair. He swung his arm out, breaking the window, tore her t-shirt off her and threw it out the smashed glass. His lips strayed from hers, kissing down her jaw line. He took his time, making sure no inch of her flesh went unexplored by his lips. She started losing track of time, he might have been kissing her rapidly, but each one felt as if it lingered for hours upon her skin. As he couldn't lean forward in the front seat he lifted her towards the roof of the car. Her head hit the roof, and she growled and without thinking lifted her wand.

The roof blasted away from the rest of the car, but it didn't matter to them, they kept going as if the cool night air was not suddenly rushing around them. His lips continued to explore her, and she leaned against the ragged edge of the destroyed roof, head back, eyes closed as she focused only on the feeling of his lips on her skin. He unhooked her bra and his mouth immediately found her nipple. She moaned loudly and slammed her fist into the windshield, shattering it.

"Shit," she muttered, vanishing the broken glass with her wand. She smirked at him and vanished his shirt before tossing her wand on the passenger seat.

"Where were we?" he murmured, and, not waiting for a response, pulled her lips back down to his. His fingers found her fly, and she lifted herself so he could rid her of her jeans. His hands were all over her, he wanted to memorize every inch. He could hear her thoughts, hear her screaming for more in her head, but he was content to take his time. He wanted every minute he could have with her, he wouldn't rush no matter how much her mind was begging for it.

She started grinding her hips against his, he snarled and grabbed the steering column so hard it easily wrenched off into his hands. He threw it in a random direction to the tinkle of more broken glass. "Damn, 'Mione," he muttered into her hair.

"Want more?" she answered playfully.

"You know I do," he growled.

Whether it was her hands or her wand that removed his pants he'd never be able to tell, but suddenly he was inside her. Their lips were on each other, more frenzied, as time sped up. Everything was a blur to her, by the time she was able to concentrate on a feeling another new, more pleasurable touch was upon her. He was aware of her thoughts, but he was too focused on her to listen to them. They were lost in each other as she moved on top of him, knowing just when to slow her movements or speed them up.

He reached out, and with a little effort the front passenger seat was gone, her wand clattering to the floorboards. He grabbed hold of her and rolled her around so she was underneath him across the back seat. She wouldn't take his sudden domination lightly, her hips continued to grind into his. He forcefully nudged her chin upwards so he could continue to run his lips over her neck, he wanted to taste her, her scent was driving him wild, it seemed to get stronger the closer she got to climaxing.

Unable to control themselves they finished together, eyes locked unblinking onto each others. He refused to let her up, her scent was overpowering and he feared it might disappear once they parted. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms, holding him to her, stroking his hair and giving him the occasional tender kiss.

"I love you," she finally whispered as he kissed her shoulder gently.

"I love you," he whispered back, still refusing to let her move. They laid together, unaware of the rising sun, lost in each other.

**XXX**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when they finally exited the car to look at the damage. Hermione pointed her wand at her shirt, which had gotten thrown out a window and flew nearly fifty feet into a bush, and it zoomed back to her. She tapped it with her wand, repairing it before she placed it over her head and turned back towards the SUV, but she found it difficult to look at the now wrecked car for more than a few seconds without feeling embarrassed. Edward stared at the wreckage while pulling his pants back on, a look halfway between smugness and amusement on his face.

The SUV, for lack of a better term, was totaled. It now resembled a convertible, several of the windows had been smashed out, the steering column that had been wrenched out by Edward and hurtled so it came to rest on top of a tree it had knocked over. The passenger seat laid not far from the car, smashed where Edward had gripped it. Three tires were flattened, the whole thing was leaning precariously towards the drivers side.

"Oops," Hermione muttered a little while later, and Edward chuckled.

"Good thing you insisted on the extra insurance," he smiled at her.

"You can't tell me the extra fifteen bucks wasn't worth it," she smirked at him.

He pulled her to him and gave her a long kiss. "Beyond worth it," he winked at her.

She pulled out her wand to start to repair the car. "Any more sudden distractions on the way to Washington?" she said as the passenger seat fastened itself back into place.

"If I remember correctly this little distraction was all your idea," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well," she had the blushing-without-blood look again. "I didn't hear complaining."

"You wouldn't, would you?" he sneered. "In fact we might have to have a few more of those 'sudden distractions' before we get to Forks."

"First off, I don't think the car will take it," with a final wave of her wand the roof reattached itself. "I'm not sure how good magic is at fixing broken engines if the caster doesn't know what they're doing. Second I think you're trying to delay our little trip."

"The closer we get to Forks, the closer you are to harm. And, in case the past few hours haven't proven anything, I care about you greatly. I don't want you anywhere near something that can harm you."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," her tone was somewhat annoyed.

"I didn't say you couldn't," he sighed in frustration. "If Bellatrix Lestrange was still around I know you could easily take care of her, especially now, but that doesn't mean I would want you anywhere near her."

She turned to look up at him, her eyes had gone black, she was thirsty but still enough of herself she could talk to him. "I promise that at the first sign of trouble I will use my wand, and if you say so I will Apparate both of us out of there without argument."

"Really?" he asked, studying her face for a hint of a lie.

"I promise," she repeated, eyes unblinking.

"Thank you," he smiled, enveloping her in a hug. "Our activities seem to have made you thirsty, have they not?"

She suddenly became aware of the burning in the back of her throat. She nodded, unwilling to breathe as she heard a car pass in the distance.

"Lets hunt," his words followed him as he ran in the opposite direction of the highway.

* * *

After two more 'distractions' they finally made it to Washington, and Edward was immediately more tense and irritable. He had snapped at Hermione for asking about the werewolves, and she had resigned herself to studying the notes she had written on the antivenin in silence in the backseat. The only time she moved was to flip a page or to wave her wand to replenish the gas in the tank. He almost wished she wouldn't, he wanted to stop, the more times the better, whatever delayed their entry into the small town he was avoiding.

It was inevitable, however, that they finally saw the sign announcing their arrival to Forks. And just his luck they made it there in the middle of the day, when they were more likely to run into people who might recognize him. Luckily it was a school day, chances of seeing Bella were slim. He pulled over just short of the sign.

"Hermione, could you come up here?" he sighed.

She was in the seat almost before he was finished speaking.

"We're here," he motioned to the sign he was sure she had already seen. "Can we agree that, since I know the area better, we can go with my plan for a while?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to wear a hat and sunglasses," she looked as if she wanted to smirk, but one glance at his serious look stopped her. "As no one knows you, you will be safe to ride around as you are now. Get your fill of the town, we're not going to stop until we make it to my old house. I'm going to pull into the garage, wait until the door is completely closed before you get out. Don't open any windows, don't go outside until I say so. I need you to make two promises to me, can you do that?"

"Anything," she replied.

"First, that you will carry your wand with you, and out when I tell you, no questions," his eyes bored into hers.

"I promise," she said, fingering the wand which was in her pocket.

"Second," he grabbed her hand and placed his other hand into her hair. She didn't break eye contact. "That you will not be out of my sight, not for a moment, until I say it's safe to do so."

She nodded, a flash of nervousness across her face, but her Gryffindor courage quickly replaced it. He pulled on a ball cap, placed his sunglasses on despite the rain hitting the windshield, and started moving slowly towards the town.

* * *

"I can't believe you squandered our day off with a trip to the grocery store," Jessica moaned as she helped Bella place bags under a tarp in the back of the truck. Forks High had an unexpected blackout, and the students had been let out for the day at ten in the morning, after it was clear it would take some work to get the lights back on.

"As I said, Charlie isn't one for shopping, and since school let out for the day I thought I'd do the shopping now so I have more time in the later afternoon for fun-type activities," Bella responded.

"Like being with Jacob," Jessica sung, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, shut up," Bella rolled her eyes back at her friend.

"You have to admit, he's around a lot recently."

Bella just nodded. Jacob barely let her out of his sight on his free time ever since he imprinted on her. And the imprinting himself caused somewhat of a stir among his tribe. The rest who had imprinted had done so the first time they had seen the object of their affections after becoming a wolf. Jacob had been a wolf for a couple weeks before he imprinted. There were two major theories, the first being that Jacob was simply more strong willed than the rest of them. The second was more upsetting, at least to her, it thrilled the wolves. There was talk that her fate had changed. That before Edward would be unable to stay away and would return, and therefore she could never give her heart fully to Jacob. The idea was that something, somewhere, had caused Edward to decide to never return or, they hoped even more, he had been killed somehow, and she could now give her heart fully to their pack member.

She played along, she didn't want to lose her friendship with Jacob, but she was still a little unnerved by his affections. She wanted to love him, but she couldn't bring herself to stop loving Edward. Even if it was hope beyond hope. Though, she admitted to herself, he might really be gone for good. The day that Jacob imprinted on her the voice stopped commanding her to quit being foolish. She had done several drastic things, including cliff diving, but the voice would no longer come.

"Earth to Bella," Jessica's hand waved in front of her.

"Sorry," she muttered, shaking her head.

"You were doing it again," her eyebrow raised in concern towards her dark-haired friend.

"I know. I'm sorry," she smiled. She had been scaring her friends with her frequent and unexplainable bouts of silence and vacant staring into the distance.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor or something?"

Bella shook her head enthusiastically. She hated mention of the word 'doctor', or anything to do with the Cullen family.

"OK..." Jessica muttered slowly, then a bubbly smile crossed her face. "What are we doing for the rest of our day of freedom? Shopping? Video game battle royale at Mikes? Music and girl talk at my place?"

Bella chuckled. "I am at your mercy."

"Really?" she looked shocked. "In that case how about a little girl talk at my place, then once Jacob gets out of school I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting up at Mikes for video games."

"I doubt he'd mind," she nodded. Anything to avoid alone time with Jacob. He kept pressing her for that first kiss, convinced that she'd start having feelings towards him if she did, and she kept putting it off. She had to hold out hope.

Jessica was already hoisting herself into the cab of the truck so she could get out of the rain when Bella caught a glimpse of something weird in the corner of her eye. She turned to look at an SUV she had never seen before cruising down the main street just feet from where her truck was parked. She couldn't see much of the driver, he was looking in the opposite direction and was wearing a hat and glasses, but the passenger was looking at her. She wasn't sure why this made her nervous for a few seconds, and returned the woman's unblinking gaze when reality set in. She scanned the girl quickly before the SUV sped away, and she had to hold the side of her truck to keep from collapsing in fright.

"Bella?" Jessica was suddenly by her side. "Bella? What's wrong?"

She couldn't stop breathing heavily. The delicate, alluring, beautiful features, the soft hair, the pale porcelain skin, the dark eyes. That was no human who had been staring at her. But why was one here? And why was she staring at her like that? The eyes looked deep amber, but maybe they were black reflecting a streetlight. She couldn't be sure, and she felt fear.

"I need to go to La Push," she muttered, starting towards the cab of her truck.

"Sudden desire to see Jacob?" Jessica tried to lighten the situation.

"I'll drop you off, I just need to go," she snapped back. Jessica, looking somewhat scared of this sudden, terrified looking Bella, didn't argue as she jumped into the cab.


	18. Fear

**A/N: First off, this chappie is a T chapter. **

**And now I have to apologize, I'm going to leave you again without a Bella/Hermione encounter. You'll have to wait another chapter, and I probably won't update for a few days as I'm going out of town. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I'm hoping I hit 200 with this chapter (crossing fingers). I love this story, and I love the feedback I'm getting from you all.**

**As always, enjoy, and please shoot me a review.**

Jacob heard the old truck before he saw it swing into the parking lot faster than Bella would usually dare drive. The bell rang at the end of his fifth period, and he turned away from his sixth hour English class to rush out to the parking lot, where he found Bella looking terrified leaning against the drivers door.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he asked, skidding to a halt in front of her.

"Vampire," she breathed, eyes wide.

"What? Where?" his eyes scanned the area, his nostrils twitched as he sniffed the air, he moved so he was blocking as much of her as his body would allow.

"In town. I got out of school early, I was in the parking lot of the grocery store, and this SUV was driving past," she spoke in rapid bursts punctuated by deep breaths. "There was a girl staring at me, she was pale and beautiful. She was a vampire, I know she was, and she was looking straight at me."

"What's going on?" asked Embry, who had seen Jacob running the wrong way out of the classroom.

"Bells thinks she saw a vampire in town," Jacob replied.

"I _know_ I did," Bella snapped.

"Fine, she saw a vampire in town," he quickly corrected himself.

"Where in town?" Quil asked, appearing next to Embry.

"By the grocery store."

Embry and Quil ran off towards the woods as Seth and Leah appeared at the door of the school.

"Get in the car," Jacob growled. Bella got in and scooted into the passenger seat, he hopped into the drivers side and hit the gas hard enough the tires spun before launching the truck forward. Seth must have been watching, because he and Leah were running across the parking lot. He drove without regard for traffic laws across town until they pulled into Sam's driveway.

"What's wrong?" Sam was standing by his back door, waiting.

"Bella says she saw a vampire in town," Jacob said, trying to push past to get into the house.

"_Which _vampire?" Sam blocked their path.

"Give her a minute!" Jacob growled, shoving him aside. He hurried her in, sat her down on the couch, and retrieved a glass of water. Sam was watching her the whole time, waiting until she had taken a few large gulps of water before repeating his question.

"I've never seen her before," Bella replied, hands still shaking slightly.

"Was anyone with her?" Sam demanded, giving the discussion the feel of a police interrogation.

"There was another person, but I couldn't see anything. He was so covered up."

"Was he pale, like another vampire?"

She racked her brain, trying to remember the details of the mystery man, but he was a shadow behind the female vampire. She was honestly surprised to remember anything but those haunting eyes glaring at her. In hindsight it was stupid to not try to remember everything, including even the color of the SUV, but she couldn't tear her gaze from the beautiful eyes.

"How many vampires ride around with humans?" Jacob came to her rescue when it was obvious she couldn't remember.

"It's important to know what might be out there!" Sam snapped back. Jacob let out a throaty, snarling noise, but didn't retort. He threw an arm protectively around Bella. "How did this vampire look at you?" Sam started the interrogation again.

Bella closed her eyes and remembered the face staring at her. "She actually looked curious," she finally muttered.

"Not angry? Not like she was going to hunt you? Curious?" he sounded skeptical.

"What do you want me to say?" Bella snapped. "That I'm blowing this out of proportion? That vampires riding through town is a daily occurrence and I should forget what I saw?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Sam started, but he was cut off by Leah, who was pulling on her shirt, and Seth, who was shirtless running breathless into the room.

"We can't find a trace," Seth panted. "We ran up and down the town, no scent. Whoever it was, they were careful not to leave a trail."

"Maybe they're gone," Jacob said hopefully.

"We're going to be running double patrols until we're sure," Sam barked, looking at a groaning Seth and Leah, who retreated.

"Don't worry, Bella," Jacob murmured into her hair, pulling her into a crushing embrace. "You're going to be safe."

"Thanks," she muttered back, breathing in his scent. It was nothing on Edwards, but it was growing on her. She certainly felt safe in his arms, and maybe something else. She found her arms wrapping around his, holding him to her, she needed the comfort.

Sam was suddenly friendlier. He sat across from Bella and Jacob, and spoke with a calmer tone. "There's something I want you to remember if you can, Bella. Can you remember the color of her eyes?"

Bella nodded. "They looked like they were very dark amber, maybe they were black and just reflecting, but I'm almost positive I saw amber."

"Another animal-eater?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe," Sam replied grimly. "I'd still feel better if she wasn't unaccompanied off the reservation until we're sure she's gone," he nodded towards Bella.

"She's not leaving my sight," Jacob tightened his grip around her.

"I'll be fine," Bella muttered, upset at being treated like a child.

"I'm sure you will," he muttered, stroking her hair. "But I just want to make sure."

"I doubt Charlie will let you come up to my room with me," she pointed out.

"I'll be watching the outside of the house," he assured her.

She sighed. There was no arguing. Jacob, and probably the whole pack, would be surrounding the town and her house nightly for weeks. It was a small comfort.

* * *

One of his arms was snaked around her waist, the other stroked her hair lovingly. Her arms were wrapped behind his back, and neither was willing to let the other go. What they were about to do was very dangerous, but it was the best course of action. It was the best way to get noticed without breaking the truce or causing a public display.

"Repeat it to me," Edward muttered.

"I've said it seven times," she whispered back, though where there was usually annoyance in her voice she now sounded understanding.

"I just need to hear it again," he sighed, looking for any excuse to continue the embrace and to hear her voice.

"No more than five feet behind you, taking the exact path you did, keep my attention to the west, wand out always, don't think twice about casting a spell if something seems out of the ordinary," she repeated diligently. "I promise that I'll trust you," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

He planted a light kiss on her lips. "Don't stop running."

"I won't," she promised, pulling him down to her for a deep kiss.

Saying 'I love you' would have felt tantamount to saying good-bye, so neither one said it. He wrenched the door open, and they hurtled out into the woods. She followed him, as promised no more than five feet behind. They crashed through the underbrush, no care for small trees or shrubs in their way. Nothing could slow them, moving slower than top speed might mean death. He led her west for a while before suddenly turning and running within feet of the treaty line. She was careful to mirror his every move. They ran for a few miles along the line before a chilling howl rose up in the distance.

"Get back to the house!" he ordered, making another sharp turn. They ran as fast as their legs would take them back to the white house, threw themselves inside and slammed the door behind them.

"They know?" she whispered, staring out the windows.

"I'd think so," he replied, grabbing her from behind and breathing in that scent. The reason he was here. Because she wanted to be.

"How long?" she asked after a few more minutes.

"Not very. They're not going to let that go without investigation," he breathed.

"This was a mistake," she groaned, leaning into him. "How could I be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid. You're trying to get something done, this is what's needed. This isn't a store, you can't walk in there and ask."

"But you shouldn't be here," she said angrily. "I'm putting you in danger."

"Leaving you would put you in more danger, I won't do that," he sounded irritated.

She stayed quiet, listening to the woods for signs of movement as another howl sounded in the distance.

* * *

Sam and Jacob were waiting behind Sam's house, Bella trembling behind Jacob. That was Seth's howl, or maybe Leah's, but it certainly meant that they had found the vampire. Had they killed her? Had she fought? What was going on?

After a few tense minutes Seth and Embry rushed out of the woods, looking upset and anxious.

"You found her?" Sam growled.

"We found _them_," Embry shot back.

"Them?" Jacob shouted. "How many?"

Seth looked nervously at Bella. "Two."

"Did you get them?" Sam stood imposingly over the younger wolf.

"There was a... complication," Seth muttered.

"What?"

Seth looked from Jacob to Bella, then back at Sam. "We should talk... wolves only," he grumbled.

"Go in the house, Bella," Sam ordered.

"No!" she protested. "I have every right..."

"Please, Bells, go," Jacob pleaded.

She looked up at him, dumbfounded. "I want to know what's going on, Jake!" she shouted.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know in a few minutes," he assured her. "Just go, please."

She crossed her arms, turned and stomped off. No one said anything until they heard the door slam behind her.

"What is it?" Sam hissed at Seth.

"There is a female, she seems new, and she is no one I've ever encountered before. But her companion is one of the Cullens," Seth replied in a low voice, in case Bella tried to listen through a window. "They're at the Cullens' house," he added in a whisper.

"Which one?" Jacob demanded, looking furious.

"Does it matter?" Embry looked furious. "We can't touch them."

"I thought they were gone!" Seth growled.

"Let's go get rid of them," Jacob gritted his teeth.

"We can't," Sam hissed. "I won't break the treaty just because they're back in the area."

"But they already broke it!" Jacob shot back. "They made another one."

"There's no proof of that," Sam pointed out. "She could be another they met out wherever they've been."

"Then let's go figure it out," Jacob fidgeted restlessly.

Sam looked from Seth to Embry, then back at Jacob. "I'm weary of approaching any vampires. Not unless we have proof of their wrongdoing."

"_Which_ Cullen?" Jacob growled, turning back towards Seth.

Seth cowered as if Jacob were about to attack, then said meekly, "Edward."

Jacob howled as he phased, and without restraint or hesitation he bounded away towards the white house.

"Leah and Quil still out there?" Sam asked quickly, preparing to bound after Jacob.

"Yes," Embry replied.

"Make sure they stop him," he barked at Seth, who phased and stood just inside the woods. "_Before_ he does something to start a war."

"What do you want to do?" Embry asked.

"Let's go scout it out," Sam sighed. "We can decide what to do from there."

"And what about...?" he jerked his head towards the house, where they clearly saw a nervous looking Bella staring at them out of the window.

"Leave her there, we'll tell her what she needs to know when we've figured out what's going on," he ordered before phasing and sauntering into the woods.

Bella was mad. They were supposed to come back and tell her what was going on, but they had phased and ran off without telling her a damn thing. And there wasn't anything she could do about it. She had to wait until the wolves decided she was ready to be in the loop. What had they said to Jacob to make him so mad? Why had he phased...?

It hit her suddenly, and she felt like smacking her forehead. It was so obvious. He wanted to know which Cullen, and somebody had come back with the last name he wanted to hear.

Edward was back.

She grabbed the keys to her truck and ran from the house, to be damned if one of the wolves had stayed behind to watch her. She couldn't be certain, but she had a good idea of where they might be. She had to try. She came within inches of taking out the neighbor's mailbox before throwing the ancient truck in drive and driving it off the reservation at full speed.


	19. Meeting

**A/N: I'm back! Out of town was good, but weekends are too stinking short. But I promised a Bella/Hermione interaction, and so here it is. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I got to 200 (yay!). BTW- I'd never not update if I didn't reach a review mark. I don't want to let down the people who have been reading and want to hear more. I just love hearing feedback, positive or negative.**

**This chapter is a T. Some swearing, not much.**

**As always, enjoy and please leave a review.**

For several minutes the wolves sat outside the house, unwilling to move for fear of an ambush. Edward knew they were there, he could hear their thoughts, he knew that they weren't going to come inside. He had somewhat anticipated this, he just wished the wolves were a little more reckless.

"We should get outside," he murmured to Hermione, who nodded nervously. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, but he gently placed his hand on hers. "Keep it in your pocket. It will be easier for them if they don't know yet. Seeing that is only going to agitate them."

"You talk about them like they're some sort of wild animal," she hissed. "For your information I was good friends with a werewolf. He..."

"Was a moon-shifter," he finished for her, irritably. "It's not the same thing."

"It's not that much..." she folded her arms, looking angry.

"Now is not the time, Hermione!" he hissed, and she turned, stony faced, back towards the door.

He took a deep breath, even though it wasn't needed, and opened the door. Slowly, hands clearly where they could be seen, leaving the door open so the wolves could smell that they were alone. They walked into the middle of the driveway, and stopped, standing perfectly still.

Sam was the first to move forward from the forest, approaching cautiously, head down, sniffing furiously. Five other wolves followed suit, though they stayed close to the woods. After a long moment Sam walked back into the woods, phased, and returned buttoning his shirt.

"Leech," he growled, a curt nod towards Edward.

"Mutt," Edward returned the hostile greeting. Hermione looked lividly at Edward, but before anyone of the wolves had a chance to register she had moved her head was back where it was before.

"Who is your new friend?" Sam looked over Hermione skeptically.

"Hermione Granger," she introduced herself, sounding as kind as possible.

Sam took a deep breath. "She sure smells like broken treaty," he hissed, and the pack growled in agreement behind him.

"She isn't. She wasn't touched by the fangs of any of my family," Edward replied coldly.

Hermione looked surprised for a second, but the calm and kind look came across her face again quickly.

"From what I understand, it's no break in the treaty if another vampire chooses to join us," he pointed out.

"And who was it who created her?" Sam asked.

"His name was Grant. I don't know his last name, he was a newborn, and dispatched relatively quickly," Edward said calmly.

Sam's eyebrow lifted. "And you have witnesses to say that your story is true?"

"I certainly do, if you're willing to travel to the U.K. to interview them. Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Kingsley Shacklebolt..."

Sam held up a hand in a motion for him to stop. "What are you doing back here, Cullen?"

"I wasn't aware that I needed permission. As long as we stay out of La Push I was under the impression that the treaty remained intact."

"Circumstances may have changed. You being here now poses a risk of sorts to one of my pack members," Sam returned Edward's cold stare.

"So Jacob imprinted on Bella. I have found love since leaving, there will be no competition," Edward shrugged, making the whole statement seem like a casual, almost throw-away remark.

"Your family was gone, and still is by the smell of it. You wanted to come back here to be alone?"

"Yes," Edward stated.

"No," Hermione interjected.

Sam turned to her, eyebrow raised. "What was your purpose of coming back here, then?"

Hermione looked to Edward, whose gaze never left the wolves. "Because I'm trying to prepare an antivenin to counteract vampire venom. So people don't have to turn into vampires."

"And you couldn't do this wherever you were before?" he sneered at her.

"I could, but I believe you hold the key to counteracting the venom."

"And what kind of key would that be?"

Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but was interrupted before words could come.

"Shit," Edward muttered, gaze lifting towards the driveway. The wolves and Hermione picked up the low rumble, too. There was no mistaking it, someone was driving up the overgrown path to the house.

The truck was going much faster than it should, and when Bella finally hit the brakes it started sliding on some loose gravel and it slid towards the house. The brakes screeched in protest and it came to rest inches from the garage door.

"Edward?" Bella jumped out of the cab, looking as if she were surprised he wasn't there opening the door for her. He folded his arms across his chest as she ran forward and threw her arms around him. "You're back," she sobbed into his chest, not noticing his head had turned so his eyes were locked with Hermione's.

Hermione let out a low growl, eyes narrowing to slits, but she didn't go forward to stop the affections. Several of the wolves perked up at her open hostility.

"Edward," Bella reached up to pull his face to hers. "Edward, what's wrong? You're here, we can be together."

"Bella," Edward looked up at a visibly agitated Jacob. "Please get off me."

Her grip tightened. "What are you talking about?" she sobbed.

"I'm talking about Jacob being upset. Please let go of me, before you make this situation worse," he looked at Hermione, who looked less angry than before, but still very displeased.

"I'm not going to let go," Bella murmured into his shirt. "You're back, we can be together."

"We can't," Edward finally looked at her. "I've moved on."

Bella finally turned her gaze from him, in the direction of Hermione, who stared at her coldly, unblinking. She let out a gasp and placed Edward between herself and Hermione. "That's her, that's the vampire I saw," she muttered, pointing a shaky finger.

"She is my girlfriend," he replied, disentangling himself and going to stand with an arm around Hermione's waist. "Of course she'd be with me."

Bella's sobs came anew. She bent over as if she had been punched and reached a hand towards Edward. "But, I love you," she pleaded.

These words were too much for Jacob, who bounded forward, snarling, towards Edward. Several of his pack members rushed after him to stop him before he broke the treaty. Edward pushed Hermione away, she dove to tackle Bella out of the path of the oncoming wolves, pulled her wand from her pocket, pointed it between the wolves and Edward and screamed loud enough that it echoed, "_Protego_!"

Jacob ran into the shield charm mere inches from Edward and crumpled to the ground. He got up quickly and patrolled the charm as if looking for a weak spot. The rest of the wolves and Bella were staring at Hermione and, more importantly, her wand.

"I'll let it up," she said, getting off Bella and standing up, "only when you all promise that we can have a discussion like civilized adults."

"What is that?" Sam growled, trying to pass a hand through the shield and finding himself unable to do so.

"A shield charm. I am a witch as well as a vampire," she said matter-of-factly.

Bella gasped.

"Seriously, Isabella," Edward sighed, and she looked shocked and hurt at his use of her full name. "First you find out there are vampires, then werewolves, and you're surprised that witches and wizards exist as well? I thought I made mention of that fact before."

"I thought you were speaking hypothetically," Bella pondered Hermione, who was standing still as stone, wand extended, shield charm still in place. "But don't you see, Edward? She must have you under some sort of spell. Something that makes you love her instead of me."

Edward laughed. Hermione snarled, staring daggers at Bella. "I would do no such thing!" she snapped loudly. "How dare you accuse me of tampering with his free will!"

"As if she'd need a spell," Edward grumbled, remembering the feeling he got whenever he touched Hermione's skin.

"You promised," Bella whispered, sinking to the ground. "You promised you'd always be there for me."

"Hasn't my absence proved that promise broken for months?" he hissed back, losing his patience.

"But you promised me that you'd always love me," she sobbed.

"And I do. The same as I love Alice and Rosalie. As friend, not lover."

There was a long pause where the only sound was the distant whisper of the rushing river. One by one the wolves returned into the woods to phase until, with a glaring look at Edward, Jacob sauntered off and returned moments later pulling on a t-shirt.

"You can put the wand down now, leech," Sam growled at Hermione.

"Not if we're going to be using such childish name-calling. From either side," she glared at Edward. "I've had quite enough of the degrading names for one lifetime."

"Earn our respect, and we'll use your name," he promised.

She shook her head stubbornly. "Not good enough. If we can't go in to talk like adults there's no point in talking at all."

Sam sighed as he stared at her. She returned his stony gaze. "Alright, we'll use each others proper names," he grumbled.

"You, too," Hermione ordered Edward, who curtly nodded his head once. He quickly led the way into the house as to avoid being alone with Bella.

"Now, tell us of this antivenin," Sam said, sitting on the couch, flanked on either side by his pack.

She told them of her research so far, showed them her notes, and explained why she thought that their saliva would be crucial to completing the potion.

"We need to speak as a pack about this," Jacob grumbled as Sam looked around for their thoughts about what she was saying.

"May I?" Sam asked, snatching up Hermione's notes and leading the pack outside.

"Give them some privacy," Hermione hissed at Edward as she noticed his glazed look as he tried to concentrate on what they were thinking.

He sighed, looking at Bella, who was sitting, teary eyed, across the room. "This is for the best, Bella," he muttered. Hermione, who thought the subject had been put to rest, looked mutinous as she started absentmindedly conjuring small yellow birds from thin air.

"How can it be for the best if it feels so wrong?" she sobbed.

"You'll get over me, and realize you're better off," he mumbled.

"Even if I'm better off with a werewolf?" she looked at him in surprise.

"Even if you're better off with a do... werewolf." Without thinking he reached out, gently took Hermione's wand before she could turn the birds into weapons and placed it between them, then took her hand to discourage her from touching it again.

The sight was too much for Bella, who buried her head between her knees with fresh sobs.

"Can't you talk to her? You're a woman," Edward sighed so only Hermione could hear.

"You sounded so like Ron there," Hermione hissed. "All the emotional comfort of a cold, wet blanket. Do you honestly think the best person to talk to her right now is the woman who is stealing her love away from her?"

He sighed and glanced at Bella. A small part of him wanted to comfort her, he certainly didn't like seeing her like that, but at the same time he didn't want her to get the wrong impression. So he stayed rooted to the spot, hand holding Hermione's, until the pack returned a few minutes later. Jacob immediately saw how distressed Bella was and hurried to comfort her.

"We have agreed that we will provide you with saliva, on a few conditions," Sam announced.

"Name them," Hermione nodded.

"We add to the treaty that you are never to raise that wand to harm one of our pack or tribe. You can use it around us so long as whatever you use it for does no harm."

Edward opened his mouth to point out that the treaty was set in stone many years ago, but Hermione cut him off, "I will agree if the arrangement extends to your pack and tribe alone. I may need to harm others elsewhere in order to defend myself." She quickly gave an example of using 'Stupefy' and what it could do to someone, but failed to mention any more harmful curses.

"We're agreed on that point. Second you will not take our saliva away from this area. All your research is to be done here under our guard and supervision. We don't want you to be doing anything but what you are saying."

"Agreed," Hermione nodded.

"Along those lines you are to explain everything you plan of doing with this antivenin to a pack member before you do it, so we can discuss anything we might not be comfortable with."

Again Edward looked as if he wanted to protest, but again she cut him off, "Agreed."

"And finally, should you become successful in creating this antivenin it is you and only you who can contact us should you need anything else from us. None of the other Cullens, no other vampires or witches or wizards. Only you."

"Will you be giving out phone numbers?" she asked sarcastically.

"You have permission to cross into our boundaries only for this purpose. Any other purpose will be considered a violation of the original treaty."

"Agreed," she nodded, though she could tell Edward was upset by this prospect. Having her cross into the reservation unescorted sounded like at best a bad idea and at worst a setup.

"I want this in writing," Edward hissed.

"We will write something up," Sam nodded. "Do you need supplies, Ms. Granger?"

"Call me Hermione, and yes, I'll have to travel to Seattle for potion-making supplies. And I'll have to set up another lab here," she looked excited and relieved the meeting went well.

Sam scribbled something onto a piece of paper. "For now phones will do. Contact me when you're ready to go to Seattle. We'll arrange an escort."

Edward growled, but Hermione stood, took the paper, and looked at Sam with a sincere "Thank you."

As the pack left Jacob gently picked up Bella, who was still sobbing. With a murderous look at Edward he carried her out to the truck, which started with a roar. As the rumbling of the ancient engine disappeared into the distance Edward moved to envelop Hermione in his arms.

"You did brilliantly," he whispered into her hair before gently kissing her forehead.

"As did you," she murmured back. "I can tell you're not thrilled by their demands, but if this works the trouble will be well worth it."

"And Bella?" he asked, eyebrow lifted, gaze on a canary zooming around the mantle.

She sighed. "I feel somewhat sorry for her. She's obviously very attached to you."

"Unfortunately for her, I am completely attached to you," he smirked, sweeping her off her feet and pulling her in for a crushing kiss. She tried to pull away, to continue the conversation, but was soon lost in the moment as Edward led her upstairs.


	20. Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: This is a T chappie. Nothing too intense.**

**Azneejit- I know it was very un-Edward-like to completely resist Bella at their reunion. It's the 'shut down' reflex, a 'I don't want to deal with these emotions, so I'm going to shut them out' thing. There's going to be more drama with who-loves-who in the next few chappies, even if it seems obvious at the end of this one who is with who. Hopefully that's not too confusing.**

**Since Imprinting is a often mentioned, but little discussed subject I've made my own conclusions on it. Hope it's not too confusing, I'll be willing to explain if it's not clear.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. As always, enjoy and please leave a review. I changed a good portion of this chapter based on what Azneejit pointed out, so I really do use the reviews to help write the story.**

He excused himself to his old room as Hermione transformed Carlisle's old study into a potions room. He sat in the middle of the bare floor, and stared at the empty shelves all around him.

Seeing Bella had brought on a flood of emotions. No matter how hard he put on his act he couldn't deny that he still loved her. He loved two women, each in separate and unique ways. Hermione was what Bella wasn't. She was strong, independent, intelligent, a genuine mystery at times. But on the other hand Bella was what Hermione wasn't. Completely interested in him, willing to give her emotional self completely to him, and without the baggage of a previous love. _Hermione's also immortal_, his brain told him. But should that matter? That was a hurdle easily cleared if he truly wanted.

Which would it be? Hermione or Bella?

"Maybe Bella for her lifetime, then Hermione," he sneered to himself. Like that would ever happen. Hermione wouldn't wait for Bella's lifetime, and Bella would never stop hounding him to let her become a vampire. Having Bella would mean losing Hermione, and it obviously went both ways. He thought the choice would be easy, he was completely convinced that he was Hermione's when they entered Forks, now he wasn't as sure.

He stood slowly and walked into Hermione's new room. It was now almost a carbon copy of her room at their UK home. She was putting the final touches on the mantle.

"Looks good," he muttered.

"Thanks," she said, waving her wand one more time. A roaring fire started in the fireplace.

"Look at me, Hermione," he commanded, grabbing her wrist and twirling her around to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.

He placed a shaky hand on her face, tracing the contours lightly, slowly moving over every feature. His hands then ran through her long hair, eyes following slowly. His fingers then moved back to traced down her neck from her ear to her collarbone. They roamed down her arms, and ran over every inch of her hands. He moved back up to her back, and his fingers ran slowly down, causing her to sigh. They traced back up her sides, then moved back down her front, running over her breasts, down over her stomach, flirting with her area. He dropped to his knees, running his hands over her rear and down each leg. He nudged her shirt up slightly with his nose and inhaled deeply. The faint scent was still there, growing stronger as his hands continued to explore her body.

"Do you love me, Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered, hands cupping his head, fingers running absentmindedly through his hair.

"Why?" he breathed.

She didn't answer. She stood there, breathing slowly, taking in his scent. Her hands traced his face the way his had traced hers minutes before. The feeling was spreading throughout his body without having to press himself to her skin. He was getting drunk on her scent. He resisted the urge to push her onto the table and take her.

She sunk to the floor and took his hands in hers. She gazed into his eyes, and answered lowly, "because of who you are. I won't say you are my life and my everything, because that's not true. That doesn't mean I want to lose you, that means I want to be with you even more. I have connected with you in ways I didn't think it would be possible for me to connect with someone. I feel like every day I find another reason to love you even more, and I'm not sure if I spend eternity with you that I'd be able to find all the reasons."

"And if I were to leave?" he looked intently into her eyes.

"I'd be upset," she responded, staring back at him.

"Would you be devastated?" he whispered.

She stared at him, looking slightly confused. "I'd be upset," she repeated. "But it's not like I haven't loved and lost before."

"Is that it? Am I Ron's replacement to you?"

She looked slightly angry. "Of course not. I'd think you would know better than anyone that my feelings for you are much different than my feelings for Ron."

"Would you take him back if you could?"

She stood and crossed her arms angrily. "Are you trying to find justification for leaving me for Bella?"

"No!" he protested, standing to face her.

"I know you have a decision to make, so go think it over and come back when you've made a decision. I have been second-choice before, I have no desire to be again," she sounded close to breaking down. She angrily crossed the room, opened the door, and motioned for him to leave.

"Hermione," he pleaded.

"I'm trying to not be insensitive. I see the way you look at her. No matter how much you hold my hand or hold me to you, that look is still there. I want to be with you, Edward, but not if you don't want to be with me." She looked dejectedly at the floor.

He walked to the door, but didn't leave. He turned, cupped her face in one of his hands, and pulled it up so she was looking at him. "Do you truly want me to go?" he whispered.

She gulped hard. "No," she whispered. "I just don't want to be hurt again."

He bent down and found her lips lightly with his. They stood, foreheads touching, each taking in the others scent. "Do you trust me when I tell you that I love you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"That I don't want to see you hurt?"

"Yes."

He sighed, his choice becoming more and more clear. Temptation would come, every time Bella was around, but he could resist temptation. He had so many times in the past. He couldn't resist Hermione, he couldn't lose her scent, he couldn't lose that feeling. He couldn't lose Hermione. His hand was on the back of her head, pulling her to him, kissing her furiously.

She pressed herself to him, kissing him back, but moments later pulled away from him. "I want you to be sure," she whispered. "The further we get into this, the more connected I feel to you."

"I am sure of this, 'Mione," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"You're sure of this now," she muttered. "But what about the next time you see Bella?"

His head dropped. "It will be hard, but hopefully she'll start to see things differently."

"Until you can be totally sure, I think it would best to tone this down," she pulled away even further, hugging herself, staring into the fire.

He sighed in frustration, but nodded his head. Her guards were back up, she was afraid of losing someone else she loved, and that sealed his decision for her. She loved him enough to fear losing him, and he realized he felt the same about her.

* * *

The Volkswagen pulled up outside the school as it had every day for weeks before Edward had reappeared. Several of Bella's friends were shepherding her outside to meet Jacob. Her mood since running to La Push the day before had gone from being on the mend to back into her deep, depressed hole. She refused to tell them what was going on, and they were worried she might be looking to end it.

Jacob got out of the car to help her in, still looking furious at Edward's re-appearance. Without a word to anyone he helped Bella into his car, strapped her in, slammed the door, and drove off.

They were halfway to La Push before either one spoke. "Do you want me to drop you off with _him_?" Jacob scowled.

"No," she mumbled. "I don't want to be anywhere near him."

"But you don't want to be anywhere near me," he snapped.

"That's not fair!" she sobbed. "You imprint on me, and it's supposed to be some sort of fairy tale? I'm supposed to fall head over heels for you and sit back to enjoy my happily ever after? It's too much, Jacob! It's not guy meets girl, they date, they kiss and slowly they fall in love. You love me, I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

"You fell into love pretty damn quick when it was Edward," he hissed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I would because it's how I feel about you!" he retorted, fingers white on the steering wheel.

They entered the reservation in silence.

"It doesn't matter now," she sobbed. "He's got _her_."

"Hermione? She's nothing like you."

"And he's made his choice," she said bitterly.

He opened his mouth to say 'don't be so sure', but closed it immediately. If she thought things were truly over with Edward it might work out better for him.

"Romeo didn't choose Juliet," she muttered.

"Are you so sure Edward was Romeo?" he whispered.

She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Edward came, you fell head over heels in love with him, he left you because his brother attacked you. Not because he attacked you, it was his brother. He had shown remarkable restraint with you, he could let his family go and stay with you, but he didn't. He left at the slightest provocation without a feeling of responsibility towards you and your feelings. He just assumed that the pain would be over quickly and you'd get past it. Did he honestly think that love just went away like that? Doesn't sound like a Romeo."

She closed her eyes in thought as they pulled into his driveway. He put the car in park and stared forward into the woods ahead. "I love you, Bella. If you don't return that love I'll just have to do without. I'll never be able to rid myself of my feelings for you. That's how imprinting works. It can't magically bind you to me, and it certainly can't make you return my feelings. So far the rest of the pack has been lucky, their partners have reciprocated, but I guess that doesn't mean it happens in all cases."

He got out of the car and muttered, "tell me when you want me to take you home." He closed the door and started towards his house.

"Wait," came her feeble voice as his hand touched the doorknob. He turned to see her slowly walking towards him. She dropped her backpack on the wet ground, sending drops of mud flying. She walked until she was right in front of him, staring up into his eyes. Slowly she reached up and touched his long hair. Wordlessly she pulled him down to her and pressed her lips hesitantly to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her, pressing herself into the kiss a little more forcefully. Then, slowly, she started letting go, her lips parting from his, her arms sliding from his shoulders, eyes still locked to his.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" he smiled at her.

One side of her mouth upturned as she said, "no."

"What is this, Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

"A trial. To see if I found my true Romeo," she whispered. "You were right. If he understood my love for him, if his feelings were the same as mine he wouldn't have run off. And I've been unfair to you. I'm not saying I love you, I'm saying I want to give it a chance."

He smiled as he bent over to give her another quick kiss. "To biology?" he smiled.

She smiled at him, feeling more comfortable than she had in a while. "For something that is two creatures in one you certainly have problems grasping the subject," she smirked.

"Luckily I have the best tutor Forks has to offer," he held the door for her.

"Oh,_ that's_ saying something," she rolled her eyes.

He hurried to his bedroom to get his textbook and she sat on the couch in thought. She had kissed Jacob. A warm, loving kiss. Much different than kissing Edward. And she started to realize that she thought of Jacob as more than her best friend.

"Are you coming with on Saturday?" he asked, tossing his book on the couch and dropping after it, causing her to bounce. He and Sam had decided that they would be the ones to follow the vampires into Seattle looking for her magical supplies. He wasn't thrilled at the idea, but keeping an eye on the blood-suckers was much more important than his desire not to spend time around them.

"You'd be willing to let me in the same car as Edward?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not _next_ to him," he admitted with a smile. "You can't tell me you aren't the least bit curious about the wand-waver."

"I am, but I'm not sure I want to spend the time locked in the car with you bickering at each other."

"If I promise not to bicker?" he pleaded.

"Then I won't believe you. But I'll go," she smiled. While she thought it would be best to avoid Edward as much as possible at the moment, how many times would she be able to go see what the magical world had to offer?


	21. The Leech

**A/N: T chapter.**

**As always, enjoy and please leave me a review. I've tried to throw a bit of a curveball in here, I'm looking forward to what you think of it.**

They had been driving around the Bartlett neighborhood of Seattle for an hour and a half, Edward murmuring each building that they passed, Hermione waiting to find it. Earlier that day she had gotten on the Internet, did the complex spell to access the parts of the Internet only designed for witches and wizards, and found out that the Seattle version of Diagon Alley rested somewhere in this neighborhood, but since the whole part of the Internet was new and sparsely used by witches and wizards there was no more information than the neighborhood. And so they drove up and down each street, the wolves getting more and more agitated the longer it took.

"Shoe shop," Edward muttered as they turned down another street. "Bookstore, cafe, bar, jewelry store..."

"Just one cafe, or two?" Hermione suddenly interrupted.

"Just one," he said, slowing the car.

"This is it!" she said excitedly. He parked the car and they climbed out.

"What's the plan?" Jacob asked, looking at the cafe in question, sliding between it and the bar seamlessly.

"Just keep following me, and trust me. As long as you're close enough to someone with Magic you'll be able to get in. It's the standard enchantment, make it so Muggles can't see, but not impenetrable to Muggles. That way under-age witches and wizards can go shopping with their Muggle parents."

"And this'll work?" Edward said, as she ducked into an alley between the bar and the cafe.

"It already has," she pointed back towards the street where passing people didn't notice the alley or the strange assortment of people standing in it. Their eyes moved over them, and they passed by too quickly to be walking normally.

"Wicked," Jacob sounded impressed.

"Just let me do the talking," she muttered as she placed a hand on the door to a dingy looking cafe, the Witches Brew, that had seemingly sprung up out of nowhere behind them. A bell tinkled softly as they walked through.

"Good afternoon!" a perky looking witch waved at them across the empty cafe.

"Good afternoon," Hermione smiled pleasantly back.

"New to the area?" she asked, looking at the group behind her.

Hermione nodded. "I'm Hogwarts," she explained.

"You look very familiar," the witch was studying her carefully now.

"I'm sure it's only coincidence," she muttered in reply.

"No, it's not. You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?" she said excitedly.

"I get that all the time," Hermione smiled warmly. "She was in the year ahead of me, but in a different house."

"Oh," the woman looked disappointed. "I had heard she had died, and I kind of hoped it wasn't true. I'm Muggle born."

Sam was looking suspiciously at Hermione.

"Can I get anything for any of you?" the witch perked back up, looking at the group.

"Just the way to the shops," Hermione smiled.

"Of course," the witch smiled at her. "Back by the bathrooms, tap the picture of the nesting dragon."

"Thank you," Hermione muttered, quickly leading the group away from the counter with a fake friendly wave. They rounded a corner to the bathrooms, and stopped in front of a wall of pictures.

"They're moving!" Bella exclaimed as Hermione rummaged in her bag.

"I had no idea," she muttered, pulling out a cloak. "I don't want to go through that again," she explained, throwing the cloak around her shoulders and lifting the hood. "I don't need to be recognized. The fewer people who see me, the better. Cold, Bella?" she added, offering a second cloak to Bella, who was hugging herself.

Bella took the cloak cautiously, studied it, and finally wrapped it around her shoulders. She stared at the Hogwarts crest as Hermione and Edward studied the hundreds of pictures.

"Here it is," Edward announced, pointing to a picture of a dragon standing over her eggs. The small picture breathed fire at them as Hermione drew her wand and tapped it.

Immediately the wall swung open into a scene not unlike Diagon Alley. Small, colorful shops lined the road, every window proclaiming the need to stop by and see the latest goods being offered.

"Awesome," Jacob breathed, eyes darting all over, trying to take in the shop windows where brooms hovered, sneakoscopes spun, and owls hooted. Their little group was attracting their fair share of second glances and stares, though it was hard to tell if it was for Edward's beauty or the two tall, muscular werewolves following the cloaked figure down the road.

Hermione barely glanced at each store window as she walked down the street until she came across the apothecary. She darted inside.

"Welcome," the old shopkeeper greeted her warmly.

"I need to purchase a complete new Potioners set, as well as ingredients," Hermione said sharply, making it clear she wanted to finish her transaction quickly.

"I believe I can assist you with that," the man's face lightened at the prospect of such a profitable sale.

Jacob pulled Bella into the bowels of the store as the man pulled out several scales for Hermione to look over. They stared in amusement and disgust at large jars of different potions products.

"Look, Bells," he smirked, holding a jar towards her. "Frog spawn."

"Ew," she jumped back, hands flying away from the glass jar, nearly knocking over a barrel labeled 'bull horns, 2 galleons each'.

"What in the world is a galleon?" Jacob studied the sign.

"I'm guessing it's money," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Way to put it together, Sherlock," he nudged her, causing her to stumble towards another barrel advertising 'sapling wood, 3 knuts an inch'. "Don't you think this is cool?" he asked, looking over a jar of newt eyes.

She sighed. The truth was that the whole street had looked interesting, and she wished Hermione wasn't in such a hurry. That and she was dreading the car ride back. She didn't like the way Edward had held her hand the whole ride to Seattle, stroking her fingers lightly, a couple times leaning over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She had tried to ignore her feelings upon seeing their affections, and when that didn't work she started giving similar affections towards Jacob. The end result was that Edward and Hermione either didn't notice or completely ignored them, Jacob was thrilled, and Sam was sitting in the very back of the SUV semi-amused at the situation. At least Edward had managed to make the trip in two hours and afterwards they were too wrapped up in trying to locate the wizarding area to focus on anything else.

"I thought that if there were werewolves and vampires out there, there was a good chance there were witches and wizards, but I never thought they'd have such a big community," he muttered, looking at a wall display of silver cutting knives.

"Goes to show you, everyone has secrets to hide," Bella muttered back.

"And what are your secrets?" he was suddenly enveloping her from behind, warm lips pressing to the back of her head.

"That would defeat the purpose of having them," she smiled back.

It took Hermione an hour to pick out her supplies and find the freshest ingredients. She insisted that they split the many heavy bags between them, so Edward hauling six obviously heavy bags one-handed by himself didn't give their charade away. She and Bella shed their cloaks and stored them safely in her bag.

They started back up the road when Hermione suddenly stopped in front of the bookstore. Something had caught her eye. She excused herself, and while the others looked at a large display of owls she ducked inside. She was back minutes later with another small bag.

"Ready to go?" she asked, but before waiting for an answer she started back towards the cafe. The group waved at the witch behind the counter, checked to make sure the coast was clear before heading back onto the street, and made it to the SUV with no incident. Edward swung the car into traffic, but turned north onto the freeway rather than south.

"Where are we going?" Sam growled, looking very upset.

"Something I need to do," Edward muttered, getting off just a couple exits later. He pulled up to a car-rental store, ordered everyone out, and disappeared inside. He came back out a few minutes later and started walking down the street.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, nearly having to jog to keep up with the quick moving group.

"Do you think we're walking back to Forks?" he asked, eyebrow lifted, as they crossed a street and started heading towards a storage facility. He ducked into the gates, and led them towards the back where the largest units were.

"You're driving," he said, tossing a key towards Hermione.

"Did Alice fail to inform you that I've never driven before?" she asked, annoyed, as he opened two units revealing four cars. His Volvo and the Mercedes were parked in one, Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's BMW were parked in the other.

"You'll pick it up quickly. I trust you more than the do.. them," he nodded towards Sam and Jacob. "And we'd be lucky to be back by midnight if Bella drives."

She sighed in frustration and stared at the key in her hand.

"It's for the Volvo," he pointed to the shiny silver car.

"I gathered that from the Volvo symbol on the key," she rolled her eyes.

"You take Bella and Jacob, I need to talk to Sam. We're taking the Jeep."

She shot him a murderous look.

"I'll give you the crash course," Jacob shrugged.

"Good choice of words," Bella muttered, climbing into the back of the Volvo. There was no point in arguing the arrangements with Edward, he'd stubbornly refuse for hours until she relented in order to get back before she gave Charlie a heart attack.

Hermione and Jacob slid into the front seats. The group buckled their seat belts, and Hermione managed to start the car with little trouble.

"Press the brake," Jacob muttered, pointing to the pedal on the left. She did so. "Now shift into drive," he pointed to the knob between them.

She reached down and tugged it, but it wouldn't budge.

"You have to press the side button," he informed her, placing his hand on hers and showing her how to do it. His hand flinched slightly.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I know my skin is cold."

"It kind of feels good," he let a smile play across his lips. "Like standing in front of the freezer after spending a long time in the sun."

In the back seat Bella felt a twinge of jealously. Jacob had spent the night before bad mouthing the 'blood-suckers' up until he dropped her back off at home. And here he was, not only being friendly, but touching one. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but as he reached his long arms around Hermione to show her how far she needed to turn the wheel to make a proper turn it seemed almost as if he were flirting with her. No, that wasn't possible. Imprinting didn't work like that, did it?

They took a few laps around the storage facility until Hermione felt comfortable enough to start back towards Forks. She waved her wand a few times, performing wordless charms, and they pulled onto the road.

Edward had been right, being Hermione she picked driving up very easily and soon the speedometer was flirting with 110 as they headed back towards Forks.

"So," Jacob looked at Hermione. "You're famous?"

"A dead girl is famous," she grumbled. "I died at the Battle of Hogwarts, at least that's what the wizarding world thinks."

"There was a battle?" he asked, looking intrigued.

She launched into an explanation about Voldemort, Horcruxes, and the Order of the Phoenix, grateful for anything to talk about that would help ease the natural tensions that filled the car. Jacobs mouth dropped lower and lower as she continued to talk.

"So these Horcrux things, they have a bit of _soul_ in them?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, which is why they're so hard to destroy," Hermione nodded at him.

"You and your friends are amazing. Destroying seven Horcruxes, then killing this Voldemort guy in some big battle," Jacob sat back in awe.

"If my dad knew about that he'd be happy nothing weird happens in Forks," Bella threw in, leaning forward and placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Yeah," he smirked. "What's the big crime in Forks? Someone fill and run at the gas station?"

Hermione laughed lightly, a musical, tinkling noise that caused Jacob to smile wider. As she was laughing she didn't notice that she had blown right through a red light. Red and blue lights pulled up behind her, she and the Jeep in front of her pulled to the side of the road.

"Stay in the car, stay in the car," she muttered, and Bella had the feeling that Edward knew what she was saying. She quickly undid the top two buttons of her blouse, shoved her bag by Jacob's feet, and fingered her wand in her pocket.

She rolled down the window as the officer bent over to look at her.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," he smiled at her, visibly checking her out. "Do you know why I pulled you over today?"

"Probably should have stopped, shouldn't I?" she smiled back at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Probably should have," he agreed, nodding. "Where are you from, Miss?"

"I'm coming from Seattle, but I live in the UK," her voice was sultry, she was leaning towards the officer giving him a good view of her chest.

"That explains the accent," he smiled at her, giving her a quick wink. Bella's jaw dropped. She was flirting outrageously at him, and he was throwing it right back at her. "Can I see you license and registration, please?"

"Oh, sure, officer," she flashed another brilliant smile full of perfect white teeth. "It's right down here," she bent towards her bag, but came up with her wand. _"Obliviate!"_ she said casually as she flicked the wand at him.

The officer's expression was suddenly vacant.

"Thank you _so much_ for the warning," Hermione batted her eyes again. "It sounds like you have the most _interesting_ job, and I apologize for making it any more difficult for you."

The officer shook his head. "No problem, ma'am. It's just my job." Bella rolled her eyes as he obviously flexed his muscles. "Listen, give me a call if you're ever thinking of joining the force," he smiled at her as he handed over a business card. "I'd love to give you any information you need."

"Thank you so much," Hermione replied with another wide grin. "You take care of yourself, officer."

"You have a good day, Miss," he tipped his hat to her and started back towards his cruiser.

"That was awesome," Jacob smirked as they pulled back onto the road.

"He should be fired," Bella griped.

"He's not the first officer to let a pretty woman off the hook because she's flirting with him," Jacob pointed out.

"It's disgusting," she grumbled, crossing her arms. "Cops like that give the good ones a bad name."

"Well, _I'd_ let you off the hook," Jacob smiled at Hermione.

Bella huffed.

An hour later they pulled into the driveway of the white house, and Bella had never been so grateful to get out of a car in her life.

Edward strolled up to Hermione, looking angry. "I saw what you did," he growled, taking her into his arms.

"Would you rather me get thrown in jail for being an unlicensed driver, and have your pretty car towed?" she smiled flirtatiously back up at him. Between Jacob and the cop her sultry side was starting to come through.

"Well, I wouldn't want to lose the car," he growled, leaning down and pressing his lips forcefully to hers.

Bella's stomach did a flip-flop at the sight of their passionate embrace. She turned and looked angrily at the ground.

Sam cleared his throat. "Edward says you're going to take tomorrow off, and we'll start working on this on Monday?"

"What?" Hermione pulled away from an irritated looking Edward. "Oh, okay. Sounds good," she smiled. "See you then?" she asked before turning back to Edward without an answer.

"I'm out of here," Sam growled, stalking into the forest.

"Let's go," Jacob tugged Bella towards the Volkswagen. They climbed in and took off down the drive and headed towards Forks.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed her arms were still crossed in hostility and she was staring pointedly out the window.

"Like you don't know," she grumbled.

"I honestly don't," he looked at her in surprise.

"First she takes Edward, now you," she wiped away a tear running down her cheek. "How can I compete with her? She's beautiful, she's smart, she can wave that wand and get anything she wants. Next to her I'm nothing."

"What do you mean 'take me'?" he asked in shock.

"I saw you in the car. You were flirting with her," she snapped.

He started laughing so hard he was bent over the steering wheel. "You think I was flirting with a leech?"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!" she shouted, enraged he was acting so nonchalant about it.

He shook his head, but got his laughter under control. "I love you, Bella," he pulled over and looked into her eyes. "I don't love the blood-sucking wand-waver."

"But you can't deny she's beautiful."

"She's not your typical leech," he conceded. "She's less hostile. She mentioned before that she was once friends with a moon-shifting werewolf, so I don't think she's got the problems with us the rest of the Cullens have. I don't think this will be as bad as we were worried about."

She looked visibly dejected.

He wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to give her a heartfelt kiss. "Just because she's not what I'd expect from a _leech_," he injected extra venom into the word, "doesn't mean I'd ever want to leave _you_ for _her_. I love you, Bella."

She nodded, believing him. She reached up with her neck and gave him another long kiss. "You better get me home," she muttered as she pulled away. "Or Charlie will have your ass."

He laughed, making her feel warmer. "Charlie will forgive me. I'm his key into making Billy an official family member."

"As if he's not over stealing enough of our television time," she smirked as he pulled back onto the road and accelerated towards town.


	22. Fire and Ice

**A/N: This chapter is an M chapter. Again, the XXXs are in place. Spoiler meant to be read by those who skip the smut: Jacob has a very sexually-charged dream about someone other than Bella.**

**So, I was thinking that in the original Twilight books Bella had to make the decision between Edward and Jacob. And in my story Edward has to choose between Bella and Hermione. But what if, to make it more interesting, he's not the only one who has both of them on his mind? And since it's my story I can play with that idea a little bit. Because I don't like the idea of Jacob blindly loving her with the way she's been treating him around Edward. I understand the pull of imprinting is pretty strong, but does it make it absolute? Tell me what you think.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

"You're not too mad at me, are you?" she whispered as the sounds of the Volkswagen disappeared into the distance. She tried to lean away from him, but his firm grasp held her in place.

"I could be," he smirked at her still-unbuttoned top. "I'm more mad at the mutt."

"What did Jacob do?" she asked, letting the nickname slide.

"You didn't have to hear his thoughts all the way back from Seattle."

"What thoughts could he be having about me?" she asked in surprise.

"Lets just say you might be changing his views about vampires, mainly female vampires," he growled.

"Didn't you tell me he imprinted on Bella?" She was now back to being curious Hermione. The Hermione who needed an answer to everything, and would ask questions until she got one.

"He's still a male. Most heterosexual males appreciate the presence of a pretty woman. Even if a man is out with his wife if Angelina Jolie, or Heidi Klum, or any other female that happens to tickle their fancy happens to saunter by most of the time he'll look. And, quite often, if they have a chance to interact with said female, they'll flirt without even thinking about it. And you happen to be a beautiful woman."

She still looked confused. "But Bella was in the back seat!"

"Ah," he smiled. "The constant reminder. Look but don't touch. He got a pretty big ego boost during that ride. He flirts with you, you're nice back, he's never going to touch you, but it's nice to feel desired by two women. Even if they're both in the same car."

"I don't desire Jacob," she murmured, gazing into his eyes.

"I know," he smirked back. "But you were friendly, and that's enough. It's in your nature to be friendly to anyone who hasn't wronged you. And lately you'd do anything for a good laugh, even if it's joking around with a mutt."

"Now what have I told you?" her face looked suddenly stern. "About the childish name calling?"

"Force of habit," he shrugged, pulling her close and leaning forward to kiss her.

She bent backwards to avoid his lips. "'Force of habit' could have gotten me thrown into Azkaban."

He studied her face. She was genuinely angry. "I'll stop," he murmured.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. "Now, where were we?" she smirked, leaning up to kiss him again. He lifted her up and carried her into the house, to prove to each other how much they desired one another.

* * *

_He was running through the forest, the soft footfalls of his paws being quickly left behind him. He could smell that sickly sweet scent, he was gaining on her. But he was alone. No matter how many times he called for help in his head no one answered. No one else was in wolf form. He tried to howl, but he couldn't get his breath enough to do so. He'd be on her within seconds. Should he abandon the chase or try to take her down himself?_

_He skidded to a halt at the edge of a clearing. Standing in the middle was Hermione. The sun broke through the clouds for a split second, and her skin sparkled as she turned to look at him. She was wearing a tight blouse and a miniskirt._

_"Hello, Jacob," she said with a warm smile as the clouds covered the sun again, leaving her skin the normal marble white._

_He sniffed the air. Her scent had changed, it wasn't the overly sweet smell. It almost smelled like human blood, with hints of sweetness._

_She twisted her wand between her fingers. "Why don't you come over here?" she asked, beckoning to him._

_He remained rooted to the spot._

_"You're going to have to be difficult, aren't you?" she gave a light, tinkling, musical laugh. She flicked the wand at him, and he was lifted off he ground. He snarled at her as he was carried towards her, and she placed him down gently in front of her._

_He wanted to run. He should run. He was way out of his element dealing with her. A blood-sucker and a wand-waver. The most dangerous creature he had ever come across._

_"Snack?" she asked, as a family of deer darted across the far side of the field._

_He shook his head. Her didn't want to see her kill. She was too beautiful for that._

_She shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to be so on guard with me," she murmured, walking forward and placing a hand on his shoulders, as if she were petting a regular dog. "I kind of like talking with you."_

_He didn't remember phasing back, all he knew was he was suddenly standing, stark naked, in front of her._

**XXX**

_She smirked, not mockingly, as she looked him over. "Do you need some clothes?"_

_"I'll be fine," he muttered, not knowing why he said it. He wouldn't be fine. He shouldn't be naked in front of the leech, but he felt comfortable for some reason._

_"Should I be the like?" she smiled sultrily at him, undoing the top buttons of her blouse slowly. He wanted to scream at her to stop, he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself if she were naked in front of him._

_She finished unfastening her blouse and let it drop to the ground, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. She placed a hand on the waistband of the skirt and looked into his eyes. He gasped. Her eyes were deep burgundy, not golden as he remembered from earlier. But he forgot her eyes as she whispered, moving slowly closer to him, "Do you want me to keep going?"_

_"Yes," he growled, looking her over greedily._

_Slowly she unfastened the skirt, and let it fall down her long legs to the ground. She was wearing black panties that matched the bra. His erection was getting uncomfortable. She continued moving towards him, and he fell back onto the ground._

_Suddenly her lips were on his, cold, hard, and demanding. His instinct was to pull away, to put as much distance between him and those fangs as possible. She tried to coax him to open his mouth to her, but his sense of self-preservation finally kicked in and he refused her entry._

_Her lips left his and started running over his neck. He was rigid, his brain screamed for his arms to push her away, to phase, to run back to La Push, but his body wouldn't obey. She continued to kiss him, moving lower and lower on his body, each touch of her lips giving an arctic chill on his fiery skin. She took him in her mouth and started working up and down along his length. His eyes closed, his head rolled back, and he groaned, thrusting his hips up towards her. He felt her fangs brush against his skin, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to keep going. He was getting close..._

_She left his erection and started trailing kisses back up towards his neck. He growled. He wanted more. He wanted it all. She swung her leg over him, and he pressed painfully against the panties. Without thinking he reached down and shoved the panties to the side and thrust himself into her. She gasped in pleasure, and started riding him. She felt cool wrapped around him, but the closer she came to climax she began to warm. His hands were digging into her hips, which were stone under his grasp. He guided her onto him again and again until, with a moan that echoed through the forest she finished. He growled with his own climax and continued to hold her to him._

_He was panting underneath her, and became aware that she had stopped breathing. She was smiling warmly down at him as the coolness came back to her. She bent to kiss him again._

_"I always wondered," she murmured against his ear, the cold air trailing down his neck._

_"What?" he managed, reaching towards her lace bra, wanting to rip it off her and go for another round._

_Her lips moved down towards his neck, and her next words came from lips brushing against the skin above his pulse point._

_"Do you count as human, or animal?" she hissed, and suddenly there was searing pain coming from his neck. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as he screamed. He could feel the blood leaving his body, could feel his life draining from him. He was getting weak, but he suddenly found the strength to push her from him._

_She stood over him, sultry smile on her face. "Make your choice," she whispered._

_"Stay with me," he muttered._

**XXX**

He sat up straight in bed, panting. His hands immediately grasped at his neck, but there was no injury. His skin was still warm, and a quick glance at his face in the mirror showed that he was a little pale, but certainly not to the extent that he would be if he was a blood-sucker.

He sat in his bed for several minutes catching his breath. Shaking he climbed out of bed and hurried to the door, wanting to go to the bathroom and splash cool water on his face. But as he opened the door it was to the sight of Sam standing in front of him.

"Did you know you phased in your sleep?" he muttered.

Jacob's eyes widened.

"I'm the only one who heard you. I was out patrolling. Listen, we've all had strange sex dreams before. Even with people other than those we've imprinted on. _That_ part is not uncommon," his arms were crossed, he was looking mad.

"Even if it's with a leech?" Jacob asked, pushing past him to make his way to the bathroom.

"The female leeches are attractive, we all know that, it's in their nature. It's to help make them the perfect hunters. I'm not upset you were dreaming of sleeping with a leech."

"Then why are you here?" he growled back, splashing his face with cold water, reminding him of her cold breath on his skin.

"That ending was disturbing, and it makes me wonder where your loyalties lie." He stood straight, cold eyes boring into Jacob.

"The ending?" he looked up, confused. He couldn't really remember the end, the feeling of her lips on his was overshadowing most of his other memories.

"Where she bit you. And you pushed her off. She offered you death, or becoming one of them. You chose to be with her," his eyes were slits.

"It was a dream. It doesn't mean anything."

"Do you _want_ to be with her?"

"No!" Jacob shouted, and he heard Billy stir in the next room. "I love Bella. I want to be with Bella. The witch messed with my head, the way she was flirting with that officer earlier, the affections she shows to the other leech, I want _that_. Bella just started kissing me, for God's sake. Forgive me for having hormones and wanting more than what I'm getting!"

"If you're ever bitten by one of them...?" his eyebrow raised at the younger wolf.

Jacob stood up straight, staring Sam in the eyes. "If they don't kill me, you better."

This seemed to be a satisfactory answer, since Sam nodded and walked out of the house.

Jacob sank against the wall. He looked into his open bedroom door, his alarm clock informed him it was half past four in the morning. Too early, normally, but this was special circumstances. He had to see her. He phased and ran towards town. About a mile away from the boundary of the treaty he stopped. He looked one way, the way to Forks. A turn would take him directly towards the white house. He could smell something, he could smell both of them on the strong wind blowing directly from the white house. He knew that they were physically together. Edward, not him, was living his dream out.

He shook his head and bounded towards town. He knew the route by heart, he could travel it without thinking. He climbed up the tree and phased back, throwing on the pair of pants strapped to his back leg. He gracefully leapt through the window she kept open out of habit, and landed with a thud on her floor.

"Who's there?" she mumbled as she sat up with a start.

"It's me, Bells," he whispered. He heard Charlie turn over and resume snoring.

"Jacob?" she asked, reaching over a turning on a desk lamp. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you, Bella," he replied, sitting on the bed next to her.

"It couldn't wait until the sun came up?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," he replied forcefully. "I need to know something. How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you ever love me? Or are you always going to be pining for that leech?"

She looked up at him. She reached forward to take his hand in hers. "I can love you. I'm really starting to. Edward's moved on, it's time for me to, and I want to move on with you."

It was the answer he wanted to hear, but it suddenly made him feel guilty. He knew he needed to be patient with Bella, but he hadn't been.

"What's going on, Jacob?" she asked cautiously.

"I just..." he stood in frustration. "I can't figure this out. I tried for a long time to get you to see me at least partially as you see the blood-sucker. And you kept me at bay. But suddenly he shows back up, and as soon as he turns away from you, you start showing me affections. Are you only doing this because he's back? If he left tomorrow would we go back to what we were before?"

"First off, keep it down, you'll wake Charlie. Second off, I thought I told you that I need time. I want to be with you, but it's hard for me to forget Edward. But I do want to be with you. Please, just be patient with me."

He sat back next to her. "And if the blood-suckers broke up. If she just decided that she didn't like the lifestyle and walked off and he begged you to come back?"

She thought about it for several minutes. "He had his chance," she said slowly. "I don't want to live my life in worry that he's going to run away again. Or begging him to make me one of them."

Jacob smiled weakly and threw an arm around her. She was telling the truth. He would have to forge the dream ever happened. And make sure it was well out of his mind every time he phased.


	23. Desire

**A/N: This is a T chappie.**

**Since I got a lot of feedback saying that you are liking the idea of there being a bit of confusion between Bella and Hermione for Jacob, I thought I'd examine it a bit more. Hope you like it. Can I just say, and I'm sure you Twilight fans will appreciate this, that this story is like my heroin?**

**As always, enjoy and please leave me a review. That way I know if you don't like where I'm going.**

Harry hated Herbology lessons in the middle of the winter. The walk to and from the greenhouses was bitter cold and often left him chilled to the bone despite the warming spells he cast the moment he was in the building. This was his last lesson before the much-anticipated Christmas break. He was going to the Burrow, as was his new custom it seemed, and Ron could talk of little else than the giant Christmas spread Molly was willing to lay out. He was currently on the topic of puddings as the two of them walked alone up towards the castle.

There was a sharp whistle to one side just before they entered the castle, and Harry stopped short. He turned to see Hermione's pixie-like sister leaning against the castle where he was sure no one had been moments before.

"Hey," he said in surprise. Ron stopped dead beside him.

"Who're you?" Ron straightened up slightly as Alice moved gracefully towards him.

"Alice Cullen," she smiled, extending her hand.

"Another one of Hermione's family?" Ron asked as her cold fingers wrapped around his.

"I'd like to think so," she smiled up at them.

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked quietly, looking around for anyone who might see them. "It's dangerous."

"Esme is getting upset. Edward and Hermione say they want to stay in America for the holidays, and she really wants her whole family to be together for Christmas."

"And what are we supposed to do about it?" Ron asked, sounding a little bitter.

"I thought you might be able to be a little more convincing than we've been. We've all talked to them, they won't budge. That would be Edward's stubbornness," she chuckled, and Ron stood up a little straighter. "If you could go see Hermione in person she might be more likely to agree to come back."

"You want us to go to America and ask Hermione to come back for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"That's the short of it," she smiled. She put on a deliberately pathetic look and asked, "Please? Make this poor little vampire's day and bring home by brother and sister."

Harry snorted, but couldn't suppress a wide smile. "Poor little vampire?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Vampire?" a voice came from behind them. They spun around to come face to face with George and Charlie, wide eyed and terrified looking.

"Oh, damn," Alice muttered.

"Harry, Ron, come back here," Charlie ordered, wand pointed at Alice.

"Give it up, Charlie," Ron growled back. "We've been talking to her for a while, she's harmless. She's a bloody animal-eater."

"She's a vampire," George looked as if his brother and friend needed to be committed.

"I don't mean anyone harm," Alice said, making sure not to move a muscle. "I just wanted to ask them to help me deal with a joint friend of ours. Perhaps it would be best if I left."

"Yes, it would be," Charlie said, wand twitching slightly.

"No, it wouldn't!" Harry interjected, blocking Alice. "She came here to ask a favor. I've been communicating with vampires for a while now, none of them have tried to hurt me."

"Are you insane, Harry?" George whispered angrily.

"No. They're my friends. One of them..." Harry trailed off before his temper made him tell more than he wanted to.

"One of them what?" Charlie asked, looking furious. "Ginny..."

"I'm not cheating on Ginny!" Harry roared. "You all have the same track mind. Why do you think I'd be itching to sleep with someone else?"

"You should tell them, Harry," Ron muttered.

"No. I promised I wouldn't," Harry adamantly shook his head.

"They'll understand if you do."

"It's not my secret to tell."

Ron looked mutinously from Harry to his brothers. He crossed his arms, shuffled his feet, and muttered, almost inaudibly, "Hermione's one of them."

Whatever Charlie and George had been expecting, that wasn't it. George dropped his wand, Charlie took a step back, each with a look of horror painted across their faces. "Hermione?" Charlie groaned. "Our Hermione?"

"How many Hermiones do you know?" Harry snapped.

"No need to get snappy," George grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to cause harm," Alice looked sadly at Harry. "I just thought I'd come make the plea on behalf of my family."

"And I'll do it," Harry turned to her.

"We'll do it," Ron corrected, standing next to his friend.

Alice smiled as she handed over a small folder. "We've gotten your paperwork for you, and we've booked private planes to and from. The flight is leaving tomorrow."

Harry took the folder with a hint of a smile on his face. "I can't promise she'll listen to us any more than they've listened to you already."

"It's worth a try," Alice smiled. She nodded to George and Charlie before sprinting lightly towards the forest, her long strides cutting a thin path through the light snow.

"You have some explaining to do," George crossed his arm and looked from his younger brother to Harry.

Harry sighed and gave a short explanation of Hermione's attack, his meeting with Edward, her family that lived on the other side of the Forbidden Forest, and her journey to America to try to perfect her antivenin.

Charlie shook his head as Harry finished with his story. "Mum's going to kill you two when she finds out you've been hiding this information from her."

"You can't tell anyone!" Harry shouted. "We shouldn't have even told you. I promised I wouldn't."

"And what did she want?" George asked, nodding towards the place where Alice disappeared into the woods.

"She wanted us to go convince her to come back for Christmas."

"Well you better go," George smiled. "And I mean get out of here. Mum sent us to collect you and bring you to the Burrow. If you're going to take an impromptu weekend away, you better get going. We'll tell her you left before we got here. We promised we'd be here before your last lesson let out."

"Thanks," Harry smiled, pulling Ron after him into the castle. He would call Carlisle when they had a moment, but he had plans on taking the Floo network to the US. He would be grateful for the return flight, but he wanted to get to Forks as soon as possible. They had a lot of work to do to make it to this Forks place Hermione was staying in, and not a lot of time.

* * *

Jacob was alone with Hermione in the house. The wolves decided that they wanted proof of Hermione's skill as a potion maker before turning over any bodily fluids. She agreed to brew any potion out of Advanced Potion Making, and Jacob found Dreamless Sleep flipping through and insisted he wanted a batch of that. Sam had shot him an angry look at his insistence, but had yielded to his desires to be the blood-suckers guinea pig. He hadn't told the rest of the pack about Jacob's bizarre dream, and Jacob had hid it well, mostly by avoiding phasing as much as possible.

Edward had re-enrolled at Forks High for two reasons. The first was because he wanted to keep up his ruse, and should someone in town see he was back they might wonder why he wasn't in school. The second was to keep an eye on Bella, whose school work had been slipping since he re-appeared. He had insisted that she not come around the house any more ever since he found out that she hadn't done homework in three days because she was so interested in what Hermione was up to.

Sam insisted that one of the pack be around whenever Hermione was working on a potion to make sure she wasn't planning on poisoning one of the wolves. He had gotten less and less concerned the more he learned about Hermione's past, especially when it came to her friendship with Remus Lupin, but he still had his concerns. On a normal school day Sam would be the one at the house, he wouldn't see the younger ones out of school for a 'routine matter', but the school on the reservation was out for the day for an 'institute day', and Jacob volunteered for the day shift.

Hermione had bounded upstairs a couple minutes before, saying the potion should be done stewing. Her footfalls on the stairs signaled her return, and he looked up from his homework to see her approaching holding a phial of dark liquid.

"Here you go," she smiled at him. "Done exactly as the book said it should be."

"Thanks," he muttered, pocketing the phial. She sat lightly next to him, looking down at his book.

"It's just trigonometry," a small smile played across his lips. "Probably not as much fun as wrangling dragons or whatever you learned at the magical school."

She laughed, and it was exactly as he remembered it from his dream. His smile grew slightly. "As much fun as I think dragon wrangling would be, they didn't do anything that dangerous at Hogwarts."

"How dangerous, then?" he asked.

She pondered it for a moment. "There was the venemous tentacula, the hippogriffs, the Slytherins..."

"I'm going to pretend I know how horrible all those things are, and nod," he chuckled.

She laughed again, and his smile widened still. He loved that laugh, he wanted to hear it as much as possible.

"I wish I had a wand and could just..." he flicked his wrist and made an exploding noise.

"We do more than just blow things up," she smiled.

"You can't tell me you've never blown something up just for the hell of it."

"I haven't," she shook her head. "But that might be because I had more than enough gratuitous explosions from the Weasley twins." He laughed freely as she explained about the various antics of Ron's older brothers.

"If I could turn the hall in my school into a swamp I would be so happy," Jacob sat back, eyes unfocused as he imagined it. "Mr. Freeman would have my ass. He's my principal, and he's gotten mad at me for running out of school on a couple of occasions. But the pack called, I had to go. A couple of my teachers know, they keep him at bay without telling too much."

She was laughing again. Suddenly she stood, and rushed upstairs. She returned clutching a small, leather-bound book. She sat next to him, her cold skin brushing his warm, and placed the book between their knees. "My friends," she said, turning to the first page where she, Ron, and Harry smiled up and waved jovially from Harry's seventeenth birthday party.

Jacob ran his fingers over the smiling, bushy haired girl. She was pretty, but she was certainly different from the woman sitting next to him. If that Hermione was the one sitting next to him, would his feelings be any different?

She flipped the page, and he saw a giant castle. "Hogwarts," she explained as a class of students took off for a flying lesson.

"It's huge!" he exclaimed, looking at the tiny people for reference.

She nodded. "Sometimes it took a good sprint to get to class on time."

"It would be easier for you now," he chuckled.

"It would," she nodded in agreement.

She went through the book, answering all his questions, telling stories of her time at school, or from when she was on the run looking for Horcruxes. He was amazed at everything, wondered out loud what it would be like to have a vampires versus werewolf Quidditch match, and laughed at the general mischief and trouble that seemed to follow her and her friends.

"You're worse of a death magnet than Bella," he laughed as she explained how they had nearly gotten crushed by Devil's Snare in her first year.

"And look where that's got me," she replied, a hint of bitterness in her voice as she turned to the final page.

It was a copy of the Daily Prophet from the day after the Final Battle. 'Voldemort Defeated!' screamed the large headline, with the story going on to tell how Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and finally fulfilled the prophecy and taken down the Dark Lord. In the bottom right quarter of the page there was a smiling picture of her from the Yule Ball under the headline 'War Heroine Dead at 18'.

"They think you're dead?" he whispered. Her shoulders slumped, her head dropped slightly, she looked defeated. Without thinking he put a supportive arm around her shoulders. If Sam saw them he'd probably have his hide, but he couldn't bear to see her so sad.

"It was easier that way. I might as well be anyways," she muttered.

"I bet that was tough on your parents," he whispered, folding the paper carefully, placing it back in the book, closing the book and placing it on the coffee table.

"They don't know. I modified their memory, they don't even know I exist. It's better that way."

He pulled her close to him, felt her cold cheek pressing against his t-shirt. He rubbed her back supportively as she took some deep, calming breaths.

When she was calm she disentangled herself from him and sat back up. Breathing heavily himself he stood up and started pacing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, watching him cross in front of the fireplace for the fifth time.

"There's something I want to do. I shouldn't want to, I shouldn't have any desire to do it, but I think I'm going to go crazy if I don't."

"What is it?" she asked, standing up, hands wringing.

He shook his head. "No. It's wrong. It's wrong for me, it's wrong for Bella, if Edward finds out..."

"What is it?"

He stopped, walked towards her, and reached out to brush a lock of her hair back behind her shoulder. "If I do it, can you forgive me? It will only be once, I promise."

"How can I forgive you? I don't know..." she trailed off as sudden realization rushed over her. "Jacob," she whispered. "I like you, but..."

"I know. I've heard it before. It's the great and wonderful Edward, who has every woman I ever had feelings for wrapped around his fingers."

"Bella's been affectionate towards you recently. She seems to be over him. She seems genuinely interested in you," Hermione whispered.

He looked down at her. "I don't want anything more, I just need..." he didn't wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so his lips could press against hers. Rather than pull away she placed her arms onto his shoulders. She wasn't as demanding as she was in the dream, but she did move her lips slightly against his, though never so much that he'd be in danger. Neither one noticed the two quick flare ups of green in the room.

"Oi!" Ron's voice caused them to jump apart.

Harry was looking from Hermione to Jacob in shock.

"You're not currently working on any potions, are you?" Jacob growled, looking at Hermione.

She shook her head.

"Then it'll be okay if I leave. Edward should be home any minute anyways," he muttered. He took one more glance at Harry and Ron before stalking from the room.

"Who's the tall bloke?" Ron asked.

"Jacob Black," she muttered, watching the door where Jacob had just left.

"Is he your new boyfriend or something?" Harry asked. "What happened with Edward?"

"He's not. I'm still with Edward. I don't know what that was," she said softly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I sure know what it _looked_ like."

"I told him not to, I told him that I love Edward, or at least I was going to. He said he had to, he said he'd go crazy without it."

"So he likes you. You have _another_ human boy lusting after you," Ron said darkly.

"He's not human," she replied, crossing her arms. "So to speak. He's a werewolf. One of that pack I was telling you about."

Harry started chuckling, and a few moments later Ron joined in.

"What is so funny?" she asked, sounding completely like the Hermione they knew from Hogwarts.

"I don't think we're happy as a trio unless one of us is doing something reckless that can get ourselves killed," Harry smirked. "We finally have a moment's peace, and you go off snogging one of the few things that can kill your immortal ass."

She smiled knowingly. "We are a little danger-prone, aren't we?"

"Understatement of the century, mate," Ron smiled, and the Trio laughed as if they hadn't been separated for months.


	24. Against the grain

**A/N: Another T chapter.**

**So I was looking for a way to have some Bella interaction with Harry and Ron, but it would be totally unnatural the way the story is going. If you're looking for that, I'm going to have to disappoint.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I got so many for the last chapter! All I'm going to say is it might seem like things are settled, but this isn't the end of the love square.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

Their laughter was short lived, however, as they heard the front door slam. Moments later a very angry looking Edward was standing next to them. He didn't bother acknowledging Hermione's two friends, he just stared at her.

"Can I talk to you?" he said slowly, then shot a quick look at Harry and Ron and added, "Alone?"

She nodded. "We'll be back," she muttered to her friends. "There's food in the kitchen, remotes for the television are by the couch." She turned stiffly and walked up the stairs, into Edward's room, sat on the couch he had placed in there and cast a silencing spell around the room.

He leaned against the wall, looking somewhere between the floor and the window, still looking irritated. "I want to know what happened," he said softly.

"I'm sure you've seen..." she started.

"I saw what was in Harry and Ron's thoughts. Jacob is out of my range. I want to hear what happened from _you_."

She took her time, explaining everything that had been said between her and Jacob since she had set the potion on to stew. She didn't emphasize anything, it was if she were telling a tale that had been passed on from person to person. When she finished he finally looked at her.

"Did you kiss him back?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"Why?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Because I liked the feeling of warmth on my lips. I haven't had that in a while, the last time I could have had it I don't remember because the bloodlust took over. I just wanted to feel that warmth again."

"Did you not think that it might upset me when I found out?"

"I knew it probably would, but since you never made your choice..."

"What the hell do you mean, I never made my choice?" he growled angrily.

"I told you, back when you were asking me why I loved you, that you have a choice to make. You've never told me that I'm your choice," she said calmly.

"I would have thought that obvious after we slept together the other day," he looked incredulous.

"Just because a man and a woman sleep together, it doesn't mean that they love each other. I thought you had gotten worked up over my flirting and you just let your desires take over. I wasn't aware you were showing that you had made the choice."

He walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "It hurts me that you'd think I'd think so little of you as to sleep with you with no intentions of having an emotional relationship with you."

"Then say that," she whispered. "Tell me. Don't leave hints and hope I put them together."

He took her hand and looked her directly in the eyes. "I want to be with you, Hermione. I don't want to be with Bella. I love her, but it's not the same as it was, and it never would be. I got jealous the other day because I want you to be mine and only mine, Hermione. But when I saw you kissing Jacob I was afraid you made a different decision."

"It was never more than the one kiss, and I shouldn't have let it get that far. I don't know why Jacob felt the overwhelming desire to kiss me..."

Edward growled. "You were reminding him of his dream," he said, but immediately regretted saying it.

"What dream?" she asked curiously.

He sighed. "He had an intimate dream about you. No matter how much he tries to keep it out of his mind when he's around me I catch glimpses of it."

"And you haven't torn him apart?" she raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "I haven't ruled it out."

"You can't control your dreams," she muttered, remembering when Edward, not Ron, had stepped out of the forest.

"But you can control your actions afterwards," he pointed out.

"It was just as much my fault. I could have stopped it."

"I understand wanting that warmth. I feel it every time I touch you," he whispered.

She looked at him in shock and confusion.

"Carlisle has only seen it once before. When I touch you I start to feel human again. When we make love I don't feel like a vampire anymore. I feel warm, I feel every light touch, I don't feel any hesitation. It's the closest to human I can feel."

She looked slightly worried. "You're not just with me because of the feeling, are you?"

"No! It's just a fringe benefit," he smiled awkwardly at her. "Do you remember why I told you why I'd chose you over Bella in our clearing?"

She nodded.

"It's still true," he reached out to cup her face. "Every damn word."

She rubbed her cheek against his hand. "You better stop," she smirked. "I might start to think you have genuine feelings for me or something."

He chuckled. "You better stop being so deliciously insufferable or I might have to make you mine permanently."

She looked shocked for a moment, but his lips were on hers before she had a chance to form a word. She wrapped herself around him and tugged on his shirt.

"Your friends are wondering if they should come up and make sure everything is alright," he growled in annoyance.

"Want me to ward the room?" she asked, reaching for her wand.

He pushed her down onto the couch and rested above her, lips nearly brushing hers as he whispered, "As tempted as I am to have you right now they have some pressing issue to talk to you about, and I have business to take care of before we change our minds."

"Change our minds?" she asked as he got up.

"You'll see."

"Am I talking to Edward or Alice?" she smirked.

"You'll see," he repeated as he opened the door for her.

They walked down the stairs, and Edward turned towards the door.

"Oh, don't tell me where you're going," she moaned.

"OK, I won't," he replied, starting to look angry again.

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid," she murmured, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You know me," he murmured back, holding her to him in another, more intimate kiss.

"Please," she whispered. "Nothing to rash with him."

He sighed, then was gone. She bounded into the other room, where she wedged herself on the couch between Harry and Ron.

"Everything better?" Harry asked, muting the show they were watching.

She nodded. "How're Ginny and Luna?"

"Ginny's starting to suspect," Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to his ring finger to emphasize what she was suspecting.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bigmouth happened," Harry shot a look at Ron.

"I only said 'when Harry's my brother'. She's the one who filled in the gaps," Ron looked sheepish as Hermione laughed.

"Despite Ron's complete inability to keep a secret, the plan is still for Christmas," Harry announced.

"It'll go well," she said reassuringly before turning to Ron. "And Luna?"

"I'm still trying to get her under the mistletoe," Ron smiled.

"They snog everywhere else," Harry tattled.

"So, things are going well?" she smiled.

Ron nodded with a goofy smile.

"Are they shagging like rabbits yet?" she asked Harry.

"Why do you think Harry knows about my sex life?" Ron asked in disgust.

"Because of your complete inability to keep a secret," she smirked.

"Well, how's your sex life?" he retorted angrily.

"Car-destroying," she smirked.

"What?!?" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.

"Vampires have a bad tendency to destroy things while in the throes of passion," she said as if she were answering a question in DADA. "Your turn," she smiled at Ron.

"I haven't destroyed anything..." he said, turning bright red.

"So!" Harry said loudly, looking for a change in subject. The fact that he and Ginny were 'shagging like rabbits' might not go over too well with her brother. "You're coming for Christmas."

"Is that in the form of a question?" she asked.

"No. You're coming. We're here to collect you. Esme's upset, Alice sent us, and George says he'll serve Lucius Malfoy on a platter if you show up."

She laughed. "I think I'll pass on Lucius. He probably tastes like crap. But I guess that Edward's up to it, so we'll come back for the holiday."

"That was easy," Ron sat back, folding his hands behind his head. "We thought it would take a few hours of argument. I guess we can use the time to give a verbal bashing to everything with the last name Malfoy."

"As fun as rehashing old habitswould be, I'd like to know if you're planning on having us at the Burrow for Christmas, or if we're supposed to be with the Cullens."

Harry frowned. They hadn't thought of that. It seemed so natural that Hermione would be coming to the Burrow he had completely forgotten that she had a new family who would want to spend time with her as well. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

Edward stalked back and forth just shy of the treaty line on the road, listening for that hint of a thought that said that the wolves were coming. After many minutes spent getting more and more angry he heard Embry approaching. Minutes later the wolf skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Bring them here," Edward growled. "We need to talk."

Embry's eyes narrowed, but he threw his head back and let out a bone-chilling howl. They stood in silence, each staring down the other, before several other wolves appeared.

"We need to talk face to face, I'm not speaking to a bunch of mutts," Edward spat.

The large russet wolf growled lightly, but they retreated into the woods and emerged a few moments later in human form.

"We need to re-talk the 'guarding the vampires' situation," Edward hissed.

"You seemed quite content with our arrangement last weekend," Sam pointed out.

"I was, but now I don't want _him_ anywhere near my house," he nodded curtly at Jacob. "Any of the rest of you are fine, he's not welcome."

Sam looked at Jacob, who had been reciting his history homework in his head to keep his mind away from something he didn't want shared. "He is part of the pack, you agreed we'd be able to figure out our own schedule for watching Hermione..."

"And you can," Edward growled. "As long as _he's_ not one of the ones watching."

"Nervous, Cullen?" Jacob growled, smirking.

"You know damn well what you did," Edward shot back. "Does your precious pack know what you've been up to?" he purred dangerously.

All the pack turned their heads sharply to look at Jacob.

"You liked it, didn't you?" Edward smirked, his voice low. "I don't blame you. She's beautiful. She's sensual. Her lips show you how magic she can be."

"Did you _kiss_ a _leech_?" Leah screeched in anger.

Jacob's eyes narrowed and never left Edward.

"I'm out of here," she growled in disgust before stalking into the forest. Seth and Embry looked like they might not be far behind.

"I want him to stay away from my house, and I want him to stay away from her," Edward demanded again.

"It's not like she didn't kiss back," Jacob defended.

"I've already spoken to her about that. I trust her when she says she has no desire for that to ever happen again."

Jacob set his jaw.

Edward abandoned the pretense of talking to Sam and spoke directly to Jacob. "You stay away from her, mutt. She's mine."

"What if she wants to see me?"

"I'll make sure that she completely forgets you or anyone else exist," he flashed a fang-baring sneer.

"And what are you going to do if I show up at your house?" he smirked at the irritated vampire.

"How sure are you of your relationship with Bella? Do you think that if I start flirting with her again, if I show the slightest bit of interest, she'll happily return to you?"

Jacob's head spun towards Sam.

Sam looked at him for a long moment before announcing, "You got yourself into this one, Jake. Your little fight isn't anything to do with the treaty. If you had thoughts about her privately, that's one thing, I'd defend you to the end. Kissing her is quite another. You went against your imprint, you went against an established relationship, and you flirted with going against the treaty. I'd like Edward to reconsider letting you be there, as long as he himself can be there, as to not cause hardship for the rest of the pack, but if he insists on you not being there I won't go against his wishes."

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Jacob growled before crashing into the forest. Moments later they heard four large paws running towards La Push.

"We're going out of town for the holidays," Edward informed Sam. "We're leaving everything here but our clothes, and we'll be back in after the new year. We'll discuss the arrangements again after that."

Sam nodded curtly. Without another word Edward turned and ran back to the house.

"Guess what?" Hermione smiled up at him as Harry and Ron beat each other up in some video game.

"You want to go back to the UK for Christmas?" Edward smirked.

"You, sir, have an unfair advantage," she smiled sultrily at him.

"Other people in the room," Harry said, swearing as Ron got a good hit in.

"As if I could forget," Hermione rolled her eyes. "When are we leaving?"

"'Mor'w orn'in," Ron said, mouth full of crisps.

"We should probably pack , then," she said, standing.

"How in the world did you understand that?" Edward said, staring as Ron shoved another handful of crisps into his mouth.

"Seven years of Ron-with-food-in-mouth-ese," Hermione smiled. "It's practically a second language. No one but Ron can speak it, but those of us with enough exposure can understand."

Edward and Hermione disappeared upstairs to pack. Had Harry and Ron thought about it, they would have realized that no witch took an hour to get her things together.


	25. Discovered

**A/N: There's some langauge in this chapter, but not enough to bump it past a T.**

**So, I was asked about the Volturi. I didn't forget they existed, I just didn't see a reason for them to know Hermione is around. Yet. She was staying under the radar, staying away from other vampire's territory, anyone who knew about her wasn't going to run off and tell them (Malfoy's memory was erased after he saw her, if you remember). So as long as Hermione stayed out of the spotlight, the chances of the Volturi hearing of her existence were slim. But slim is not none, as we'll find out in this chapter. It's a short one, but vital, I believe.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You rock!**

**As always, enjoy and please leave a review.**

Harry woke up the next morning and checked the clock.

"Damn it," he muttered, rolling off the couch. He and Ron had gone in search of bed the night before and found that there weren't any in the house. They each selected a couch, which were large and comfortable, and had sacked out expecting to be up early. He had bewitched a clock on the wall to chime at seven, but he must have done it wrong, since it was now almost eight.

"What's wrong?" Hermione's voice sounded next to him. He looked up to see her and Edward sharing a chair, looking over a book.

"Where did you get that tripe?" Harry said, rolling his eyes as he read the title of the book: The Triumphs and Tragedies of the Golden Trio by Rita Skeeter.

"Magical shop in Seattle," she replied, closing it. "And it might as well be 'Rita Skeeter has a giant crush on Harry Potter'."

"She didn't have much of you in there, did she?"

"Yeah, and I died for crying out loud!" she smiled.

"Speaking of Seattle," Harry smelled food and started eyeing the kitchen.

"Ron's already up and eating, we were going to wake you up in five minutes," Edward stated before Harry could ask the question.

"It's creepy how you do that," Harry muttered before turning and heading into the kitchen. There sat was someone he could only assume was Ron, he only saw red hair over a large mound of food.

"Hey, Harry, look at the spread," Ron peeked around a stack of pancakes. "Almost like at Hogwarts."

"Without the elf enslavement!" Hermione's voice carried from the other room.

Harry chuckled. "Did you do all this?"

Ron shook his head as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Edward did," Hermione smiled, appearing next to them. "A hundred years can really help you hone your cooking skills."

"I thought you didn't eat," Ron looked at her in confusion.

"No," she shook her head, looking longingly at the table.

Edward was suddenly next to her. "Sometimes you get bored, though. And I don't have guinea pigs to try my cooking all that often."

"It's really good," Ron nodded enthusiastically before reaching for his fourth helping of pancakes.

"Eat up, we've got to leave soon," Edward smiled awkwardly, as if almost humbled by Ron's enthusiastic endorsement.

The boys each downed three plates of food, then Hermione cleaned quickly.

"Um," Harry murmured, looking around the living room. "Where's our stuff?"

"Already packed," Edward replied, grabbing his keys and wallet from a table by the door. "Ready to go?"

They all packed into the silver Volvo, Edward getting into the driver's seat. They sped through towns, Harry and Ron looking a little terrified in the back seat. As they passed through the little town Hermione had gotten stopped in before Edward pulled to a halt at the same light she had blown through.

"Your other boyfriend is over there," Edward murmured, nodding at a cop car parked in the lot of a restaurant next to the highway.

Hermione turned, and as she did the policeman turned to look at her. She waved playfully, winked, and blew a kiss as Edward floored it through the now green-light.

"You're going to be the death of me, Hermione," he growled.

She laughed. "I bet I made his day."

"He's thinking of pulling me over and hauling my ass to jail."

"Like that would make me throw myself at him," she rolled her eyes.

"I doubt he could catch you," Ron grumbled as he noticed Edward was doubling the speed limit.

Not soon enough for Harry and Ron they pulled into the long-term parking at the airport, and Edward easily slid the Volvo between two large SUVs.

"Non-moving land!" Ron said as he got out, falling to his knees in a fake show of appreciation.

"I'll never bad-mouth Apparation again," Harry said, standing by the trunk.

Edward rolled his eyes as he gathered all the bags from the trunk. A large crowd passed them, and they followed them towards the main terminal. The plan was that there were four first-class tickets to Pennsylvania, a one-night layover for Edward and Hermione to hunt while Ron and Harry stayed in a nice hotel, then a private jet from Pennsylvania to London. In London Harry and Ron would be able to Apparate back to the Burrow while Edward and Hermione headed north to see their family.

While they walked in a group of frat boys in the group ahead of them kept turning to stare at Hermione.

"You've got a fan club," Ron murmured.

"It's because she looks like a damn model," Harry smiled.

At this she placed her hands on her hips and took several long strides in front of them, posed three times, then with a flip of her long hair turned to meet up with them again. Ron and Harry were laughing, Edward caught her, dipped her low, and pressed his lips to hers.

"As long as we were giving a photo op," he muttered, causing her to smile.

"Oh, shit!" Ron muttered as a passing car sprayed him with water.

"Hold still," Hermione murmured. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby or watching and, seeing no one, she pulled her wand quickly and dried his outfit.

"Thanks, 'Mione," Ron muttered as she stashed her wand again.

"Don't mention it," she muttered as they started back towards the terminal.

Their whole walk in Edward was ignoring the voices around him. Had he been listening he might have realized that the small group was being watched.

* * *

She was leaning against a cab, red hair rustling in the wind. The cab was hers, for now. The owner was some unmarried middle-aged man who wouldn't be missed for at least a few more days. She would use the cab to find her next meal, then ditch it in some parking lot. No one would be any the wiser. She needed to feed soon, she was planning on leaving Seattle for a while. She had to make her plans, and she didn't want to arouse suspicion too early by killing too many before it was necessary.

As she was skimming the crowd, looking for some business man or woman who she could pick off and not gain attention for a day or two she caught his scent.

A snarl played in her throat for a moment after she smelled him. It was the one. He had hunted her mate down, and he and his family had killed James. The one whose mate she was going to kill.

She didn't smell the girl, however. She followed the scent, light on the wind, and moments later the scent of another vampire. This one was strange, unfamiliar to her. She sped up, probably moving a little more quickly than she should have, but she had to catch up with them.

She caught sight of him through a couple cars in a parking lot. She crouched low, knowing the wind wouldn't carry her scent towards them, but hoping he didn't hear her thoughts. He was walking with three others, the unknown female vampire and two humans. The girl didn't look familiar, either. It was none of his family members, nor was it his girl from before. She watched in curiosity as one of the humans said something. The girl did an exaggerated model walk which caused the humans to laugh.

And then he did something very interesting. He took the unfamiliar girl in his arms and kissed her passionately. So he was no longer with the human. That made things a little more difficult. It was always more difficult to destroy a vampire than a person, but it wasn't impossible. She knew immediately she had a new target.

She moved to get closer, to try to find out as much about this newcomer as she could when the girl did something amazing. Her friend got soaked by a passing car. She pulled a stick from her pocket, waved it, and the boy was dry. How interesting.

She knew that she was in over her head. There would be no way for her to get to the girl if her suspicions were true. If she tried she'd probably wind up with dear James before she was able to kill the girl. That's okay. She knew some vampires who would be very interested in her information. Her old plan could easily be scrapped, that's okay, there was a good chance with that plan she would have wound up dead before she could carry it out anyways. This was much safer, at least on her end.

She hurried back to her cab, and as she was climbing in a man with a cell phone attached to his ear came running up to her.

"Are you free or not?" he asked curtly.

"Absolutely," she smiled sweetly as the man dropped himself in the back seat.

* * *

"I always knew I deserved to be in the lap of luxury," Ron stretched as they got off the plane in London.

"Don't flatter yourself," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll flatter myself all I want to, thank you very much. It's bloody Christmas," Ron smiled, pretending to listen to the carols being piped through the public address system.

"What's the plan?" Edward asked, realizing Alice was waiting for them outside of customs.

"Are you comfortable coming to the Burrow?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione sighed. She was torn. She wanted to see her friends again, she wanted to see Mrs. Weasley, to show everyone that she was okay. If she could survive the chaos of the Burrow at Christmas she could consider going back out into public. But at the same time she was afraid that she wouldn't be beyond temptation, and the last group of people she wanted to be around if she lost control was the Weasleys. Slowly she muttered, "yes, if Edward is there to stop me."

Harry and Ron nodded grimly, they knew what she was talking about.

"Why don't we plan on being by at around two in the afternoon?" Edward said, catching a glimpse of his pixie-like sister by the exit.

"Won't your family want you around?"

"My family can celebrate in the middle of the night. It's not like we're going to be sleeping," Edward shrugged. "That way we can be with them most of Christmas, before and after we visit you. That should make everyone happy."

"We'll be happy at our house," Alice announced, bouncing up to the group.

"Hello, Alice," Hermione smiled. "From what I've heard you were the one who sent Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber to America to get me?"

"Hey!" Ron smiled. "As a member of the Weasley family I can un-invite you for Christmas."

"No, you can't," Harry shook his head. "If your mother found out..."

Ron made a face. "Howlers would be preferable."

"Howlers would be letting you off too easy," Hermione smiled. "We'll see you at two on Christmas."

The group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Alice led Hermione and Edward out to a waiting Land Rover, and let Edward drive. She started drilling them about Forks, the wolves, and the potion, but skated around Bella. As she was talking about Jasper she suddenly went silent and rigid.

"Alice?" Hermione asked in concern, waving a hand in front of her sister's face.

"She's getting a vision," Edward informed her, sounding equally nervous.

They rode in silence for a few moments as Alice's eyes focused on something no one else could see. Without warning she came out of it. She looked, wide-eyed, at Hermione. "Someone knows," she whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked, equally quiet.

"She saw you at the airport. She saw your wand, she saw you do magic. She knows."

"Who knows?" Edward snapped.

"Victoria," Alice whispered.

Edward swore and sped up. Alice sat in the back seat, informing a terrified looking Hermione about the incident with James and Bella.

"What's she going to do?" Hermione whispered.

"Tell the Volturi," Alice replied.

"What should we do?"

"We act like we don't know," Edward muttered. "She might think we're back in Forks. Only you and I are. They don't know about us being in the UK yet, we'll be safe for a while."

"I'll keep an eye on it," Alice nodded. "As soon as they make a decision about coming, I'll make sure you get back to the UK as fast as possible."

Hermione nodded, but deep in the pit of her stomach she couldn't help but feel guilt for the danger she was putting her new family in.


	26. Christmas

**A/N: This chapter is a T**

**I was going to make this chapter and the next one into one large chapter, but I thought it'd be more fun this way. For those of you who don't like cliffies, well, sorry.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I'm going to be leaving that part of the plot for a couple chapters. Give dear Victoria time to make her way to Italy.**

**As always (say it with me now), enjoy, and please review!**

As anticipated, Mrs. Weasley had chewed Harry and Ron out thoroughly the moment they walked into the Burrow to officially start their vacation.

"Where in the world could you boys have gone?" she shouted, red-faced before Harry and Ron had a chance to put their bags down.

"We needed to visit an old friend," Harry muttered, not looking at her.

"And it was so important you didn't feel the need to inform anyone of your plans?"

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing," Ron threw in quietly.

"Who was so important that you felt the need to disappear?" she shouted even louder.

Neither boy answered.

"You had best tell me, Ronald Weasley," she turned towards her son, knowing she had the best chance of cracking him.

"I'm of age, Mum," Ron took a timid stand against her. "I can go where I want without permission."

"Of course you don't need permission, Ronald. But you're expected to tell your family where you're at so we don't get worried."

Harry swallowed hard. Guilt. Ron would crack soon. "The fact is we didn't get hurt," he cut across Ron to avoid his friend spilling the beans. "We're fine, we're back, and we're sorry we didn't contact you sooner. The truth is we hadn't really had a way to contact you. We've only been gone four days, and we were kind of out of owl range."

"So, where were you, Harry James Potter?" she asked dangerously.

"At an old friend's house. We were asked to, by their family, to convince them to come for Christmas. You don't want a good family to go without a member on Christmas, do you?"

It was a low blow, and he knew it. The pain flashed across Molly's eyes as she realized that this would be the first Christmas without her full family since Ginny was born. Fred's absence was still hanging over her, and Harry played to the fact that she wouldn't want any other family to feel the pain of a member's absence. He hated to do it, but it was effective. Molly's face went from enraged to understanding in a moment.

"Well," she said, visibly calming. "As long as the two of you are safe..." She turned back towards her cooking. "Can I ask who you were meeting?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. They had talked to Hermione about this, and she felt that it would be best to tell the Weasleys in advance that she was coming, as to not give anyone a heart attack. But the three had greatly disagreed on whether or not to inform them about Hermione being a vampire. She was all for total disclosure, the boys thought she might not be welcome before she showed up if they knew.

"Erm, Mum, you might want to sit down," Ron looked at her.

She turned with a look of confusion on her face, but dropped into the nearest chair. She stared up at Ron and Harry in anticipation.

"We," Ron started, looking to Harry for support. "We were in America. Visiting Hermione."

There was a thud from behind them. Arthur had overheard, and he had dropped his briefcase on the floor, staring at the boys in shock.

"Ron, Harry, dears," Molly looked sympathetic. "Hermione is dead. We went to her funeral."

"She's not dead," Harry corrected. "We thought she was. She was taken in the middle of the battle. Everyone assumed she was, we buried an empty casket."

"But if she's not dead, where has she been?" Molly was still unconvinced.

"She's been through... a major life change. She's been with someone who can help her cope."

Molly looked from Harry and Ron as if she were waiting for them to inform them it was a prank of sorts.

"She's coming for Christmas," Ron informed her.

"I'm sure she is," Molly smiled almost sadly.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes simultaneously, knowing they weren't believed. They gathered their bags and made for the staircase.

"Boys," Arthur's voice sounded behind them. "Were you really in America?"

"Yes, Dad," Ron muttered.

"How were you so sure the person you were visiting was Hermione?" he sounded concerned.

"We know Hermione, Dad. This was Hermione."

"You need to be careful. We haven't rounded up all the Death Eaters and Snatchers. You shouldn't be visiting anyone without coming to one of the Order to make sure that you're not being lead into a trap."

"I'm pretty sure that it was Hermione," Harry said defiantly.

"How can you be so sure?"

Harry took a moment to word what he was going to say carefully. "Because there's something about her that would be difficult, if not impossible to imitate."

"Polyjuice potion..."

"Wouldn't work in her case," Harry muttered. He knew it was true. Hermione was no longer 'human', and therefore someone drinking Polyjuice wouldn't get the transformation they needed to successfully pass as Hermione. He and Ron left Arthur pondering his words as they climbed the stairs to begin the nerve-wrecking wait for Christmas.

* * *

Hermione wasn't used to being able to open her presents so early on Christmas. The moment the clock struck midnight the vampire family had all their presents laid out under the lavishly decorated tree, and were sitting around it in quiet anticipation. Esme carefully sorted presents, and they took turns opening each one. Hermione was given enough clothes to last her a month from Alice, a book about the battle tactics of vampires from Jasper, and a set of solid-gold potions tools from Emmett and Rosalie. When it was her turn again she picked up the present from Esme and opened it gently. Inside was a hand-woven, delicately beaded bracelet.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she murmured as Edward gently placed it around her wrist.

"I've made them for my daughters, and I'm hoping you'll start considering yourself among that number soon," Esme smiled at her.

Hermione examined the bracelet more closely. "Red and gold," she muttered.

"I don't want you to forget where you came from," Esme nodded.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She rushed forward to give Esme a crushing hug. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"It's nothing, dear," Esme had the same look Hermione had when it looked like she would be blushing.

"Your turn," Emmett announced, turning to Jasper and Alice. They picked up identical packages from Hermione and Edward and ripped them open in unison.

"It's a new chess set," Jasper said, showing the hand-carved pieces to the family.

"It's a wizard chess set," Hermione informed them. "When we're done opening presents I'll show you the difference."

She and Edward had given a set of healing potions of Carlisle "for emergencies", a set of cleaning tools that worked themselves to Esme, a set of enchanted hair clips that sparked even without light to Rosalie, and a self-repairing self-defense teaching mannequin to Emmett.

Finally there were three gifts below the tree, two for Hermione and one for Edward. The first was from Carlisle. She opened the light package, and found an ancient-looking singed cross.

"My father placed this on the neck of a woman convicted of witchcraft before he burned her at the stake. I'm sure it was the only actual witch he found, she escaped, dropping this at my feet as she disappeared into thin air. I don't know why I kept it, maybe because it was proof that there were people with magic out there. I think it would mean much to you," he smiled at her kindly.

"Thank you so much," Hermione whispered, covering the cross back up.

"My gift next," Edward muttered, handing her a small wrapped box. She took it and tore through it. Inside was a necklace with a large heart diamond pendant.

"Oh, Edward," she muttered, holding the delicate necklace.

"For my love," he muttered into her hair as he placed it around her neck. She turned to give him a light kiss before handing the final present to him. He ripped off the paper like it wasn't there and found himself holding a carved wooden lion, mouth open in a menacing roar.

"I ordered this from a wood-carver in Africa," she muttered. "For the man with the heart of a Gryffindor."

"How can a Muggle have the heart of a Gryffindor?" he asked her with a smirk.

"First, a true Gryffindor has chivalry, courage, and loyalty that you've shown. Second, you have this Gryffindor's heart," she murmured.

"How cheesy," he smirked at her, but pulled her in for a kiss. "I love it," he smiled at her.

Moments later Jasper and Alice insisted on setting up their wizards chess set. Alice was given the white set, and moved her hand to move her piece.

"Just tell it where you want it to go," Hermione told her.

Alice did as she was told, and the family was delighted to see the little pawn move forward. It took seven turns, but Jasper finally managed to capture one of Alice's pieces. Most of the family found the fact that Jasper's pawn was beating Alice's to be hilarious, Esme wasn't a huge fan and said she'd stick to regular chess.

The pieces seemed to much prefer when Alice and Edward played, giving no protest when Alice placed her king down after four moves. They protested loudly when Jasper and Emmett sat down to play, as each wouldn't listen to their suggestions that mainly involved saving themselves.

"I think it's time for you to go," Carlisle said to Edward and Hermione. They borrowed Emmett's Land Rover to help them get through the snow, and started on their cross-country trek. Even though the roads were treacherous at times Edward drove fast, though it helped that he knew if someone was coming around the bend.

The closer they got to Ottery St. Catchpole the more nervous Hermione got. By the time they were ten minutes out Edward was truly shocked she hadn't torn the handle off the door as hard as she was pulling on it.

"It'll be fine, Hermione. They're your friends, though and through," he reassured her.

"This is a big through," she replied, placing her head between her knees.

"You do know that won't help," he smiled sympathetically at her.

"Says you. The power of the psyche is amazing. Plus now I can't see where we are," she replied.

He laughed. "You need to tell me where to go. I can drive around forever and I won't be able to see it."

She straightened back up. "We should go home."

"No," he said firmly. "This will be good for you. You need this."

"I can't do this," she muttered.

"You'll do fine," he wrapped his hand around hers and brought it to his mouth for a quick kiss. "I'll be there the whole time."

She nodded, took a deep breath, and pointed to a driveway he didn't see.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley hadn't been as happy in a long while. Harry had proposed to Ginny, and while she was a little weary that they were so young, the prospect that Harry would be her son had sent her over the moon. Then Bill and Fleur announced that they were expecting, and she had gotten even happier. The day was perfect as the family was sitting down for an early dinner.

"Harry, honey, I asked how school was going?" she said as Harry was staring out the window for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, yeah, it's good," he muttered, tearing his gaze from the driveway. Ron's immediately replaced it.

She sighed. The boys had been acting like that for about half an hour. There was no distracting both of them at the same time. She didn't know how to make them realize that the person they were waiting for was never going to show up.

She turned to start sending some food towards the table when Harry suddenly gasped. Her head lifted, and she saw what Harry had. A car was making its way down her driveway. But it couldn't be her. She was a witch. How many witches and wizards drove rather than Apparate, especially on snowy days.

She watched as the car parked. A man hopped out of the driver's side, and in the blink of an eye he was holding open the passenger door. She shook her head. No one could move that fast.

A pair of legs appeared below the door. It was a female, whoever it was. She couldn't see as the man blocked her view. The duo started towards the house, the man still blocking the woman. Molly couldn't move, could barely breathe, as the pair came to the door to the kitchen and there was a firm knock.

Ron was to the door before George, who had been much closer. The man stepped in first, Molly, Ginny, and Fleur all drew in simultaneous breaths. His bronze hair was perfect despite the driving wind, he wasn't wearing a coat, and he flashed an awkward and perfect smile around the room before turning to take a trifle from the woman, who was following him.

Two things happened at once then. First Teddy Lupin hid behind his grandmother, and Bill stood, nose wrinkled, looking protective and angry.

"Why are you letting them in?" Bill growled at Ron. "Don't you know what they are?"

"Don't be a prat," Ron shot back. "It's Hermione."

That's when the eyes of all the Weasleys slid to the woman. She was smiling awkwardly, brown hair pooling gently around her shoulders before cascading down her back. Her eyes were a rich amber, her lips had a tint of red to them, her skin a perfect white porcelain. But there was no doubt, this was Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione," Molly whispered, before launching herself at the young girl to wrap her in a tight hug. Despite the plump woman leaning against her Hermione had no problems holding her up.

"Mum, back away," Bill was still protectively gazing at the two newcomers.

"She's fine," Harry informed him. "They eat animals."

"I've dealt with them before. They're cunning. You can't believe them."

"This is Hermione," Harry sighed.

"That doesn't matter. She's not really Hermione anymore. She's one of them. I want her away from my family."

"Bill, what's gotten into you?" Molly looked in shock at her son.

"It's obvious, Mum. I can't believe you don't see it, and I can't believe you two," he pointed at Harry and Ron. "This is reckless and stupid in the highest degree, and you've put our entire family in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Molly cried, still clinging onto Hermione.

"They're vampires," he growled.


	27. Christmas, part deux

**A/N: Another T chapter. **

**I forgot to thank everyone last chapter who helped me get to 300 reviews. You are all awesome! **

**If you forgot, Bill revealed to the Weasley clan that Hermione and Edward are vampires. He (and Teddy) knew because of their ties to werewolves (through Greyback and Lupin respectively), and they could 'scent' Hermione and Edward. Teddy doesn't know what a vampire is, so his instinct was to be frightened and hide, but Bill knows and that's why he got protective. Don't be bashing Bill! I love him, and I thought he'd be as protective of his family as Molly is normally. I did do a little Fleur-bashing, though. I've never really been a fan of her.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

The family stood in shock at Bill's words, even Charlie and George who had known. Bill was the most even-keeled of them all normally, and to see him so enraged at the two people who had just entered was unusual.

"Are you feeling okay, Bill?" Molly asked him in concern. "That's a pretty big accusation..."

"It's true," Edward muttered.

Molly stepped quickly away from Hermione, holding onto the kitchen counter for support. Arthur looked faint, Ginny, George, Charlie, Ron, and Harry looked angrily at Bill and Fleur, who was also looking very angry and had her hands protectively around her abdomen.

"Please," Hermione pleaded with Bill. "If you really want us to leave, we'll leave, but we really mean no harm to anyone here. We are animal-feeders, like Ron said."

Bill's eyebrow lifted. "Neither of you have ever killed a human?"

Edward and Hermione exchanged glances. "I haven't killed since my first day," she answered honestly.

Mrs. Weasley's hands flew to her mouth in shock. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter. I could try to validate my actions and say those I killed had it coming to them, but there is no justification. I felt extreme remorse the moment I realized what I had done, and my fangs haven't touched human flesh since."

Bill still looked skeptical. "I've never heard of animal-feeding vampires."

"We're very rare," Edward explained. "I know only of my family and one other coven, and until recently we both resided in the United States."

Bill considered it for a while. "I'm still not comfortable," he muttered, looking apologetically towards his family.

"We understand," Hermione looked disappointed as she and Edward turned to go.

"Now wait a bloody minute!" Harry stood and grabbed Hermione's sleeve. He turned angrily to Bill. "I don't believe you. This is _Hermione_. Ron and I have been on a small plane for several hours together. If she had even the slightest inclination towards killing people, don't you think she would have ripped our necks out then? Out of all of us don't you think that if anyone could control her urges, it would be her?"

"What about him?" Bill jerked his head towards Edward.

"Trust me, you want him around," Ron muttered.

Bill looked around to each of his family members, who were all looking as if he were the unwelcome one.

"One chance," Molly pleaded. "I'm sure Hermione will be fine."

Bill reluctantly sat, but said nothing. Fleur was still staring daggers at Hermione, though her hands weren't looped protectively over her unborn child any more. Harry looked from her to Hermione. There was never any doubt before that Fleur was the most beautiful woman in whatever room she happened to be in, but Hermione certainly challenged her. In fact, there was no contest as Fleur's face was contorted in anger and a bit of jealousy. Hermione was the definition of beauty as she flashed a perfect smile.

"Come in," Molly stepped aside for Hermione and Edward to sit at the table between Harry and Ron. "You look so wonderful, dear," she muttered, standing behind her and running fingers gently through her hair.

"Thank you. So do you, Mrs. Weasley," she murmured, smiling up at the woman who had been like a second mother to her.

"Let me take that from you, Mr. Cullen," Molly leaned forward to relieve him of the trifle.

"Call me Edward," he smiled up at her.

The group sat in silence, looking at the two vampires in curiosity, but no one able to find anything to say.

"This looks delicious, Edward," Molly said loudly. "Did you make it?"

"My mother, Esme. She's a really good cook, from what I hear," he sounded grateful for some sort of conversation.

"Now, by mother is she your biological mother, or...?" Ginny piped up.

"She's the wife of the man who made me," Edward explained. "But for all intents and purposes, she's my mother. She does act like we are physically hers."

"How many are in your family?" Charlie asked.

"Eight. Carlisle, my father, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Hermione, and myself."

"Which is the cute little bit with the short, spiky hair?" George asked.

"Alice?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "You have to be careful around her. She knows things..." he trailed off sounding like the narrator of a horror movie. Hermione and Ron snorted in unison.

"Inside jokes aren't quite as funny when you're not in on it," George looked hurt.

"Several of my family have 'gifts'. For instance Jasper can effect the mood of anyone he's around. Alice can tell the consequences of a decision once it's been made, kind of like seeing the future. And I can read people's thoughts."

"And all of you, save for Hermione, are non-magic?" Arthur looked extremely interested.

"Yes. As far as I know Hermione is the only magic vampire in the world right now."

"The boys mentioned that you were living in the United States," Molly offered.

"Only Edward and I," Hermione muttered. "We're staying in a small town called Forks in Washington."

"What are you doing there?"

Hermione launched into an explanation of her antivenin and the role of the Spirit-warrior werewolves that lived nearby that lasted throughout dinner.

"I never wanted this," she emphasized as she finished, looking at Bill. "I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate."

"I've met vampires before," Bill muttered. "They're somewhat of a favorite when it comes to protecting tombs in Egypt. Keep them in there a few thousand years, and they're so hungry by the time someone opens it and they're almost impossible to catch with a curse, they move so damn fast. There have been a couple Gringott's curse-breakers who have been killed by ravenous vampires. Whole human treasure hunting parties have been wiped out by them."

Edward shuddered. It was hard enough to control himself for a couple weeks without feeding. He couldn't imagine waiting in the confines of a tomb for millennia, the hunger growing and growing, until he couldn't know or care which way was up or down, if it was day or night, just going mad as that unbearable burning thirst overcame him. There'd be no animal-hunting after that. He'd jump on the first thing with a pulse.

"This antivenin, would it cure you?" Molly asked, a bite of trifle halfway to her mouth.

The entire table fell silent as they looked at Hermione.

"Probably not," Hermione whispered. "But one can hope."

"Tell me more about these Spirit-warriors," Arthur leaned in.

* * *

Later that night they were gathered in the living room, Molly listening to Celestina Warbeck, George, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny playing Gobstones, Arthur in conversation with Bill and Fleur about which would be the best Wizarding shop for baby supplies. Hermione was staring into the flames as Edward informed Harry and Ron of almost everything since they had left for America. Hermione listened half-heartedly, glad that Edward was skirting over some of the more intimate details.

Her mind was elsewhere, however. With the warning Alice had given. She was trying to think of a way to head back to Forks, to try to finish the antivenin alone before the Volturi decided they'd come searching for her. If she could get it done she could send it and her notes back to Harry and Ron, and she'd go quietly with the Volturi. She couldn't bear to think of what would happen to her new family because of her. Surely they wouldn't be so bad, at least in comparison to what might happen to Edward...

Across the room Arthur yawned.

"Dear," Molly looked at him during a break in the songs. "Please don't forget to get rid of that boggart in the closet in Fred and George's room before you go to bed."

Hermione shot up. "I'll do it, Mr. Weasley," she offered.

"Oh, really, Hermione, there's no need," he smiled at her. "It's a trivial thing..."

"I want to, Mr. Weasley," she said, already heading for the door. "I never got a chance in Lupin's class."

She sped up the stairs and entered the twins' old room. There room was mostly bare, a thick layer of dust lay on everything that was left. She pointed her wand at the closet door and it burst open.

Three figures walked out, arms crossed, facing her. She felt her fingers tremble at the sight of them, but she wasn't sure why. The ancient vampires looked almost frail, but were very intimidating at the same time. Their gazes reminded her of Snape. She felt as if their eyes were piercing into her soul.

"Hermione," the first one hissed menacingly. "Join us, and your family will be safe."

"Join us, and Edward lives," the old looking one smirked.

"Join us, and you shall be like a queen," the final one said threateningly. "Power, the power to do something. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Hermione?" Edward's voice came from beyond the door. The three smirked menacingly at the sound of his voice. She raised her wand to rid herself of the boggart, but in her fear she couldn't remember the spell. She felt herself get pushed violently away, against the far wall, as Edward turned to face the boggart Volturi.

A loud crack sounded, and the three figures morphed into one. A giant russet wolf engulfed most of the room. It looked from Hermione, who was lying on the floor, to Edward. It growled and slid itself protectively, almost lovingly in front of Hermione.

"No, no you didn't!" Edward shouted at the wolf.

The wolf let out a growl like a chuckle.

"She won't. She wouldn't!" he shouted again.

Another chuckling growl.

Edward's eyes went wide. "She doesn't!"

"Hermione? Edward?" Harry's voice came from the door. Hermione stepped between Edward and the boggart, and with a crack the three vampires were back. "Riddikulus!" she cried as the three were suddenly changed into clowns which fell over themselves in a scramble back towards the closet. She waved her wand again, forcing herself to laugh, and with a final crack the boggart was gone.

"What was that thing?" Edward whispered as Hermione rushed to his side.

"A boggart," Harry answered, gazing at the spot it had disappeared. "It takes the form of what you fear the most."

Edward looked at Hermione. "The Volturi? They weren't real?"

"It's why I wanted to come up here, to see them," she muttered. "I know what I fear most at the moment is losing you, losing our family, because the Volturi are coming for me."

"They are?" Harry gasped.

"No," Edward said firmly.

"They will be soon," Hermione said back.

"They don't even know yet. It's going to take Victoria some time..."

"Who is Victoria?" Ron asked, entering the room.

"A vampire whose mate I killed," Edward explained. "She saw us in Seattle. She saw Hermione do magic. If I was paying attention to the voices around me I would have known she was there. Alice said she's decided to go to the Volturi to tell them about Hermione."

Harry looked in fright towards his friend. "Tell me when they're coming, 'Mione. I won't leave your side."

"I can't ask you to fight for me," she shook her head.

"It's not a matter of asking, mate," Ron said firmly. "We're both going to be there."

"Ron..." she started to protest.

"Sorry, 'Mione. If you say no now, we'll camp outside your house until they show up. We're not going to let you or your family face them alone," he said with a smile.

"They won't be coming for months," Edward tried to stop the conversation. "It'll take time for Victoria to get to them, and they'll take their time getting up here. They don't do anything quickly or rashly."

"We _will_ be there," Harry reiterated.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione?" Molly's voice sounded from downstairs. "Your brothers are leaving. Come say good-bye."

Harry and Ron turned and left the room, with Edward trying to follow, but Hermione stopped him.

"That wolf," she said, looking into his face. "What was he saying to you?"

"Nothing," he muttered, pushing past her and hurrying down the stairs. She took a deep breath before following.

As she landed on the bottom step Teddy again went to hide behind Andromeda, but he slipped and hit his arm against the coffee table. It was a scratch, but a few drops of blood appeared as he wailed.

Bill was immediately standing between Teddy and the vampires, wand raised. Hermione and Edward stood, hands clamped together, neither one breathing. Hermione bit her lips together. Andromeda scooped up Teddy and brought him into the kitchen to treat him. As soon as they were gone both Bill and Edward relaxed visibly.

"You did good, vampire," Bill approached Hermione, hand out.

She risked breathing again as she muttered "Thank you," and shook his hand.

"Edward," Bill turned to shake his hand.

"You're coming to my New Years party," George smiled, shoving an invitation into Hermione's hand.

"That's not a request?" she smirked.

"No. I've reserved a block of rooms. Two floors, actually, so rent a damn room and come party," he winked.

Hermione continued to say goodnight, and finished by getting a large hug from Molly.

"Please, don't be a stranger," she whispered into Hermione's icy skin.

"This won't be the last you see of me, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione promised.

Edward took her hand and led her to the car. He held the door open for her, and a second later was sitting in the drivers seat. "Did you have a Merry Christmas?" he asked, turning her face to his.

"A very Merry Christmas," she nodded, before lifting her lips to his.

He put the car in drive and started to make his way rapidly back north. She was bursting to question him about the boggart again, but decided that in the spirit of Christmas it could wait.


	28. Choices

**A/N: We've got a T chapter, with a little bit of physical affection, but nothing too racy. **

**I debated even putting this chapter in here, but I thought that if I'm going to write about the 'love square' I can't ignore two pegs because they're across and ocean and a country. Plus we haven't heard much of Bella's POV for a while If you don't see the point of this chapter, I'm sorry. We'll be back to Hermione and Edward next chapter (and there will be love there).**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The more I get, the quicker it makes me want to put out the next chapter.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

"I'll be out in the woods behind her house tonight," Jacob muttered, shoving his books into his backpack.

"You don't need to. They're gone until January," Bella protested. She was worried that the giant russet wolf would be spotted, and Angela might freak out. She hadn't really wanted to go to the slumber party that Angela had invited her to three days ago, but Angela had asked in front of Charlie in the supermarket and she felt compelled to say yes.

"All the same, I'd feel better being out there," he smiled at her, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. It looked too small for him. He strode over to her and reached out to finger the necklace he had given her for Christmas, a small, hand-carved wolf. She blushed slightly as his fingers traced it, brushing against the skin of her neck.

She fought to keep her eyes from rolling. "It's a sleepover. They only turn into bloodbaths in the crappy movies. So unless you're videotaping through the window..."

He laughed. "Don't tempt me."

"Slumber parties of high school girls are not as interesting as high school boys tend to think they are."

"We can have our dreams. Need a ride?"

She shook her head. "I'll take the trusty steed."

"Your truck?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I said trusty, not swift," she pointed out.

He leaned forward to catch her lips with his. She opened her mouth and offered his demanding tongue access. His hand had just moved to her rear when they heard a throat clearing behind them.

"Break it up," Charlie stood, arms crossed, though not looking as disappointed as his fake stance would suggest.

"Sorry, Chief Swan," Jacob took a step back from Bella.

"Leaving already, Jake?" he smiled at the tall boy.

"Yep. Bells has her little party tonight, and I don't want to make her miss any of the girl-on-girl action."

Bella reached over and punched his arm, then shook her fist as it seemed to hurt her more than him. Jacob laughed again.

"Billy still coming over tomorrow for the game?" Charlie asked as Jacob made for the door.

"Tomorrows game, and every other one until he decides to invest in a new TV. Which might be never if you keep letting him come over."

Charlie laughed. "Take care of yourself, Jacob."

"I will, Chief Swan," he replied with a nod. He smiled at Bella and closed the front door behind him.

"So, Bells, who all is coming to this thing tonight?"

"Angela and Jessica, not exactly the bash of the century," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Do you need to bring anything? I could give you money for frozen pizza or soda or something."

"How about a keg? I need something to drink between the shots."

Charlie chuckled. "Just call if you need anything."

"Don't worry, dad," she muttered, reaching down and grabbing her sleeping bag and her knapsack. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out to her truck. In no time she was knocking on Angela's door.

"Hey, Bella," Andrea smiled at her as she stood aside for Bella to come in.

"Hi, Bells," Jessica muttered, seeming to struggle with a bag of chips.

"Hello, Bella," a third voice called from the couch. Lauren's head popped up as she gave her a fake smile.

_Great_, Bella thought. _This is going to be a barrel of fun_.

It took an hour, but Lauren finally managed to get in what it looked like she was itching to say all night.

"So, Edward's ignoring you now," she said with a smirk.

Bella didn't reply. Ever since returning to school Edward had barely said three sentences to her, except when class work required him to converse. When she had tried to sit at his table he immediately got up and left. In the two classes they had together he made sure to sit somewhere she couldn't sit next to him, and he was always the first one out of the room. The girls didn't know, but he was much more social with her back at the white house, whenever Hermione was around.

"Not ignoring. He's just not a fan of Jacob, and he's been busy trying to catch up with the work," she finally answered.

"Where did he go that he needs to catch up? LA that far behind us?" Angela asked in genuine curiosity.

"He didn't go to LA," she replied without thinking.

"Where did he go, then? That's what my dad told me."

"Oh, his family went. He decided to go do a... study abroad program," she hoped the lie was convincing.

"Where did he study?" Lauren arched an eyebrow.

"England," she answered automatically, thinking of Hermione's beautiful voice that still held her accent.

"Oh, how did he like it there?" Jessica was suddenly curious. She had expressed a desire to go to Britain at some point before finishing college.

"He liked it fine," she replied bitterly.

Lauren looked excited at her sudden discomfort. "Find a little something in England, did he? Or, should I say, a little someone?"

Bella didn't reply, she just stared at the carpet.

"So that's why he's been a little flighty," Angela shot a look at Lauren. "He's got a new girlfriend over there."

"Not over there," she wasn't able to stop the words coming from her mouth.

"She's here?" Angela's eyes widened.

Bella nodded.

"Why haven't we seen her?" Lauren asked, looking happy that the gossip seemed to be getting juicy.

"She's already graduated."

"She's staying with the Cullens?" her voice was practically an excited screech.

"It's just him and her at their house," Bella saw no need to protect Edward's virtue. She was still mad at him. She had gone over the week before, only to find Leah waiting downstairs, refusing to go upstairs because 'the leeches were doing things bloodsuckers shouldn't be allowed to do'.

Jessica, Angela, and Lauren exchanged glances. Lauren looked like this was better than Christmas.

"But that's okay," Angela sounded desperate to change the conversation. "You're with Jacob now."

"Yeah, you cradle-robber," Jessica smirked.

"Yeah... what?" Bella looked at her in shock.

"He _is_ only a sophomore, isn't he?"

"But we have this negotiable age thing, so really he's like forty and I'm, I think, twenty seven," she smiled, happy to get off the subject of Edward as she explained the way she and Jacob had calculated their age. Soon the girls were happily adding together their years and arguing over whether hosting a sleep-over in their senior year of high school was an addition or deduction.

* * *

_She was standing the middle of the perfectly circular clearing. She could feel the warm sun beating down on her. But something was wrong. She kept turning around, looking for something. Anything. But all she saw around her was the green forest._

_With a loud 'pop' Hermione appeared in front of her. She stood silently, stoically. She was wearing her long, black robes, and her wand was twitching by her side. Bella felt herself growing steadily more uncomfortable as Hermione's amber eyes gazed deep into her own. She couldn't tear her gaze away, and neither girl would blink. Suddenly Hermione waved her wand, and Bella found herself with thick, black ropes binding her. She fell to the ground, but did not struggle against her binds._

_Hermione's eyes moved, just slightly, to focus on something behind Bella. Bella looked up to see Edward standing at the edge of the clearing. He looked at her for a moment, nothing more, and walked gracefully past her to envelop Hermione in a deep, passionate kiss. Her wand disappeared into her pocket so she could free her hands to hold Edward in a tight embrace._

_It was uncomfortable to watch. She tried to turn away, but the rope wouldn't let her move. She tried to close her eyes, but they wouldn't. She even tried to call out, to tell them to stop, but one of the ropes had gagged her, and she could only mutter. She was forced to watch as the couple's affections got more and more intimate. Edward's lips left Hermione's, and he began to urgently, passionately kiss her neck and jaw. His hands disappeared into her cloak, and her head fell back in a moan of ecstasy._

_There was a noise next to her, and she looked up to see Jacob standing over her. He looked down at her, then at Hermione. He sniffed the air, he could obviously smell Hermione's arousal, and he growled in delight. She made a muttering noise and he turned to look down at her._

_"Bella," he muttered. "I need that," his head jerked towards Edward and Hermione. "I need someone who can give me their love completely. Can you give me that, Bella?"_

_She couldn't talk, she tried to nod, but she found that she couldn't. She tried to plead with her eyes, but he turned to look at Hermione again._

_"She smells so... delicious," he growled. "I'm tired of waiting."_

_He walked away from her, towards Edward and Hermione. Edward continued with his affections as she looked directly at Jacob. Without any words Jacob bent his head, his hungry lips meeting hers._

_She tried to call him back, tried to get anyones attention, but she could only stare in shock..._

"Bella!" Angela hissed, shaking her friend.

"What's wrong?" Bella sat up quickly.

"You were talking in your sleep," Angela whispered. "Not loud, I just got up to use the bathroom, and I heard you muttering."

"Do I want to know what I was saying?" she muttered, thankful Angela probably couldn't see her cheeks blushing.

"'I choose you, Jacob. Come back. Don't kiss her, I want you'." Angela shifted her weight so she was off her knees. "Does Jacob have another girlfriend, Bella?"

"No. He's just been on edge since Edward came back..."

"_That's_ obvious," Bella could hear Angela's eyes rolling.

"He's been worried I'm going to rush back to Edward because he's back. Even though he knows about Hermione, he's nervous that we weren't completely through with our relationship."

"Oh," Angela muttered, sounding as if she were waiting for Bella to continue.

Bella sighed. There was that second part, the tougher to explain part. "When I went to Seattle a while back Edward and Hermione were there. She drove me and Jacob back home, and she and Jacob seemed to be getting along..."

"Better than they should have?"

Bella nodded, hoping Angela saw her in the moonlight streaming in from the window.

"Why are you worrying about some British slut?" Angela sounded soothing. "Jacob is crazy about you. He wants to be with you. Sometimes I swear that boy has some kind of magic that makes him hate to be away from you."

Bella chuckled. "It's just so easy to seem inadequate next to Hermione. She's beautiful, she's smart, she..." she stopped herself before she revealed too many secrets.

"So what? I'm sure Jacob was just having fun getting a little attention from another woman. If she's flirting with him she's got him thinking about sex, and what man doesn't like thinking about sex? Even seven foot tall guys."

"He's not seven feet tall," Bella laughed.

"Sorry. Six-eleven."

Bella hit her with a pillow.

"Do you need me to verbally bash the foreigner anymore, or do you mind if I go back to bed?" Angela yawned.

"You go right ahead. I'm going to step outside for a second. I need some fresh air."

"Okay. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she sounded serious.

"Thanks," Bella whispered as she opened the sliding door. The cold night air hit her, and she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"Bella?" Jacobs voice came from the darkness. "What's wrong?" His arms were suddenly around her, warming her.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream," she muttered into his chest.

"Does it have anything to do with...?" he trailed off.

"Not _him_ so much as _her_."

"Why? What happened? Did she do something to you?"

"No. That's the thing. I want to hate her, but I can't." She paused, listening to the whisper of the wind. "What do you think about her, Jake?"

"She's nice, for a bloodsucker, I guess," he muttered, trying to sound casual.

She let him hold her for several minutes, her feet getting more and more cold until she felt like she needed to go inside. Before she did she looked up into his face. "Jacob, is the imprint still in place? Are you still attracted to me?"

He laughed, though he tried to keep it down as to not wake those in the house. "What about my behavior would make you think I'm anything less than totally interested in you, Bella?"

"Minus two years for laughing at me when I'm concerned about our relationship," she pushed him.

He grabbed her and turned her face up to his. Slowly, lovingly, his head bent down to hers, and his lips move slowly against hers. The heat from his lips passed quickly throughout her body, and she pressed her body into his. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. "Only you."

She smiled at him. "I'm getting there, Jacob. Goodnight."

He pecked her on the cheek and she hurried inside. He made his way back to the woods, wondering just how much Bella knew.


	29. Commitment

**A/N: This chapter is an M. I'll put a spoiler at the end since something big happens mid-smut, as if it's not obvious. There are three Xs before, three after if you wish to skip it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has left a review. You are awesome!**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

Edward opened the door to the hotel and stood aside for Hermione to enter first. She paused long enough to straighten the tight black and pink sparkled halter dress Alice had talked her into, then stepped through the doors. It was obvious the moment they entered where the party was, loud music played to the left. Edward excused himself to go check into their room. When he returned he offered her his arm and they entered the party together.

"Hermione Granger!" George was standing near the entrance and waved her over.

"Hullo, George," she smiled, kissing each of his cheeks.

"Edward," George shook his hand with a smile. "Just in time, they're starting an eight-table poker tournament in about fifteen minutes. Twenty galleon in."

Edward turned with a sinister smirk towards Hermione.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please?" he pleaded.

She sighed, dug in her bag, and handed him a sack of galleons. "Have fun," she shook her head. He leaned forward for a passionate kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

"You've met my girlfriend," George smiled as Angelina Johnson appeared next to him bearing two drinks.

"How are you?" Hermione asked excitedly as Angelina moved forward to hug her.

"I'm great. How have you been? Who is the hottie?" Angelina gazed towards the poker tournament.

"I've been good..." Hermione trailed off slightly

"For a vampire?" Angelina smiled.

"George told you?"

"I hope that's okay. I'm not bothered by it at all. He said you were living with some coven that survives on animal blood?"

"My new family. Edward introduced me to them, and I've been an animal-feeder ever since."

"And as such I ordered a special treat," George motioned for one of the waitresses, who came over bearing a small box. "I got Honeydukes to make these special," he said, holding out the box for her.

She took it and opened it. Inside were a bunch of dark-colored lollipops.

"Blood pops, made from Nile crocodile blood," he explained.

"Nile crocodile blood?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was something you probably haven't had before, and I heard you mention once that the more dangerous the animal, the better tasting the blood. How much more dangerous could you get?"

Hermione took a pop and hesitantly gave it a little lick. It was as good as the Acromantula blood, but there was something else. A warmth she felt over her icy tongue. She pulled it out and looked at it curiously. A waiter appeared and took the box for safekeeping.

"It might have been a crocodile that had a few too many Butterbeers," George smirked.

"It's really good," she smiled at him, licking it again. This time she could feel the warmth spread throughout her mouth. When she swallowed it warmed her insides, just like the Butterbeers from the Three Broomsticks. The burning in the back of her throat seemed to subside.

"Glad you like it. I want to make sure _all_ my guests are taken care of," he smiled warmly.

"'Mione!" a voice sounded behind her. Someone crashed into her from behind, and she stumbled forward from the shock.

"Hullo, Ginny," Hermione turned when the person let go of her. She turned to see her redheaded friend standing, smiling widely, wearing a short, silver mini-dress.

"Where's your boy?" she asked, looking around.

"Poker tournament. Where's yours?"

"Poker tournament, though probably not for much longer if he's at the same table as yours."

As if on cue Harry appeared next to her.

"That was quick," Hermione stared at him.

"I was sitting next to Edward. He pushed me all in on the first hand. I had an king-high flush, he managed to pull out a full house. Prat."

The girls laughed.

"The way he's playing I'd be surprised if anyone at that table lasts more than another few minutes. Even Seamus, and he's the best poker player I know," he shook his head.

"I told him it was unfair," she sounded apologetic. "Though if you had learned Legilimency you would have been able to block his thoughts."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How about I take the two prettiest girls in the room out on the dance floor before Edward finishes off the table and takes you over again?"

"Well, I know I'm cute, but where's the other pretty one?" Ginny pretended to look around.

"Watch it, snack," Hermione sneered, but she followed Harry out to the large open floor where many people she recognized from her years throughout Hogwarts were dancing. Several of them turned towards Hermione in shock, both from seeing her alive and from her new appearance. She tried to ignore them, but she couldn't stop from looking around as she could smell each of them. The burning in the back of her throat started to become uncomfortable. She pulled out the blood pop and stuck it in her mouth to keep the burning at bay.

A couple blonde girls she didn't know stood out, and her gaze lingered on them a little longer than it should have. The girls suddenly looked somewhat fearful and disappeared into the crowd.

"Are those girls Beauxbatons?" she asked, looking after them.

"There are a couple somewhere around here," Harry replied. "A few Durmstrang, too."

Hermione gasped. "Not Viktor, right?"

"No, not Krum," Harry replied. "George invited him, but he said he had some Quidditch game."

She visibly relaxed.

"Now get over here," Harry smiled playfully. "How often do I get to dance with two hot chicks?"

"Never again after we get married," Ginny laughed, pulling Hermione in so they could dance with Harry.

A few minutes later Dean Thomas sauntered over. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked Hermione, holding his hand out.

She smiled at him and took his hand. They started dancing about a foot away from each other.

"Seamus taken down yet?" she smiled after Dean had told her how good she was looking. She was getting a little tired of hearing it.

"No, but it won't be long. He's playing defensively now. That Edward guy is beyond good. Have you met him?" Dean moved a little closer.

"I should have. He _is_ my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Dean looked surprised.

"Yeah. We've been together since a little while after the Final Battle."

"I see," he looked somewhat disappointed. "It was a little surprising, getting an invite to a 'Welcome Back, Hermione' party."

"A what now?" she asked in surprise.

"You didn't know? George billed this party as your big welcome back."

"It didn't say anything like that on my invite," she closed her eyes and tried to remember the simple scroll George had handed her at Christmas. "What did he tell you?"

"He said you had run off to America to be with some guy. I thought he was full of it. I guess he wasn't kidding, huh?"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Oh, the vampire thing?"

"He told you?"

"No. I kind of figured it out. I did get top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, as long as you don't think I'm going to rip your neck apart," she smiled.

"I wouldn't think George would invite you if you were dangerous," he rolled his eyes. "Though he has been known to do reckless things in the past."

"There's dangerous reckless and then there's idiot reckless. George has been consistently the latter," Hermione pointed out.

"Sometimes they're one and the same," a silky voice sounded behind her. They turned to see Edward smiling at them, Seamus standing next to him looking upset.

"What's wrong, Seamus?" Hermione asked kindly.

"This guy," Seamus jerked his head at Edward. "I swear, he managed to cheat or something."

"Or something," Edward smiled, moving to put an arm around Hermione. "Care to dance?" he murmured in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Seamus and Dean disappeared as he pressed herself to her back. She started moving her hips against his, and she heard him growl behind her. She closed her eyes and started moving her body seductively against his, causing him to grab her hips and press her as close to his body as he could.

"Good God, Hermione," he muttered as she reached back and ran her hand through his bronze hair.

"Upstairs?" she breathed.

**XXX**

He didn't respond verbally. He grabbed his hand and pulled her through the crowd. He didn't wait for the elevator, he pushed open the door to the stairs. Once in the deserted staircase he started running, and was up to the fourteenth floor in seconds. It took them less time to get down the hall than it did for Edward to open the door with the keycard. The second the lock clicked his lips were on hers.

He pushed her against the wall, hands running over the delicate dress. They quickly found the zipper in the back and roughly pulled it down. The dress fell from her figure and pooled around her black stilettos. She hadn't worn a bra, and the sight of her bare breasts was too much. He lowered his head to her nipple and flicked it with his tongue. His other hand massaged her other breast, and her head fell back in a moan.

"Hermione," he groaned as she pushed him back on the bed and sat on top of him. She moved her hips slowly against his, and he pressed his up to meet hers. She reached down and tore his shirt from him, and bent her head to gently kiss his chest. He groaned in anticipation as she kissed him lower and lower.

Slowly she undid the button on his jeans. As slowly as she could she pulled them off his legs.

"Please, 'Mione," he begged as she brushed her lips against him. She responded by taking him in her mouth and working him slowly, his head fell back and his fingers played absentmindedly in her hair.

Her fang brushed lightly against him, and he winced. Rather than risk anything more he sat up, grabbed her, and threw her on the bed under him. His lips met hers with fierce desire, a growl emitting from his throat as a moan came from hers. He reached off the bed, so quickly she thought he might have slipped, and his tongue was back battling hers in her mouth.

She felt something slip onto the ring finger of her left hand, and she broke the embrace to look down at her hand.

"Edward?" she whispered, looking at the ring that was now resting on it. It was white gold with a large square diamond in the center, the whole ring contained smaller round diamonds.

"I was going to ask you at midnight, but I can't wait any longer," he muttered into her hair. He shifted so he was looking directly into her eyes. "I need to know, will you be mine forever?"

Part of her felt like it was too soon, part of her felt like vampires getting married was somewhat of a farce, but when she spoke she followed what her heart was screaming, and she whispered, "Yes."

His lips crashed into hers again, with renewed passion, and she wrapped her body around his. He slipped himself inside her causing her to gasp with pleasure. She ground her hips into his, needing release, her hands clawing into his back. His lips enveloped hers again as they moved together, moving more and more quickly, each needing a quick culmination to the sudden bond between them. His fingertips found her nub and he started gently pressing it, causing her fingernails digging into his back as waves of pleasure swept over her. Her tightening against him brought his own climax, and he groaned deeply into her hair as he spilled himself into her.

He collapsed next to her and drew her to him. He kissed the skin of her neck gently, and reached down to finger her new ring.

"You're not kidding, right?" she whispered.

"About marrying you? Why would I kid about that?" he answered, kissing her jaw.

She didn't answer, just ran her fingers lightly over his chest.

**XXX**

With twenty minutes to midnight they decided that it was time to head back downstairs. She slid off the bed and lifted her dress back around her. He stepped to her back and slid the zipper slowly back up. He hurriedly got dressed and they made their way back to the party.

"How do I look?" she muttered in the elevator on the way down.

He reached over to pat her hair. "You look like you've just had sex," he smiled at her. "Meaning absolutely amazing," he cut her off by pressing his lips to hers again.

"'Mione!" Harry, Ron, Luna, and Ginny came over to them as soon as they re-entered the party.

"Where in the world have you been?" Ron asked, a little wobbly on his feet, looking over Hermione's slightly disheveled appearance.

"Think about it," Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry, 'Mione. He's had a whole lot of firewhiskey."

Hermione laughed. A waitress appeared next to them holding the box of blood pops.

"Here you are, Miss Granger," the waitress said disdainfully.

"Pansy?" Hermione turned to find her Slytherin former classmate staring daggers at her. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Can't all be heroes, can we? Some of us have to work for a living, Mindy's Magical Catering was hiring."

"Well, good luck with that," Hermione smiled, trying to sound sympathetic but coming off as sarcastic. She took one blood pop for herself and one for Edward.

"Bite me, Granger," Pansy hissed.

"OK, why don't you go over there and find someone who paid attention in Defense to tell you why that was, quite possibly, the dumbest thing you ever said," Harry smiled, pushing Pansy away.

"Oh, that is a beautiful ring you have," Luna commented airily, gazing at Hermione's hand.

"Thanks, Luna," she muttered, trying to slide her hand out of sight, but the damage was done. Ginny grabbed her arm and forced the hand and ring into full view.

"Merlin! Look at that thing!" Ron exclaimed. "Looks like you have half the mine on your hand! Don't go swimming, you might sink to the bottom."

"Thanks Ron," she muttered.

"Seriously, 'Mione, Edward, congratulations," Ron raised his glass to them.

Hermione was studying his face, but Ron didn't look mad or upset at all. He looked genuinely happy for his friend. She hugged him as congratulations were passed all around.

As she pulled away from Luna's second hug the DJ announced that it was one minute until midnight. A large television screen which had been used for Karaoke switched over to the news, where an attractive blonde pop star started the official countdown.

"Get to your sweethearts!" George shouted as the clock passed twenty seconds to go.

"Ten... nine... eight..." the party counted down in unison.

Edward pulled Hermione close to him, gazing into her eyes.

"Three... two... one... Happy New Year!"

His lips were on hers, moving passionately, making the room melt away. In the background people started singing Auld Lang Syne but Edward wouldn't relinquish his hold on her.

"Cullen!" George's voice sounded to the side, and with a soft snarl Edward's lips left Hermione's.

"What do you want, Weasley?" he asked.

"Final table's starting up," George gestured to the single remaining poker table, already surrounded by excited looking people looking to see how quickly the new guy could take down the others.

"Back in forty," Edward whispered into her ear. "Meet you on the dance floor?"

"Make it thirty and you got yourself a deal. The quicker you win your ill-gotten gold, the quicker we go upstairs for round two."

"It's a date," he replied as she watched him disappear towards the quickest slaughter at a final table poker had ever seen.

**Spoiler for those who skip the smut: In the midst of their interlude Edward slipped a ring on Hermione's finger and asked her to marry him.**


	30. Torn

**A/N: T chapter. Some language towards the end.**

**As always, enjoy and please leave me a review. The review mafia wants you to...**

Her eyelids drooped precariously low, and she had to fight to keep consciousness. It was her last class of the day, but it was the only the second day back after the holiday. She shouldn't be fighting this boredom until at least another week. But her English teacher had picked up classes as if there hadn't been a break, and he continued to drone on about this weeks boring romantic selection.

With two minutes before the end of class a soft 'pop' echoed outside. She sat upright with a jolt. That sound was horribly familiar. She remembered it vividly from her dream.

"Read chapters four and five for tomorrow, we'll be having a discussion in class," the teacher called after the class which had risen the moment the bell rang. She threw her books in her backpack quicker than usual.

"Where's the fire, Bella?" Angela asked as she tripped over a desk on her way for the door.

"I thought I heard something outside," she muttered as they made their way out the door. She looked towards the parking lot as soon as she left, and took a deep breath. She must have been imagining something.

"You okay, Bella?" Angela asked in concern, signaling Ben to wait a minute.

"Yeah, I'm fi..."

"Hullo, Bella," a voice sounded behind them. They spun around quickly to see Hermione standing there.

"Oh, hey, Hermione," Bella's eyes scanned the area behind the vampire. No Jacob, no Edward. No one else.

"You must be the for... Edward's new girlfriend," Angela muttered, looking her over suspiciously. "I'm going to go, Bells. You need anything?"

"No, I'll be okay," Bella bid her goodbye and waited until she was gone to look back at Hermione.

"We just got back two hours ago. Edward is talking with Sam and Jacob, and they sent me to come invite you to back to the house," Hermione smiled warmly.

A wave of bitterness swept over Bella. Why did she have to be friendly? Things would be so much easier if she was the biggest bitch in existence. "I was, uh, going to do some shopping. Maybe I'll just stay at home today."

"Oh, that's fine. Or would you like some help? I really don't want to be back there. You know how those boys can get when they're being disagreeable," she smiled faintly.

"If you want to come, you can," Bella muttered. Maybe spending a little time with Hermione might ease the tensions between them.

"Onward, then?" Hermione smiled.

Bella walked out to the parking lot and looked around at the cars that were still there. "You didn't drive, did you?"

"Don't need to," she smirked. "I've got other, quicker ways of transportation."

They made it to the truck, and took a ride in awkward silence towards the old truck. Hermione didn't make any comment about the ancient vehicle being a deathtrap or dirty or anything, she slid elegantly into the passenger seat and closed the door with a muted slam. They rode in awkward silence to the Fairway and Hermione bounced off to get a cart.

"How was your Christmas?" Hermione asked as she and Bella started looking over the fresh produce.

"It was nice," Bella responded, noncommittally.

"Did Jacob give you that?" her fingers found the delicate carved wolf around Bella's neck, and she gently lifted it closer so she could get a better look. Her frosty breath touched Bella's neck gently, and Bella inadvertently flinched.

"Sorry," Hermione straightened up immediately. That's when Bella noticed the heart-shaped diamond hanging from her neck.

"Edward give you that?" she reached out, brushed the icy skin with her hand, and lifted the diamond to the light. It sparkled under every small movement.

"Yes," Hermione muttered, obviously trying to do as little breathing as possible.

"Great minds think alike, I guess," Bella stood back up and looked at a bunch of bananas.

"Did you get Jacob anything?"

"A dreamcatcher. He said he really wanted one, and I paid Emily to make him one."

"That sounds nice," Hermione said, holding up a bag of potatoes. "These look okay? They're on your list."

"Yeah, sure," she muttered, her eye catching the red and gold bracelet on Hermione's right arm. "That's really pretty," she pointed at it.

"Esme made it," Hermione's hands clasped behind her back, out of Bella's sight. She looked guilty, and seemed to be making a point of keeping her hands out of sight for much of the rest of the shopping trip. It didn't take them long to make their way through the store, and Bella was somewhat happy Hermione was with her when she sniffed the steaks Bella had chosen and announced they were a little past their prime.

Another awkward truck ride later and they pulled in next to the cruiser in Bella's driveway. Bella grabbed a couple bags and Hermione scooped up the rest and they made their way inside.

"Hey, Bells, how was...?" Charlie stopped dead when he caught sight of Hermione. "Oh, hello. Bella didn't mention she was bringing friends over."

"She wasn't really expecting me," Hermione explained, smiling cordially. "I only returned back to Forks earlier today."

"I see. I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's dad," he declined to offer his hand. Bella knew immediately why. The pale skin, expensive clothes, and inexplicably intimidating air. He was thinking this had to be a relative of the Cullens, and that was not good news. Even though he knew Edward was back, he didn't know Bella had been spending time at the white house, she had told him she had been spending the time with Jacob. If a relative of the Cullens was in his house it meant that Bella was back around Edward, and that wasn't good.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself warmly, and he looked visibly relaxed at the different last name. "I'm Edward's girlfriend."

"Oh," Charlie relaxed even more. It was the best news he had gotten since he heard Edward was back. If Edward was in a committed relationship there was no threat to Bella and Jacob. "Where are you from? I'm catching a bit of an accent."

"The UK," she replied.

"Around London or another part?"

"Right now I live in the Scottish highlands, near where I went to boarding school. Originally I lived in a suburb of London."

"How did you and Edward meet?"

"He was studying abroad, we met in a cafe near his school." She gave the agreed-upon line. It seemed believable enough that Carlisle would send his son to another country to do some studying.

"Are you still in school?" The fatherly thing to do. Making sure his daughter was only hanging around good, solid upstanding citizens.

"No. I graduated last year."

"What brings you to Forks?"

"I'm doing a little independent research. There's an element found near here that I can't find anywhere else in the world, and I think I might be able to use it for a little something I'm working on."

"So, you're in college?" Charlie looked confused.

"No," she shook her head. "This is just to pique my curiosity. No educational or monetary incentive."

"Really?" his eyebrow lifted. "Your parents taking care of you?"

"My parents are dead," she replied quietly. It was a lie, but it was close enough to the truth.

"I'm sorry," Charlie looked awkward. "Do you need help putting stuff up, Bells?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess," Bella muttered, hauling the bags into the kitchen. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I traded a half-shift today for a half-shift Saturday. That's okay, right? You were going to hang out with Jake, weren't you?"

"Of course," Bella rolled her eyes and shot Hermione a 'that's what dad's do, right?' smile. Hermione smiled knowingly back.

Not knowing the kitchen Hermione hung back and handed food from bags to Bella and Charlie in turn. They had gotten through most of the bags when Charlie noticed something.

"You said you were Edward's girlfriend?" he muttered, looking down at her hand.

"Well... um..." Hermione stuttered, eyes shooting at Bella quickly.

"That's a pretty big rock for 'just a girlfriend'," Charlie was now staring, open-mouthed at the large diamond ring.

"Edward had only just proposed on New Years, I'm kind of not used to calling it an engagement yet," she muttered, looking at Bella.

Bella felt her breath catch in her throat. She stared with wide eyes at the ring and wondered how she ever managed to miss it. So that was it. The finality. Edward was way beyond her, and even though she had known they were seeing each other part of her had always held out hope. But this was it. He was going to get married, and she wouldn't be the girl wearing white walking down the aisle to meet him.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Charlie asked in concern.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air," Bella muttered, pushing past him and rushing to the front door.

"I got it," Hermione muttered as Charlie moved to follow her. He looked skeptical but didn't follow her.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Hermione whispered when she found her sitting on the driveway next to her truck.

Bella responded by drawing her knees to her chest and sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I should have been upfront."

She continued to sob.

"Bella, please..." she placed a hand on Bella's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me you... you... British slut," she pulled out the words Angela had used to console her less than two weeks ago.

Hermione looked hurt. "I thought I'd come and try to make peace between us. I probably should have mentioned he proposed."

"Just leave me alone, Hermione," she spat bitterly.

"Fine. Far be it from me to offer an olive branch," Hermione grumbled. She stood, turned gracefully on the spot, and disappeared into the air with a 'pop'.

Bella sat for a few minutes against the wheel of her truck. She then stood up and climbed into the vehicle. She needed to see Jacob. Now.

She didn't remember the trip to the white house. The next thing she knew she was pulling open the door and stomping inside. Hermione was sitting next to Edward on the couch as he and Sam were hunched over an old looking piece of paper. When she caught sight of her, Hermione stood, crossed her arms over her chest, and bounded upstairs to lock herself in Edward's room.

"What in the world is going on?" Edward stood, looking at Bella. "Hermione comes back in a bitter mood, she won't say anything, and here you come bursting in looking horribly upset."

"You," she pointed a shaky finger at him. "You _proposed_ to her!"

"He did what?" Jacob looked wide-eyed at Edward.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward looked confused. "We've been seeing each other, I realized I wanted to marry her, I asked her and she accepted. It's the natural course many relationships take, Bella."

"You show her all sorts of affections, you sleep with her, and now you're marrying her," Bella cried. "You really _have_ given her everything I ever wanted."

"Bella," Edward said kindly. "We were through. I know I promised that it would be like I never even existed, and I broke that promise, but I never would have returned if Hermione didn't insist that this might be the only way she can finish her antivenin. If there was any other way I never would have come back."

Bella looked from Edward to Jacob, who was staring at her looking mutinous.

"If you don't mind," Sam muttered. "Let's finish this and then you can settle whatever little arguments you may be brewing up. I want to get back to Emily's for dinner."

Edward sat back down, scribble his name on the paper, and shoved it back at Sam. "Go," he growled. Sam stood, looked at Jacob, and sauntered out.

"I'm going to get going, too," Jacob muttered, shooting a look at Bella, then up at the room Hermione had disappeared into. He stalked towards the front door.

Bella shot one last look at Edward and hurried after Jacob.

"Jake, wait!" she cried as he put one foot into the woods.

"What, Bella?" he growled, turning to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, shocked.

"So they got engaged," Jacob spat. "Big damn deal. I thought you were with me now."

"Jacob..."

"I get it!" he shouted. "You'll never be over him. I'll always be the runner-up. My eyes are open. Let me just go back to the reservation and you can stay here and kiss his ass all you want. Fuck him for all I care. I'll never be good enough, because I'm not that damn leech. I'm out of here."

"Jacob," she said calmly as he started shaking. She took a tentative step towards him, waiting for him to calm down. "I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter," Jacob hissed. "I should have known when I got into this. You've always loved him, and I'm just second-best. I can never have your heart, can I? It'll always be pining for the bloodsucker. I can't do this anymore." Without another word he stomped into the woods.

There was a ripping noise, then the crash of something large through the brush. She stood on the driveway, half way between the house and the woods, tears streaming down her face.


	31. Running Away

**A/N: T chapter, again**

**A lot of you have had reactions to Bella from 'poor little klutz' to 'what a bitch!'. I'm going to make my Bella opinion well-known right now. I _hate _what a helpless damsel she's always playing. Her life was all but over because a boy dumped her? Seriously? Listen to a little Beyonce, eat some Ben and Jerry's, and move on. (OK, that's a bit harsh.) I know it's not that easy to get over relationships, but being in a funk for months on end makes you in need of help, and choosing the person who caused you so much pain over someone who is so sweet towards you is flirting with being masochistic. Agree with me or don't, but I find it difficult to believe that any girl goes into high school thinking 'I'm going to make an eternal commitment before I'm 18 and forget everyone who loves me to go with a guy'. I am woman... *Steps down and puts soapbox away***

**So now that that's there... thanks to everyone who reviewed. I like hearing that you like where this is going, and that many of you agree with me.**

**As always, enjoy and please review!**

It was a good thing Billy wasn't home when Jacob got there, his father didn't take kindly to him slamming doors so hard the windows shook two rooms away. Jacob flung himself on his bed and punched his pillow until nothing was left but a hard, shapeless lump. He wasn't sure which he was more upset about. Sure, Bella had just flat out admitted that she was still head-over-heels for Edward, but he had known that. Was it possible the fact that Hermione had agreed to marry the leech- how funny he didn't think of her as the same creature he was- was what was really bothering him?

"Jake?" Quil's voice came from the front door. Great. The rest of them had sent the calmest in to talk to him.

"Bedroom," Jacob growled. Moments later Quil peered tentatively in the room.

"What's up?" he tried to sound casual.

"That leech needs to get the hell out of here."

"Hermione?" he asked in surprise.

"No! The other one. I can't stand the effect he's having on Bella."

"Yeah, man, that's rough," he kicked his sneakers in discomfort.

There was a long pause. Jacob wished Quil would leave. He needed some time to himself, to sort out his thoughts. "Good talk," he muttered.

"Yeah. You need anything, just holler," he looked relieved to be out of the awkward talk.

"Hey, Quil?" Jacob wasn't sure he should ask what he was about to.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Do you think..." he took a deep breath before continuing slowly, "it's possible to have a dual imprint?"

Quil's brow furrowed. "You found another woman?" he asked in confusion.

"No. Yes. It's kind of complicated."

He sighed and leaned against the door. "Talk."

"I met her, she's nice to me, now I can't stop thinking about her. I see her with someone else and it drives me mad..."

"Was it an immediate thing, or have you sort of developed feelings over time?"

"The second one."

Quil sighed. "It sounds like you're being a human. Meaning you're starting to fall for this mystery girl. Like normal people usually do."

Jacob shook his head. Normal people. Why couldn't he be one of them? "Too bad she's spoken for."

"You tend to have a problem with that, don't you?" Quil smirked.

"I can't stand it. I hate seeing good girls go insane over guys who don't deserve it."

"Then tell her how you feel. Put it out there, and see what she says."

"But what about Bella? My imprint? I shouldn't be having those feelings about anyone else!"

"Maybe it's one of those true Alpha feelings. You know, spread your seed around as much as possible," he snickered.

_Like she could carry my baby_, Jacob rolled his eyes at himself.

"Let me know if you need anything," Quil smiled before disappearing.

Jacob sat on his bed for a minute before sighing, standing, and stalking back towards the white house.

* * *

"Get back in the house, Bella," Edward said from the doorway. She had been standing in his driveway, staring at the spot where Jacob had disappeared.

She turned, looked at him, and followed him inside. She sat on the couch and he appeared in front of her holding a towel.

"You look like a drowned rat," he muttered, running the towel gently over her hair.

"You have such a way with words," she replied.

"Are you really that upset that I proposed to Hermione?" he whispered, sitting close to her.

"It's all kind of sudden, you know? I fell to pieces after you left, and then you come back just to destroy those pieces a little more," she swiped at a tear.

"I didn't stop loving you," he stared at his hands. "I'll never stop loving you."

"But love is not enough, is it?"

"Love is always enough. But it has to be the right type of love."

"And what I have isn't the right type of love for you?" she said angrily.

He stayed quiet.

"You might be able to forget what was between us, but..."

"What makes you think I forgot?" he muttered, reaching out and brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Then why? Why can't we be together anymore?"

"You know why," he murmured sadly.

"What? What has she given you that I haven't? I've given you everything. Tell me what I can do...?"

"That's precisely it. Hermione doesn't give me everything. She doesn't need me, Bella..."

"But I do! I need what we had, Edward. You don't understand how bad it's been..."

"Then you'll need to find it somewhere else, Bella," he was starting to get irritated. "I've made my choice. I don't know how to make that more plain to you."

"Is it because she's one of you?"

"That's part of it."

"I've begged you to make me a vampire. I've pleaded, you won't," tears came more furiously.

"I can't," he said forcefully. "I can't sentence you to this fate! Can't you see that it is only out of love that I can't give you that?"

"But if that's how we can be together..."

"We can't be together!" he sighed in frustration. "What can I say to make you believe that?"

"I can't accept that you'd just stop having those feelings," the sobbed.

"I'm sorry that you can't. Because I am going to marry Hermione. That's what will make me happy. Short of being with me, you need to find what will make you happy. I believe Jacob could be that if you allow him to be."

Her shoulders were slumped, her head nearly to her knees. "I need to go home," she whispered.

"Do you want me to drive you?"

_Yes, and spend the night like none of this ever happened_, she thought, but she shook her head. "I'll be fine. I need some alone time."

He walked her out and gently kissed her forehead as she left. Then he headed upstairs to talk to Hermione. He opened the door to his room, but it was empty. Strange. He went to close it when something sparkling caught his eye. He turned slowly, and saw the diamond ring sitting on the carved lion.

He groaned as he leaned against the door frame. He wasn't sure what she had heard, he just knew he had really stepped in it deep.

* * *

She quietly emerged from the room a little while after she heard Jacob leave. That gave Edward time to talk to Bella and send her on her way. But when she opened the door her nose told her that Bella was far from gone. Without a sound she crept to the side of the landing, where she could hear what was being said in the living room but not be seen.

"It's all kind of sudden, you know? I fell to pieces after you left, and then you come back just to destroy those pieces a little more," Hermione heard Bella close to tears if not crying already.

"I didn't stop loving you," she heard Edward reply softly. "I'll never stop loving you."

Hermione swallowed a sob hard.

"But love is not enough, is it?" Bella whispered

"Love is always enough. But it has to be the right type of love."

"And what I have isn't the right type of love for you?" Bella sounded angry.

He stayed quiet. _Go on_, she urged silently. _Tell her it's not. Tell her if you really love me_.

"You might be able to forget what was between us, but..."

"What makes you think I forgot?"

That was enough. She stood, and silently made her way back to the room. If all it would take for Edward to be happy was for Bella to become a vampire, then so be it. She'd sneak into Bella's room and offer to do it that very night if she wanted. But she had to hunt before she even tried it. Without breathing, trying to tune out the murmuring voices, she wrenched the diamond ring off her finger. There was no meaning behind it anymore. She moved to the window, opened it quietly, and jumped. She landed lightly and was running without having to gain balance. She wasn't sure where she was headed, all she knew was that she was headed north.

A few seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours later she caught the scent of a cougar. She altered course slightly and ran after it. It was too easy a kill, she found the animal standing over it's latest conquest, it didn't even seem to hear her lunging after it. As soon as she had finished she tossed the body into the woods in disgust and slumped onto the forest floor, back against a large tree.

She smelled something, and she couldn't help the smile that passed across her face. "No need to hide, Jacob, I can smell that wet dog scent for miles," she called lightly.

Moments later Jacob emerged from behind a tree, wearing nothing but a pair of ripped black sweat pants. "Hey, Hermione," he smiled awkwardly. "You have a rough day, too?"

"I'm not going to get into a pissing contest over who had the worse day," she smiled lightly. He walked over and sat next to her.

"I have no desire to get in a pissing contest with a creature that can't piss," he smirked. "I just thought we were making conversation."

"Okay, leg lifter," she smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You and me."

She turned slowly to look at him. He didn't like it. It was unnatural to see such sluggish movements from a creature he knew could nearly outstrip him running.

"Or Bella and Edward, more like," he bit his lip and started tearing a leaf apart out of nerves. "Do you think it's just a matter of time...?"

"I'm pretty sure of it," she said bitterly.

"You know, she didn't even start kissing me until you two got here."

"Really?" she sounded surprised.

"God knows I tried. And then suddenly, the day you came back, she started kissing me. Said she was looking for her true Romeo. She's either trying to make him jealous, or she's trying to convince herself she's over him. Either way, I really don't like feeling played like I am."

"Welcome to the world of the second-best," she smiled sadly.

"Are you kidding me? You've got the giant rock, you're getting married..."

"Not anymore," she thrust her left hand towards him as evidence that she had gotten rid of the ring.

"You called it off?" there was a hint of delight in his voice. "How'd the bloodsucker take it?"

"Not sure. I left the ring and ran. And keep the vampire insults to a minimum, please. Remember who you are talking to."

"Sorry, leech," he smiled playfully. "So what do we do now?"

"I was thinking that I'd just bite Bella and get it over with for good."

"Are you serious?" he asked in surprise.

"Why not? The only reason he's with me is because I'm immortal, and he doesn't want to give it to her. She wants it, he wants her, if I change her then that'll be that. I can go back to England in peace."

"No, you can't," he whispered. "You'd never be able to live with yourself knowing you did that."

"Did what? Give two people eternal happiness?" she sounded angry.

"Damned Bella to that life."

"Funny word you use there. You and Edward think alike, I guess. We're damned, with no souls to save."

"You have a soul, Hermione," he reached over to cup her head gently. "That's why you can't do it."

"I wish he had left me to die," she muttered, relaxing her head against his hand. She liked the warmth.

"I don't," he whispered.

"Don't do that. Don't pretend like you wouldn't be happy with one less leech in the world."

"I wouldn't be happy if _you_ weren't in the world."

"What are you talking about?" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

He gazed into her eyes and smiled. "Let them be together. Let them love each other. You and I can run away together. We'll find some place out in the middle of nowhere in Canada, somewhere where there are lots of bears or whatever you want to hunt. I'll get a job and give you all the damn spit you want so you can keep up your work. I could make you happy, Hermione," he whispered the last sentence.

"Two mythical beings running off to fall in love and be together where no one can find them? Sounds like a crappy Hollywood take on Romeo and Juliet. This isn't what you want. You imprinted for Bella..."

"And she's decided she wants nothing to do with me. Maybe that's why recently I've realized that just because I've imprinted, it doesn't mean I can't have feelings for someone else." He pressed his forehead to hers and they closed their eyes simultaneously. "I could learn to love you, Hermione. We can go and be second-bests together."

"Even though your every instinct is to rip me apart?" she whispered.

"That's not my _every_ instinct."

"Then what is?"

He leaned his neck forward and caught her lips with his. Her shaking hands reached up to wind themselves into his long hair, and she pressed herself to him. Slowly he opened his mouth, and coaxed her tongue away from her venom-coated fangs to meet his between their mouths. He pressed her gently to the ground and laid on top of her, hands running down her body.

"This isn't right," she muttered, pushing him up so he was looking down at her. "I need some time to..."

"Hermione?" a voice sounded to their side. She turned and saw Edward looking down at them, shock and hurt across his face.


	32. Forget

**A/N: T chap**

**So, the way that I've written it so Bella deals with the situation is bound to tick off some people. It's the easy, almost cowardly way out, and it took some debating on whether Hermione would actually go along with it. In the end I thought Hermione would probably do what's going to happen and chalk it up to 'everyone will be happy' and 'this will make things _much_ easier'. But trust me, this won't be the end of the drama. Confused yet? Sorry. I'm expecting a flame or two.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have 399 as of my typing this! Yay! You all rock! Virtual cookies for everyone.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

"Hermione..." Edward repeated, now looking terrified at a spot just above her. She turned her head back up to Jacob, but didn't see his strong features above him. Rather there was the giant russet wolf, snarling at the new arrival. Instinctively she pushed the wolf off her as hard as she could, and it flew several feet away, landing on it's feet, still snarling at Edward.

"_Protego_!" she shot a shield charm between Edward and Jacob.

"Put it down, Hermione!" Edward growled, crouching, ready to pounce on the wolf.

"You think I want that on my hands?" she shouted. "Calm down, and I might remove it."

"I told you, _dog_," Edward snarled. "I told you to stay away from her. We end this now."

The wolf snarled and nodded.

"No, you don't!" she shouted. "You're not fighting over me! I'm not some bloody piece of property! You," she pointed at Jacob, "you can't just kiss me like that. You're taking advantage when you know I'm emotionally unsettled."

The wolf looked somewhat sheepish.

"And you," she turned to stare at Edward. "My heart is not a toy," her voice broke, "for you to play with whenever you get bored or lonely. You want to be with Bella, that's fine, let me go so I can find someone who can give themselves completely to me!"

Edward looked shocked. "I thought I had," he whispered. "What have I done to make you feel second-best, Hermione?"

"It might have a little something with what you said to Bella earlier," she placed the hand not holding her wand onto her hip and looked at him in annoyance.

He sighed. "I didn't say anything you didn't already know. I told her I loved her, but I loved you as well, and when it came to making a choice, I had made it well before I placed that ring on your finger."

The wolf growled again. He shot Hermione a look between pity and pleading, and stalked off. She lowered her wand.

"I can't keep doing this, Edward. I can't stay in a relationship where there's always that doubt," she whispered.

"What else can I do to prove it to you?" he looked irritated. "I asked you to be mine forever, isn't that commitment enough?"

"It means nothing if you're doing it for the wrong reasons."

"What reasons do you think I'm doing it for?"

"To run away from your feelings for Bella. Because I'm immortal and she isn't. If that's what you want, I think I have the control. I can make her..."

"Don't even think about it!" Edward shouted, so angry that Hermione's wand instinctively raised and pointed at him. "I don't want this for her, any more than I didn't want it for you!"

"Than why did you let this happen to me?" her voice grew loud as she started to get angry as well.

"I was selfish," he admitted. "I thought I could get you without the guilt of turning you myself. I was wrong."

"You couldn't have stopped what happened to me, it was this or death," she pointed out.

"And ever since you've felt like you need to atone for what you are! I have to watch you and live with that every day."

She looked at him in confusion.

"You've been spending as much time as you can bent over that little chemistry set trying to find a cure for what we are and what we can do. You're ashamed of what we are, and you're driving yourself insane trying to make up for it!"

"Just because I don't want anyone else to suffer our fate doesn't mean I'm ashamed of what we are. I admire you, and I admire your family because of what you are," she explained calmly after a few deep breaths.

"You admire a bunch of killers?" he spat, unbelieving.

"Carlisle is no killer. And neither are you, not anymore," she added as he opened his mouth to protest. "You go against every instinct, every drive we have. And you still survive. I'll be forever grateful that you taught me that. You despise what we are, but there's got to be a reason for it all."

"You need to find the answers in everything, Hermione. Accept, for once, that there might not be an answer to our existence."

"I can't. I wouldn't be the witch I am if I accepted everything that was told to me. I would have been dead or in Azkaban a long time ago," she said quietly.

"If there's a reason for us then why do you want to create the antivenin? Why stop what God or Merlin or whoever started?"

"You think like that and I can ask you why do we go against our instincts and feed only on animals? And to answer your question for the same reason people are fighting cancer or whatever diseases plague mankind. If you can cure it, it's not a necessary evil."

He considered her for a while. "Okay, if making the antivenin is your purpose, what's mine?"

"Annoying the bloody hell out of me?" she smirked.

He couldn't help the smile that flashed across his face before he crossed his arms in annoyance and gazed at her with a look of mock crossness across his face.

"You and Carlisle have convinced how many vampires to switch life styles away from people hunting? Think of how many lives you've saved because of who you are."

Slowly he moved to stand in front of her. He reached forward and ran his hands over her arms. "When you were talking to Jacob you said that you wished I had left you to die. Is that true?"

She sighed and leaned towards him slightly. "It would certainly make things easier, wouldn't it?"

"But then your 'reason' would probably never be fulfilled," he kissed her forehead.

She wrapped her arms lightly around him and tentatively pressed herself to him. "I meant what I said. If you want to be with Bella, please tell me now. I'm not sure how many more ups and downs I can take."

He took her hand and slowly opened her hand. He pressed the diamond ring into it and closed her fingers around it. "Don't wear it until you are completely sure. I'll wait as long as you need."

She stared at the ring, then slowly slid it onto her finger. "Mind you this doesn't mean I'm going to be going out right now to buy bridal magazines..." she muttered, raising her face to his.

He laughed before pressing his lips gently to hers.

* * *

Bella didn't sleep that night. She kept thinking of Edward's words. Marrying Hermione would make him happy. The reverse of that would be that not marrying Hermione would make him unhappy. And if he was with her then he wouldn't be able to marry Hermione. And that would make him unhappy. Would she really want to be with Edward knowing that he would be unhappy and pining for someone else?

With a shock she realized that this must be what Jacob was feeling. She had never truly given him a chance. But she wasn't sure she could, not with the memory of Edward constantly swirling around her head.

She got dressed and made her way to school. She parked near Mike's Suburban in what Angela had affectionately nicknamed the 'behemoth lot'. She made her way to her first class and slid into her normal seat. It was a sunny day, so Edward's seat was empty. It was somewhat of a relief.

"Did you hear?" Angela slid next to her, looking excited.

"They're cancelling school forever?" she tried to sound hopeful.

Angela chuckled. "The basketball team made it to state."

"That's awesome," she said noncommittally.

"They're holding a dance to raise funds to send them," she flashed a big smile.

"Oh, dear God, no," her head hit the desk.

"You're going," she announced.

"But mommy, I really don't want to..." she playfully whined.

"I thought...." her voice was low and serious. "That you, me, Lauren, and Jessica could get together beforehand and get ready."

"It sounds like there's another part to this," she raised her eyebrow.

"I thought it might be a good time to invite Hermione, you know, try to work things out between you two."

"What makes you think Hermione is even going to go? She's not a student here."

"But she is Edward's fiance. And Edward talked to the principal. Dr. Cullen has agreed to finance whatever part of the trip the dance doesn't cover. Edward's going to be the proxy who hands over the check, since Dr. Cullen is still out wherever."

Ugh. Another one of those little things the Cullens did to gain favor around the town. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Good. It's a disco dance."

"Forget it," she shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just one of those 'wear your favorite seventies outfit and we'll throw in Staying Alive every so often' things."

"Disco," Jessica mumbled, sliding into the seat next to Angela. "I wish someone could just bash the world over the head and make them completely forget disco ever happened."

"Like some kind of massive magical spell," Angela laughed.

The light turned on in Bella's head. There was a way to close the hole, and that was to forget everything she and Edward had ever done, what they had ever been. And Hermione would be able to make her forget. She had done it before, she had waved that wand and said something or another and the policeman forgot why he had pulled her over. Was it possible that she would be able to make her forget more than just a couple minutes?

"I don't feel so good," she mumbled, doubling over.

"Come on, Bells, it's just a dance. Nothing to get melodramatic over," Angela smiled.

"I'm serious. I'm having a bad stomach cramp. I'm going to go see the nurse," she muttered, standing and rushing out of the classroom. She hid in a bathroom until the bell signaled the start of class, then she ran, ducking under windows as she ran to her truck, hopped in, started it up and drove as quick as she could off the property. Her father would be furious when he found out, but it was for the best.

She drove quickly to the white house, parked, and burst in the front door.

"Bella?" Edward asked in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hermione," he panted. "I need to see Hermione."

"She's up working on her antivenin," he pointed up the stairs.

Bella rushed past him and took the stairs two at a time, Edward behind her. She knocked on the door to Hermione's lab.

"Come in," Sam's voice called from inside.

She opened the door and stepped in. Sam was sitting in the corner, reading a novel. Hermione looked up from a cauldron with a light, blood red mist hanging over it.

"Hermione," Bella muttered, looking at Edward. "Can you wipe my memory?"

"What?" Hermione looked from Bella to Edward, who shrugged as if to say he had nothing to do with her request.

"Like you did with the police officer. You made him forget. I want you to make me forget."

"What do you want to forget?" Hermione's was looking completely confused.

"Everything. Everything to do with Edward," she replied.

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. Edward looked equally surprised. Sam's book dropped, there was no pretense of reading anymore.

"Talk some sense into her," Hermione muttered towards Edward.

"It's hard to talk sense into someone who is kind of making sense in the first place," Sam smirked.

"Bella," Edward whispered, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "Why would you want to forget all that?"

"I don't want to forget you, Edward, just the parts that are keeping me from being happy."

He winced. He didn't like hearing that she was unhappy. He looked pleadingly at Hermione and Bella knew he was on her side.

"You have no idea what you're asking of me. That would be a job for the highest trained Obliviator. Only a really powerful witch or wizard would be able to do such a targeted memory modification..." Hermione chastised them for the thought.

"But you are a very powerful witch," Edward pointed out. "I saw people using shield charms on that battlefield, none of them would have been able to knock Emmett clear across that clearing and knock down a tree."

"They don't train on that sort of thing at Hogwarts..." she continued to protest.

"You made your own parents forget they had a daughter," he reminded her. "You made them give up their lives and move to Australia."

She looked hurt. She looked at Edward, then turned and looked at Hermione. "I can't guarantee anything. One slight little slip up..."

"And I could forget to tie my shoes?" Bella made a weak attempt at a chuckle.

"This won't be easy. It took a long time for me to modify my parent's memories satisfactorily, and I knew what I was looking to change. I can't promise I'll get everything obliviated that you want, or that I won't erase something you don't want to be erased. I need to know if this is what you really want before I can agree to do it."

"I don't want to forget Edward, I just want to make it so he can be happy, Jacob can be happy, and you can be happy."

"Would you be happy?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Bella took a deep breath and nodded. "I would."

Hermione finished a few things with her potion and left it on to simmer. The group walked downstairs, she and Bella sat across from each other.

"Ready?" Hermione muttered, fingering her wand.

"Yes," Bella sat up straight and stared bravely at the piece of wood.

Slowly Hermione lifted the wand, pointed it between Bella's eyes and muttered, "_Obliviate_!"


	33. Letting Go

**A/N: a choice word or two in this chapter, but nothing more**

**I know many of you are chorusing 'Bella took the easy way out', but, to be cryptic, maybe the easy way out isn't as easy as it seems...**

**Thank you all for the reviews. When I see so many it motivates me to get the next chapter up.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

"Finished," Hermione muttered two hours later. Bella was sitting across from her, a glassy look across her face. She slowly and carefully stowed her wand and snapped her fingers in front of Bella's face.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione. I must have zoned out or something," Bella smiled.

"Good, you know me," she muttered.

"Why wouldn't I know you? You're Edward's fiancée," Bella looked confused.

"And who is Edward?" Hermione asked.

"Are you feeling okay? Edward is your fiancé. I thought I just said that."

"How do you know him?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "He's my ex-boyfriend," she said slowly, as if she were thinking of committing her.

"Hermione, what's the point...?" Edward started, but she held her hand up.

"Why ex?" she asked.

"I broke up with him. It wasn't working out between us," Bella replied, looking from her to Edward in confusion.

"Do you have a boyfriend now?"

"Yeah..." she said as if the answer were obvious. "Jacob."

"One more thing, Bella. What is unique about me, Jacob, and Edward?" she said quietly.

"You and Edward are vampires, you're also a witch, and Jacob's a werewolf," Bella was looking almost scared now, gaze constantly shifting from Hermione, to Edward, to a smirking Sam.

Hermione stood, crossed her arms, and said quickly, "she probably shouldn't drive or anything for a little bit. Get something in her, chocolate might be best." She turned and bounded up the stairs.

Edward retrieved a chocolate bar from the kitchen, shoved it at a confused looking Bella, and rushed after Hermione. He found her curled up on the lounger in front of the fire, watching the blood red mist dance on the surface of the simmering cauldron.

"What was that?" he asked, sitting next to her and enveloping her in his arms.

"I had to be careful. She knows too much to wipe it all clean. It would cause too many questions. I deleted some memories, modified others," she replied, eyes still fixed on the cauldron.

"That's not what I meant. I guess I should have asked you what was wrong."

She sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. I did it for selfish reasons."

"Bella asked you and you were the selfish one?"

"I can say all I want about doing it for Bella, or for you, or for Jacob, but the back of my mind tells me I did it for me. I wanted to make it so she wouldn't interfere with us anymore."

He stroked her hand gently. "Do you want to obliviate me as well?"

"Don't you get it?" Hermione growled. "I tampered with her free will. That makes me no better than the Death Eaters!"

"It was her free will that asked you to do it. You did something that released her from pain. That makes you opposite of the Death Eaters," he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, cold cheek against hers.

He moved his chin forward to kiss her cheek, but she turned slightly away.

"What are you hiding from me, Hermione?" he whispered sadly.

"I can't stand to think of you or your family hurt. I'm trying to get the antivenin done before the Volturi make their way to us, so it'll be there when I join their guard," she muttered, hand closing around his.

"No! You're not..." he sounded angry and closed his arms around her protectively. He took a moment to calm down before continuing. "Don't think that way, Hermione. We'll find our way out of it, we'll be fine, and you don't have to go do something you'll regret soon after doing it."

"What makes you think I'd regret it?"

"The things they do," he shook his head at the thought. "They herd people into their lair like cattle for the slaughter. I know you well enough to know it'd be impossible for you to sit back and know that was going on, that you'd fight rather than be in the room when that was happening. It's expected of the guard to at least attend these meals occasionally, as business is often conducted right before and right after. I know how powerful you are. They would probably never let you out of their sight. You'd be at their side as they went out to deal with their business, and they'd use to as something to cause terror and submission. You can't live that life, because _that_ would be like the Death Eaters."

"If they want me I'd come with strings," she said assertively.

"And I'm sure they'd be happy to play along for a little bit, until you feel like there's no leaving them. And then it would be business as usual."

"But you would be safe," she whispered.

"You would know. I'd be right there next to you," he murmured into her hair.

"I can't ask you to..."

"There's no asking. I would be there by your side."

"That would sort of defeat the purpose of my going," she smiled halfheartedly.

"No it wouldn't. I'd be safe, they aren't going to do anything to me, I haven't done anything, and they'd probably like my gift. And they'd have no reason to bother our family, so they wouldn't. That's why you said you'd go. Unless there's something else..."

"I'd be a fool to think that I could take on all of them and their gifts at once," she shook her head.

He took a few minutes to trace her arms with his fingertips.

"When I was rooting around Bella's mind I saw how you guys got to know each other," she smiled. "Police interrogations don't last that long."

"I could interrogate you," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I think we have more than enough time to go over the inanities of our lives," she chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know. What's your favorite color?"

"Oh, you had to start with that one," she groaned.

"I didn't know that was such a personal and revealing thing. I promise I won't psychoanalyze anything," he laughed.

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell Harry and Ron. They'll consider it base treachery."

"That bad, huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"My favorite color has always been, and will always be green."

"What's so bad about green?" he asked.

"It's Slytherin colors. And traditionally Slytherins and Gryffindors get along about as well as cats and dogs."

"There are some cats and dogs that get together quite well."

"How about as vampires and werewolves?" she offered.

He winced. "You seem to get along with the wolves quite well."

She sighed and shook her head. "I didn't learn that they're supposed to be these horrible creatures. You might even say I was biased the other way before I even met you."

"And what do you think your friend would have said when he found out you were a vampire?"

"I think he would have given me a chance," she replied confidently.

"Damn," he muttered. "Schools out."

They made their way downstairs just as Jacob entered. He shot a disappointed look at Hermione while he tossed his bag onto the ground and pulled on a shirt.

"Hey, Jake!" Bella waved from the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he replied.

"Better. It was a migraine, probably from those florescent lights all over the place," she replied with a smile as she patted the seat next to her and opened her arms for a hug.

As she gave him a kiss in greeting he looked confused at her displays of affections. She had never been this comfortable showing her affection for Jacob in front of Edward before. "I thought Angela said it was a stomachache."

"She must have remembered wrong," Bella shrugged and cuddled up to him as he sat next to her. His look of confusion only deepened.

"How'd the hocus-pocus go today?" Embry appeared, making a beeline for the kitchen.

"I think I just about have it," Hermione announced. "But I think it's one of those things that strengthens the more you let it simmer. I've got a cauldron sitting up there, I'm going to test a little bit every day, see what happens."

"That'd be great news," Quil caught a soda Embry had tossed at him.

"I just hope I did it right, I think I may have added too much dragon blood..."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Bella said warmly. "You must have been a very bright witch to survive all that stuff you did during that war." She smiled at her, then reached up to give Jacob a tender kiss.

"Hey, Hermione," Jacob stood suddenly. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Hermione nodded, and stiffly walked towards the door. They made it outside and she closed the door behind her. As much as she hated to do so, she cast the Muffliato spell after her.

"Have you noticed something different about Bella?" he asked, gazing at the door.

"I have to tell you," she muttered, studying his face. "She came to me earlier, and asked if I could take away all the hurt Edward had caused her. She wanted me to erase her memories of him. I erased some and modified others so all she knows now is that she and Edward dated for a while, decided they were better off, and now she's seeing you."

"You did what?" he roared, and her hand instinctively went to her wand.

"She asked me to," she explained quietly. "She thought it would be the only way to give you a fair chance."

"And you have nothing to gain from this?" he growled, circling her. She stood her ground.

"Edward and I seem to be getting along with a little less tension," she admitted.

"Did you not think for one moment how I would take this information?"

"I thought you'd be happy," she muttered. "Now she can be with you without conflict."

"She can only be with me because you messed with her mind!" he shouted.

"I took away the inhibitions she had about being with you," she protested.

"And you expect me to forget how she's been treating me recently? You expect me to just forgive and forget and go on like none of this shit ever happened?" his voice was dangerous, and her hand tightened on the wand in her pocket.

"I thought it would make you happy," she whispered in apology.

"_You_ would make me happy, Hermione! You, being away from that fucking _leech_. Being with me. He doesn't deserve you."

"What about your imprint?" she asked in surprise.

"I'm starting to fall in love the normal way. Forget the imprint, I don't think I could live with Bella knowing that she couldn't be with me until you fucked around with her thoughts."

"But now she wants to be with you."

"Why? Because of the imprint? Does she feel obligated to be with me?" he spat.

"I erased the memory of the imprint. She doesn't even know what that is," she carefully watched his face, her hand loosening it's grip on the wand. "Everything in there, that was her true feelings for you. I didn't mess with those."

"I've moved past Bella, Hermione," he muttered, suddenly grabbing her arms and looking intently into her eyes.

"Everything you've ever said to me, about moving to Canada and being together, was because we were so sure that Bella and Edward wouldn't be able to get over each other. I'm know she has, and I'm pretty sure he has..."

"He has you fooled, Hermione," he said, running a hand through her hair. "He's had years to practice the right thing to say to make you think whatever he says is true. You need to forget him. The offer still stands. I can make you happy, I know it."

She looked up into his eyes. "I'd like to think that I trust my instinct and judgment enough that I would know if Edward is leading me on," she tried to not sound angry. "I've made my choice, Jacob. I'm sorry, but you need to forget me."

She turned and strode quickly back to the house. She opened the door and looked back. Jacob was not standing there, instead she saw the jet-black eyes of the russet wolf staring back at her.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, and the wolf turned and ran into the forest.

Shoulders slumping she walked back in. Edward couldn't contain a smile as he saw her coming in alone, and that made her feel worse.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked in surprise, looking around Hermione for the tall boy.

"He said he had to go take care of something back at the reservation," she mumbled, climbing the stairs. Edward stood to follow her, but she motioned for him to stay. She made her way to Edward's room, locked the door, warded it, and sat with her back against the wall. Her head fell between her knees as she felt grief and anger rush over her.


	34. Guinea Pig

**A/N: T chapter. **

**I think this is the shortest chapter so far, but it's important. It explores the power of Jacob's imprint (sort of), and another pretty big event.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. **

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

Bella was getting worried. She hadn't seen Jacob for three days, and her phone calls to his house went unanswered. She had driven out there, but Billy said he was hanging out with Sam, which she knew was a lie because Sam was at the house watching the vampires twice when she went to see if he was there.

She stormed into the house on the fourth day and threw her bookbag down on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, looking out from behind the newspaper she was holding.

"Jacob is ignoring me. I don't know what I did," she grumbled as she sat on the chair opposite Hermione.

She wrung her hands awkwardly. "I don't think it's anything you did. I think he's just confused. He's been having a lot of feelings recently, and I think he's having a hard time dealing with it."

"I have a weird feeling that I did something or said something, and that's why he is ignoring me. You don't think he's breaking up with me, do you?"

"He better not be," she growled. "He's acting like a fool. Too bad he's spending all his time on the reservation where I can't get to him, or I'd take you there and we'd talk this out."

Bella looked dejected.

"If I can get him here, do you really want to talk it over?"

"Of course. I want to know what I did, and how I can make it right," she nodded enthusiastically.

"You really have feelings for him, don't you?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course. I like him. I wouldn't be seeing him if I didn't like him, right?"

Hermione waved her wand and something silvery white erupted from the end and shot away towards the reservation.

Hermione paced nervously for the next few minutes, and Bella got more and more anxious. It was unnatural to see a vampire pace. A few minutes later Hermione commanded her to "wait here", and she strode out of the house to wait just inside the woods.

"What do you want, _bloodsucker_?" Jacob growled as he appeared in front of her.

"I _want_ you to stop acting like a child," she shot back, as much venom as she could inject into her voice. "But since it seems like that won't happen, I want you to give Bella a chance."

"Maybe forgiving is easy for you, but it's not so easy for the rest of us."

"Do you want me to modify your memory, too?" she huffed, hands on her hips.

"No!" he shouted back.

"Then do me a favor. Go in there and just look at her. You can leave without saying a word, just _look_ at her. Maybe that will help you remember your feelings from your imprint."

Jacob's face hardened.

"Please," she whispered. "She used to make you happy, before we came here and screwed it up. I'm not so sure that feeling is totally gone."

He glared at her with the same anger in his eyes that was present whenever he looked at Edward. But he sighed and strode towards the house. She had to jog to keep up.

"Hermione?" Bella called when she heard the door open. "What's going..."

Jacob moved so he was in Bella's field of vision.

"Jake!" she cried, vaulting herself over the couch and into his arms. He looked pained for a moment, then relieved as he wrapped his arms around her. "Where have you been? What's been going on?"

"I've missed you, Bella," he murmured, hugging her tightly.

"Crushing..." she groaned as she was pressed against his chest.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly as he let her go.

Hermione walked up the stairs to give them a few minutes alone, but had barely reached the landing when she heard a car door slam and the sounds of a squabble coming towards the house.

"All I'm saying is that it's my car, if you don't want to ride with a leech you have four paws, walk your ass home," Edward's voice came as the door opened.

"What?" Seth's voice sounded. "And leave you alone with my food? You'd probably spit on it or something."

"If I spit on it, you'd know it from the uncontrollable burning in your mouth," Edward hissed as he, Seth, and Leah each deposited armloads of groceries on the counter in the kitchen. "Your sister managed to get through our little excursion without insulting me."

"I was trying to hold my breath as much as possible," Leah muttered, making a face.

"Welcome back," Hermione called, descending the stairs.

Edward smiled at her, reached into a bag, and pulled out a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, Edward," Hermione rushed to him and gave him a quick kiss. "They're beautiful."

"It took him about ten minutes to pick out those damn things," Leah grumbled.

"We told him you'd like anything as long as they were dead," Seth added.

"I had every right to look for the perfect flowers, the amount of food I bought you. Carlisle is going to have to get another job if I have to keep feeding you lot," Edward growled.

"You're the one who wanted to do some work with a pack of wolves," Leah shrugged.

"Hermione was. I would have been more than happy to stay on the other side of the world. And you," he added, leaning around the divider into the living room, where Bella and Jacob were locked together in a furious kiss. "Get a damn room or something. Well out of my range, please." His tone was joking.

"Get the hell away from them," Hermione muttered, and she waved her wand between Edward and the living room. "Better?" she asked.

He looked like he was concentrating. "I can't hear his thoughts," he muttered in surprise.

"Imperturbable charm," she smiled. "I'm going upstairs to check my antivenin."

He followed her up the stairs and into her room, Leah close behind. She immediately settled behind her work station. She took a small phial out of her store cabinet labeled 'venom' and put a few drops into a shallow dish. She crossed the room and dipped a small ladle into the simmering antivenin and carefully crossed the room. She carefully put a few drops into the dish. The contents fizzed and bubbled madly for a few seconds, then calmed. Hermione, looking in shock at the dish, immediately started mumbling an incantation. Leah and Edward exchanged nervously excited looks as she poked and prodded the dish with her wand, and the liquid inside separated.

"It worked," she breathed. Edward stopped breathing, Leah was breathing heavily. Hermione looked up at them in surprise. "The venom is destroyed," she informed them again.

"Oh, my God," Edward whispered.

Leah ran to the door. "Seth! Jacob!" she shouted. "Get the others here _now_!"

There was a flurry of footsteps and Jacob appeared in the doorway. Moments later a panting Bella appeared behind them. Outside there came a bone-chilling howl.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"She did it," Leah was in shock.

Jacob's wide eyes flew to Hermione, then down to the dish in front of her. "It worked?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Yes!" Jacob shouted, so loudly Bella jumped back.

"How are we going to test it?" Edward muttered.

"I'm going to take it," Hermione replied.

"No!" Edward looked at her in horror. "What if something goes wrong? Test it on me."

"Nothing will go wrong," she muttered. "I want to take it, I want to be able to document what I'm feeling."

Edward looked like he wanted to fight her, but he nodded gravely. "How are you going to take it?"

"Seeing as we don't have beating hearts to move things around, I thought I'd swallow it, like when we're drinking."

Edward watched, a look of helplessness on his face as she filled a goblet with the antivenin.

"You need to write down everything, okay? My reactions, anything I say, how I act, everything."

Edward nodded grimly. She raised the needle to her skin, but was stopped when Edward wrapped his arms suddenly around her. His lips found hers, and he kissed her with no thought to those around him. He was afraid, and he wouldn't let her do it without showing her his feelings before hand. The two vampires seemed loathe to let go of each other, but after several long moments they broke apart.

"I love you," Edward whispered, running a hand down her face.

"I love you, too," she replied, then she drank the antivenin. She stood, having no reaction, for a minute. Everyone was exchanging looks, wondering if it worked, when she doubled over, grabbing at her eyes, screaming in pain.

"Hermione!" Edward shouted, throwing down the notebook and pen he had picked up. He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She stopped screaming, but couldn't straighten up or stop clawing at her eyes.

"Dreamless sleep," she groaned.

"Are you sure?" Edward muttered.

"Please!" she wailed. Jacob didn't wait. He was closest to the cabinet and he threw it open and started rummaging around.

"Here!" he shouted, tossing Edward a phial.

Edward uncorked it, tipped Hermione's head back, and poured it down her throat. Seconds later her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"What was that?" a trembling Bella asked. More footsteps on the stairs signaled the arrival of the rest of the pack.

"I don't know," Edward muttered, hoisting Hermione up. "Move," he growled at the wolves as he pushed past them and made his way carefully to his room. Gently he set Hermione down on the bed he had put in there, and sat next to her, absentmindedly rubbing her hand.

Jacob informed the pack of what had happened, and they crowded into Edward's room.

"What's going to happen now?" Sam asked, an unusual tone of sympathy in his voice.

"I don't know," Edward muttered. Hermione wasn't breathing, but that didn't mean anything. He touched her face softly and she turned into it.

"I guess that answers that," Paul mumbled.

"I'm not moving from this spot, except to maybe get her more potion," Edward looked at Sam. "Do whatever you want."

"I'm staying," Jacob and Bella announced in unison.

"No, you're not," Sam looked at them. "Charlie will know somethings up if you don't go home and to school, Bella. And you're not skipping school either, Jacob. Billy would have my hide. We can do shifts again, so someone can tell us if there are any new developments."

Edward wasn't paying attention. He was worriedly stroking Hermione's hair and face, a small smile playing across his lips every time she made a move.

"We'll sit with her if you need to hunt or anything," Bella announced.

"No," Edward grumbled. "I don't want you anywhere near here when she starts stirring. I don't know what she'll be like when she wakes up. I don't need to hunt, I'll be fine."

"Do we need to have more than one of us here at a time?" Sam asked.

"I'll make sure she gets out of here if she's not herself when she wakes up," Edward muttered.

"Will you be able to stop her?" Sam's voice indicated two questions. Physically Edward was still no match for the newborn, but would he emotionally be able to deny her what she wanted if she woke up demanding human blood?

"I can delay her enough," Edward muttered. "For you to get your pack here to help me keep her in line."

Sam didn't look convinced, but he nodded. One by one the wolves and Bella exited the room. Edward kissed Hermione's forehead, then leaned over her and started praying.


	35. The Brit

**A/N: T chapter**

**Sorry to leave you with the cliffie last chapter. It was important. I hope no one is too disappointed at what happens next.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. If you leave me a question I'll try to answer it, but I'm sorry if I don't get back to everyone.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

Thursday dawned with no change in Hermione. She had spent the last three days asleep, which was very strange for Bella to see. She looked dead, unbreathing, cold, rarely moving. She had spent only one day after school at the white house before Edward and Jacob insisted she didn't come back. Hermione, whose eyes had been black, the shadows under making them look bruised, before she had taken the antivenin would wake up ravenous, if she woke up at all. The fewer humans near her, the better.

Edward had been calling her every day after school to give her updates, and she was worried for her friend. His voice was strained, he sounded anxious to continue the non-stop praying, every day he sounded more defeated. She wanted to go comfort him, he shouldn't have to go through it surrounded only by wolves who were all conflicted on whether Hermione dying would be a bad thing or not. Only Jacob seemed to be concerned that the next time she awoke whimpering in pain and asking for another round of dreamless sleep potion would be her last. She was low, he said, only another half-days worth at most. Both he and Edward were terrified of what would happen should she run out.

"Are we still on for Saturday?" Angela's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh, what?" she asked, shaking herself back to the world around her.

"The dance," she replied, looking amazed at Bella's forgetfulness. "Lauren, you, and I are supposed to meet at Jess' house to get ready. You were supposed to invite Hermione."

"Yeah, that," Bella murmured. "I'll be there, but I don't know if Hermione and Edward are even going to the dance anymore. Hermione's really sick."

"Sick? How sick?" she asked in shock.

"She can't get out of bed. She just spends all day sleeping."

"It's not catching, is it?" she eyed Bella as if she might fall over dead at any moment.

"Oh, no," Bella backpedaled. "It was something she took. She took some sort of medication and had an allergic reaction or something."

"I hope she feels better," Angela muttered in a tone that clearly said she couldn't care less. "Is Dr. Cullen still going to sponsor the basketball team?"

"Yes," Bella muttered. It might take a direct call to Carlisle's phone to get it there, she wasn't sure how much the Cullens knew about Hermione's situation.

The teacher came in at that moment, and thankfully Bella didn't have to listen to any more false sympathy. She managed to make it through the day, and was surprised to see Jacob's Volkswagen sitting next to her truck in the parking lot. She ran to it and threw herself in the passenger seat.

"Jake," she said, leaning over to give him a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"She's awake," he muttered, throwing the car into drive and rocketing out of the parking lot.

"Is she...?" she was almost afraid to finish the sentence.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's awake. Sam called me and told me to come over, and said it was okay to bring you."

Her stomach did flip flops. If it was okay for her to come could it possibly be because Hermione was once again human? And if so how long would it be before Edward downed a phial of the antivenin himself? If she was human there was a good chance he had already taken it.

Her knee bounced the whole way to the white house. She wasn't really listening to Jacob drone on about how his math teacher was the most unfair wench he ever had the displeasure of studying under. She just wanted to see her.

Jacob pulled up next to the house, and she rushed inside. She caught sight of the bronze hair sitting on the couch, and her heart dropped. She didn't see Hermione, but she knew something was wrong by Edward's body language. His shoulders were drooped, he looked as if he had been beaten down. She took a few steps forward, and Hermione's shoulder came into view. It was white marble. A few more steps and Hermione looked over at her, amber eyes locked onto her.

"You're still a vampire," Bella felt disappointment running through her.

Hermione nodded with a smile. "It was always a possibility. More like a probability. Considering the way that antivenin usually works it was somewhat stupid of me to even try it, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't," Edward muttered, arms around her, relief in his voice. "You wanted to know, we wanted to know, and there's only one way to try."

"Are you feeling okay?" Bella asked.

"I feel like I did right before I took the antivenin. I was pretty hungry when I woke up, but Edward and I went hunting and I'm fine now," she smiled.

"No pain or anything?"

"None."

"Why were you hurting so bad?" Jacob asked curiously.

"The antivenin was attacking the venom in my body. It was this very intense burning feeling as my body was producing more venom at a rate it hasn't since my transformation, which might be why it was burning so bad. Kind of like my rebirth," she smiled.

"Were you just as thirsty when you woke up?"

"She took down two grizzlies single-handedly," Edward smirked before returning his chin to her shoulder, arms tightening around her waist.

"So everything is good? You can come to the dance Saturday?" Bella asked.

"Bells..." Jacob groaned.

"I'll be there," Hermione smiled. "I'm going shopping tomorrow for my outfit."

"You're going shopping? Without Alice?" she asked in mock shock.

"What is she doing without me?" a voice came from the top of the stairs. Alice and Jasper smiled down at her.

"Alice!" Bella smiled, moving towards the stairs, but the pixie-sized vampire was down the stairs and giving her a hug before she had gotten two steps. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw Hermione taking the antivenin, and wanted to come to help Edward. I knew it would be hard for him to see her in pain like that. I just wish she had given me time to call her and tell her what would happen, but there was no time between her discovery and her pain. So we just hopped the next flight and got here as quick as we could."

"Like we needed more of them around," Jacob muttered under his breath. Alice shot him a look, but kept her mouth shut.

"How long are you here?" Bella asked loudly, trying to ignore Jacob's comment.

"Edward and Hermione decided to stay until the end of the school year, as it would seem somewhat suspicious for him to show up, re-enroll, and leave a month later," Jasper appeared next to Alice.

"I'm starting school again Monday," Alice added, a smile across her face.

"I'm sorry," Bella muttered, smiling.

Alice laughed. "All for keeping up appearances. I can't be seen around town without raising questions if I'm not enrolled."

"Are Carlisle and Esme moving back, too?" she asked.

"No. They're staying in the UK. We're probably all going to move back after graduation. Hermione has a lot of things she needs to do back there..."

"What do I have besides Harry and Ginny's wedding?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Alice dug into her purse and pulled out a scroll. "Some little pipsqueak owl brought us this right before we left. I told it we'll deliver it, I doubt that thing would make it over the ocean. It seemed to understand me, it flew off pretty quickly."

Hermione rushed to her side, grabbed the scroll, pulled off the red and blue twisted bows, and read it.

"Oh, my goodness!" she squealed in delight. "Luna Lovegood and Ronald Weasley are please to inform you of their engagement..." she started reading. "Blah, blah, blah. 'Hey, 'Mione. Wanted to let you know I popped the question to Luna! I'll let you know when the engagement party is, I need my 'grooms-woman' there. Love, Ron.' That's so wonderful," she smiled to herself.

"Do all wizards and witches get married early?" Jacob groaned.

"No, but there have been a rash of engagements since Voldemort fell," she smiled. "Something like that really reminds you how precious life really is."

Alice laughed. "But you're getting married, too," she pointed out.

"Not like I'm getting any older," Hermione shot back, with a smile.

* * *

Hermione picked up Bella three hours before the dance in Edward's silver Volvo.

"Why are you still driving?" she joked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"I got this," Hermione said triumphantly, holding something under Bella's nose.

"How did you get a driver's license from England if you haven't been back there?"

"Don't ask, don't tell," Hermione muttered, concentrating on her driving. "It's not like I don't know how to do it."

Bella didn't argue. Hermione had mastered driving, and she much preferred her driving to Edward's. Hermione drove much less like she was in a rush. They made it to Jess' house with no incident, and Hermione grabbed a bag from the back.

"Alice took the liberty of replacing your outfit with one of her own purchase," Hermione admitted while they were walking to the door.

Bella groaned loudly. "Let me guess, it's tight and or short."

"Short, but not too tight," Hermione admitted. "It wasn't nearly as slutty looking as the one she wanted to buy for you."

"Let me guess, she bought that one for you," she eyed Hermione and realized they were about the same size.

"No, I went a little less conventional," she said, pressing the doorbell.

"Hey, Bella," Jess muttered, opening the door. "You must be Hermione," she said, giving the vampire the one-over. She motioned for them to come in and follow her to her room.

"Hermione," Angela smiled as they entered. "You must be feeling better."

"Loads," Hermione smiled back. "I'm just not used to the richness of some of the food, I guess."

Lauren made a 'ppft' noise. "American food too much for the fish-and-chips crowd?" she sneered.

"My parents were dentists," Hermione smiled back. "I didn't eat much of the sweeter foods when I was younger. I guess it's something my body wasn't ready for."

"Well, since you're here, I guess we can grill you about how you met Edward and came to Forks."

Hermione stuck to the story that Edward had come to England to do some studying, that they met in a cafe near his school, and that she had come to Forks to do some studying with a little-known element found only in the area. The whole time her cold hands were working carefully on Bella's hair, shaping it into large curls and pinning it up loosely at the top of her head. Jessica seemed to be warming up to Hermione the more she talked. Unlike the rest of the Cullens, who were usually aloof, she was open and friendly. Lauren, however, was unimpressed and often added a snide comment (usually that played along stereotypes of Brits or Europeans in general) whenever she could think of one.

Jessica's mother appeared an hour before they had to leave with a large plate of nachos and a veggie tray.

"More American food your stomach can't handle?" Lauren asked with a raised eyebrow as she noticed Hermione hadn't taken a bite. "Or another thing you inherited from the Cullens?"

Hermione responded by reaching forward, grabbing a nacho, and popping it in her mouth. Only because she was looking Bella noticed the quick flinch that crossed her face as she tasted the food.

"I'm going to go get dressed," Angela announced. She picked her outfit up from on top of the bed. She and Jessica had opted for bellbottoms and shiny tops, Lauren had found a tiny silver sparkled mini dress. Hermione nudged Bella and handed her an outfit. It was not from a thrift shop, as the other girls were, it was a new costume from a shop. Alice wasn't a fan of used. She opened it and found a short hippie dress and head band with tall white boots.

"That's cute, Bella," Jessica said, eying the dress.

"Jacob will love it," Hermione smiled.

"Less fabric between him and your ass in that thing," Lauren sneered.

Anger flashed over Hermione's face, but if anyone noticed no one called her on it.

Angela returned and jokingly started doing the hustle as the girls laughed.

"I guess I'm next," Hermione grabbed her bag.

"What kind of European are you, you can't get naked in front of everyone?" Lauren sneered yet again.

"I guess I'm just not _that_ kind of European," she shrugged back. "Kind of like I'm not _that_ kind of girl that needs to boost their self esteem by cutting other people down," she added, walking towards the bathroom.

Bella's jaw dropped as Angela and Jessica started laughing. Lauren was looking furious. Hermione returned a few minutes later wearing a pleated plaid skirt, fishnet tights, tall black boots, and a black tank top.

"This is a _disco_ dance," Lauren snapped.

"As you've so kindly pointed out so many times tonight, I am British. And as such we did more the glam rock thing than the disco thing. I dressed as such," she smiled as she replied.

Angela and Jessica laughed again, this time Bella found herself chuckling along.

"I also have this, so you can get it out of your system now," Hermione announced, pulling a red leather jacket from the bag.

"That's pretty," Jessica said, touching the expensive looking garment. "Why would we laugh about that?"

Sudden realization dawned on Bella, and she started laughing. "It's a red coat. Get it?" she laughed. Jessica and Angela started giggling again as Lauren stomped off to the bathroom.

Hermione drove Bella and Angela to the dance while Jessica and Lauren followed. As they pulled into the parking lot they saw dozens of bellbottomed and shiny-clad people heading towards the gym. It wasn't hard to find Edward and Jacob, they were both standing by Emmett's Jeep, which was by far the tallest vehicle in the lot, Jacob nearly as tall as the mirrors.

"How many cars does that family have?" Jessica said, eyeing the Jeep.

"You don't want to know," Bella said as she waved to Jacob.

Edward threw his arms around Hermione and gave her a kiss as Ben came over to greet Angela. Jessica and Lauren made their way inside the gym.

"Shit, Jacob, every time I see you you've grown three or four inches," Angela smiled as she looked up at him.

"Strong genes, I guess," he smiled as he reached for Bella. Even in the platform boots she had to stand on tiptoe to kiss him. "Ready to go inside?" he asked.

"Way ahead of you!" Ben smiled, starting towards the gym.

"We'll catch up," Edward muttered, arms still around Hermione. "You look incredible," he smiled at her as soon as the group were out of earshot.

"I wish I could say the same for you," she joked, looking over his leisure suit. "Disco fashion was not kind to men, was it?"

"Just playing the part," he smiled, pressing his lips to hers. "I'd much rather be home wearing no clothes."

"Shh!" she hushed him as a teacher walked by, eying them suspiciously. "Ready for this?"

His lips crashed into hers hungrily, but he pulled himself away after only a few moments. "Lets go survive this," he groaned as a few bars of a disco song trailed out through the open gym doors. His hand wound around her waist and they made their way towards the dance.


	36. Reunion

**A/N: So I really debated on this chapter (T rated, BTW). I decided that it was needed. Hermione does something that may irritate some of you, but it's important. Trust me on that one. It will be brought up again (there will be a test next Thursday...)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As I said before, if you ask a question in your review I'll try to answer it, otherwise you get this nice, generic thank you. I really do appreciate them, I have gotten some ideas from them and changed a bit about my writing style according to what people say, so I really am using them when I get them.**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

Angela's prediction had been right, the DJ that had been hired mostly played modern dance songs, but occasionally threw in a disco hit. It didn't matter to the crowd, they wanted a reason to dance and have fun, and in that sense the dance was a success. Occasionally a teacher would wander the crowd, prodding apart two students dancing too closely or keeping an eye on the punch bowl to keep it from being spiked.

Halfway through the dance Edward awkwardly presented the principal and basketball coach with a check from his father to cover the rest of their expenses to get to state. He slunk away from the ceremony the moment several students started singing the school song and returned to Hermione's side moments later looking relieved it was over.

"That wasn't that bad," Bella joked, arm around Jacob's waist.

"It's not exactly keeping inconspicuous, is it?" he replied. "They demanded that little ceremony, another way to show school pride and all that."

Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You did fine."

He didn't respond as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him as a slow song came on. While she was more accustomed to ballroom dancing she wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged in the slow rocking back and forth that was more the style of high school dances. Jacob swept Bella away to start dancing close to her away from the vampires.

"Mr. Cullen..." Mr. Berty's warning tone came from the side. Edward and Hermione looked over to see him touch his index fingers together, then move them several inches apart in a direct gesture to put more distance between them. Sighing Edward took a small step away from Hermione, then he moved his hand to show there was space between their bodies.

"That's better," he smiled at them. "I haven't had the opportunity to meet your friend, Edward."

"This is Hermione," Edward introduced awkwardly, hand not leaving her waist.

"Hermione," herepeated. "A name straight from Greek mythology lost to time. Or were you named after the Shakespearean character?"

"The Greek myth. My parents were fans," she nodded.

"Edward managed to convince you to come to our little town all the way from the UK?"

She laughed lightly. "There's a little more rain here, but I'm used to a damp climate. It's nice to be able to go see new places, even if they are just as wet."

He nodded. "Enjoy your night, Mr. Cullen," he smiled warmly before moving on to separate Bella and Jacob. The moment his attention was elsewhere Edward pressed Hermione back to him.

"Mr. Cullen!" she cried in mock alarm. "You are going to get us in trouble again!"

He smirked. "If I'm going to get in trouble maybe we should take this back home?"

She smiled sultrily, grabbed his hand, and started towards the door. They were cut off after only a few steps by Alice and Jasper, each looking grim.

"Shit," Edward muttered. "We've got a major problem."

"The wolves have him contained in the clearing, but we need to get there now to figure out what's going on," Alice said quickly.

"One second," Edward muttered as Jacob and Bella appeared next to them, looking anxious.

"What's going on?" Jacob hissed.

"Keep Bella here," Edward ordered. "If the dance ends before we're back get her in the Jeep and get her back to the reservation. Don't let her out of your sight." He handed over his keys.

Jacob opened his mouth to ask another question, but the four vampires rushed from the gym and he was too afraid to follow. Jasper and Alice led Hermione and Edward out to the parking lot, and with a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching they broke into a run towards the clearing. They slowed only when they came close to the clearing, where a large black wolf was eying something standing in the dead center looking terrified.

"Laurent!" Edward growled as the vampires stepped forward to meet him.

"Edward. Alice. Jasper." Laurent looked at each of them with relief in his eyes. "And you must be Edward's new mate," he turned to Hermione, smiling.

"Save it, Laurent," Edward growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area, thought I'd drop by..."

"For a bite?" Alice hissed.

"To see some old friends," he finished, standing up straighter.

"On Victoria's high suggestion, right?" Edward shot back.

"She may have mentioned it to me," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's an understatement."

Hermione looked at Edward in annoyance. "Care to clue us in?" she snapped.

"Victoria told him to come here, to spy on us, or you rather, and figure out what's going on so she can give a better report to the Volturi when she makes it to Italy," he growled to her, eyes still locked on the vampire twenty feet away.

"She just asked me to stop by and figure out how you are doing," Laurent protested, looking nervous. "A friendly gesture, nothing less."

"Oh, I'm sure she's _very_ concerned about our well being," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean any trouble with you, Cullens. Call off your _dogs_," he eyed the woods fearfully, seeing several large canine shapes moving around soundlessly. "I'll be on my way and I promise not to contact Victoria again."

"You're lying," Edward hissed. "You'll tell her everything because you're afraid that she'll tell the Volturi you were being unhelpful, and that they won't be happy at you if you don't tell them everything."

"I can take care of myself."

"Against everything the Volturi has that you don't? Not likely."

"I'm not lying. I'll keep my word. They'll find you regardless of me going to them," he muttered.

"It'll take them a lot longer," Jasper smirked. He and Alice both took menacing steps forward.

"Let's be reasonable here," he looked frightened again, taking a step back. A growl resounded behind him, making him inch back forward.

"We are being reasonable. We're going to tear you apart. It'll be much nicer than what they're planning for you. Though I guess I could give you the choice, us or them," Edward shot a glance at a grey colored wolf whose head was sticking through the foliage. The wolves growled in unison.

"That doesn't sound very reasonable," Laurent pointed out. "Either way, I lose."

"There's no options other than those. Make your choice," Edward snarled.

"Now wait a second," Hermione muttered, looking slightly horrified. "Is this really necessary?" she muttered to Edward, Jasper, and Alice. "They're going to find out no matter what. Maybe we should let him go and just deal with these things a little sooner than expected."

"That's not the only thing there for. It's what we're going to tear him apart for, but he had a secondary purpose when he set out last night," Edward hissed, looking at her.

"What secondary purpose?" she whispered.

"He wrongly assumed that since I was no longer with Bella that I wouldn't care what happened to her."

"You have to admit, she is rather tempting," Laurent smiled awkwardly.

"Shut up!" Edward shouted. "For that I should just leave you here with _them_."

There were barks of assent from all around them. Laurent started trembling in fear.

"_Wait_," Jasper said as Edward turned to leave.

He sighed. "I can't ask her to do that."

"We should know."

"You have no idea what you're asking of her," Edward stared directly at his brother, getting visibly angrier.

"If we plan on putting up any kind of fight we should discover all the weapons at our disposal," Jasper explained calmly.

"That's an act of war, we weren't planning on taking it that far."

"That doesn't mean _they_ won't. They have so much at their disposal, and if they find out we won't use our best weapon to her full advantage..."

Edward sighed. "She'll never agree to do it."

"Since I'm assuming you're talking about me, I'd like to ask what you're talking about," Hermione snapped, hands on her hips.

"I've seen a curse..." Jasper started. "It kills normal humans, but when a human casts it on a vampire it just hurts like hell for a few seconds. Since you seem so much more powerful, I was wondering if it might be more... potent... should you cast it."

"You're asking me to hurl one of the _Unforgivables_ at him?" she gasped in horror.

"It would help us know," Edward said softly.

"No! I can't believe you're even suggesting it!" she looked to Alice for support.

"If the Volturi are coming for us it might be nice to know what we can do against them," Alice said quietly.

"I can't," Hermione protested. "What if it works? What if I kill him?"

"You stop countless others, including Bella, from getting killed," Jasper muttered.

She looked from Jasper, to Alice, to Edward, mouth open, before shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"It will really be much kinder than letting Sam and the pack have their way with him. They desire a bit of fun before finishing him off," Alice pointed out.

"You have to _mean_ them," Hermione grumbled. "How could I mean it? I have no desire to kill him, I wasn't all that thrilled at the 'tear him apart' idea in the first place, in case you don't remember."

"Fine, we'll go. Have fun, gentlemen, lady," Edward called into the woods as he wrapped an arm around her waist and started to lead her away.

"No!" Laurent suddenly grabbed the sleeve of the red jacket. "Please, talk some sense into them."

She opened her mouth and looked in his eyes, but suddenly speech failed her.

_Face after face passed through her mind._ _'Please, no,' a young woman begged, arms wrapped around a beautiful young girl no more than four. 'Please, my daughter, please spare my daughter, please,' she wept hysterically. He didn't care, his fangs sank into her as the young girl screamed in horror. When he was done with the mother he turned to the child. It would be unkind to leave her alive, too..._

_A police officer approached him, hand on his gun. 'Hey, buddy, you can't sleep here,' he said, scared for some unknown reason. 'So sorry, officer,' he smiled kindly as he stood up. He moved to walk past the officer, and when the officer bent down to look at the bag he had left he attacked. The officer screamed in pain and fought, but he was no match. When he was done he pocketed the platinum wedding band before disposing of the body._

_'What are you doing out here alone?' he asked the shaking teenaged girl sitting in the rain of a thunderstorm in an alley. 'I ran away from home,' she cried. 'I want to go back!' 'Where do you live? I'll take you back,' he said warmly and kindly. She stood up, clutching the backpack of her few possessions. As they passed a desolate area he made sure she'd never return home._

Prostitutes. Runaways. Homeless. Campers. College students walking home from the bar. Occasionally whole families. Hermione saw them all pass in front of her eyes. Many of them were begging, crying, pleading for their lives, and they were slaughtered without a second thought. Even if he wasn't thirsty, if an easy meal passed his way he killed them.

Rage built up inside her. She didn't realize her hand was mimicking the movement she had seen Bellatrix Lestrange do so many times. The words were shouted from miles away- "_Avada Kedavra_!" There was a flash of green light and Laurent's eyes were wide as fire burned him from the inside out, and he fell to the ground nothing more than a pile of ash.

She looked around for the source of the spell, and only saw shocked faces of vampires and werewolves staring back at her. Looking around she saw no one else, and then she realized there was weight at the end of her arm. She looked down and saw her wand pointed where Laurent had been standing moments before.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," she muttered, shoving the wand into her pocket and looking at her shaking hand in disgust.

"You lost control," Edwards reassuring arms were around her quickly. "You saw those faces, you felt his callousness. Your mind opened seconds before it happened, I saw everything you saw. You couldn't stop yourself."

"I didn't even know I was doing it," she whispered.

"That should be a very effective weapon," Jasper smiled.

Hermione shot him a look, then turned heel and ran.

* * *

Edward went back to the dance long enough to tell Bella and Jacob that they had gone to confront Laurent, and that Sam would fill them in on whatever details he felt they needed to know. He then got into the Volvo, Jasper and Alice said they'd pick the Jeep up and go take it hunting. They knew he and Hermione needed a day or so alone.

He took his time getting to the white house, afraid of what he'd find. He parked in the garage and made his way into the house. He found Hermione sitting on the couch, Hogwarts: A History draped across her lap.

"'Mione?" he called softly. She looked up at him, closed the worn book, and patted the seat next to her. "Are you okay?" he murmured into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed, and looked as if she was choosing her words carefully. "I'm not upset I did it," she said slowly. "I'm upset that I'm _not_ upset. That, if I saw those people pleading again, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

He looked into her eyes.

"I didn't do it because the Volturi are coming for us. Let them come. I didn't do it because he was going to kill Bella. The wolves would stop him before he could get to her. I did it for _them_. I did it for the children who had to grow up without parents, the parents who would never get their child back, the spouses who would never get to kiss their loved ones goodbye. I'm upset because I feel right in what I did. I probably wouldn't do it again, but I don't regret killing him."

"That's a slippery slope," he whispered.

"I won't do it again, unless someone I love is in mortal peril," she promised.

He held her tight for an hour, slowly breathing her scent in and out. "What is your opinion about our souls?" he finally asked.

"Seeing as I've had more experience than I wanted to when it comes to bits of soul, I'm pretty sure we still have our souls."

"What makes you think that?"

"I haven't personally seen anyone who suffered the Dementor's kiss, but I've heard. They don't speak, they rarely move, they're vacant shells of people. We're not like that. I think we have the potential to lose our souls, just like humans. If we commit murder, we can tear our souls and lose a part of it."

"But we've _both_ committed murder," he protested.

"Would you really consider what we've done murder? Do you begrudge the lion for killing the antelope?"

"No, that's its nature."

"Isn't it our nature to kill humans? Don't you think that the fact that you've turned your back on what is natural for us will score points with whoever is upstairs?"

"By your logic you left an innocent man in ashes earlier," he said bitterly.

"Laurent killed for survival most of the time, but he killed for pleasure a few times. _That's_ where he crossed the line."

"Seems like an arbitrary line."

"Seems like debating that line is up to us and the creator, whoever you believe him or her to be."

He thought about it for a moment. "What do you call what you did in the clearing?"

She sighed. "Again, that's something I'm going to have to answer for when I die."

"And those two in the forest?"

"Instinct. Lions and antelopes."

"What about now? Why shouldn't our family just start to kill people, like is our _supposed_ nature?" he asked angrily.

"Because you'd feel wrong. You can't live that life, and you know it. At this point it's about living with yourself," she replied, running her fingers through his bronze hair, calming him down.

He closed his eyes and felt the warmth from her fingers trailing over his scalp and face. He sighed, melting into the feeling. "I'd like to think that one day I'll go to Heaven and be able to introduce you to my mother."

She nodded, her hand cradling his face. "I'd like to see my parents again, and explain what happened to them," she whispered before her lips met his.


	37. Visiting home

**A/N: It's been a while since I've given you a little adult content, so here's an M chapter. Three Xs before and after, if you want to skip it. No point, just to give a little action.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate them**

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

The school year droned on. Edward and Alice had taken to eating alone together, sometimes talking in hushed voices (Alice's favorite topic was Edward's upcoming wedding, which was becoming more elaborate and expensive every time the subject was broached), sometimes reading. Hermione had reminded them that sitting in the corner, not eating and not talking, was not exactly 'normal human behavior', and so they tried to make sure that they were at least doing something. Hermione had managed to be friendly enough to Angela, Ben, Eric, and Tyler, to endear herself to them, so her occasional appearances at the end of the school day were not unwelcome. She had even been invited to go shopping in Port Angeles with Angela and Bella, Ben and Eric had even invited her, grudgingly with Edward, to the beach in La Push. She seemed genuinely disappointed as she declined, a quick glance at Jacob.

The wolves had stopped coming by as often. Hermione wasn't using their saliva anymore, said she had no need until they could be certain that the antivenin worked on humans who had been bitten. She said that there was no way she'd bite anyone as a test subject, that she'd have to wait to catch wind of a possible subject. As they were having this discussion Bella volunteered, and was shot down by every member of the pack as well as all the vampires. It was too risky if it didn't work, and it was only by threatening to leave did Edward and Alice manage to get her to drop the subject. Sam was making sure they stopped by every other day or so, supposedly to check on anything Hermione was doing, but often because they didn't disappoint with a large meal (which took some effort and financial burden off Emily's shoulders).

As the Easter holidays were approaching Edward noticed that Hermione was starting to miss her friends back in the UK. They swapped letters back and forth, but the problem with owl post was that it wasn't much faster than Muggle post, and her news was often a few days too late. She hadn't done much interesting since discovering the antivenin, but she didn't portray that in her letters back home. She almost made rainy, dreary Forks seem like a great tourist destination.

"Why don't you go back to England for a while?" Edward asked one day after he watched her reading the same chapter of Hogwarts: A History for the twenty-fourth time.

"And leave you here?" she asked, looking at him in surprise.

"I'm not saying forever," he smiled. "Just a week or so. Like a Spring Break."

"Your real Spring Break is coming up in two weeks. Why don't we both just go then?"

"I have plans for Spring Break," he smirked. "And none of them involve sharing you."

She smiled, giving the blushing without blushing look. "It's Easter," she pointed out.

"I'll be fine. Jasper and Alice are here. We'll go camping."

She nodded. "That sounds nice. I guess I'll go pack," she stood and made for the stairs, but his arm snaked around her waist before she made it there.

"Change you mind?" she murmured, relaxing against him.

"I just wanted something to remember you by while you were gone," his lips trailed down the back of her neck, causing her to straighten up and draw in a quick breath.

"Alice and Jasper?" she asked as his hands found the buttons on her peasant blouse.

"Seattle for the night. They have a favorite hotel up there."

**XXX**

She didn't protest as he kissed her neck and slowly undid the buttons on her blouse. He let the garment fall to the floor. His fingers trailed slowly up her body to cup her breasts. She moaned and leaned back into him, pulling him to her for a passionate kiss. He massaged her breasts, then tweaked her nipples as she nipped playfully at his bottom lip.

"It's been too long," he growled, pinching her nipples a little more forcefully as he could smell her becoming aroused.

"It's been two days!" she informed him in a chastising tone.

"Every day not spent making love to you is a wasted day."

"Does that line ever work?" she laughed as he spun her around and pressed her up against the wall.

"That depends. Are you going to stop this?" he asked, replacing his hands with his mouth as he nipped affectionately at her breast.

"No," she moaned, grabbing onto the corner of the wall for support as her knees seemed to fail her.

"Then I guess it worked," he murmured, turning his attention to her other breast.

She opened her mouth to make a snide comment, but his lips covered hers before sound came out. One hand grabbed her skirt and pulled, casting the torn fabric aside. She quickly pulled his shirt over his head and pulled him back to her for more passionate kissing. His hands left her only long enough to divest her of her panties, then roughly pushing his own jeans down. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him easy entry. He thrust roughly into her, and even though his lips were still on hers a loud moan echoed around them.

She bucked her hips into him, using the wall for leverage, and he grabbed her hips and pushed into her fully again. He then slowly drew himself out, teasing her.

"Please, Edward," she moaned, pressing herself to him.

"Patience," he hissed, entering her again to another loud moan. Her legs tightened around him, holding him to her, making it impossible for him to pull all the way out of her. Smirking at her insistence he started grinding into her.

"More... Edward... please," she gasped with each thrust. His head lowered to her neck, as he started to kiss her hungrily. One hand braced himself on the wall, the other finding her breast and groping it greedily. Her fingernails were implanted into the cold stone of his back. Her head tilted back to leave him better access for his kisses. He slowed his thrusts as he gently kissed the crescent shaped silver scar where Grant had bit her. His hand left her breast long enough to gently pass over the long, silver scar that had been where the curse had hit her.

He knew her well enough to know when she was getting close, and he slowed and sped his thrusts to tease her, to get her close to the brink, then slowing long enough to bring her down again.

"Bloody hell, Edward," she growled as he completely stopped after bringing her within seconds of release. "You do that to me again I'll take your head off!"

Edward laughed. He kissed her lips slowly, savoring her taste, becoming intoxicated on her scent. He knew his next round of thrusts would bring him his own release, and he was in no hurry to get there. She responded by pulling him to her more tightly, her tongue clashing with his, breasts pressing into him, hips moving insistently against him. Deciding she had enough teasing he started grinding into her again, and she rewarded him with another moan.

Her center clamped around him as she finally came to climax. Her fingernails dug deeper into him, her legs tightened around him, she cried his name loudly. As he had known, he spilled himself into her, his growl of her name lost in her cry of his. He held her against the wall, nose in the base of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. Her fingers ran through his bronze hair as she slowly placed her legs back down on the ground. He wouldn't let her move until her scent started returning to normal, and she was content to stand there, arms wrapped loosely around him, for as long as he desired.

**XXX**

"Are you sure you're okay with me going?" she whispered into his ear, more than willing to stay.

"I want you to," he muttered back, surprised he meant it. "You need some time with your friends. You haven't seen them in a while, and I'm sure they miss you and want updates. I'll be fine here for a week or so. All our little distractions have made me only four days ahead with my school work."

"That's horrible!" she sounded as horrified as possible without laughing. Had it been her at Hogwarts, four days ahead might have been cause for concern, but with the knowledge that had come from repeating the subject many times and no need for sleep she was sure he'd be at least two weeks ahead again when she returned.

She waved her wand and the silver-white object burst forward and disappeared into the air. She went upstairs and threw some of her things to her beaded bag. She would make sure to spend a day or two with Carlisle and Esme, they were missing her, Edward, Alice, and Jasper, but the way she was planning on going she wasn't going to be able to bring any of them with her. They'd have to wait for Alice and Edward to graduate. Again.

As she bounded back downstairs a silvery-white cat appeared in front of her bearing the message 'I look forward to it'. She smiled widely, and met Edward at the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Promise you'll have fun?" he muttered, unwilling to let her go just yet.

"I promise," she smiled at him, then craned her neck to press her lips quickly to his. "Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"It's not by myself. My dear brother and sister will be here. Esme will be thrilled to get first hand news, and it'll do you loads of good to get out of this house."

She walked to the fireplace and dipped her hand into the container of Floo powder. She kissed Edward, promised she'd be back in a week, and stepped into the fireplace. It took her several minutes of spinning, much more than a regular human would be able to stand but it was no longer disorienting or tiring to her. The long distance wouldn't bother her. Finally the spinning stopped and she stepped into McGonagall's office.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," her former Professor greeted her as she stepped out. "I trust you're well?"

"As can be expected," she returned the smile.

"What of this antivenin that Harry and Ron let slip to me?"

"Completed. Awaiting a trial case," she responded.

"_You_," Snape's portrait snapped, and she jumped as inadvertantly as a second-year caught stealing from his private stores. "You managed to create a previously un-thought of antivenin that counters the effects of vampire venom?" She couldn't tell if he was impressed, or merely disdainful.

"Obviously I know nothing more than it does not work on those who have completed the transformation. Though if that trial holds true there's a good chance..."

"Trial?" he asked. "On whom did you test this antivenin?"

"Myself," she informed him, sounding much like her know-it-all self from when she was her student.

"You were fool enough to think that it might give you your human life back?" he sneered.

"I knew there was little hope. But I did find that it countered the venom already in my body, forcing my body to make more venom at a rate I haven't since my initial transformation. That speaks well that the antivenin did its job."

He considered her for a moment. "As novice and unnatural I perceived your skills in potion making to be, I must say that I am intrigued by the possibilities that you are presenting with your antivenin, and I'll even admit to being impressed by the speed at which you managed to produced the product, especially with no known studies into the subject prior to your starting."

"It helps when you don't have to sleep. And when you have a pretty good idea as to what will work, meaning you only need to find the solution that will sustain it long enough to eradicate the venom in the body. I believe I've done that."

"This _transformation_ of yours might not all be for naught, then," he nodded at her as he might a colleague, then walked out of his frame.

"Have you been taking the Daily Prophet while overseas?" McGonagall offered her a chair.

"No. I have no need for that type of yellow journalism," she replied, sitting.

"Your appearance at George Weasley's party caused quite the little stir, especially regarding what they have termed 'your condition'."

She laughed bitterly. "That certainly sounds like I'm pregnant with Harry's illegitimate child or some other such horrible, preventable scandal."

McGonagall smiled and nodded. She slid a copy of the Prophet from January second across the desk towards Hermione. The headline proclaimed she was back and a vampire, nothing untrue, and below was a picture of her and Edward dancing closely at the New Years party. She was proud to see that neither of them was bothered by the attention, rather they seemed to be only concerned with dancing with each other.

"The reactions have been mixed and somewhat predictable. There have been a number, and they have been very vocal, that have been calling for the Vampire Hunters at the Ministry to go after you immediately. Kingsley won't hear of it, he says that he has information that you are quite the opposite of the type of vampire they are there to destroy, and to kill you, and Edward, would be against the regulations. Another group, much smaller this time, are advocating for you to be thrown immediately into Azkaban."

"Azkaban? For vampires? It's unheard of!" she shouted, looking horrified.

"It started out as somewhat of a joke. Chuck you into Azkaban in the same cell as some of the Death Eaters and wait."

She looked shocked. The burning in the back of her throat flared up for a moment. It was relatively calm, she had hunted the day before, but how long would she hold out in a cell with nothing to hunt around her but humans? Carlisle had held out for a good time, but did she have the control? Or would she rationalize, as she had with the Snatchers, that the world would be a better place without those imprisoned and have her fill? Would she have the mind about her to rationalize at all?

"That is more about punishing those in Azkaban more than they already are than punishing you. Many of those advocates have come out saying you should be paid to get rid of the recent overcrowding of the prison."

"I wouldn't..."

"I know, I know, dear. As does most of the readers of the Prophet, since Harry has come out and voiced his support for you and your 'lifestyle', and his word still holds a lot of weight. Which is probably why the vast majority of witches and wizards are adopting a 'live and let live' philosophy. The fact that there are vampires wandering around is not exactly news, and as long as you're not running around slaughtering villages or anything."

She visibly relaxed. "So I can walk around, say, Diagon Alley without worry?"

McGonagall chuckled. "I know few who would be foolish enough to try to mess with you. Those who are trained to destroy vampires are employed by the Ministry, and under direct orders to leave you alone. You aren't worth Azkaban."

"That's good," she smiled, standing. "Do I have permission to walk around the castle?"

"Of course, of course," she smiled. "You've made it with about two hours to spare before curfew, which should be ample time for you to find Mr. Potter, and the Weasleys."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be spending nights with Carlisle and Esme," she stood to leave.

"Very good. And, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?" she turned at the door.

"Congratulations on your engagement. Edward is as lucky to have you as Hogwarts was," she smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered, letting herself out. Two hours to curfew? She knew where she would probably find Harry and Ron. Dinner ended in about fifteen minutes, but getting to the Great Hall wouldn't be a problem anymore.


	38. Information

**A/N: I've added a poll to my profile. It seems like I've gotten a few suggestions (or a few 'how could you?'s) saying that there was some support for this to go Jacob/Hermione. I have no intentions of changing this story to go that way, but with enough support I might consider doing a spin off where Hermione ditches Edward and Jacob ditches Bella and they go make a try for it together. So if you feel strongly like you want to see that, go tell me, or if you feel strongly against it, tell me as well. I'll leave the poll open until I'm completed with this story, and if there's enough support I'll write the spin-off.**

**And to answer Edward'sGirl's question: I'd imagine that had the antivenin turned Hermione human I know Edward would have taken it. Carlisle probably would, too, as would Esme. And I have no doubts about Rosalie taking it, and Emmett would probably follow her. And I imagine these latter two couples would get right down to trying to make babies. And as for Alice and Jasper, well, I think Jasper would take it because he would realize that all those who kept him in check so to speak are now human, and Alice would take it if Jasper took it because she'd be afraid of hurting him.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I had this chapter done (T chapter, BTW) yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me update. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**As always, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

She peeked around the corner into the Great Hall. It was about half as full as normal, but there were still several students finishing dinner or exchanging notes from class. She spotted Ron's red hair halfway down the Gryffindor table, talking to Harry, Ginny, Dean, and Neville. They were laughing about something, if there wasn't so much chatter around the hall she would have been able to eavesdrop. A quick glance a the Slytherin table made her stomach drop slightly. Draco Malfoy was sitting there, next to Goyle, neither talking and both looking exceptionally surly.

She took a deep breath and walked into the hall. Several students stopped their conversations and stared at her, but she didn't care. She walked through with a purpose, striding quickly to where her friends were. As she reached them she noticed that the students in the hall had one of two reactions. Either they gathered their things and hurried out, or at the very least scooted as far away from her as they could, or they nervously moved towards her, hoping to get a better look, or possibly an autograph.

"....then Flitwick says 'at least you're not causing lightning, since no one can outrun that,'" Neville blushed as the table laughed.

"No one?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"'Mione!" Ginny launched herself at Hermione, who didn't even need to brace herself against the now expected onslaught. Ron was next, planting a kiss on her cheek despite the fact that he still had a full mouth of Shepherd's Pie in his mouth. She wiped her cheek off in amused disgust before hugging the whole group quickly, then sat down to avoid anyone else noticing her sudden reappearance.

"What are you doing back?" Harry asked, looking excitedly at her.

"I wanted to come visit you guys," she smiled back. "Where's Luna?"

"She's off studying for the NEWTs. The Ravenclaws all seem to be in panic mode. There's still three months!" Ron smiled.

"You mean you aren't studying yet?" she asked in shock.

"Now you've done it," Harry muttered.

"NEWTs are the most important tests you take while at Hogwarts. You should have started studying for them at the beginning of the year!" she chastised.

"We are. We're just not panicking," Ron backpedaled.

"How many hours a day are you studying?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe two..." he admitted in a quiet voice.

"Two!" she shouted, looking horrified. "How can you possibly...?"

"How's Forks?" Ginny interrupted loudly.

Hermione shot Harry and Ron another look, but calmed down quickly. "Wet," she admitted. "Just how we like it."

"We? Is Edward here, too?" Ron looked around.

"No. He stayed. We have to be a little more cautious in the Muggle world. They think vampires exist on screen and in books and that's it. Don't want them learning too much."

"I don't get that," Ron grumbled. "Wouldn't you want to warn them? Let them know what's out there?"

"Because it would cause mass panic," she rolled her eyes. "If they knew everything that was out there, witches, wizards, vampires, dragons, they'd never leave their houses."

"Not like that could stop anything that wanted to get at them."

"Precisely my point, Ron. They're happier not living in fear of some red-eyed terror breaking into their house. The chances of them being killed by something they don't know exists is very small, it's better that they don't get worked up about all of it."

"How is your antivenin coming along?" Neville cut in for another quick change of subject. He and Ginny seemed to realize that getting someone who needed no rest on a roll would not be the best idea.

"I've completed it," she said tentatively. "I tested it on myself with some promising results," she started, then gave a quick explanation of her development and testing, but left out the part about how much pain she was in. She didn't need to hear Harry and Ron make a big deal about it.

"So you're just waiting for Edward to finish school?" Harry asked, eager for his friend to move back permanently.

"And Alice. She came, and decided to finish school so she could stay around Forks. I think she misses Bella. And Charlie, too." She gave another quick explanation to a confused looking Neville and Ginny about Bella and the werewolves. She told them how she had started making friends with some of Bella's school friends, trying to get over the negative feeling towards the Cullens around Forks.

"Why do you have to make friends if you're going to be leaving soon?"

"Because we'd like to be able to visit."

"Can't keep your hands off that Jacob bloke, can you?" Ron muttered. She slapped him in the back of the head, and he yelped in pain. "You forget how strong you are, 'Mione," he grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Sorry. I guess I do forget. You guys just treat me like Hermione first, not a vampire, so sometimes I forget..."

"Forget you're a vampire, Granger?" a drawling voice came from behind them. She sighed and stood up to face Draco and Goyle.

"Malfoy, why don't you just turn around and get out of here before you get into a fight you can't win," she hissed.

"Are you making insinuations into my skills as a wizard?" he looked furious.

"Yeah. I am," she said confidently, and she didn't flinch as he drew his wand.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Mudblood," he growled.

"I've told you before, no blood here," she smirked. She didn't make a move for her wand, she stood her ground, glaring down Draco.

He raised his wand and started muttering an incantation when a voice cut across him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall's shrill voice caused half the students to jump. She was striding across the Great Hall coming at them. "What in the world were you thinking? Attempting to hex an unarmed person? And a newborn vampire no less! March. Right to my office. Slughorn will join us shortly."

Malfoy shot a death glare at a smug looking Hermione as he was dragged from the Great Hall by the sleeve of his robes. She chuckled as she sat back down.

"Have I ever told you that I love you, 'Mione?" Ron muttered. "Back for ten minutes and you're getting the ferret into what is probably going to be a month's detentions."

"You know what we should do?" Harry said, lighting up.

"What?"

"There's someone else I know wants to see you," he muttered. He gave Ginny a quick kiss goodbye, grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her out of the hall. A couple students tried to ask her for her autograph, but she didn't stop. She was in no mood for celebrity.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for being out here so late?" she asked nervously as they pulled her across the grounds.

"Ron and I have gotten a few privileges that the other students don't have. Something about the fact that we've proved we can take care of ourselves," Harry shrugged as if this was something that happened all the time at Hogwarts.

They reached the hut and Harry pounded on the door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," a voice grumbled inside. The door flew open, and a large blur suddenly enveloped Hermione. "Hermione," Hagrid sobbed, lifting her up in a giant bear hug. "I knew yer were alive, but I ne'er though I'd see yer again!"

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," she muttered, wrapping her arms around him. "I never meant to make you upset."

"I know," he finally lowered her to the ground. "I jus' wish ya would have told me. I was devastated..."

"I'm very sorry, Hagrid," she said, remorse thick in her voice. "It was for my safety."

"Speakin' o which, is that you n' yer family gettin' at the Acromantulas?"

"Yes. We have to eat, and they're one of the better options," she explained calmly, knowing Hagrid's affections to things giant, hairy, and scary.

He looked somewhat conflicted, then nodded once. "Do what yer have ter, Hermione," he muttered. It's not like they're acting right friendly at the moment. Some o' the other species are thrivin' with less o' the spiders out there."

"And who would actually miss those monsters?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Where's this new beau o' yours?" Hagrid asked her. "I want ter meet 'im."

"He's back in America," Hermione smiled to herself. Hagrid was acting like the protective father figure, something she never really saw him as, but it was nice to have someone other than Carlisle looking out for her best interests. Not that she didn't like Carlisle, he just looked out for all his children, including Edward.

Hagrid then launched into a talk about his new crop of students, and how his lessons were going, and the new species he was looking after.

"No more blast-ended skrewts, Hagrid," Hermione managed to contain her moan.

"No, they were a bad idea bred only for the Triwizard Tournament. The res' o' them were destroyed by the Ministry afterwards," he didn't look sad.

"Thank Merlin," Harry breathed.

"Goodness, look at the time," Hermione had glanced at her watch. "You might not have curfew anymore, but you are going to need your sleep. I'll work on drawing up study schedules for the rest of your year tonight, working around Quidditch and everything. Give me your schedules, I'll have them ready by the time you're done with lessons tomorrow."

"Oh, no, 'Mione," Ron groaned. "Can't you just leave well enough alone?"

"No, Ronald," she sounded matronly. "This is important. I can't believe you're slacking off!"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks as Harry handed her a piece of paper with his class and Quidditch schedule on it. She folded it tightly and put in in her pocket. They bid Hagrid goodbye and Hermione promised that as long as the Cullens lived on the other side of the woods she wouldn't be a stranger.

"Are you coming to the Burrow for Easter?" Ron asked as they stood outside the hut.

"If I'm invited," she smiled.

"I'll talk to Mum," Ron smiled. "I guess we'll be going. You're about to be kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" she turned around and saw two figures moving through the woods towards them.

"Bye, 'Mione," Harry muttered as he and Ron hugged her.

"Blimey, he's huge!" Ron muttered as Emmett and Carlisle emerged from the forest.

"See you tomorrow," she smiled as they ran towards the castle.

"Little Sis," Emmett smiled, moving forward to give her a bear hug. "How long have you been back?"

"Got back a couple hours ago," she said. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Your scent," Carlisle smiled warmly. "We could smell you as we were coming back from the spider nest. Are you alone?"

She nodded. "Edward, Alice, and Jasper stayed back in Forks. This was a spur of the moment trip, I traveled magically."

"It's nice to have you home," he smiled and moved forward to place an arm around her shoulders.

"It's nice to be home," she returned, smiling.

"Alice driving you insane with wedding planning yet?"

"How did you know?"

Emmett laughed. "She was driving us insane before she left. You better watch out or this thing is going to be the affair of the century."

She groaned and threw her head back.

"It's your entrance to the official world of the Cullens," he pointed out.

"She's already one of us," Carlisle corrected.

Hermione smiled. If there was any proof the vampires had souls, it was the blonde haired man walking beside her.

* * *

She dialed his number one last time, and swore when it went straight to the generic voicemail message. She hadn't been able to get a hold of him for weeks. She had called her other contact, who said he hadn't returned to Seattle. There was a good chance those damn wolves had gotten to him. He had been warned, but he was too cocky to think that they were a real threat.

"Victoria?" a voice called, and she rose with a small knot in her stomach. "This way," the woman led her into a room where Aro stood, smiling at her. Jane was looking irritated next to him.

"My dear girl," he said, not using her name because she was probably too insignificant to remember. Her mate had been quite a skilled tracker, but too rash for his own good. Going up against a coven of seven alone? Idiotic.

"Aro, I bring you big news," she bowed in respect.

"You don't like messing with the pleasantries, do you?" he chuckled.

"I thought this would be of the utmost importance," she returned.

"Then, may I?" he extended his hand and made his way towards her without permission. She flinched as he touched her skin and forced every thought she ever had to go flowing through her again.

"How interesting," he hissed, red eyes wide with excitement. "You are quite sure of what you saw?"

"You saw everything I saw," she stayed as noncommittal as possible. She wanted an out in case she was feeding him false information.

"Indeed I did," he chuckled again. "And I admit it sure looks like what you're suspicious of. Jane, could you get Caius and Marcus in here? They would love to hear this information."

Jane nodded, then shot a glance at Victoria, who fidgeted uncomfortably. Jane's power was widely known, and just as widely feared. Marcus and Caius were entering the chamber within moments.

"Heidi not back yet?" Marcus muttered.

"She's on her way. We have some very interesting news from our charming new visitor," Aro indicated Victoria, who tried not to look as nervous as she felt.

"Well, Victoria? What news do you bring us?" Marcus smiled at her, making her feel more ill at ease.

"The Cullens," she spat. "Edward has a new mate."

"And what significance is that to us?" Caius sounded irritated.

"She has magic," she informed them.

Caius growled. "Are you sure?"

Victoria nodded.

"She has very vivid memories of the new one performing a spell in front of her," Aro never stopped smiling.

"This is disturbing indeed," Caius was looking angry.

"Now, Caius, don't you see the possibility? Carlisle is a friend, he..."

"He will convince her she wants nothing to do with us!"

"You think so poorly of our old friend."

"I propose," Marcus cut in. "That we send someone out to gather information on the newborn. Find out what we can about her."

"A brilliant idea!" Aro smiled wider. "Tell me, dear girl, where is this new one?"

"The last I know they were in Forks, Washington. I sent a friend to keep an eye on her, but he has, unfortunately, been out of contact since."

"I saw that you feel he is probably no longer with us. No matter. We have more skilled members to do our work," Aro waved off Laurent's probable death with an uninterested air.

"Ah," Marcus smiled as the receptionist poked her head into the room to nod. "Heidi is back." He nodded to the woman, who disappeared again.

"Dear Victoria, would you like to dine with us?" Aro smiled.

"It would be an honor," she smiled as the doors opened and a group of people started filing in.


	39. Meet the Family

**A/N: I'm going to freely admit something here. This chapter wasn't in my outline for this story. Nor was it anywhere in my mind. I hadn't planned on writing it this way. Until my best friend, let's call her The Mistress of Bizarre Ideas, decided to take that first leap into fan fic reading with this story. And, over dinner (maybe drinks, I plead the fifth), she pitches this idea for a chapter. I didn't see the point other than a little comedic relief, but she really wants me to write it. As a birthday/Christmas/engagement gift for her. And, ladies and gentlemen, I am cheap. If I can get out of that many gifts with a few thousand words, I'm jumping at the chance. And so with nothing but a very weird plotbunny (and the good muse Smirnoff), TMBI and I set about creating this chapter.**

**It's going to be a little longer than one chappie. I haven't updated in a few days, which is rare for me, and I'm going out of town for the weekend. I didn't want you to have to wait a week between chapters. So this chapter (and the next, in which I promise I'll make up for this chapter with a nice helping of smut) is dedicated to my lovely TMBI. Joyous Haunachristafestwanza, Happy Birthday, and good luck walking down the aisle. With bridesmaids like me, you're going to need it.**

**With that, enjoy and please review (even if it is to tell me to never gain inspiration in an establishment that sells adult beverages again).**

* * *

"Are you ready yet, Hermione?" Harry's voice sounded from the end of the hallway. "You'd think that if anyone could move fast enough it would be you."

"Patience is a virtue," she appeared right in front of him as quickly as if she Apparated, making him stumble backwards in shock.

"I want to get there," he said, shouldering his bag and reaching for hers.

She was quicker than he was, and her bag was on her shoulder before his hand had closed where the strap had been less than a second ago. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"My date had to back out," he smiled. "She's on duty."

"On duty?"

"To make sure that Molly cooks nothing for Easter before coming here. We told her Esme was wonderful enough to cover it, but you know how she is," he looked apologetically at Hermione's mother, who smiled and shrugged.

"It's really no problem for us, but if she insists on cooking I don't want to take away from her traditions," Esme said kindly.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Cullen. She just doesn't know how to relax. She and Hermione are alike in that way."

"Hey!" Hermione's jaw dropped.

Emmett's booming laugh came from the billiards table.

"I am plenty relaxed," she muttered.

"Whatever you say. By the way, McGonagall is trying to wrangle a way for you to take your NEWTs, studying on your own time, of course."

"Really? But I haven't cracked a book for Arithmancy in _forever_, and there's so many subjects, the tests are _only_ three months away..." she said quickly and nervously, eyes wide.

Harry and Emmett were bent over in laughter. Even Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were cracking smiles.

"Not when we take them," Harry added with a smirk. "When you're ready. She thinks that it would be best for you to make sure you're fully qualified, so if you ever seek employment in the magical community they can't hold the fact you didn't finish school against you."

"They can only hold my being a vampire against me," she muttered.

"Well, there is that, but we're also trying to make sure the Ministry has no reason to confiscate your wand. As supportive as most people are for you, there's still a portion saying that you should not be allowed to do magic as a vampire," he looked at her seriously.

"But doesn't Kingsley..."

"He supports you completely," Harry interrupted. "But he wasn't able to sack Umbridge, and she's out for your wand. She's one of the most vocal saying that you should be destroyed, despite what the law says."

"That's because she's a bitch who can't stand anyone who doesn't think the same as she does," she hissed dangerously.

"Which gets us back to the reason we're both holding overnight sacks," he smiled.

"This is insane," she looked at him as if this statement would make him see the light and call their trip off.

"Completely," he grinned idiotically. "That's why we're doing it."

"I don't know why it has to be 'we'," she said, after bidding goodbye to her family with quick hugs.

"Because you'll drive them even more insane than Ginny. You're the epitome of beauty and grace, with loads of money to boot, and you're not just a witch," Harry informed her as they made their way to the middle of the yard. "Now, we need to get moving or we're going to be late for dinner."

"That'd be _awful_," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "One more thing before we go," she said as he placed an arm gently around her waist.

He looked at her in confusion.

"For the record, I'm insane, you're insane, and," she raised her voice and directed it back towards the house, "you're insane for encouraging this!"

Emmett's laugh rumbled out the window.

"Let's go," she muttered. His hand tightened around her waist, and they turned together. Moments later they appeared in a dark alley. He let go of her waist and grabbed her hand. Ducking through holes in fences and bushes that he knew so well he eventually emerged onto a quiet street.

"There it is," he said, standing in front of a house that looked like the one next to it, and the one next to it.

"Ready?" she asked, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"Born ready," he smiled, and he pulled her towards the front door. He rang the doorbell and stood back expectantly.

"Harry!" Dudley smiled warmly, which looked unnatural on his face, and he reached a hand out to shake Harry's.

"Hey, Big D," Harry smiled back.

"This isn't the same one you brought last time," Dudley's jaw dropped as he eyed Hermione. She smiled back at him, even though she was well aware he was slowly running his eyes over her body.

"Dudley, this is my friend Hermione. I told you all about her in December."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," Dudley smiled stupidly at her. She declined to offer her hand. She slipped gracefully around him and stepped into the hallway. "Does that mean it's over with the redhead?" she heard him whisper behind her.

"Not in the slightest," Harry whispered back mischievously. "Ginny _loves_ Hermione. She doesn't mind me spending time with her _at all_."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the obvious implications Harry was laying out, but she didn't say anything either. Suddenly she felt large hands tugging at her jacket, attempting to help her out of it without asking. She shrugged and let the fabric slide off her shoulders. Dudley opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs, and she craned her neck to get a good look at the room Harry had grown up in. She was shocked at how small it was, but she didn't let her emotions betray on her face.

"Mum, Dad, and Marge have already sat down," Dudley said, opening the door to the kitchen.

"Marge?" Harry groaned.

"Yes. Dad invited her up for Easter, and she decided to come last minute."

"Lovely," Harry plastered a fake smile across his face. Hermione continued to have a blank expression. Harry dug into his bag, grabbed a box, and then used his wand to send his bag and Hermione's upstairs. He stashed his wand in his pocket and followed Dudley into the kitchen, Hermione gliding behind.

"Potter," Vernon scowled as Harry sat across from him. Hermione sank next to him, and Dudley next to her, scooting his chair a little too close. She was intrigued by his scent, it almost smelled slightly of pork.

"Hello, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge," Harry nodded to each. "This is my good friend, Hermione Granger."

"Hello," Hermione said in her fakest polite voice. "Pleasure to meet all of you."

Marge and Petunia were scrutinizing every detail about her. Vernon was checking her out much as Dudley had. She continued to smile pleasantly.

"You're too skinny," Marge finally announced. "It's not healthy for a woman your age to have such slim hips. Vernon!" she snapped her fingers at her brother. "Put a decent portion on the girl's plate, she needs to eat more."

"Oh, thank you, Marge," Harry said suddenly, stopping his uncle, who had a large pile of mashed potatoes halfway to Hermione's plate. "But you see, Hermione has an extremely rare digestive disorder..."

She stifled a giggle. What a nice way to put it.

"She can only eat a very limited diet. I brought her food," he finished, handing Hermione what she immediately recognized as a blood pop. She had hunted before coming, but it wouldn't go unnoticed if something didn't go into her mouth throughout their stay. Harry had concocted the story, albeit a weak one, to avoid Hermione making a face at Petunia's cooking.

Petunia and Marge spent the rest of dinner finding things wrong with Hermione, she was too pale, her eyes were unnatural looking, her breasts were too large, and so on. Vernon and Dudley spent the rest of the meal defending her against their onslaught. When the women weren't belittling her, Marge was laying into Harry for forcing her brother and his family out of their home because someone dangerous was coming after him. The story had been that Harry had said the wrong thing to someone that was a high-ranking gang member, and they had to flee out of fear of retaliation. After dinner Marge, who had more than her fair share of wine, excused herself to go to bed, and the rest of the group retreated into the living room where Harry and Dudley started getting out a game.

"So," Petunia started in a hushed voice. "You're one of them too, aren't you?"

"A witch? Yes, I am. But my parents were Muggles," she replied.

"And you helped Harry fight against... against... him?"

"Yes. I did."

"I'd be dead without her," Harry smiled. "She's the smartest person I've ever met."

"Still in school, are you?" Vernon asked.

"No, no," she muttered. "I quit to pursue other interests. I'm currently developing a new potion that would help people with a certain type of injury overcome it quickly and return to living a normal life."

Vernon looked impressed. Petunia looked impassive.

"It was good of Dudders to invite you," Petunia said quickly.

"And I thank you for having me," Hermione replied politely.

"We're off to bed," Vernon announced. "Have fun, and don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight, Dad," Dudley smiled. "Come play, Hermione," he said, patting the seat next to him. Hermione sat on the floor between him and Harry.

"Life?" she looked down at the game board, then shooting a look at Harry.

"I thought you would appreciate it," Harry smirked at her.

They had fun joking through half the game before Dudley finally got the courage to talk to Hermione.

"So, what injury does your potion help?" he asked.

"Vampire bites," she replied, reaching over the board to spin the spinner.

"There really are vampires?" Dudley looked in shock at Harry.

"Don't worry, they're rare," Harry replied as Hermione counted her spaces.

"Baby girl," she muttered, and Harry handed her a small, pink plastic piece to add to her car. She held the piece in her palm, rolling it lightly and staring at it. The game had given her something she and Edward would never be able to have- a child. And it wasn't until this moment she realized how much she wanted one.

"How do I know if I'm around one?" Dudley asked, fear in his voice.

"If someones biting your neck," Harry chucked. Dudley didn't look like there was anything funny about the situation.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Hermione said soothingly.

"What else are you holding out on me, Potter?" Dudley turned on his cousin.

"Werewolves, dragons, blast-ended skrewts..." Harry chuckled.

"Harry..." Hermione hissed.

"Seriously, Big D," Harry looked at his cousin without a hint of a chuckle. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Well, with smart witches protecting me," the large boy scooted towards Hermione.

"Bathroom break!" she announced loudly, and jumped up to go off in search. Even though she was out of the room, she could hear Harry and Dudley as if they were right next to her.

"Your friend is hot," Dudley said in a low voice. "In a 'she could kick your ass without breaking a sweat' kind of way."

Harry chuckled. "She is a very powerful woman."

"She single?"

"She's engaged."

"Damn," she could tell Dudley was smiling.

"He's a good guy," Harry defended.

"One of your type, no doubt."

"No, he's not a wizard." He was baiting Dudley, obviously getting amusement from his cousin's reactions.

"Pipsqueak?" there was a bit of hope in his voice.

"I wouldn't try to take him on, wand or no wand."

"Oh," there was certain disappointment there.

"So, have you and her ever..." She didn't need to hear the rest. There was more likely than not a nudge happening.

"A gentleman never tells," Harry replied, amusement thick in his voice.

"I see," followed by a heavy clap on the back. She rolled her eyes. Harry would pay for the implication later. She might even sic Edward on him.

"I can see the wheels turning, Dudley. Don't try anything. She is the most dangerous person you'll probably ever meet."

"Says the man who took on what's-his-name, Volderwart."

"Voldemort," Harry corrected with a laugh. "And yes, in her own ways she is much more dangerous than Voldemort."

Harry's words rolled around in her head for a moment. It was a given that a vampire was dangerous, but more dangerous than Voldemort? She had never really thought of herself that way. She flushed and made her way back to the room to resume the game.

Once the game was over (and after dealing with Dudley's obvious flirting) the trio made their way to bed. Because Marge was around Harry and Hermione were forced to share Harry's room. And as she wasn't going to sleep Hermione insisted Harry take the bed. He went to the bathroom to change, then she grabbed her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom.

Since she didn't sleep, she found that there were very few options in the way of sleepwear in her closet at the white house. She had left her old sweats back in America, and everything Alice had thought to buy her were skimpy, short, and/or see-through. She had dug as deep as she could, and considered Apparating to the nearest town to buy something, but time didn't allow. Emmett offered her a pair of his boxers, but they wouldn't stay on her hips. She had to settle for a black cami and boy short set which was shorter than she wanted, but not see-through.

As she emerged from the bathroom, Dudley was leaning against the opposite wall, smiling. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was checking her out.

"Good night, Dudley," she smiled, forcing herself to check him out. He flexed, and it took all her willpower not to giggle. Harry wouldn't be the only one having a little fun at his family's expense.

"Good night, Hermione," he said in what she thought might be an attempt at a sexy voice. She had to stifle another giggle.

She ducked into the room and found Harry lying shirtless in the bed.

"Like what you see?" he winked.

She whipped a pillow at him.

He laughed. "I guess you go for the paler type."

"Your powers of perception never cease to amaze me," she rolled her eyes, settling herself at his desk and pulling out a book about potion-making.

"You know you love me, 'Mione," he yawned.

"Go to sleep, snack," she smirked.

He laid down, and she shut the light off with a flick of her wand. She read by the dim light of the nightlight as he started drifting off. Right before he fell asleep he heard her swear lightly. Before he could react there was something cold and hard in bed with him. Hermione was pressed up against him, back to him, and he wrapped his arm around her as the doorknob rattled.

Petunia opened the door slightly, and the light from the hallway fell over what looked to be the sleeping figures of Harry and Hermione in the small bed together.

"Scandalous. I _knew_ he was no good," she muttered, barely audibly. She shut the door again.

Hermione opened her eyes and started moving back towards the desk when she noticed her cell phone was lit up and vibrating. She reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" she muttered quietly.

"Greenhouse. Now," ordered Edward's sultry voice.


	40. Cantante

**A/N: As promised, this chapter contains adult themes. Reader discretion is advised (skip the first part if you don't like smut).**

**This little rouge plot bunny grew fangs (pun intended) while I was writing this chapter. It did a 180 from the happy, lemon filled reunion that was the original plot. Oops. So you're going to have to wait for the next one for the Easter meeting. **

**As always, enjoy and please review.**

**XXX**

She checked to make sure Harry was sleeping, then opened the window silently. With no effort she pushed the bars still attached to the window out of the way as easily as if they cooked noodles, and jumped to the ground. She then crossed the yard in a couple quick strides and yanked open the door to the greenhouse.

"Edw..." she started, but she was cut off by his lips pressing insistently to hers. She had expected a greeting, but he wasn't letting up. His hands tangled in her hair, holding her to him, as his lips pressed even harder to hers, his tongue clashing with hers inside her mouth. He pushed her backwards into Petunia's workstation, and, giving up any hope of a conversation, she lifted herself onto it and wrapped her legs around him. She flung her hands around his neck and pressed her body into his.

Wordlessly his hands moved to the cami, and they slid up her skin underneath, bringing the fabric up with them. He didn't pull it over her head, rather he ran his fingers lightly over her skin, taking in every inch with his fingertips as she moaned into his mouth and pulled him as tightly as she could to her with her legs.

His lips started to gently run down her jaw line, his cool breath running over her skin, his icy fingers running down her spine. Her eyes fluttered shut at the light touches, her head arcing back, her hair lightly caressing his hands. He stopped kissing her, his cheek pressed to hers, taking deep breaths as her scent became more and more powerful. His hands ran more rapidly over her, this time pulling the cami over her head so his hands had unencumbered access to her breasts. His fingertips still continued to run lightly over her skin as if they were trying to memorize every inch of her skin.

The light touches were driving her crazy. She needed more, she needed him, and she bent over to press their lips together once more. Recognizing the urgency his hands started massaging her breasts, fingers rolling her nipples between them. She moaned again, her hips grinding against his, feeling his erection pressing into her expectantly.

She ripped his shirt off his shoulders and threw it into a potted flower, knocking it over. She started running her fingers down his torso, his muscles hardening under her touch. He pushed her backwards, and she gripped the side of the workstation to keep from falling into a pair of garden shears. She lifted her hips as Edward slowly pulled the boy shorts from her, his fingers then running slowly, tantalizingly back up her legs. He gently spread her legs, and positioned himself between them. His lips pressed to her as he slowly entered her and pressed himself all the way inside her center. She groaned into his mouth and her hands tightened on the sides of the workstation.

He sucked lightly at her earlobe as he moved his hips in a wide circle, and she groaned a little louder than she wanted. Somewhere in the distance she heard Vernon stir, then return to snoring. His hand ran down her cheek, then neck, then around her back to press the small of her back towards him. The circles moved more quickly, then became thrusts. She bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. She started lifting her hips to meet his, gasping every time he entered her. She felt herself getting close to climax, her hands digging into the wood of the workstation, her eyes locked onto his.

"Edward," she moaned as quietly as possible as her body quaked with her orgasm. He took several short, fragmented breaths as he spilled himself into her, his fingers digging into her thighs. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently, breathing in her scent as it lingered in the air.

**XXX**

"You're cute when you're possessive," she chuckled, looking into his eyes.

"You have no idea what I've had to listen to from that pig of a boy in there," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Dudley? He's not that bad," she muttered, running her fingers through his hair.

"He's nice because he's trying to impress you," he informed her.

"I'd question you, but I know better."

"You're learning," he smirked against her lips before kissing her again.

"When did you get back?"

"About three hours ago. Alice and Jasper are already back at the house. I decided to take a little detour since you were so close by."

"Nothing in it for you," she rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I got to see the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, who happens to be my fiancée."

"Aren't you the lucky one?" she smiled.

"You are lovably arrogant," he retorted.

"I've gotten a major ego boost in the past few hours," she laughingly replied.

"And you've been playing games, my dear. I saw that little stunt you pulled with Harry."

"Wasn't Petunia's reaction classic?"

He chuckled. "Not as classic as what it'll be when she sees these," he muttered, running his fingers over the grooves she had left where her fists had closed too tightly on the wood of the workstation.

"I could fix them," she smiled. "But that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. And speaking of fun, you and Harry will need these." He reached underneath the workstation and pulled out a plastic bag.

She took it and reached in, pulling out a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra. There was also a pair of larger shorts, a plain t-shirt, and two pairs of trainers. She held them up, eyebrow raised.

"Dudley is on a bit of a health kick. He goes running in the mornings. I thought you and Harry might like to tag along."

"That's horrible!" she hissed. "You want me to make fun of the poor guy because he's trying to get healthy?"

"No. But if you're running he's bound to go a little farther, which would be good for him."

She rolled her eyes, but stuffed the outfits back in the bag and wrapped the handle around her wrist.

"Why don't I give you and Harry a ride back to the house after you have brunch with his family?"

"Because Harry doesn't want to get back into a car with you again after you nearly killed him last time."

"I was in perfect control," he growled.

"I know. That doesn't mean it appeared that way to the untrained eye."

"I'll pick you up at eleven?"

"I look forward to it," she kissed him again. He held her to him for several minutes before she walked out of the greenhouse and vaulted lightly into the room. She reached for her book, but a thought crossed her mind. Opening her mind just enough to let Edward see what she was doing she slid into bed next to Harry.

Unexpectedly Harry's arm wrapped around her and pulled her to him.

"Scarlet woman," he hissed sleepily.

"Woke you up, did we?" she whispered back.

"No. The open window did."

"You could have shut it."

"I didn't know if you could get back in. Hi, Edward," he added, a little louder.

"Hey, Harry," Edward's voice carried up from the garden, sounding amused.

"Go away," Hermione muttered, and they heard something moving out of the garden. "You, go back to sleep. I'll wake you up to go running."

"Running?" he yawned.

"I'll explain in the morning."

He snored lightly. She laid in bed with Harry, the scene of her and Edward in the greenhouse playing over and over in her mind until she heard Dudley waking up. She roused Harry, and then slipped into the bathroom to put on the running outfit. Harry disappeared to change as she started lacing up her trainers, and was back in minutes wearing a loose fitting pair of shorts and t-shirt.

"What are you doing up?" Dudley asked, dressed almost identically to Harry, as the duo were stretching in the hallway. Neither of the boys could help but look Hermione over. Harry had known that vampires were strong, but he wasn't expecting Hermione's body to go from curvy to athletic, the muscles around her body were clearly visible as she moved each one.

"We're going running," Hermione smiled at him. "You want to come?"

"I usually run alone, but if you're offering," Dudley smiled back, flexing slightly. They stretched for a few more minutes, then took off at a moderate jog around the block. The day was dark, there was a very light rain which was being soaked up by the ground. Hermione stayed a couple strides ahead of the boys, and Dudley was glad to follow wherever she led.

"How are you holding up, Big D?" Harry asked after about a mile.

"I'm okay," Dudley returned, sounding as if he were in a bit of pain.

"Ready to turn around?" Hermione asked over her shoulder, keeping her breathing even.

"Yeah, it's about that time," he sounded grateful.

She slowed, then turned around. "Following you," she motioned for him to lead.

They started back towards the house, moving a little slower than the original trip.

"You back at Smeltings?" Harry asked for conversation.

"Yeah. I'm repeating that year I missed," Dudley replied.

"So you're the old man on campus," Harry chuckled.

"Nah. Piers got such bad grades last year he has to repeat. He's a month older than me."

Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"What are you thinking of doing when you're done?" Harry asked loudly, covering Hermione's snort. They came to the side of the large playground and stared running along it.

"Going to college. I've applied a few places, should be hearing back soon," Dudley puffed out. His face was turning red.

"Maybe we should..." Hermione started, but she came up short. She stopped rigid without warning.

"Should what?" Harry said, stopping and turning. Dudley stopped a few paces after, turning back to look confusedly at the pair.

She didn't reply. The scent of blood, an overpowering, almost irresistible scent filled her nostrils. Her head swung to one side, and she focused on a lone woman jogging on the other side of the park. Her hands trembled as she fought the urge to run across and attack her, and Harry could tell from several paces away that she wasn't breathing. But she wanted to smell it again, and as if betraying her brain her lungs expanded, causing the scent to crash over her again. Harry saw her eyes darkening, the circles underneath becoming more defined, and she turned to start running across the park.

Suddenly there was the sound of thunder and Hermione was knocked sideways. The startled woman looked skyward, then turned and returned to the house three houses away from where she was.

"Hermione!" Dudley cried out, rushing forward, but Harry motioned for him to stay where he was. Dudley gasped as he realized what had knocked Hermione over was another man, moving so fast he didn't even see him.

"Edward!" Harry hissed. "What's going on?"

"Get her out of here, Harry!" Edward ordered in reply, struggling to hold Hermione back.

"What?"

"Apparate her back to the house! Then come back, I'll explain then!" Edward growled. He shoved a struggling Hermione towards Harry, who, without a second thought, grabbed her hand and turned on the spot. With a pop they disappeared. Seconds later they stumbled onto the large back lawn of the Cullen's house, and Harry felt himself being wrenched away from Hermione.

"Go back, Harry," Carlisle ordered, sounding grim. Behind him Emmett and Jasper had a hold of Hermione and were trying to get her to run towards the woods.

"What's going on?" Harry said as he watched in horror.

"Edward will explain. Go!"

Harry Apparated back to the park. As he re-appeared in front of a shocked looking Dudley he drew his wand and pointed it at Edward.

"What's going on?" Harry ordered, looking furious.

"She's a singer," Edward motioned to the house the woman had turned into.

"A _what_?" Harry asked.

"What does the fact that she sings have anything to do with that?" Dudley growled at the same time.

Edward looked around, and Harry could tell he was making sure no one was paying attention to the small group. He chose to address Harry's question. "A singer is someone whose blood calls to one of us. They're rare, and different to each of us, but when we smell their blood it's almost impossible to resist. You saw what Hermione was doing, she was starting to run across to her," his jaw tightened.

Harry gasped.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Dudley shouted. "Who the bloody hell are _you_?"

"This is Edward, Hermione's fiancé. They're vampires," Harry hissed.

"Vampires!" Dudley repeated, looking in horror at Edward.

"I told you not to worry," Harry shot back. "Hermione and Edward are about as dangerous as kittens."

"But she just tried to attack that woman," Dudley said in a low voice as he stared at the house across the park.

"It's a different circumstance," Edward explained, shepherding them towards the Dursley's house. "It's kind of like having an alcoholic alone in the room with a bottle of their favorite drink. We can resist, but it's very difficult. That's why I had Harry take her back to our place, so she can go hunt Acromantula."

"Acromantula?" Dudley looked at Harry.

"Giant spiders," Harry explained.

"How giant?" he sounded nervous.

"You don't want to know," Harry muttered. "Let's just say they're much more dangerous than these particular vampires."

"What makes them so different?" he still sounded suspicious and was backing slowly away from Edward..

Harry gave him a quick explanation of the Cullen's vegetarian lifestyle. Dudley was looking in amazement at Edward, who wasn't paying attention, rather looking around to make sure they weren't being followed.

"What do you think we should do?" Harry asked as they stopped in front of Number Four.

"I'm going to start driving back," Edward said, a nod towards the Land Rover parked a few spaces down.

"Should I go and make sure everything is okay?"

"It'd probably be best if you take your time. Have brunch with your family, then Apparate."

Harry looked at Dudley. "Would you mind if I just skipped out? I'm just not feeling up to dealing with Marge right now."

Dudley shook his head. "Do what you have to do for your friend," he shrugged. The more time he spent with Potter, the more new and terrifying things he learned about the world, and he had just about enough of it for one day, too.

"I'll be back in five minutes," Harry muttered at Edward. He hurried into the house, gave a hasty explanation that Hermione had a digestive attack, and that he was going to take her to go see someone. He apologized to everyone but Marge, grabbed his overnight sack, and ran back out where Edward was waiting in the Land Rover. Bracing himself he locked his seat belt as firmly as he could, and Edward floored it heading north.

"Do you think she'll get over it?" he asked quietly as they passed by a farm.

"It's hard to say," Edward muttered truthfully. "It will be tempting to know where that woman lives. I'm not going to tell you that all of us have been able to resist when we've come across singers. And it'll be hard to stop her if she really wants to return. But Hermione's resolve is strong. She's resisted temptation well so far."

They rode in silence for a while.

"Are you ready to get married?" Edward asked, trying to force conversation into the awkward ride.

Harry snorted. "I'm ready to _be_ married," he explained. "I don't think I'll _ever_ be ready for the wedding. You know Hermione says she's staying a few extra days to find her groomswoman dress."

"Groomswoman?"

"She's one of my two best friends. I wouldn't think of anyone else besides her and Ron that I would want standing up for me at my wedding."

"She's very excited, for both you and Ron."

"And we're excited for you," Harry nodded at him.

"It feels like it's been a long few months, hasn't it?" Edward chuckled.

Harry nodded in agreement. He and Ron had never spent so much time away from Hermione, and it was staring to hurt knowing that she was living a life that was so far diverged from the path they had planned on being on. They had dreamed of having their kids grow up together and go to Hogwarts with each other. Now it was him and Ron, finishing school and going into their career paths, and vampire Hermione spending much of her time an ocean away working on her antivenin, barely communicating.

"I'm not trying to steal her from you, you know," Edward muttered, and Harry knew he had seen his thoughts.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel like we're growing apart," he replied quietly.

He sighed. "I know she's really thrown herself into this antivenin. Hopefully now that she's done it she'll consider moving back here more permanently, taking those geckos or whatever you call them..."

"NEWTs?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, that's it. There's no reason she can't hold a job in the wizarding world, even if it is working from home."

"She could really be an asset to Magical Law Enforcement."

Edward smiled. "Lets try to get her through these tests, first."

Harry laughed. "You have no idea the beast you're going to be living with. Even when she did need sleep she scheduled about twenty five hours of studying a day."

Edward chuckled, and suddenly Harry felt more at ease. The Cullens weren't '_them_', the family stealing Hermione away from him and trying to keep her from her magical family. They were her new family, and thus part of his new family. He spent the rest of the ride explaining the different rules of Quidditch and the teams in the area, to which all Edward could say was "she really did suck at explaining it."


	41. Easter

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love that you're liking Harry and Edward becoming friends. Please leave me a review, I want to know what's working for you and what you want from this story so I can try to incorporate your thoughts and ideas. Sometimes something is completely obvious in my mind, but it doesn't translate in my story, so if you leave me a review and tell me I'll try to clarify. Or, as the last two chapters have shown, I'm not totally opposed to taking a random plot bunny and seeing where it leads me.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward and Harry chatted all the way back to the Cullen's house. They became increasingly more comfortable as they chatted about the Dursleys, Forks, and mainly Hermione. Harry was still nervous about losing one of his best friends, and Edward did his best to assure him that they would be staying in the UK, but they would travel like any other couple.

"Made your plans for your Honeymoon yet?" Edward asked as they neared the house.

Harry sighed. "That's the one thing the women are letting me plan. Ginny says she always wanted to see Disney World, you know, in Florida, so we're going to go do that. Your plans?"

Edward told Harry about Isle Esme, and made him swear not to tell Hermione. "It's just going to be the two of us for as long as we feel like it," he smiled.

"Oh, I wanted something like that," he was envious, and Edward chuckled. "Ginny wants to actually do something _besides_ sleep together while we're away, and that involves going to some Never- Neverland to act like children right after making some of the biggest commitments of our adult lives."

Edward laughed as he steered the Land Rover into the driveway. Harry saw Hermione dancing nervously on the front stoop. Her eyes were a vivid amber again, the dark circles almost completely disappeared. His foot had barely hit the ground when her arms were around him.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!" she whimpered, hugging him tightly.

"Too... tight..." Harry managed to breathe, and she let go of him. "Are _you_ alright, 'Mione?"

She nodded, her head a blur in her enthusiasm. "I went hunting and it really helped with the burning in my throat."

"Any... urges?" Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"No!" she shouted, causing Harry to start. "Sorry. I don't even want to think about her, because when I do that burning starts to creep up again."

"We'll get through it," Edward muttered, kissing her cheek.

"If there's ever been someone I could learn or thing or two about resisting temptation from, it's you," she replied softly, turning her head to catch his lips with hers.

"Lucky Edward was there to stop you," Harry muttered.

"Lucky you were there to Apparate her back here," Edward nodded towards him.

"I just got her here," Harry shrugged awkwardly. "Your family did the rest."

Edward smiled, not telling him that had Emmett and Jasper not been there to pull them apart Hermione would likely attack him for standing in the way between her and the woman.

"We should get to the back yard," Alice appeared next to them, dressed to the nines in a green and black printed dress, designer shoes, and gold jewelry. She threw a tie around Edward's neck, and straightened the blue wrap dress Hermione was dressed in, then grabbed their hands and pulled them around where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Bro!" Emmett reached out to knock fists with Edward, who grabbed his hand and flipped his brother to the ground.

"Hey!" Alice screeched. "Watch the outfits. Beat each other half to death, but don't wreck the clothes."

Rosalie laughed, helping Emmett up.

"No fair when you're taking advantage of my guard being down," Emmett chuckled at Edward. "How was your little _detour_ last night? Manage to keep the humans awake with all sorts of lewd noises?"

"We kept it quiet," Edward smirked.

"By the way, Petunia said something about some weird grooves that appeared in her work table over night. Know anything?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Emmett snorted, but any snide comment was cut off by several loud pops as the Weasley family appeared in the back yard.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione rushed forward to envelop her in a careful hug.

"Good to see you again, dear," Molly hugged her back.

Hermione stepped back, and introduced the Weasleys one by one.

"I'll just call 'em all Red. Mom Red, Dad Red, Ponytail Red, Earless Red..." Emmett muttered. Rosalie nudged him hard enough he stumbled sideways. Hermione shot them both looks.

"And this is my family," Hermione pointed to each of the Cullens and introduced them. Fleur looked over Rosalie jealously, and rubbed her stomach. Rosalie looked just as jealously back at her, staring at her baby bump.

"Come, come inside," Esme smiled warmly, motioning for them to follow her. They walked inside the house, and the Weasley boys' jaws dropped in unison.

"Food, glorious food," George sang, rushing towards the kitchen, where every available surface was stacked highly with enough food that it rivaled the Hogwarts start of term banquet. George, Ron, Bill, and Charlie were next to the spread, plates in hand, faster than the vampires could have moved. The Cullens waited in the living room as the Weasleys filed their plates towering high.

"Happy Easter, Hermione," Ron slid next to her, Luna next to him.

"I found my dress, Hermione," Ginny said excitedly. She slipped Hermione a picture of a simple, white, spaghetti strap sheath dress with a lace overlay.

"It's beautiful," Hermione smiled down at the dress. "Do I get to go see it when we go shopping Wednesday?"

"You're going bridesmaid dress shopping Wednesday?" Alice perked up.

"Yes, but unfortunately you'll be back in class in Forks then," she gave a fake pout towards her sister.

"I could skip out," she stuck her bottom lip out.

"_My_ wedding. I get to micromanage the bridesmaids," Ginny laughed.

"I'm not a bridesmaid. Harry gets to micromanage me," Hermione pointed out.

"Nope. I don't get to do anything for this wedding but show up and say a couple words," Harry held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Fine," Alice pouted. "Let's discuss _your_ wedding, then, shall we?" She reached behind the couch and pulled out a binder stuffed full of papers and dropped it with a loud thud onto the table between them.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Ginny looked wide-eyed at the binder.

Hermione shot a look at Edward. "Put a leash on her or something!"

"Smile and nod, sweetie," he smiled back at her.

"I was thinking red for your wedding dress..." Alice started, as if she hadn't heard the exchange.

"Social commentary?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like white on us," Alice replied. "It makes us look like ghosts."

"I'm sure Nearly Headless Nick would love to hear you say that," Hermione grumbled.

"I've got several options here," Alice opened the binder to a marked page, featuring several red dresses.

Hermione sighed and pressed her hand to her temples. Suddenly a feeling of calm swept over her.

"Thanks, Jasper," she smiled at him.

"Anytime. You'll be needing it," he smiled back.

She rolled her eyes, but she was still too calm to make a comment. "More tea, Ron?" she stood and grabbed Ron's half-full cup and made her way to the kitchen where Arthur, Carlisle, and Bill were talking.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," Arthur smiled as she entered.

"It's wonderful to have you. Really. So, how're things at the Ministry?"

"My department? It's fine. Or are you talking about the _other_ thing?"

"I just like to keep up on things," she smiled nervously.

"Dolores Umbridge, who has been demoted to some desk job in the Department of Magical Transport, introduced legislation way out of her department that required any witch or wizard who gets turned into a vampire to submit to a full inquiry at the Ministry, surrender their wand to be destroyed, and sign an oath to never drink human blood or risk being destroyed themselves. There would also be a strict limit of no more than two vampires in a dwelling at a time."

"How can she...?" she said in anger, wishing Jasper would extend his calm field towards them.

Arthur put up his hand to silence her. "She got seven percent of the votes she needed to get it to move on for full consideration, and that's only fifty one percent of the committee. People don't give a damn, Hermione. There were vampires before you, there will be vampires after, and the general consensus is that there are many more important things for the Ministry to be focused on, such as Death Eaters still on the loose. A family of vampires with mostly-clean records are not that important. That and Dolores Umbridge is a crabby old witch who is desperate for some of the attention she had while the Ministry was under Voldemort's control. She is close to getting the sack for ordering those above her around and not completing her assignments because she feels they're beneath her."

"You'd think that she would have learned the hard way about not irritating 'part-human' creatures," Bill chuckled. "I'm surprised they found her in tact when the centaurs got through with her."

"Ugh. She probably tastes like toad. She looks enough like one," Hermione made a face. Carlisle chuckled.

"Fear and hatred are two things vampires are no strangers to," the blonde vampire said quietly.

"Well, Hermione here probably knows the laws regarding vampires better than anyone but the vampire hunters at the Ministry," Arthur beamed proudly and placed an arm around her as if she were his own daughter.

"She is a beautiful, intelligent young woman, and I am happy to be welcoming her into my family," Carlisle smiled at her.

"And Edward's dragon-dung crazy about her," Bill smiled.

"I wouldn't quite use those terms, but yes, he his quite smitten."

Hermione glanced at the living room, and saw Edward staring at her. He smiled, conveying the message 'yes, I am' and beckoned for her to come sit next to him.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, filling Ron's tea and walking into the next room. She handed Ron his tea and sat next to Edward, his arm immediately around her, his lips pressing to her cheek.

"Give us a tour," Ginny insisted. Grudgingly she got up, Edward's hand never leaving her shoulders, and she started showing her friends around the house. She made sure to leave the door to her family's rooms closed as she walked past them to open the door to her room.

"It looks like Snape's dungeons!" Ginny laughed, entering the room.

"I find I do my best potions work in a familiar setting," she shrugged back.

"Do you dress Jasper up in black robes and have him stand behind you, making you feel like something horrible is coming?" Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know Snape's portrait complimented me last time I saw him."

"_Complimented_ you?" Ron's eyebrow lifted.

"As good as. He said he was impressed with my antivenin and the speed I managed to produce it in."

"Hermione's a vampire, and Snape's portrait is giving out compliments. The world truly has gone insane."

* * *

Edward, Alice, and Jasper left to return to Forks later that night, and Hermione spent the next couple days lounging around the house during daylight hours, and prowling Hogwarts after classes, talking to friends and Professors. Slughorn, who wouldn't get within ten feet of her, nevertheless sang her praises for creating the antivenin, and suggested she check St. Mungos for people to possibly use as test subjects.

"As if I would ever bite one of those helpless people," she growled as they walked back towards Gryffindor Tower. "What if it didn't work?"

"Could you imagine Lockhart as a vampire?" Harry looked horrified.

"He'd waste away in front of the mirror," Ron pointed out. "He would never leave his reflection alone if he looked as good as you, 'Mione."

"Thank you, Ron," she smiled. He blushed.

Harry said the password, and the Fat Lady opened to let them enter.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said, waving and turning to leave.

"Wait, Hermione," Harry grabbed her sleeve. "There's something you should see."

Confused, she climbed through the portrait hole after her friends. Harry grabbed his sleeve again and pulled her to the corner of the common room by the comfiest armchairs. He pointed at a new portrait. Swallowing hard Hermione stepped forward. It was a portrait labeled 'The Golden Trio," a beautifully done piece of art portraying them what looked to be less than a year before. She was positioned between Harry and Ron. The boys' portraits were smiling, but not moving. Her picture, however, smiled widely and waved at her. Weakly she waved back.

"We can't figure it out," Ron said softly. "Why you're moving, but we're not."

"Portraits only come to life when the hearts of those in them stop beating," she replied in an equally soft voice, studying the happy girl in the portrait. She wondered if the girl recognized the woman standing before her as herself. "I need to go," she muttered, turning away from the painting.

"See you in Hogsmede tomorrow?" Ginny asked behind them.

"Yeah. See you," she muttered, vaulting back out the portrait hole. She left a frustrated Fat Lady in her wake as she bolted from the castle and through the woods.

* * *

"Aro," the thin man bent low as he entered the room.

"Ah, Sanguini. Come in, come in, it's been a long time, dear friend," Aro motioned for Sanguini to take a seat across from him in the office overlooking the city.

"It is good to see you again," Sanguini sat without offering to shake Aro's hand.

They made small talk for a while, before Aro finally asked what brought him to Volterra.

"I hear word you might be looking for the new mate of the Cullen boy, Edward," Sanguini smirked, studying Aro's face.

"We have been trying to keep an eye on her. She proves most elusive."

"That might be because the Cullen's new main residence is in the UK instead of Washington state."

"Really?" his brow raised.

"Yes. Near the castle where they teach magic to the young witches and wizards of the area."

"I see..." he hissed.

"From what I've heard she has been spending time in the states recently, but only to do some work with some people over there."

"They have chosen quite a dangerous place. A large pack of wolves lives in the area, from what I've been told, and it's somewhat of a miracle they haven't killed the Cullens."

"Those with Magic can be quite powerful against the werewolves."

"So she _does_ have magic?" Aro sounded dangerous.

"If she is who my contact says she is, she is quite famous," he reached into his robes and tossed a book to the elder, who caught it.

"The Triumphs and Tragedies of the Golden Trio," he read the title slowly, then ran his finger over the smiling picture of Hermione in her Yule Ball dress adorning the cover. "Her appearance is much improved," he muttered, "but she is most certainly the same girl. You say you got this from a contact?"

"A friend of my human," Sanguini waved a hand dismissively. He kept the dunderhead Eldred Worple close so he could travel without hiding and keep contacts that might prove useful. It was all to easy to sneak away for a few minutes, which was all he needed to keep up his stream of huamn prey. "My human is nearly as dense as his friend. Thinking a few pasties would suffice for me."

Aro chuckled.

"The friend teaches at her former school, and he couldn't help but visit and rave about his ex-student turned vampire. He knew she was destined for big things, he said. Though I'm sure this isn't quite what he had in mind. She is quite intelligent, you see."

"Humans," Aro made a grand gesture. "They don't think of what spews from their mouths, how it might affect those around them, do they?"

"If they do they know they shouldn't be saying it," he nodded in agreement. "Though this professor is not known for keeping his contacts to himself."

"Thank you very much for this information," Aro flipped through the book. "It should be most useful in our quest to contact the young... Ms. Granger," he read under a picture caption.

"These might help as well," Sanguini held out a folder stuffed with papers. "I clipped every news article I could about Hermione since she started at school. I even went back and found a copy of the article announcing her death. Anything I thought might help you, since I know she has magic, and I know you'd be interested in her."

"You have done quite well," Aro looked impressed as he flipped through the file. "Tell me, have you ever thought of joining us? Your research is impeccable, and we could use a brain such as yours. Some of these younger ones, they're all action and no brains. You could help even the playing field."

"It would be an honor," he bowed.

"Your first assignment is easy. Prove your worth by going to England and finding anything you can that might help us. You seem to have contacts in the magical community, those will be quite useful."

"Whatever the Volturi ask of me," he bowed again. Soon enough there would be no more running around in the shadow of a lesser man, pretending to eat pasties.


	42. the Dress

**A/N: T chapter**

**This story is winding down. I'm thinking a couple more chapters in Forks (at least one will be M), Harry's wedding, Hermione's wedding, then the meeting with the Volturi. Light at the end of the tunnel! It'll probably be completely wrapped up, epilogue and all (I've already written that) within a month. Keep with me!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. If you have a suggestion for any of the above ideas, shoot me it in a review or a PM, and I'll try to work it in (I know some people have big ideas when it comes to what would make a fun wedding.)**

**Bridesmaid dresses (take out the spaces) http:// tinyurl. com/ ginny dress**

**Hermione's wedding dress- appropriately the design is called Alice (again, no spaces) http:// tinyurl. com/ mione dress If you press 'next' at the top it'll take you to a back view.**

Hermione drove her car to London, just for something to do, then found the dress shop Ginny had told her they were meeting at. It was a Muggle shop, but the owner and most of the sales women were witches, they understood that more and more often young witches wanted Muggle fashions for their weddings. The shop was well known for colors to match perfectly to anything brought in as a sample, and for fitting the girls perfectly. She parked her car, waited for the clouds to cover the sun, and ducked inside.

"Took you long enough," Ginny smiled as she slid into the private room. Demelza Robins, Hannah Abbott, and Angelina all smiled at her in greeting.

"Traffic," she smiled.

"You drove?"

"Someone had to. There's only one car in customer parking, which is me, and five girls. At least it looks a little plausible."

"Why do you have to be so damn smart?" Ginny sighed.

"Good afternoon, ladies," two women entered the room, a short, plump one whose poorly applied makeup instantly marked her as a Muggle, and a taller, pretty one Hermione recognized from Diagon Alley. "Who is the bride?"

"The one who we're here for?" Angelina smiled. "The redhead."

"Oh, we have more than one bride?" the plump lady asked, smelling a marketing opportunity.

"Ginny's the one we're here for, Angelina's marrying her brother, Hannah's getting married to Neville, and Hermione is marrying the Adonis," Demelza pointed to each with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione hissed.

"Lovely. I hope you remember our shop for all bridal needs. My name is Amanda, this is my trainee Olivia. Whens the big day?"

"June thirtieth. Alice told me the date of yours, and I didn't want it to be too close," she directed at Hermione.

"She told you when my wedding was?"

"Yeah. August fourth."

"Glad _you_ knew. I didn't," she grumbled. August fourth was less than four months away. There was so much to do, she wasn't sure she'd be able to get it all done. When was she going to find time to do wedding planning while she was studying for NEWTs? The organized, over-stressed Hermione was about to make a major comeback.

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure it'll be fine, 'Mione."

"We're here for bridesmaid dresses, correct?" Amanda said loudly, steering the conversation back to the task at hand.

"Yes," Ginny nodded.

"Lovely. We've pulled a few samples," she motioned at a rack of dresses. "And we'll stay here as long as it takes to find the one perfect for your vision."

"How rehearsed," Hermione hissed at Angelina, who giggled.

Olivia started handing out glasses of wine to the girls, which Hermione refused.

"I see we have quite the variety when it comes to skin tones," Amanda continued with a concerned frown, looking from Angelina's dark skin to Hermione's white. "But I'm sure we'll find something that works for all of us."

"If it helps any, she's with the groom, so she'll be wearing black," Ginny pointed at Hermione.

Amanda's face visibly lightened. It would be easier to find a color that worked well on Angelina, Hannah, and Demelza's skin. "Shall we get started? You," she motioned for Hermione to come up, "why don't you try this one?"

Hermione disappeared into the dressing room in the back with the pale blue gown. She slipped it on and admired herself in the mirror. The color didn't work well on her skin, but it was a pretty gown, dangerously low cut in the front, backless, with a full flowing skirt. Molly would have Ginny's head if she picked it. However, it wasn't her choice, so she walked out of the dressing room to the small stage and mirrors.

"Well," Hannah smiled. "Edward would like it."

"As would every other straight male at the wedding," Ginny smirked. "Mum would kill me, so next."

Amanda shoved another dress at Angelina as Hermione disappeared to change back. As Hermione moved back to her seat Angelina emerged in a mint green high-necked dress with three quarter length sleeves. The girls collapsed simultaneously into giggles.

"I think my Gran would like it," Ginny smiled.

"It's your wedding. Do you like it?" Hermione was the first to recover from the giggles.

"Not really. Can we see more?"

Hermione, Angelina, Hannah, and Demelza took turns trying on dresses for an hour and a half. They could never seem to agree on one. Hannah, who was a little bigger than the rest, didn't want anything that showed off her legs. Hermione didn't want anything that emphasized her bust, which was larger than the other girls'. Angelina, who was muscular, didn't like the way spaghetti straps cut into her shoulders. Demelza, who had a large scar across her back, didn't like anything backless. It almost looked as if Ginny would have to make a decision that upset someone (and she was leaning towards upsetting Hermione) when Hannah came out of the dressing room wearing a simple pink strapless dress with an empire waist, and an embroidered sash around the waist. It fit her beautifully.

"Pretty," Angelina and Demelza said in unison.

"I like it," Hermione nodded.

"It's a miracle!" Ginny smiled. They agree on something. And I love the color."

"Oh, wonderful," Amanda smiled and clapped her hands. "Lets see if we can find it in all your sizes." She and Olivia disappeared.

"I was about to kill you guys," Ginny smiled at her friends.

"For not being able to agree on a dress?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You four are the most frustrating lot in existence. If I were you, Hermione..."

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, glancing at the door.

"Oh, good Merlin, what's the point of having a vampire for a friend if you can't give them a hard time once in a while?"

"I've been meaning to ask, how would you like me to teach you how to play Quidditch?" Angelina turned towards her.

"I didn't like flying at Hogwarts, I don't like it now," she replied.

"But you don't know how amazing of a player you could be. Best beater ever, I suspect."

"And you being on the Harpies now has nothing to do with this?"

"I'll admit that our beaters are a little sub-par this year. We could really do with a boost, and you could make heaps of gold. I bet you'd be a very popular player."

"I'm sure the Volturi would love that," Hermione muttered.

"What was that?"

"I need to be a little more cautious about telling people where I live right now. But come back in about three hundred years or so."

Ginny laughed.

Amanda and Olivia came in, bearing three more dresses.

"This woman," Amanda said, motioning towards Olivia, "she's amazing. She never fails to find dresses in the right size and color in the back. I can't believe we have three samples in pink!"

Olivia winked at Ginny, who chuckled. "Go, women," she ordered in a falsely strict tone. Olivia handed out the dresses, giving pink to Angelina and Demelza, and a black version to Hermione. They each took a dressing room and changed into the dresses. Hermione was the first one out, and she stood next to Hannah. Angelina and Demelza weren't far behind.

"You look wonderful!" Amanda nodded and clapped.

"I like them," Ginny smiled. "But it's up to you girls."

They looked in the mirrors, scrutinizing every angle on themselves before looking each other over.

"Good for me," Hermione nodded.

"Me too," Angelina agreed.

"Me three," Demelza looked excited.

"It's very nice," Hannah assented, and relief flooded the room as they made the final decision that this would be their bridesmaid dress. The girls changed back into their street clothes, put in their orders, paid, and started leaving the shop. As she was about to walk out the door something caught Hermione's eye. In the midst of the pure-white bridal gowns sat a beautiful red gown. She walked over and fingered the fabric. It had a corset-top adorned with crystals around the bust and on a chinch on one side of the waist, falling to an elegant train without any detail work on it.

"Do you like it?" Olivia's voice sounded behind her. The rest of the girls were standing there, too.

"It's very nice," Hermione muttered.

"Would you like to try it on?"

"I should probably wait for Alice..."

"Are you really going to let her run your wedding?" Ginny put her hands on her hips, looking like a much younger Molly.

"You're right. Lets do it!" Hermione smiled.

Olivia motioned for them to go back into the private showing room. They were in there just a few moments before she entered carrying the red dress. She helped Hermione into the dressing room, then closed the door to help her into the dress.

"Before you leave," she whispered as she started lacing Hermione into the bodice, "do you mind if I get an autograph? I'm muggle-born, and I..."

"No problem," Hermione smiled.

"I really admire the life you're living now. I know you must be tempted all the time."

"It's easy when you see them as humans instead of cattle," she replied.

"Just about done," Olivia announced, tying the ribbon at the bottom of the bodice. She opened the door and Hermione stepped out.

"Merlin, Hermione, that looks good on you," Ginny looked excited.

"That's beautiful," Hannah agreed with a nod.

"Perfect," Angelina smiled.

"I should probably let Alice at least see it," Hermione said, reaching for her bag, but when she lifted her phone out it was already ringing, the caller ID telling her it was Alice.

"Hello?" she said, picking it up.

"If you don't get that dress I'm coming back there, buying it for you, and I'll get Emmett and Jasper to help force you into it," Alice's voice came quickly.

Hermione laughed. "So it's okay with you?"

"Yes. Don't send a picture or anything, I'm resorting to reciting the Princess Bride in my head to keep Edward from seeing it."

"Smile and nod, babe," she heard Edward say in the background.

"I like it, so there's no need," she said in her normal voice, knowing he would hear it.

"That's good. Hurry home," his sultry voice was suddenly the one holding the phone.

"But I promised my other boyfriend that I'd stay a few more days," she said seriously.

"Who is he? Where does he live? I'm getting hungry," Edward chuckled.

"I'll see you in a few hours," she promised.

"Can't wait," he purred back, causing her to go momentarily weak-kneed. "Love you."

"I love you, too," she smiled, then hung up. She handed the phone to Olivia, who took some pictures anyways so Hermione could show her family.

"Everything okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Alice says the dress is fine."

Ginny laughed, and Hermione heard her explaining Alice's power to the other girls as Olivia helped her out of the dress. She paid, feeling somewhat guilty for making Carlisle pay despite the fact that he said that there was no budget for the wedding, that he would pay for any and everything she, Edward, and Alice wanted. She said goodbye to the girls and drove back to the white house.

"Welcome back," Carlisle smiled warmly as she walked in. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes, and more. I found my wedding dress," she replied, pulling out her phone and showing the pictures to him.

"Hermione, this dress makes you look absolutely stunning. Edward is a very lucky boy."

"What dress?" Esme appeared next to him. Carlisle offered the phone to her, and she scrolled through the pictures. "He's right, dear. It's beautiful, made even more so by you."

"Thank you, Esme, Carlisle," she smiled, giving them each a hug.

"Are you returning to America?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I was going to use your fireplace, if that's okay."

"There's no need to ask, dear. This is your home as much as ours," Esme smiled at her.

Hermione smiled. She said goodbye quickly, then gathered her things, walked to the fireplace, and was gone.


	43. Budding friendship

**A/N: T chapter. Didn't have the energy to add smut. I'll make it up to you, I promise.**

**There's another A/N at the end, so I can explain something before I get flamed, but I don't give anything away here. This chapter is sort of the final bridge between Hermione and Bella, who I believe could become good friends once past the 'Edward' obstacle. In this chapter we see if Bella really is over Edward, or if there's still feelings there.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Please keep them coming. As always, enjoy and please review.**

Hermione had arrived back to Forks to a very warm welcome from Edward, and later another with Alice and Jasper. They had settled into their daily routine, Hermione tinkering with potions in her lab, Edward and Alice going to school and doing their best to stay ahead, and Jasper carefully studying every book about wizard wars Hermione could get her hands on. He was particularly interested in Voldemort, claiming the stories fascinated him, though Hermione suspected it was more because he wanted to know the full extent of Hermione's strengths and abilities. As much as Carlisle claimed there could be a peaceful resolution with the Volturi, Jasper was gearing up for a battle. Better 'prepared and disappointed' than unprepared.

Bella, who realized that the Cullens would be moving away, was spending more and more time at the white house. Sometimes Jacob went with, and engaged in playful banter back and forth with the vampires. She had gotten very friendly with Hermione, and was constantly asking her about the wizarding world, and Hogwarts. Her favorite story was the one of how Harry and Hermione had saved Sirius in their third year.

"It'd be almost romantic if..." she started after hearing the story for the third time.

"If it was just me, and I wasn't thirteen years old?" Hermione offered, turning down the heat on the batch of dreamless sleep she had promised to make for Jacob.

Bella chuckled. "There are those obstacles. Though, to be fair you're seeing a man, what, eighty years your senior?"

"Yeah, the geezer," she chuckled back as she sat across from Bella in her room.

"So... prom in a week and a day," Bella fingered the fabric of the wine-colored dress hanging next to the fireplace.

She groaned in response. "I've been to a ball, one high school dance, and I've got three weddings coming up not including mine. I'm getting a little sick of dolling myself up."

"That seems part of living with Alice. My dad keeps pointing out that this has to be the weekend we go buy my dress. You _are_ coming, right?"

"I'm actually feeling a bit of a cold coming on..." she fake coughed.

"Please don't make me deal with this by myself. I _really_ don't want to go, my dad's just bugging me into it."

"Then don't go. Stand up for yourself. For crying out loud, isn't Jacob too young to go to prom by himself?"

"He is, but Charlie's so gun-ho about this..."

"Let's find something else to do, then," she smiled, summoning a travel guide off her book shelf and handing it to Bella. She started opened her laptop and started tapping. "There's got to be something else to do around this area."

Bella chuckled. "It depends on how far you want to drive. And since you don't have a car of your own..."

"_Au contraire,_ my dear human," she held up a set of keys.

"You got your own car?"

"Become a Cullen, get a car. Or two, I guess, since Carlisle didn't think it would be very efficient to ship it back and forth across the ocean. So I've got the one in the UK, which is somewhat pointless because I Apparate all the time over there, and I have one here, where I Apparate much less often."

"I want a new car," she grumbled playfully, not meaning it. She had come to love the old truck.

"Don't let me tell Carlisle that. You'll actually get one for a graduation gift."

"That reminds me, you are coming to my graduation party the weekend after prom?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Now what was I supposed to bring? Eye of newt and toe of frog soup?"

Bella laughed.

"Since I'm coming to this celebration of shoving your head full of knowledge you'll probably never use again, would it be weird if I invited you to our wedding? Feel free to say no if it's too awkward."

"Not awkward so much as improbable. I'd have to empty my bank account..."

"Like Carlisle would let you pay a dime," she rolled her eyes.

"And I'd have to travel to England..."

"It's really not as bad as people make it sound. You could spend a couple weeks touring the sites. The food is even edible, despite popular sentiment."

She chuckled. "I didn't think that this would be that important to you."

"Edward wants you there," Hermione said quietly.

She looked at Hermione in disbelief. "_He_ wants _me_ there?"

"He says that you are a good friend and a confidant and that he needs to pad his side of the guest list with people who can actually _eat_ the food."

Another chuckle. "I only get so much time with Jacob over the summer. I don't think spending a good chunk of it overseas is what he was planning on."

"Bring him with."

"Like _that's_ what Edward had in mind."

"He did want someone who would eat the food," she pointed out.

She studied the vampire sitting across from her. "Do _you_ want me there?"

Hermione sighed and looked as if she were thinking hard. "Let me answer your question with another. Can you watch Edward marry someone else?"

Bella swallowed and thought about it as Hermione stood and added a few more ingredients to her potion. She was stirring it when Bella spoke up.

"I love Edward, but I love Jacob, too. I see the way Edward looks at you, he's head over heels. He hangs on every word you say, he lights up when you enter a room, he's all sorts of other clichés about love for you. And you're much the same for him. Why would I want to interfere, especially since I have a good thing going with my wolf?"

"Things are going good with the wolf, then?" she smirked, taking the cauldron off the heat and resting it on the stone surface of her work station.

"I'm kind of liking this imprint thing. Sort of takes the guess work out of finding someone who is completely compatible for you."

"Does your mother approve of you dating a sixteen year old?" she raised her eyebrow with her best concerned look.

"She will when she meets him."

Hermione laughed. "That would be a fun one to spring on her. 'This is my boyfriend, because of his extracurricular life he's made for me in a manner of speaking, it might be considered inappropriate for an eighteen year old to date a sixteen year old, but he's really about twenty five so really you should get mad at _him_ for robbing the cradle with _me_'."

"Well, when you put it like that..."she rolled her eyes. "Are Carlisle and Esme coming in for the graduation?"

"Yeah, but only to keep up appearances. Nothing they haven't seen before, but they wouldn't be looked at very highly if they missed their childrens' graduation." She started sorting books into separate piles.

"Rearranging your library again?"

"I'm organizing them into subjects, I need to start studying if I ever want to take my NEWTs."

"What are those?"

"Tests that witches and wizards take when they are done with their education that help them get their jobs or continue their studies. Kind of like your finals, or the, what do they call them? ACTs and SATs."

"If you're not in school why would you take those? They sound like too much of a headache."

"If I want a job in the wizarding world I want to make sure that the only reason someone won't hire me is because I'm a vampire."

"They wouldn't hire you over _that_?"

"Can you think of no reason why it might make people a little nervous?"

"Oh, yeah," she blushed slightly.

Hermione put her books down and was studying Bella's face.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"You fascinate me," Hermione's brow was furrowed. "You hang around with characters from horror stories, and you act as if there's nothing wrong with us, with _any_ of us," she emphasized the last part to make it obvious that she was talking not only about the vampires, but the wolves as well.

Bella shrugged. "Spend enough time around the monsters, you might see the people underneath."

After Hermione had separated her books and spooned her cooled potion into individual portion phials the girls made their way downstairs, where Edward and Jacob were sitting across the large table from each other working on their homework. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room, reading.

"We've decided. We're staging a revolution," Hermione announced. Everyone looked at her.

"Revenge for what happened to you in 1776?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"No," Hermione glared at him through slitted eyes. "We're not going to prom."

"Why not?" Alice pouted.

"We don't want to," Bella responded.

Edward looked towards Hermione, knowing which girl was the ringleader. "You really don't want to go?"

"Miss four hours of dancing at least three inches away from each other while wearing another formal dress while surrounded by girls who place too much importance on the singular event of looking pretty and being pawed at by overly hormonal teen-aged boys? I can't imagine missing it, but I might just be able to live through it."

Bella and Jacob laughed. Edward continued to look at his fiancée.

"We're having a wedding in three months. We have Harry and Ginny's wedding a month before that. We have Ron and Luna's three months after ours. Fred and Angelina's a month after _that_. I'm good for dressing up and dancing for a while. I'd rather do something else that day. The Mariners are playing a night game. We can buy seats in the shady section or something, and I've never seen a baseball game. I think that would be fun."

"If that's what you really want, I'll scrounge up some tickets," Edward smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"Shall I get four or six?" he looked at Alice, who was looking mutinous.

"Four. We're still going," she grumbled.

"Suit yourself. I should probably be getting Bella home."

"I'll do it!" Hermione offered. Edward and Alice had been picking Bella up in the morning and dropping her off at night, claiming they were trying to save the truck for when Bella went to Washington State in the fall. She scooped up her keys and started towards the garage. Bella kissed Jacob goodbye and rushed after Hermione.

"Not a Volvo?" she asked as Hermione opened a garage door. She couldn't see what was waiting behind the jeep so she bounded forward. There, waiting to drive into the night, was a shiny black, new Ford Mustang convertible. Since it was dark and one of the few days of the year it wasn't raining Hermione put the top down.

"I see," Bella smiled, sliding into the passenger seat. "Need to show it off while you have the chance?"

"This is the first time I've been able to put the top down since I bought it. Edward thought I'd be happier with a Mercedes, but this one suits me just fine."

"I'd have thought one of those Mini Coopers with the British flag on the top."

Hermione laughed as she sped down the driveway. Hermione tapped the radio with her wand to find a wizarding station, and soon they were listening to the Weird Sisters as Hermione sped into town. She pulled into the driveway where Charlie was rinsing off his cruiser.

"Hey, sweetie," Charlie smiled as Bella jumped out of the car. "Hi, Hermione. Nice car. Welcome to the family gift?"

"Something like that," Hermione smiled as she stood next to the Mustang.

"Those Cullens," he smiled. "How are Carlisle and Esme?"

"They're good. They're coming in for graduation in two weeks."

"Good, good. Ready for prom?"

"Well, um, Dad," Bella shot a look to Hermione for support. "Hermione said she's a bit partied out, she's gone to a couple big dances in the past few months and she's got a whole bunch of weddings to go to coming up, so she and Edward decided not to go to prom."

"Is this one of those 'I'm not going, either' things?"

"Yeah. We're going to the Mariners game instead."

"Would you like to go, too?" Hermione asked, looking friendly.

He sighed and looked from Hermione to Bella. "No, you kids have fun. I have a little money, maybe you and Hermione could split a room for the night. Those night games tend to run late."

"We'll think about it, Dad," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to ask him about the _other_ thing, Bella?" Hermione gave her a verbal nudge.

She shot an angry look at the vampire before turning to Charlie. "Hermione and Edward invited me and Jacob to go to their wedding in August."

"That was very nice of you," he looked at Hermione. "Where is it?"

"Scotland," Bella said slowly.

"Bells, you know I can't afford..."

"All expenses paid," Hermione cut in. "She can come in and stay with some friends for a couple weeks, see a bit of England from a native, and come back after the wedding. I'll have her back well before she moves into her dorm on the fifteenth."

"If you want to," Charlie shrugged.

"Thank you, Chief Swan," she smiled widely. "It'll mean a lot to Edward and the rest of the Cullens to have some of their friends there."

"You're welcome," he smiled back as she started climbing into her car. "Drive safely, it'd be a shame to wreck such a pretty machine."

"I will. Have a good night!" she waved as she put the car in reverse, backed out of the driveway, and started slowly down the street. In typical Cullen style Hermione saw the taillights accelerate quickly through the trees after she rounded the corner.

"I like her," Charlie said, putting an arm around Bella and leading her towards the house.

"She's nice," Bella agreed.

"Tell me, what is it about smart, pretty girls falling all over Edward Cullen?"

"Dad!" she shook her head.

**A/N: Charlie would have no problem letting Bella go to Seattle in my story because Victoria is very far away, and never made the newborns, so there was never a 'murder' spree, so there would be no reason for him to be concerned. Please don't flame me pointing this out, I did think it through, I swear!**


	44. Flight or Fight

**A/N: T chapter. I promise an M is coming next chapter, when I get the inspiration to write it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've written a very brief outline, and I'm seeing eight, maybe nine more chapters for this story (epilogue included). After all, we do have a couple very big events coming up, and I wouldn't want to disappoint. I'm going to try to get them done as quickly as possible, without neglecting my other stories, of course, and reviews would help kick my behind in the right direction *nudge, nudge*.**

**As always, enjoy and please review!**

Bella was sitting in her English class, doing her best to pay attention, but her mind kept wandering. Sometime in the middle of the day, between when she had seen him at lunch and when they were supposed to be in math together Edward had disappeared. Jessica said he had taken a phone call on the way to their science class and had run the other direction looking angry.

"Maybe there's something wrong with Hermione again. You remember? Like when she was sick before the disco dance," Angela suggested.

"Yeah, probably something like that," she muttered, eyes glued on the clock. The moment it hit three and the final bell rang she was shoving her things in the bag, then walking briskly towards the parking lot.

"You're going to go find him, aren't you?" Angela sighed, jogging to catch up.

"I just want to see if everything is okay."

"What about Jacob?" she grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her towards her. "Don't you normally go see him? Don't you think that running off to go see your ex-boyfriend just because he disappeared in the middle of the day might tick your current boyfriend off just a little bit?"

"Er..." she tried to find a plausible explanation on why whatever troubled Edward would probably trouble Jacob as well, but there was no need. A loud screeching, then honking sounded from the parking lot.

"Bella!" Hermione leaned out of the window of the Mustang, looking nervous and motioning for her to get in. "Let's go!"

"Guess I'm being kidnapped," Bella muttered, then ran off before Angela could say something. She slipped into the passenger seat of the Mustang, and before her seatbelt was buckled Hermione had slammed the gas pedal to the floor and sped out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as Hermione turned away from town and was doing eighty before Bella knew it, the engine of the car purring happily at going the high speeds.

"Away," Hermione muttered tersely, not offering any more information.

Bella's stomach sank as the speedometer needle hit triple digits. Hermione never went that fast, especially when someone who didn't like the fast speeds was in the car with her. They drove several miles in silence when suddenly the dashboard started flashing bright blue. Hermione immediately hit the brake, and slowed to the speed limit just before passing a cop running radar on the side of the road. A mile after they passed the cop the dashboard stopped flashing, and Hermione immediately accelerated again.

"Radar detection charm?" Bella asked, trying not to glance at the speedometer.

"Something like that," Hermione muttered, looking at an street sign and deciding spur of the moment to take the turn against the squealing protests of the tires.

"So blue means slow down?"

"Just hope it doesn't go red," she grumbled. Bella decided to drop the conversation as Hermione made a few more quick turns, finally seeming to decide to head East.

They traveled for another hour before something happened. Hermione's phone rang, and she answered it with a grunt. There was a quick pause as she listened to whoever was on the other end.

"Okay, give me a call in another hour to tell me what's going on. Is Charlie okay?"

Another pause.

"Good. Let me know if anything changes."

Another pause.

"She's fine, like I promised."

And another.

"I love you, too. I'll see you soon." She flipped the phone shut and handed it to Bella. "Call your father."

"And tell him what?" Bella asked angrily.

"I already talked to him, told him you, Alice, and I were going to head out camping instead of to the Mariner's game, and that I was taking you a day early. You just need to tell him that you're okay with the new plan and you'll see him Sunday night."

"Will I?"

"We'll see. Call him, and try to sound excited."

Bella snatched the phone angrily and mad the call. She sounded as happy as she could while talking to Charlie, who was excited that she was getting out for some girl time. When she was finished she threw the phone back towards Hermione, who caught it and slipped it into her pocket.

"Fine. You have me," she hissed at the vampire. "Would you please tell me what's going on now?"

"Victoria's back," she muttered, taking another quick turn.

Bella gasped, and looked wide-eyed at Hermione as if hoping that she would start laughing and say she were joking.

"Jasper caught her scent as he was out hunting near the house. He called the wolves for help, then Alice, Edward, and me. We decided quickly that the best course of action was for me to Apparate out of there, get as far as possible, and wait for the signal to return. But then things got complicated."

"Complicated? Complicated how?"

"She headed into town. She got within a hundred yards of your house before the wolves managed to cut her off." She pulled out her wand and flicked it towards the gas tank to refill it.

She gasped again and started trembling.

"The new plan is for me to get the both of us as far away as possible, as fast as possible, without me telling anyone, not even _you,_ where we're going. Which is pretty easy for me to do, considering I don't know where the bloody hell anything in the States are."

"Charlie..." there was a hint of panic in her voice.

"Is fine. One of the wolves is standing guard over him while the rest of the pack, Edward, Alice, and Jasper try to track her down. Last I heard she had gotten into the ocean, and they were running up and down the coast trying to find out where she is coming back on shore. Until then we stay on the move." She took another quick turn to go south down a major highway. Her phone immediately rang. She handed it to Bella to answer as she maneuvered around traffic.

"Hello?" Bella asked tentatively as she answered.

"Don't go south," Alice's voice commanded. Hermione heard, and made a u-turn through the median and rocketed back north. "Future looking much better," there was a hint of a smile in Alice's voice.

"Oh, God," Bella muttered. "Is she...?"

"No, but it almost seems the obvious thing to do. Head south where the sun makes it harder and harder for her to jump at you in the middle of the crowd."

"We're going..."

"Don't tell me. Just as long as it's not south." The line went dead.

They rode for another hour before Bella spotted a sign that read 'Welcome to Idaho'. "Do you mind if we make a pit stop?" she asked timidly. "My bladder can't take much more of this."

Hermione pulled over at the next exit, which contained a variety of fast food joints and a welcome center. She dropped her off at a McDonalds with a twenty and sped down the road towards the center. By the time Bella had gone to the bathroom and gotten her food (making sure to get extra as she wasn't sure when Hermione would be willing to stop again) the Mustang was sitting in the parking lot, waiting for her. She climbed in the passenger seat again and found Hermione studying a large map.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, and not waiting for a reply she floored it again and started down the back roads.

"What's taking them so long?" Bella groaned sleepily a couple hours later.

"They just want to know where Victoria is before they tell us it's okay to come back," she pulled into a parking lot and threw the car into park. "Get this on," she muttered, tossing Bella a cloak. They got out of the car, Hermione pulling a cloak on over herself and putting the hood up. She grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her through some alleys until they reached a closed looking store. Without pausing Hermione made her way inside.

"Welcome to Wendy's Wizarding Camping Supplies," a blonde witch greeted them.

"Tents?" Hermione asked roughly.

"Aisle four," the witch pointed, staring at the newcomers curiously. It was not all that uncommon for witches and wizards to not want to be seen, but something about the way Hermione moved was intriguing.

Hermione pulled Bella to aisle four and quickly started looking over the different tents. She found one halfway down the aisle, grabbed it, and hurried towards the front.

"If we're going camping we're going to need a lot more than a tent," Bella pointed towards a stack of oil lamps.

"Everything included," Hermione poked at the packaging. Bella took it and read quickly that the small package included oil lamps, stove, chairs, table, 'everything needed for an enjoyable family camping experience'.

"This is nuts! All that stuff can't fit in this little bag," she protested as Hermione tossed the bag onto the counter, paid twenty-four galleons for it, and rushed back out to the Mustang. They climbed in and Hermione started heading east again.

"If you're buying a tent, that means you're planning on stopping somewhere," Bella pointed out.

"If I can keep Voldemort's followers out, I can keep Victoria," Hermione replied. "I'll just keep the fact that I've stopped a secret."

"Won't Alice know?"

"As long as it doesn't cause our futures to go black I think she'll focus more on the task at hand. I'm more afraid of pissing Edward off, since I'm deviating from the plan, but you seem to be having difficulty falling asleep."

"I'm worried about everything that's going on. If it has all of you so jumpy that you're driving across several states..." she pointed towards the sign telling them that they were entering Montana, "it must be really bad."

"We're just being precautious. Victoria is the one who went to rat me out to the Volturi.

Bella's eyes widened as she waited for more information. They continued in silence as Hermione started making random turns down dark roads.

"They're coming for you, aren't they?" Bella finally asked as Hermione turned onto a dirt road and slowed down to avoid losing control.

"They're not here yet, which is why they want it to look like I'm not here. Keep them guessing. Buy us some time until we can figure out what we're going to do about them."

"What do you think you should do?"

"This is as good a place as any," Hermione didn't look at her as she turned onto an overgrown piece of property with an old, rotting for sale sign on it, made her way along the tire tracks, and stopped in a small clearing by a stream. She leapt out of the car the moment she put it in park, and without turning it off she started moving in circles around the clearing muttering the same incantations she had said while horcrux hunting with Harry and Ron, wand pointed skyward.

"What is this place?" Bella yawned, looking around.

"I don't know. I'm guessing somewhere in Montana. Grab the tent, will you?"

Bella retrieved the package from the trunk and handed it to Hermione. She placed the package on the ground, stepped back and waved her wand at it. It immediately unfolded itself and assembled itself.

"You can have the room on the left," Hermione muttered, crouching and disappearing into the tent.

Bella made to laugh until she pulled the tent flap open, and she gasped in shock and glee. The tent had three rooms, the largest, which had a king bed, was to the left, two smaller ones to the right, one with a queen sized bed, the other with two twin beds, each room had privacy flaps. There was a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a sitting room. Hermione was lighting two oil lamps, then handed one to her.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up if there is any news."

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Hermione walked outside. She moved the Mustang so it was sitting right outside the window and opened the door. She walked back into the tent, summoned an armchair from across the room, and sat in it, not reading the book across her lap, eyes darting between the dashboard of the car and the cell phone on the table next to her.

"Hey, Hermione?" Bella's voice asked meekly.

"Yes?" she didn't look at her.

"What does red mean?"

"That a vampire is close by."

"Victoria?"

"Any vampire. We need to be prepared, in case this was a setup. We thought we were outsmarting them by getting both of us out of town, but they may have been expecting something like that, we might have a tail."

"Do you really think they might have done that?"

"Sometimes your enemies know your moves before you even make them," she said with an air of having learned that fact the hard way in the past. "Get some sleep, I'll let you know if we have to move."

She wanted to protest, but she decided Hermione was on edge enough. She laid in her bed, eyes occasionally wandering to the unmoving vampire, until she closed them for a few moments rest and fell asleep.

"Shit," even Hermione's slight muttering was enough to wake her up. The sun was rising somewhere in the distance, making the interior of the tent easier to see. She was going to ask Hermione what was wrong when she saw a blinking red light outside the tent. The dashboard of the Mustang was flashing once every second or so, and Hermione was standing, eyes staring at the car, wand out and held at her side. The flashing came quicker and quicker, and when the light was barely dimming before becoming bright again Hermione made her way outside. Bella stayed in her bed, unable to move, as she watched Hermione take a defensive stance out the flap of the tent.

There were sounds outside the tent. Someone was walking out there, getting close to the tent, then walking away. Hermione was inhaling deeply, trying to catch their scent on the wind. Suddenly she waved her wand, there was a whooshing sound, and she called "over here!"

Whoever had been circling the tent suddenly started crashing through the brush towards them. Bella had to force herself to breathe. She felt extreme relief run over her as she saw Edward emerge from behind some trees. Hermione stuffed her wand hastily back into the waistband of her jeans and threw herself into Edward's arms.

"She had tried to make land several times along the coast. We nearly got her once, but she can swim faster than I've ever seen. She kept switching going north and going south so we had to split up, but there were always enough of us that she didn't think of taking us down. She swam just south of Portland, doubled back up to the city, and was on a plane to New York before we got to her. They were just taking off as we made it to the airport."

"Where do you think she's heading?"

"Probably back to Italy. She wants their protection. I'm not sure if we made her too suspicious by being so protective, at the very least she knows we've got an alliance with the wolves. The sooner we get out of here and back to England, the better."

"But what about Bella? She seemed as much a target as me."

"The wolves will take care of her. That's what they're there for. Where is she?"

"Inside. She's still asleep. It's been a long night for both of us, I think we should let her sleep."

"Jacob is about five miles north. He's on his way. We sort of separated, looking for you. Alice knew kind of where you were, but not exactly. Her read on you became sort of blank right after you decided to stop. Those protective spells you put up must have worked more than you know."

"Good, but not good enough. How did you manage to find us?"

"I've been running around western Montana, which is the last place Alice saw you, for two and a half hours. Jasper wants to know how well you can hide, so he told me not to call you unless we've been looking for five hours and can't find you. I came across this place, and every time I tried to walk into it I realized I had walked past, or gotten turned around. I barely even noticed. So I kept trying, each time getting turned around or passing through a hundred yards or so. I knew you must be around, but there was no way to get to you. You did beautifully," he pressed his lips to hers quickly.

"I can't run like this forever," she sighed.

"You don't have to," his arms wrapped around her protectively. "Just long enough for us to choose the venue of the confrontation."

Bella's stomach did a flip-flop. They were planning on fighting, Jasper especially seemed to be gearing up for a fight. The thought of the Volturi scared her, she had no desire to lose her friends.

"Hermione," a third, panting voice came from outside the tent.

"Hullo, Jacob," she was smiling.

"Gave us a hell of a game of hide and seek, didn't you?"

"If I didn't have Bella you guys would have never found me."

"Thank you. For protecting her."

"It wasn't even an option. I wasn't going to leave her there to be hunted, and by having her with me it gave you time to try to hunt Victoria down."

"Too bad we didn't get her," he sounded disappointed.

"Maybe next time," she chuckled. "Bella's inside sleeping. You look tired, why don't you go lay down, too?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bella heard him yawning. His heavy footfalls started towards the tent.

"She's in the room on the left," Hermione called after him.

Bella relaxed, controlled her breathing, and closed her eyes to pretend she was asleep. Jacob opened the flap into their room, then tied it shut. He was still shirtless, and his warm body pressed up against Bella's as he climbed into bed.

"How much did you overhear?" he murmured into her hair.

"Everything since Edward showed up," she whispered back.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to call you, to tell you what was going on, but I couldn't phase back."

"Hermione kept me pretty much informed of the basics. Not much more than that, mind you, but enough."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are, too," she turned around to face him so she could bring him in for a long, slow kiss.

"Ugh, you smell like leech," he smiled as he studied her face like he hadn't seen it in ages.

"Well you smell like sweat and dirt," she rolled her eyes and moved to cross her arms. His hand caught her wrist and he moved it so it was wrapped around him, and his arms snaked around her. Without a word he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately . She forgot any anger she held towards him for going along with her kidnapping. She pressed herself into him and deepened the kiss.

Outside the tent Hermione broke the embrace she and Edward were locked in, rolled her eyes and waved her wand at the room Jacob and Bella were in.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Just giving them a little privacy," she smirked, before pulling him back down into their kiss.

"Sounds like fun," Edward growled, picking her up and hoisting her over his shoulder. She laughed as he carried her into the tent and into one of the other bedrooms.


	45. Gifts

**A/N: M chapter. The whole first part! Skip to the second 'XXX' if you don't want to read it.**

**Sorry for the delay. Dealing with a sick child is no fun, dealing with a sick child when you're sick yourself will have you in bed at 8:15.**

**As always, enjoy and please leave me a review.**

**XXX**

He deposited her on the bed and made to climb atop her . His lips crashed into hers in a passionate kiss, and his hand slid down her side. She pushed him away to look mischievously into his eyes.

"I don't think I'm done playing hide and seek yet," she smirked, twisting her body and disappearing. He swore, but rushed from the tent eager to play her new game. His nose immediately went into the air as soon as he was outside, and he inhaled in quick sniffs. He easily caught her scent and took off through the woods. A mile away he came across a clearing that smelled strongly of her. A quick scan of the area and he spotted the shirt she had been wearing hanging from a branch. He grabbed it, and took another sniff of the air. He continued following her scent through the woods, occasionally finding another piece of clothing awaiting him. She did a good job leaving the next piece just close enough that he would be able to scent it. At the last piece, her knickers lying across a rock, he caught her scent and almost forgot to grab them as he turned and rushed towards her. It was the quickest he had ever ran a mile, and he skidded to a halt at the edge of an isolated lake. She was standing in the shadows, the clear water up to her waist, facing away from him. Sunlight sparkled invitingly off her skin, and he realized how much a turn on that was now that it matched the sparkles off the lake.

"Took you long enough," she glanced at him over her shoulder, smiling as she saw the same effect of the sun on his skin.

"I had to pick up your clothes," he said, dumping them at the side of the lake and walking in fully clothed.

"You're apparently not so worried about yours," she smiled, turning towards him. Her arms were crossed innocently across her chest, covering her breasts. Her hair was wet as if she had been swimming for a while, clinging to her body, leaving tantalizing trails of water running down her skin.

"You can fix them for me," he murmured, standing in front of her and letting his eyes wander over her.

"You'll have to earn it," she said, backing up to deeper water.

He stripped off his shirt and dove after her, disappearing into the water. Like a flash he tackled her, lips finding hers again underneath the waves. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up out of the water. It was chest height now, the bottom tips of her hair dancing along the surface as their tongues clashed against each other.

With his nose he nudged her head back, and started running his lips over her neck, sucking gently in spots, his tongue slowly moving to her ear before his lips closed gently over her earlobe. Legs still wrapped around his waist her hips started bucking involuntarily against his, feeling him become excited under her movements.

"Anxious?" he growled against her.

"You've waited long enough," she breathed, lowering herself enough to rid him of his pants. She tossed them to the side with a splash, and he lifted her back up to him. He pushed into her roughly, the motion made easier by the fact that she felt weightless in the water. He didn't allow her time to adjust, he continued thrusting quickly into her, the tension from the chase earlier and her game made it impossible to wait.

She arced back, waves gently cresting over her torso, each thrust causing her breasts to bounce and quick ripples to form between them. Droplets flew with each motion, and a group of birds took flight as she let out a particularly loud moan.

"It feels so good," her head lifted sharply so she could look into his eyes, her hands suddenly clawing into his shoulder. He growled at the feeling, placed one hand on each side of her chest, and lifted her up to him to continue kissing her. She moaned into his mouth, her hips continued to grind into his, moving faster and faster until her core started to tighten around him.

"Oh, God, Edward," she whispered, pressing herself to him, her legs tightening around him and her body pressing into his. Another loud moan and her body convulsed with her climax, but he didn't slow. He continued to thrust into her until, with his arms tightening around him and his legs buckling slightly, he spilled himself into her.

"That was needed," he smirked as she lowered herself from him.

"If we're going to be camping for the weekend, we might have to go get provisions for the mortals," she muttered as she started climbing out of the lake.

"Not yet," he muttered, pulling her through the water she was pressed even more firmly to him. "I'm kind of liking this."

"You just want to hold me naked," she giggled.

"You won't hear any objections from me," he said, giving her a quick squeeze. They lay together in the shallows, watching the sunlight dancing off the waves.

**XXX**

"Graduation next week?" she asked, eyes following a herd of deer across the lake.

"Yeah. Care to make a wager about the contents of the valedictorian's speech?"

"Doesn't he sit behind you in one of his classes?"

"Two."

"And he's probably rehearsing it in his head constantly."

"How would you know?"

"Maybe, a long time ago, I fantasized about being the smartest person in my class and giving that speech."

He chuckled. "Long time ago, huh?"

"There have been more important things lately."

"What I don't get, you're insanely smart. Why weren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Because if I had been Harry and Ron never would have talked to me, and then who would be around to save their sorry behinds? Do you think they'd be alive if I hadn't been a Gryffindor?"

"Not really," he kissed her neck gently.

"If I hadn't been a Gryffindor, I probably never would have become a vampire, never met you, never had all this."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

"It's a very bad thing," she said, turning to face him. "I love you. I don't regret what I had to become to be with you."

"I can't say I regret being able to be with you, either, though I'm not a huge fan of what we are."

"Oh, Merlin, will you quit with the self-loathing vampire routine?" she sneered as she shook her head. "I mean, besides the blood drinking thing, is it really all that bad?"

He considered it. "I guess if you discount the biggest part of our existence..."

"It's only the biggest part because you make it."

"No, it's the biggest part because that's what sustains us."

"Do you define people by what they eat, or what they do?"

"If they kill other people to eat, yeah, we define them by that."

She shot him an annoyed look. "You are so bloody stubborn. It drives me insane."

"You love it," he smirked, leaning forward to give her a kiss. He sighed as he looked at the sun overhead and muttered, "they're probably getting hungry.

They gathered their clothes, Hermione climbing into hers slowly, then retrieving her wand from under a large rock, shaking off a few bugs, then waving it to dry his clothes. She gave him mere seconds to get dressed before sprinting into the woods. He pulled his shirt on and ran after her, catching up easily and starting a race back to the campsite. They slowed as they came to the clearing, and were greeted by a masculine groan from the tent.

"Ugh," Edward groaned face scrunching with the effort of closing his mind to the thoughts around him.

"Shh..." Hermione punched his arm before casting an imperturbable charm on the tent.

"That was certainly nothing I wanted to hear," he grumbled.

"Oh, stop it, you hypocrite. You have to admire their stamina. They've been going at it longer than we have."

"I don't mind them having sex, I just didn't need the thoughts running through his head to hit me. I don't need to know all the sordid details of how he's trying to make up for an awkward, bumbling first time."

"Stay out of his head," she ordered, taking off out of the tent and into the woods looking for something large enough she'd give Jacob and Bella plenty of time to finish their activities.

* * *

The next weekend the gym in Forks High was packed. People wore their Sunday best and filled the bleachers, congratulating each other, waving at friends, the gentle murmur of dozens of conversations filled the air with a buzz of excitement.

Charlie, Renee, and Phil all sat next to each other in an awkward cheering section for Bella. Billy and Jacob sat in front of them, Jacob turned around and talking animatedly to Renee. He was making sure her first impression of him was positive, and she was questioning him as any dutiful mother would.

Billy's face fell as four new people slid across the bench behind Charlie, Renee, and Phil. Jacob shot a quick smile at Hermione, pointedly looked away from the rest of the Cullens, and continued talking to Renee.

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie turned around and smiled at the blonde vampire directly behind him.

"Chief Swan. Nice to see you again," Carlisle smiled warmly at him, giving his hand a quick shake. Charlie winced slightly at the cold skin, but had been expecting it.

"You remember Renee?" she turned to smile warmly at him and give him a quick wave.

"I do. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. It's nice to see you under more pleasant circumstances. This is my husband, Phil."

Carlisle nodded, and Phil returned it. "I daresay you remember Esme and Jasper?"

"We briefly met," she smiled at the other two vampires and turned to Hermione. "Though I don't believe we've met."

"This is my future daughter-in-law, Hermione Granger," Carlisle beamed proudly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hermione smiled.

"The big day is coming up, isn't it?" Charlie smiled warmly.

"August fourth," Hermione replied.

"Nervous?"

"Just afraid I'm going to trip walking down the aisle."

"Getting married dear? So young?" Renee turned around to face her fully.

"Edward and I just thought it was the right time for us," she replied. She dove into her bag and pulled out a large envelope. "Before I forget," she handed it to Charlie. "I figured Bella might trip and drop them in a puddle or something, so I'm giving them to you for safekeeping."

He opened the envelope and looked in. "Mid July?" he looked at her.

"I thought she'd enjoy poking around our fair country for a little while, maybe even nip over to France on a romantic date," she winked at Jacob, who shot her a 'don't bring me into this' look.

"What's going on?" Renee asked, looking confused.

"Bella didn't tell you? Hermione is from England. They're holding the wedding over there, and they've invited Bells and Jacob. Carlisle is providing transportation, and Hermione said she's arranging for them to stay with some of her friends. Thank you both, by the way."

Billy was looking angrily at Jacob, who was looking pointedly away from him.

"That sounds fun," Renee sounded a little apprehensive.

As if she knew what Renee was nervous about Hermione said, "I've arranged for them to stay with my friend, Harry. He's got a house that we've slept about twelve people in comfortably before, and it's just him and his fiancée, Ginny, in there now. They have several extra rooms, no need to share."

"Oh. That sounds good," Renee seemed to relax.

The principal tapped on the microphone, signaling it was time to start. The auditorium stood as the graduates filed in, and Edward and Alice turned right towards them, flashing large smiles and waving. A few moments later Bella entered, eyes shooting around, looking for her family, and gave them an awkward wave before tripping and stumbling into the person in front of her.

"Oh, Bella," Renee sighed, wiping a tear from her eye.

They sat through several speeches, including a verbatim speech Edward had recited to Hermione the night before. As Alice, then Edward, crossed the stage Renee and Charlie joined in with the vampires polite applause, though Hermione noted that no one else in the auditorium did. As Bella walked (after tripping on the stairs up to the stage) several more people clapped, and Jacob even whooped.

Afterward the groups made their way to their cars to head towards Bella's graduation party. She was one of the few who chose to hold it right after graduation, wanting to get it over and done with and limiting the amount of travel for Renee.

Jacob helped Billy into their car, then climbed in next to him and followed the cruiser towards Charlie's house.

"What's this about you going to England?" Billy stared at him.

"Hermione invited Bella and me to their wedding, she wants to go, I'd like to see England and God knows I'll never be able to afford it myself, so I decided to go," Jacob replied quietly.

"You're going to spend a couple weeks around vampires?" he was getting angry.

"We're going to be staying with Harry and Ginny. They aren't vampires, they're just..." he trailed off. The pack had decided not to inform the tribal elders of Hermione's magical abilities, afraid that they'd insist on her leaving, and in their discussion the pack had agreed that her purpose seemed important enough to want her around for a while. The elders only knew that a couple of the Cullens were back, with a new member, and that the treaty was still in place. No one outside the pack knew of Hermione's purpose, except for Emily, who wasn't one to share secrets that weren't hers to share.

"They're just what?" Billy demanded.

"Harry's a wizard, Ginny's a witch," he admitted in a low voice.

Billy seemed to be thinking hard. "How old of a vampire is Hermione? I thought you mentioned she was new."

"Less than a year."

"I'm assuming, then, that she knew this Harry and Ginny before becoming a vampire?"

"Yes."

He took a deep breath, and looked as if he couldn't believe his son's stupidity. "Is Hermione a witch?"

Jacob nodded.

"Do you know how reckless that was?" Billy raged. "Do you think that had she wanted on the reservation you and the pack could have stopped her? Have you not heard our stories about Magic Ones before? A magical cold one could wipe out our entire people!"

"She came to Forks because she _wanted_ to see the pack!" Jacob quickly told him why Hermione had come to the states, and how the pack fitted into her plans.

"And you gave up saliva to a _vampire_?" he was in shock.

"_She did it_, dad!" he slammed his palm into the steering wheel. Her Mustang pulled out behind them, coming from the direction of La Push, but Jacob didn't mention this to Billy.

"What?" Bill asked in shock.

"She did it. She made the antivenin, and tested it on herself. She said it destroyed all the venom in her body, but because she is already a vampire it didn't change her human. She won't bite anyone to test it, but she's confident it will stop people from becoming vampires."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Because despite what you may think, not all vampires get pleasure out of killing people. Some would prefer not to be what they are."

Father looked at son for a long while. "I don't care what you say, I'm not going to like them."

"I'm not saying you should _like_ them. Hell, I don't like most of the Cullens. They're arrogant and hostile. But Hermione's different. She had a friend who was a werewolf, before she became a vampire, so she didn't have any kind of hatred towards us before coming."

"She did?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll give you the whole story afterwards, it's long and worth taking the time to tell it. Just don't jump down her throat, alright? She might be coming back for more saliva if it works." He parked in the spot Charlie had reserved for them, and Hermione walked over from her Mustang.

"I thought I could help," she smiled as Jacob got Billy out of the car.

"Thanks," he smiled at her. Billy studied her intently, as if looking for a reason to tell her to stay away from him. Jacob started pushing Billy towards the house, Hermione occasionally helping pull a wheel out of the mud.

"Thank you, Hermione," Billy muttered as she gently set the front wheels on the porch after helping Jacob lift Billy's chair up the stairs.

Jacob smiled awkwardly at her as Renee and Bella appeared holding a beer for Billy and sodas for Jacob and Hermione. She took hers but didn't pop it open, Jacob took his, downed it immediately and reached for the second one Bella was holding.

"Congratulations, Bella," Hermione smiled warmly, giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks," Bella stared at her shoes. There was a long silence.

"Bells tells me all about this truck you sold Charlie for her, and when I finally have a chance to see it you took it to go fix it, huh?" Renee laughed awkwardly at Jacob.

"I, er, yeah," Jacob fumbled, shooting a look at Hermione.

"They've been holding it hostage for two weeks," Bella groaned.

"Well," Hermione shot a look towards the road. "I think it's about time it got returned to you, then."

A low rumbling started approaching, and moments later an old truck came into sight. It looked like Bella's truck, but it had been painted a rich blue. It pulled into a spot left in front of Hermione's Mustang, honking loudly.

"_No way_," Bella gasped.

"Here's the card that goes with it," Hermione thrust an envelope into her hand.

"You painted my truck?" she looked at her in shock.

"Not just paint," Edward smiled as he climbed out of the cab.

"Has she seen it yet?" Alice burst out the front door.

"Just caught sight," he replied, beaming.

"Well, go check the damn thing out!" Alice pushed her towards the vehicle.

Edward popped the hood as the rest of the small party emptied out onto the lawn.

"Wow," Charlie whistled. "Is that a new engine?"

"More power, so it'll go over fifty five, and more fuel efficient so she won't blow all her college money on gas," Edward beamed.

"We also got rid of all the rust, popped out the dents and everything," Alice smiled. "So the exterior should last a little longer"

"And, of course, had the interior fixed up a little bit as well," Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice's waist to keep her from becoming over excited.

"That seems like an awful lot of work," Renee said as the men converged over the new engine.

"Bella refused to let us buy her a new car, but didn't say anything about making her old car new," Edward pointed out.

"Come see this," Hermione whispered to Bella as she poked around the new interior. She led her around to the back of the truck. On the tailgate was the black image of a lone wolf, standing atop a hill, howling up towards the sky, it's snout pointed directly at the driver's seat.

"For the wolf's girl," she said as Bella ran her fingers over the picture. "Pointed at his inspiration."

Bella looked at her, then shot a look at Jacob. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Any news from your Italian friends?" Jacob appeared next to them, talking softly in hopes that no one overheard them.

"No, but they saw Alice and Jasper getting onto the plane to England, and decided to try again over there, so I think our little diversion might have worked," Hermione replied in a low voice.

"What would you do without your mind-reader?" Jacob shook his head.

"There's alternatives," she muttered grimly, glancing around, then pulling out the handle of her wand just enough for them to see before hiding it in her pocket again.

"Bella!" Charlie called in excitement. "Come look at this!"

As Bella bounded to the front of the truck Billy shot Jacob a look, making him wonder how secret their conversation had been.


	46. The Greatest Gift of Them All

**A/N: No real importance to this chapter, except that Harry and Ginny tie the knot. I just needed to write something fun.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! We are closing in on the end. Hang with me!**

**As always, enjoy and please leave me a review. (Pretty please?)**

"Why do I have to be the one who does it?" Ron whined, kicking at the dusty rug on the floor of Number Twelve.

"Because you're ready, and I'm not. You chose today of all days to not procrastinate," Hermione beamed.

"You didn't get ready yet on purpose," Ron grumbled, stuffing his wand inside his new dress robes.

"I'm intelligent, Ronald. I knew someone would have to get in that limo with the Dursleys, and thus decided to take my time getting here and getting ready. Besides, there's a good chance that if you made me ride two hours with Petunia and Vernon you'd have two dead bodies on your hands by the time they got to the Burrow."

"Aren't there going to be seven vampires in the limo with us?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, but none of them have wands. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme have the patience of saints, Edward thinks their funny because he can tell what they're really thinking, Alice and Rosalie won't pay them any mind either way, and Emmett will probably enjoy messing with them like I'm sure you will be. It's only two hours, Ron."

He started grumbling. "Why did you even bother inviting those bastards, Harry?"

"Because Dudley's not that bad, and leave it to Vernon and Petunia to assume that they're invited to everything their son is. They're probably going to move into his dorm at college with him," Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'll be there to talk to you," Luna appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing bright orange robes.

Hermione's phone rang. She answered it, and heard Alice's voice on the other end. "You owe us big," she muttered.

"Aren't they absolutely horrible?" Hermione chuckled.

"Even Carlisle is thinking of hopping out and calling another limo, and they've only been in the car a few minutes with us!"

"I warned you. You guys said you could handle it."

"Yeah. Sure. We're running back to the house."

"Have fun with that."

"Edward says to tell you we're five minutes out. We're really seven, but he wanted me to say five."

"Thanks, Alice. Ron and Luna will meet you outside when you pull up, since you won't see it anyways."

"Okay," she said, as Hermione heard Emmett asking Dudley to arm wrestle. The youngest Dursley sounded scared as he declined because he, not his parents, knew that he was riding in a small space with seven creatures whose only instinct was to kill him.

"I'll see you there," she smiled, hanging up.

"Seven minutes," she announced to Ron, who was still looking murderous. Luna descended the stairs to envelop him in a hug.

"Ready to get dolled up?" Harry said as Ron started kissing his fiancée furiously.

"I'm way ahead of you," she said, already climbing the stairs to Sirius' old room. Harry had kept it clear of dust, but in pretty much the same state as Sirius had left it in. Hermione opened the window, letting in a small stream of sunlight. The dress hung from one of the posters of the bed. Her makeup was laid across his old desk, and she had set up a mirror so she could do it herself. But she was going to start with her hair, and she laid out a bathrobe to change into. She undid the buttons on her shirt and slid it off, right after she thought she heard movement behind her. A quick sniff revealed that there was no living things closer than Harry, two rooms away. Shrugging she slipped one of the straps down her arm and reached behind to the clasp.

"Sweet Merlin," a voice she was clearly not supposed to hear came from behind her. She froze, one hook already undone, and turned to see a large portrait staring at her hungrily.

"Hullo, Sirius," she smiled.

"_Granger_?" he shouted in shock.

"In the flesh, so to speak," she smiled, arms folded tightly over herself.

"You look incredible," he stared at her pale skin.

"Why thank you," she smiled. "Now why don't you go scoot along before you get your hopes up of seeing more than I'm going to show you?"

"Oh, come on, love," he smirked. "Give an old man a peek."

"I don't want to find out the hard way that portraits can have heart attacks."

"If I could die, that's exactly the death I'd want. Please. Just a little peek. You look good enough to eat."

"Too bad you're not a human, or I could say the same thing," she replied in a flirtatious tone, giving him a quick wink.

"Playing games? Is this a whole new Hermione Granger I'm looking at?"

"You could say that," she smirked, sticking her hand into the beam of sunlight. Her skin sparkled as the light reflected off it. Sirius' portrait went wide-eyed, mouth open, staring at the sparkling skin in shock.

"You little Marauder," he whispered, looking in pride at her.

"It wasn't exactly a planned thing..." she said, returning her hand to covering herself up.

"Still, you make a much better forth than Wormtail. We need to get you a name. Moony's already taken, would you be objected to 'Blood'? Or, since you're a woman and all, what about 'Sparkle'?"

"That sounds like such a stripper name," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. I could kiss you right now, you know that, right?"

"No, you couldn't. You're a portrait. There have been lots of weird romances out there, but I've never heard of a portrait on vampire pair before. Somehow I don't think it'd be satisfying for either of us."

"I'll have Harry commission a portrait of you. It'll hang right next to me and we'll see how unsatisfied portraits can be."

"I don't think my fiancé would appreciate that much."

"Fiancé?" he asked in disgust. "Why would you do something stupid like that?"

"Stupid me for falling in love," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, it's only like a hundred and twenty, hundred and thirty year commitment."

"Nope, I'm in it for the long haul. He's a vampire, too."

"Spoilsport," he grumbled.

"Shut your mouth, Black, or I'm going to pull your portrait off..." she trailed off as a thought came to the front of her mind. "That's it," she muttered, throwing the door open and running down the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" Harry's voice came as he heard the door bang open behind her and saw the flash of white streak by. She didn't stop to explain, she had to stop the limo. She hurtled out the front door and saw the door of the limo closing.

"Wait!" she cried, leaping out of the yard and wrenching open the limo door open.

"Blimey," Ron blushed.

"Excellent," Dudley breathed, staring at her.

"Damn, 'Mione," Emmett smiled, and it was then she realized she was still wearing only her bra on top.

"Grow up," she growled. She turned to Edward and said, "I need you."

"Come on, no shows. Not all of us want to see it," Rosalie grumbled.

"Not that. I need your help. All of you. Come inside," she said rapidly. The vampires quickly climbed out of the limo and followed her into Number Twelve.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Edward mumbled, pulling his suit coat off and placing it around her shoulders, shooting Emmett a nasty look.

Hermione walked into the house and stopped in the front hall in front of the large, moth-eaten drapes. She waited until everyone else was looking at her before she announced, "Meet the former owner of this house, Walburga Black." She grabbed the drapes and threw them wide.

"Mudblood!" Srius' mom screeched at the sight of her. She took a quick glance around and caught sight of the others standing in the hallway. "Half-breeds! Mutants and freaks unworthy of being in the presence of the aura of my ancestors! Blood-traitor scum!" she rounded on Harry. "I'd rather see the house of my fathers burn than in the possession of filth like you!"

"Get some new insults," Hermione hissed at her. "Charming, isn't she? I think it's about time this portrait came off the wall."

"It's got a permanent sticking charm on it," Harry reminded her.

"I'm aware," she turned to face her family. "Permanent sticking charms are resistant to counter charms, major spells, and human strength. It never said anything about super-human strength. Come help me."

The vampires positioned themselves around the frame, Harry, Ron, and Luna levitating Hermione, Edward, and Jasper so they completely surrounded the frame. In unison they took a hold of the screaming portrait and started straining against it. None of them breathed, their muscles strained, Emmett was emitting a low growl as they fought against the charm. Suddenly there was a crack and the top corner by Edward popped an inch forward. Moments later, with a much louder crack, the bottom was wrenched free. There was a shriek as Mrs. Black disappeared from the frame, at the same time a loud splintering noise echoed around the hall and the portrait fell to the ground in several pieces. Jasper, Edward, and Hermione fell to the ground, Hermione landing on top of Emmett, who was atop several pieces of smashed portrait.

"Edward, you ever think of wife-swapping?" Emmett laughed as he saw who was straddling him.

"You wish," Edward growled, pulling Hermione to her feet. She stepped over Emmett, who was grinning sheepishly at an eye-rolling Rosalie and smiled up at her fiancé.

"That's awesome," Harry and Ron said in unison, staring at the remnants on the floor.

"Consider it one of your wedding gifts," Hermione smiled, waving her wand and vanishing the pieces.

"Best wedding present ever," Harry nodded. "Ginny's going to flip her lid."

"She is, if we don't get our behinds in gear. Get moving," she shooed them to the front door.

"I could stay here with you," Edward muttered, pulling her to him and kissing her nose.

"I wouldn't want you to have to go through Apparation again," she smiled up at him, pulling the jacket off and handing it back to him. "Besides, you're the only one who can stop the Dursleys from saying something stupid to Jasper or Emmett."

"You owe me," he smirked.

"I'll pay you back tonight," she whispered, arcing her neck forward to kiss him. She then pushed him playfully towards the waiting limo.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry appeared next to her as the limo drove off.

"Come on," she smiled. "We better get ready. Wouldn't want to be late to your own wedding, would you?"

An hour and forty five minutes later, after Hermione had helped Harry into his dress robes and spent twenty minutes talking him back into getting married, they Apparated to the Burrow. It had been set up much like at Bill and Fleur's wedding, with a large tent, though red and gold decorated everything, and the tent was larger. Several tables had been set up on the grounds for quiet conversations away from the large tent, red and gold lanterns hung over each of the tables. Wizards and witches were Apparating in much closer without the protections, and there was a long line of well-dressed Professors, students, Order members, and Ginny's family streaming into the tent. As they arrived the limo was just pulling up, Ron and Vernon emerging first. It was hard to tell which was redder. Without a word Ron and Luna walked towards them, the Dursleys stalked towards the tent, and the vampires walked the long way towards the queue so they could stay in the shadows.

"Those brainless..." Ron grumbled a string of profanities that had Harry chuckling loudly.

"That bad?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm surprised Rosalie didn't kill your Uncle, Harry. It took Carlisle and Emmett holding onto her really tightly. Then this wave of calm passed over us, and she didn't look so homicidal..."

"Thank Merlin for Jasper."

Ron sighed as he looked at the guests. "Ready for this, mate?"

"Don't even start. He's already given me a dozen reasons he doesn't want to do this," Hermione hissed.

Ron looked at Harry in shock.

"None of them are that he doesn't want to be with your sister," she rolled her eyes. "More that he's sick of being the center of attention. I told him that having all the guests turn the other way during the vows kind of defeated the purpose, but..."

Luna appeared behind them. "About ready?" she asked.

Harry nodded, looking like he might be sick. "Are you?"

She held up the book where she had written the entire wedding ceremony down. "I'm going to go stand up front so we can start. I'd wait five minutes, though. That'll be enough time for the Wrackspurts to disperse. Whenever you're ready," she smiled before heading towards the front of the crowd.

"Ready?" Hermione looked at Harry.

"About. Hey, thanks again for standing up with me. It means a lot," he smiled before hugging her, then Ron.

"Not a problem, mate," Ron smiled.

"You'll make a wonderful husband," Hermione placed a hand supportively on his back. Inside the tent music started playing.

"Let's do this," Harry nodded.

Hermione entered the tent first and made her way down the aisle, waving at friends. The Cullens were sitting in the back, smiling at her as she walked by. Edward winked approvingly at her dress. She made it to the front where Luna stood, followed quickly by Ron, then Harry. Harry had no family to come up the aisle, so the next to enter was George escorting his mother. Hannah, then Demelza, and finally Angelina made their way forward. Everyone stood and turned to watch the entrance, where a beaming Ginny appeared, wearing her simple wedding dress and a large smile. Arthur beamed with pride as he shook Harry's hand and took his seat.

The ceremony was short, and Luna, much to Hermione's surprise, didn't become distracted and did an excellent job. Ten minutes later she was pronouncing Harry and Ginny husband and wife, and performing the bonding spell. Hermione shot a look at Edward, who smiled back up at her. When she turned back Harry and Ginny were kissing, Ginny pressing herself fully into Harry, cheers erupting around the tent. As the group stood so Luna could make the tables appear many started coming forward to congratulate the couple, and a line was formed. Hermione and Ron stood close together, Ron whispering the names of his family members as they approached so she could greet them properly.

"Oh, damn," Ron groaned. "Heads up, it's Auntie Muriel."

"Hello, Ronald!" the old woman wrapped him an a large hug that Ron looked like he was trying to escape by osmosis.

"Hi, Muriel," he grumbled, leaning as far away from her as possible.

"What's this I hear about you marrying the Lovegood girl? Isn't this Muggleborn," she poked at Hermione with her cane, "the girl you've been after for years? Look at her! Slim hips, large breasts, beautiful face-" she grabbed each place on Hermione's body as she spoke about them as if she were a mannequin who couldn't feel it. "And from what I hear, she's smart. Rita Skeeter said she's one of the smartest people she ever met. The paper's have been saying a lot about you recently, though," she turned seamlessly on Hermione. "Nasty things. Vampire. Bollocks, I say. If you were a vampire, you wouldn't be able to stand being here. I've heard Eldred Worple talking about reforming vampires, but it's codswallop. Vampires kill people, I don't care how convinced you are they can live on human food or non-human prey. No Ronald, this is the type of woman that our families would be proud you marry..."

"Look, Muriel. Ginny's free," Ron interrupted, giving her a quick nudge towards the bride and groom. Without a goodbye Muriel hobbled off.

"Tactless," Hermione breathed.

"Tune her out. That's what I do," Ron smiled.

"You kind of had the same look on your face that you did during Binn's class," she chuckled, then smiled warmly at another Weasley family member.

"Having fun?" Edward's sultry voice whispered in her ear as the last person in the line moved on. His arms wrapped around her, his lips quickly brushed her neck.

"I think the Weasleys have multiplied since the last wedding. There's a bunch more than I remembered," she replied.

He chuckled. "It just seems that way. You're not the only one shocked by the sheer number of redheads running through this tent."

"It was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" she sighed, glancing at Harry and Ginny, who were making their way to the head table to start eating.

"It was nice. You never mentioned anything about that golden ribbon spell."

"It's a bonding spell. It works when a wizard marries a witch, so you're off the hook."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

"It's just a spell. I think spoken vows are just as powerful."

"No wife swapping with Emmett?" he chuckled.

"I'd rather sleep with Rosalie than Emmett," she turned her head to wink at him.

"You... what now?" he sounded confused and excited.

"Got you," she whispered, kissing him. "We should probably go pretend to eat."

"You love playing these little games, don't you?" he turned her so she was facing him.

"I love watching you squirm," she kissed him again, then walked towards the head table.


	47. Too Late

**A/N: This chapter contains the death of a minor character. You've been warned.**

**So I know I'm going way out of turn with my updating, but I never really liked how this chapter originally went down in my head, and I've been straining to think up a new way to do it. I went to go see HBP today (loved it, though I thought the last five minutes sort of puttered out like 'oops, we need an ending') and mid-movie this little plotbunny invades my brain. I like it so much I started writing when I got home so I wouldn't forget it. Sorry Awake fans, I'm halfway done with that chapter and hope to update it tonight or tomorrow, and be back on my rotation after that.**

**Thanks to everyone who left a review. As always, enjoy, and do my a solid by hitting that little review button.**

* * *

"Pansy!" Mr. Mitchell snapped at her.

She shuddered, then turned to look at her boss. "Yes, sir?"

"How long does it take you to refill the platters? Get moving! We have some high-paying future clients in the crowd, and I won't lose our contract because of you!" he shouted at her before storming off.

"Bloody prat," she hissed under her breath before pouring herself a drink and downing it in one gulp. It was her fifth drink of the evening, she needed it to make it through watching Potter and his bride, what's-her-name, Jenny?, dancing.

"Not having fun, are you?" a silken voice sounded behind her. She spun around to see a very handsome, tall, pale, thin man leaning against a tree, smiling warmly at her. He was dressed in a nice suit, his eyes a dark black with deep circles below them.

"Potter gets everything, as always," she grumbled, throwing bite sized desserts onto a platter haphazardly.

"It must be tough," the man sauntered a couple steps forward. "But a beautiful girl such as yourself must have someone to go home to."

"I wish," she breathed.

"You can't tell me a woman such as yourself doesn't have someone on the side," he took another step towards her.

"I work fifty hours a week, and I study so I can retest in the NEWTs so I might be able to get a better job. That's _all_ I do," she shook her head angrily. "I watch people like Potter get married and be happy."

"That doesn't sound fair," the man was now less than a foot from her.

The wind carried the sound of Hermione's laugh from the tent to their ears, causing Pansy to snarl. "I don't know how I'm going to make it through that perfect bitch Granger's wedding," she hissed. "She gets to marry some hot guy and I get stuck feeding them bloody mini quiches."

He chuckled as if he knew something she didn't. "So, you're going to be working at the Cullen wedding?"

"Unfortunately. I can't get the time off, and I can't afford to lose this job." She picked up the tray to take it to the party, but he blocked her way. Slowly he took the tray and laid it to the side and looked down at her, a flirtatious smile on her face.

"When is this wedding going to be?" he asked, eyes wandering over her.

She swallowed hard. "I'm not supposed to tell. Client confidentiality and all that."

He clucked with his tongue, then pressed something into her hand. She looked down and saw several galleons in her hand. "The information is quite valuable to me. That's just a down payment so to speak. I have enough that a smart, pretty young lady such as yourself doesn't need to work this degrading job anymore."

"Really?" excitement was thick in her voice.

"Why would I lie?" he smirked. He had her. "Come, lets talk."

She surprised a wide smile as one of his hands gently found the small of her back, and he led her away from the wedding.

The Cullens were getting along well with the other guests, and they had spread throughout the party talking to guests as if there was nothing different about them. Emmett, George, Rosalie, and Angelina were swapping stories, roaring with laughter as George made grand gestures while talking about the fireworks he had set off in the halls of Hogwarts. Carlisle and Esme were surrounded by healers from St. Mungos, discussing variations in treatments for Muggles and Magic folk. Jasper and Alice were dancing together, eyes only for each other, mingling well on the dance floor.

"This is a hell of a party," Ron smiled as Harry and Ginny appeared next to Hermione and Edward, coming from the dance floor.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint," Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"It's been almost a year since the Hogwarts battle. People are starting to feel okay letting loose and partying a little," Hermione observed. "Or a lot," she added as she watched Flitwick topple off a chair and out of sight.

"Couldn't be more perfect," Ginny was beaming, a smile that hadn't left her face all day.

"I consider that a challenge," Edward smirked, arm snaking around Hermione's waist.

"Bring it on. I can't wait to see it," she flipped her hair. "At least I can taste the food I'm paying for."

"Low blow," Hermione laughed, knowing Ginny had only said it in jest. "You, ma'am, may have wizards, witches, Muggles, and vampires at your wedding, we'll have all that and a full-on werewolf. You can't tell me that doesn't sound like loads of fun."

"Merlin," Harry groaned. The wind, which had been blowing his hair off his face, suddenly shifted, making him swipe at the locks that were now obstructing his vision. "You might want to hire..."

Suddenly he was talking to air. Hermione and Edward were nothing more than white blurs moving quickly through the crowd. Several more white blurs were running out of the tent, knocking guests sideways. A woman shrieked as she was knocked into her date, several glasses smashed on the ground.

"What got into them?" Ron asked as the white blurs disappeared into the trees.

The Cullens sprinted through the woods, ducking branches and darting around trees. The water from a small creek splashed onto their outfits as they didn't bother jumping it, running towards the faint scent they had caught as the wind changed. It grew stronger and stronger as they made their way over hills, and they only slowed when they reached a clearing. A lump of fabric was lying at the other end of the field. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie continued to follow the scent trail as Hermione and Carlisle approached the lump. Hermione reached it first, reaching out and rolling it towards them.

"Fuck," she groaned, seeing Pansy's lifeless eyes looking up at her. There was a bite mark on her neck, small rivers of blood running down to her collarbone. She checked over her body for signs that she had been there against her will, but she found none. Pansy had followed her killer to this spot.

Carlisle took Pansy's wrist as if hoping to feel a heartbeat neither could hear. He shook his head. "She's only been like this a minute or two."

She growled, grabbed a rock, and threw it against a tree, breaking it in two. "Where was he?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Wherever he was he knew enough to keep downwind of us. He must have taken off as soon as he realized the wind changed."

She stared at the spot the rest of the family had disappeared into. "They're not going to catch him, are they?"

"Depends on how fast he is. He only had that minute or two head start, and Edward is very fast."

"Hopefully fast enough." She waved her wand and conjured a black shroud with her wand. Carefully she covered Pansy's body, tucking the shroud gently underneath. She then stood next to Carlisle as they waited, occasionally smelling the air.

Several minutes passed before the rest of the family emerged into the clearing. Edward looked at his fiancé and father, then shook his head once. "He made it to the ocean before we got him."

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Any idea who he was?"

"He must have been warned to guard his thoughts. All we could tell was that he was very happy. He got information he wanted from..." he looked pointedly at the shrouded figure before continuing, "and he's making his way down to Italy as soon as possible."

They stared around at each other for a minute before Alice spoke. "So they know where we are. It's what we expected, wasn't it? We wouldn't be able to put this off forever."

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding," Hermione looked at Edward. "Until everything comes to pass."

"The wedding goes on as planned," Carlisle said firmly. "We can't let them effect our lives. It could be months, it could be years, before they decide to make their move. That shouldn't stop your two from getting married and enjoying yourselves."

"While it lasts," Rosalie added bitterly.

"_Stop_," Esme snapped at her. "We'll be fine."

"We're going to have all the Volturi can throw at us. _Fine_ is a relative term."

"We have to think positively," Carlisle shot her a look. "If we fight among ourselves and go into this with a negative attitude we'll never make it. We have a good shot. We have one major advantage," he glanced at Hermione. "Esme is right, at the end of the day we'll be fine."

"We should get her back," Hermione said, looking towards Pansy's body. "I may not have liked her, but that doesn't mean she deserves to be out here with a bunch of vampires bickering as if she wasn't there."

Edward gathered up the body gently, and he and Hermione started walking back towards the wedding. Hermione kept studying the ground for footprints. The rest decided that they were going to run north and south for a while to see if the mystery vampire came to shore. When they got to the edge of the wood Hermione wandered into the party and came back with Dawlish and Kingsley.

"She's right here," Hermione muttered, leading them into the trees. Edward had laid Pansy's body on a large rock, still covered in the shroud.

"What happened?" Kingsley asked, eying the shroud.

"I'm not sure," Hermione admitted. "When the wind changed we caught wind of another vampire. We chased after him, but it was too late by the time we found her. He ran to the ocean and we lost scent of him."

"What was another vampire doing around here?" he pressed her for more information.

She explained quickly about the Volturi. "I'm sure he was trying to get information about us. I'm not sure what Pansy had that he wanted, but Edward says he was happy at what he found out."

Kingsley looked at Dawlish, then sent something white streaking towards the tent. "We'll take it from here," he said. "You get back to the party, and try not to act like there was a vampire attack, okay?"

They nodded and walked back towards the tent. Hermione's arms wrapped around her body as she looked nervously at the crowd.

"It's okay," Edward whispered, pulling her to him and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"She died. Because of me."

"She died because of the Volturi," he breathed into her hair. "Human lives mean nothing to them. If one or two have to die so they can get what they want, well, they have no mind for that. To them, it's natural. You need to get back out there and act like nothings bothering you. For Harry's sake."

"I really don't feel like going back there. I feel like I need to call Bella and tell her not to come."

"We'll do that tomorrow, I promise. I can't force you to go back in there, but..."

"Hermione?" Harry's voice called from by the tent. She looked up to see him and Ron running towards her.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked as they got close.

"There was another vampire nearby. We had to go investigate. You know why," Edward muttered.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked, looking around for the rest of the Cullens. The only other person they saw was Arthur hurrying towards the woods.

"No," he shook her head.

Harry looked towards the tent. "I'm postponing our honeymoon. I'm not leaving until this is resolved."

"No!" Hermione cried. "Please don't do that. You can't put your lives on hold for me."

"I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you while I was gone. I'm sure Ginny will understand."

"Please. Go. I'll give you a phone and have Alice call you if they make a decision. Does that sound good?"

He looked hesitant, but nodded. Suddenly Ron gasped and pointed towards the woods, where Arthur was leading Kingsley and Dawlish, who were levitating a stretcher with the shrouded body lying on it, towards the house.

"Who was it?" Ron whispered in shock.

"Pansy Parkinson," Hermione muttered. "She must have gone with him, there were no signs she had been dragged with him, or struggled at all."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Vampires can be quite seductive," Edward murmured, turning Hermione away from the sight.

"I thought it was a joke, that she didn't know what you were vampire," Harry stared after the body. "She probably didn't know, the idiot."

"Harry!" Hermione chastised.

"Just do me a favor. Don't tell Ginny," he muttered, spotting his new wife through the side of the tent.

Hermione nodded, took a moment to compose herself, then put on a brave face and started back towards the party.

* * *

"'Lo?" Jacob answered Bella's phone sleepily.

"Jacob?" Hermione's voice came through after a short delay.

"Yeah. Forget there was a difference in times?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you doing with Bella's phone?"

He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him. Her sheet was wrapped around her nude body, their clothes strewn around from the night before. They were getting good at keeping it quiet enough Charlie was none the wiser. The night before had been different, he had snuck in after chasing down a vampire that had wandered into their territory, and once he told Bella she had initiated their activities with a live-for-the-moment attitude, afterwards confiding that she was sure that her association with the Cullens would one day be her downfall. But this was more than he wanted to tell Hermione, so he said simply, "I'm over at her house. We had a bit of a visitor."

"You too, huh?" she sounded bitter.

His stomach dropped. "Yeah, but I don't think she was their best attempt. It wasn't even difficult to take her down."

"Good for you," she grumbled.

"What happened?" he asked, his stomach tightening as he realized no good news came from that tone.

"He got a girl. We didn't get him. They're going to know we're here soon."

He exhaled and pressed a hand to his temple.

"You need to stay in Forks. Keep yourself and Bella safe."

"But what about you? They're coming for you."

"We'll be fine," she said unconvincingly. "I just need to know that you two are safe."

"You need all the help you can get. I want to be there and help you."

"No," she insisted. "Stay in Forks, protect Bella, live your life, Jacob. Just stay safe." The phone line went dead before he could counter.

"Shit," he breathed, placing the phone on the side table and lying back next to Bella, arms around her.

"Who was that?" she mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled. "I need to go talk to Sam. I'll be back later."

He slipped out of her window and dropped to the ground. There was a ripping sound as he phased.

_What's up?_ Quil's voice sounded in his head.

_We need to talk,_ he answered, knowing the rest of the pack could hear him. Sam had the rest of the pack running patrols to make sure there were no other vampires in the area.

_On our way,_ Sam's voice sounded. Jacob wandered just far enough into the woods to keep the house in sight without being obvious to any cars that might happen by. He didn't have to wait long until he was joined by several more wolves.

_What's going on?_ Paul sounded groggy.

_It's Hermione. She's in trouble,_ Jacob answered.

_And what's that to us?_

_Do I need to explain why she's not a bad leech again?_ he shot back angrily.

_I understand why you like her, that doesn't mean I'm going to go risk my ass for her._

_They had a visitor, too. They didn't manage to stop him before he killed. She sounded shaken up about it._

_So what? Just proves they aren't all they think they are._

_She told me not to come to England. To stay away and keep Bella safe. I have no plans on staying here and letting her get killed._

_You go, you'll probably be killed with her,_ Sam said slowly.

There was a pause as Jacob considered it. _If I do, take care of Bella,_ he looked at Sam_. But I'm not going to let her stand by herself. She deserves to have people stand and support her._

_She has her family,_ Leah pointed out.

_And I'm sure that she'll have friends there, too. Listen, think I'm crazy or whatever, but I believe in what she's done enough to be willing to die for her. She's put her ass on the line for so many people, it's time people repay the favor._

_She never put her ass on the line for _you_._

_You think that? She put her ass on the line for the greater good, now I'm doing the same. She's the only one who can make that antivenin, and keeping that in production is pretty damn important. I just called you here as a heads up, and in hopes that you'll look after Bella if I get killed. Can you promise that?_

Sam looked around. _I'm not giving a command, but I'm coming with you._

_No way in hell. Have fun getting killed_, Paul stalked off.

_I'm in,_ Quil nodded.

_Me, too_, added Embry.

_Sorry, man,_ muttered Jared. _I'll look after Bella, but there's no way I'm getting in a vampire fight._

_What the hell. Maybe I'll get a few vampires before I get killed,_ added Leah.

_I've only got the two tickets,_ Jacob shook his head.

_We'll find a way,_ Sam assured.


	48. Night Out

**A/N: This chapter is a little all over the place, but I really didn't want to try to stretch it into two chapters.**

**After this, the wedding! Then the confrontation, and the epilogue, and we're done!**

**As always, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Six days after Harry's wedding the Cullens were back at their house. None of them brought up their visitor in two days, it inevitably brought on an argument, and they were all becoming testy. Hermione in particular used almost any opening to try to convince her family to cancel her wedding, including threatening to boycott and run, but each time they insisted that everything should go on as planned. Alice had convinced Hermione to go to her final dress fitting, and had been away with Hermione for only a few minutes when Jasper's phone rang.

"Hello?" he muttered, and he made a face when someone replied. Immediately Edward started listening in on the conversation.

"How did you get this number?" Jasper growled.

"Bella," Jacob answered. "Don't get mad, I just said I needed your phone number to call you about travel stuff. I talked to Hermione, she told us to stay in Forks, so I wanted to talk to you about the situation."

"Then talk."

"We want to help. She told us about your visitor, and Hermione sounds like she thinks it's only a matter of time. Several members of the pack want to stand and fight with you."

Jasper and Edward looked in shock at each other.

"Really?" Jasper finally muttered.

"Yeah. Not for you, for Hermione. But we need your help. We can't really afford to get ourselves over there, and thought that since we're putting our asses on the line for you and all, that you should foot the bill for getting us over there."

"Don't dogs fly for free in carriers?" Jasper hissed.

"Funny. You want our help or not? We could always stay back here and just keep tearing apart any leeches that wander too close."

"One second," Jasper pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Edward.

"Hermione will kick your ass," he said.

"I love Hermione, but I love Alice more. I'll do anything I can do to give her more of a chance of making it through this."

"I'm with you. I'm just telling you Hermione is going to kick your ass. And I'm blaming it all on you."

The phone returned to Jasper's ear. "We'll get you transportation. I'll call when I figure everything out."

"Okay." The line went dead.

Neither one of them mentioned anything to Hermione, and they mad their plans behind her back to get the wolves to the UK. Everyone else in the family knew what was going on, but Hermione's first hint was a week later, as they were going to go pick the Quileutesup from the airport. The plan was to drive separately to London, and there was no way to avoid Hermione noticing that they were taking four cars towards the city.

"What's going on, Edward?" she asked as they approached the city, the fifth time she had asked, each time more irritated than the last.

"I want you to know that this was their choice," he finally muttered less than a mile away from the airport.

She caught sight of the sign at their exit and groaned. "I told them no."

"They called and said they wanted to."

"You were supposed to talk them out of it! It's too dangerous, I don't want them anywhere near the Volturi."

"It's not just Jacob and Bella, in fact I hope they were smart enough to leave Bella."

She looked stunned. "The pack is coming?"

"Most of them. Sam gave them the choice, and six of them chose to come."

"No," she groaned, slouching against the window. "Make them go back. It's too much, I don't want to think about them getting hurt."

"It's too late, they made their choice. Unless you want to force them to go back, they're staying," he said, pulling up to the arrivals gate where the tall figures of the pack towered over the people gawking at them.

"Oh, shit, they brought Bella," she whispered as she spotted the pale, dark haired girl standing next to Jacob.

"Fuck," Edward breathed, pulling the car into a shady spot and putting it in park. The vampires all climbed out of their cars and stood in a line. The pack slowly made their way forward and situated themselves in a line across from the vampires, arms crossed, not saying anything.

Bella looked from one line, to the other, sighed in frustration, and approached the vampires.

"Hey, Hermione," she muttered.

"Hi, Bella," she replied, and took the hug Bella was offering. "Welcome to my turf."

"This is really exciting," she said, looking around.

"I'm glad you're excited. Why don't we get out of here, so we can talk in private. We have lots of things to discuss," she shot a look at Jacob, then at her family, who all looked somewhat nervous under her gaze. "I know somewhere nearby where we can talk."

She grabbed the keys from Edward, and Jacob and Bella climbed into the car behind them. She waited until the rest of the pack was situated in cars, then pulled into traffic.

"This was really reckless, Jacob," Hermione hissed. "I told you not to come."

"And I didn't listen," he shrugged.

"You're not just putting yourself in danger, you know."

Jacob looked at Bella. "I'm not going to bring her anywhere I don't feel she is a hundred percent safe. If I wasn't confident in our joint abilities I never would have let her come to Britain."

Bella looked at him, obviously affronted by the phrase 'let her', but she seemed to know it was no time for arguments.

"You can argue with us all day, Hermione, but we've talked to your family about it, and they want us there. Bella will be going back after the wedding, we'll be staying until everything passes over. Throw whatever kind of fit you want to, but do you think you'll be able to force us to go?"

She growled lightly. "You could have at least given me warning. We've got to find some place for them all to stay."

"They can come to the house," Edward replied softly.

"We don't have enough beds."

"They're dogs, they can sleep on the floor."

"Edward..." she hissed angrily.

"Sorry. We'll go buy more beds."

"Where are we going to put them all? I doubt they'll want to share rooms with leeches."

"Stop trying to find a reason this isn't going to work. We'll put them up in a damn hotel if we have to, so it'll work out."

She huffed, and didn't say anything else until the cars were parking along Grimmauld Place. Several passerby looked at the vehicles, they hadn't seen a group that nice in a while.

"Come on," she waved to them, gathered them between numbers eleven and thirteen. "Wait here, and try not to look suspicious," she muttered.

"How the hell you expect us to do that?" Seth asked, but she had disappeared.

"Where the hell did she go?" Embry looked around in confusion.

"There's a big hint around here, if you pay attention," Edward smirked, unwilling to say anything more.

The pack and Bella immediately started looking around, which didn't do anything to help Hermione's order of 'don't look suspicious'. It was Bella who spotted it first.

"That ones ten," she pointed to the house next to eleven. "That ones eleven, that ones thirteen, that onesfourteen. Where's twelve?"

Edward opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione suddenly re-appeared. "Get your stuff," she ordered. "I found a place for you to stay." They followed her closely into the magically hidden house between at number twelve. Bella, who had seen a magically hidden building before, still looked excited and amazed at the old building before her.

Hermione stopped before reaching the door, and turned to talk to the group. "I talked to Harry and Ginny. They're more than happy to board all of you, and waiting for you in the library. We'll divvy up the rooms when we get inside."

"Does this mean you concede defeat?" Alice asked.

"Like you're giving me a choice. You're all beyond stubborn. And I'm not performing any spells to force them to change their mind," she muttered. "Shall we, then?"

They made their way into the front hall, where they dropped their bags.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione," a voice sounded, causing the pack and Bella to look around. "You have a hell of a set of bodyguards there."

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is the former owner of this house, Sirius Black," Hermione pointed to the wall, where Sirius' portrait cheerfully waved. "He has the ability to move from portrait to portrait throughout the house, though if he doesn't stop trying to catch a female half-clothed I'm going to put him behind the curtains like his dear mum was."

"You know you love me, Sparkle," Sirius winked.

"He thinks he's a Casanova," she rolled her eyes. "He forgets he's nothing more than paint and canvas."

"Ouch, love," he looked hurt as she started towards the library. "She's just mad because she couldn't handle me," he winked at Bella, who giggled.

"Remember what we did to your mother, Sirius? You don't have a permanent sticking charm. I don't need any help to tear you off the wall and destroy you," she smiled sweetly before turning and walking up the stairs.

"Harry's getting that portrait for me for my birthday!" he called after her.

"Prat," she muttered as they made it to the library.

"Sirius giving you a hard time?" Harry appeared, smiling.

"You think he'd be nicer, considering he was practically down on one knee when I figured out how to get his mum's portrait off the wall. Everyone, this is Harry. Call him the Chosen One or the Savior of the Wizarding World, he needs the ego boost."

"No need to be snippy at me," he shot her a look before turning to his guests. "Seriously, just call me Harry. And this," he reached a hand into the library and it returned holding Ginny, "is my wife, Ginny."

"Wow, they're tall," she muttered, looking over each of the Quileutes.

"Lovely, Ginny," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. We Weasleys have a bit of a filter between brain and mouth problem on occasion. We're famous for it, actually," she smiled. "That and I got back from my honeymoon yesterday, and I'm a little lacking on the sleep thing."

"Let's get to assigning sleeping quarters," Alice said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Bella needs to get a nap."

"Why does Bella need a nap?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Ginny looked angrily at Alice.

"Oops," Alice shrugged.

"What's going on?" Hermione looked from one to the other.

"You don't think that we'd let you get married without a hen party, do you?" Alice stared at her.

"Hen party!" she exclaimed, looking horror struck.

"It's in about four hours, so I thought Bella should get a nap so she's not falling asleep in the middle."

"I should have seen this coming," Hermione muttered, eyes closed, hand massaging her forehead.

"You didn't really need Seer blood to figure it out," Ginny pointed out.

"I'm assuming there's no point in arguing against this?"

"We could play paper, scissors, rock," Alice said hopefully.

"Let me guess, you win?"

"Of course. Go get a nap, Bella."

"Leah's invited too, right?" Hermione looked at the uncomfortable looking pack member.

Alice looked irritated, but Ginny smiled excitedly and said, "Of course, if she wants to come."

"A night of drinking with witches and leeches. Sounds like a blast!" Leah gave a fake smile, and flashed two thumbs up.

"I'm sure it'll be fun," Bella encouraged.

Leah sighed. "Fine. I guess I could try to enjoy myself before I die."

"Don't mind her," Sam grumbled. "She's on a bit of a morbid kick."

She shot him a death glare.

Harry and Ginny took that as the signal it was time to find lodging for the group. Despite what they had told Charlie, Jacob and Bella insisted on sleeping in the same room, which was the one Arthur and Molly shared, Quil and Embry took the room Harry and Ron had shared, Sam and Seth the one Hermione and Ginny had shared, leaving Leah in Sirius' old room.

"You could have warned me about this little party," Hermione hissed at Edward as the group made it's way towards the bedrooms.

"You would have told them no, and you need to have a little fun," Edward replied.

"I wouldn't have said no," she muttered. "Why are you getting off easy?"

"I'm not. My party's tonight, too. Though it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Do me a favor and invite the pack boys."

He sighed, but one look into her pleading face and he was lost. "Fine. I'll invite them. I'll even act like I'm enjoying their company."

Several hours later, Hermione, Leah, Bella, Ginny, Rosalie, and Alice all congregated in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place, each wearing an outfit provided by Alice- a tank top and tight athletic shorts.

"Do I want to know why we're dolled up like this?" Leah asked, tugging the tank top down. It was impossible for her to cover her stomach with the top which was several inches too short due to her height.

"You'll see," Alice said excitedly. "The bus should be here soon."

"The bus?" Hermione groaned.

"Well, we had to invite Luna, Angelina, Katie, Hannah, Parvati, and Padma," Ginny said. "And since we don't advocate drinking and Apparating, we're providing transportation for the night. Fleur sends her regards, but with a week-old baby she doesn't feel much up to coming."

Edward chuckled behind her. "Have fun," he kissed her cheek.

"You, too," she murmured back. There was a knock at the front door, and Ginny opened it, revealing her brothers.

"Redheads move as a group, do they?" Rosalie smiled at them.

As Charlie entered Leah suddenly went funny looking. She started breathing heavily, looking nervous and flushed. When the bus pulled up and honked she was the first one out the door. The group of girls made it out the door and towards the bus.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked in concern, sitting next to Leah.

"I'm fine," she murmured, looking more composed. "So, um, who was that redhead with the freckles and the long hair?"

"Charlie? My brother?" Ginny asked, sitting next to her.

"Charlie," she murmured. "What's he like?"

"He's a dragon trainer in Romania. He's in town for a couple weeks, on a bit of a vacation to see the family and go to Hermione's wedding. He's very nice, but a little shy. He's really a cool guy when you get to know him, a Gryffindor through and through."

Hermione was smirking.

"What?" Leah asked her, seeing her look.

"You imprinted, didn't you?" she whispered.

"I, um, well, I just think, well," she stammered.

"Right. Happy you came to England now, aren't you?"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

"When one of the wolf pack meets the person they are most suited for in this world, they do this thing called 'imprinting', which is easily explained as true love at first sight. This means that Leah here is made for your brother, so to speak."

Ginny looked excitedly at Leah. "I can introduce you, if you want me to."

Leah's face broke out in a rare, genuine smile.

Soon they pulled to a stop in front of an inconspicuous one-story brick building. There were several windows out front, but they had been blacked out to keep those on the street from looking in. The occupants of the bus filed out and into the building. Inside were several poles, spaced well away from each other.

"Oh, no," Bella groaned as she realized what was going on. "Leave it to you to find a bachelorette party idea that involves a new and exciting way for me to kill myself."

"Oh, it's only pole dancing. It won't be that bad," Katie, who was standing next to her assured her.

"You don't understand. I trip over pebbles, air, my own thoughts. There's no way I'm getting out of here without some sort of head injury."

"I see," she chuckled.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" a petite, slender, bleach blonde woman emerged from the back, smiling. "I understand you're here for a hen party?"

Several girls cheered.

"Good. Which one of you is my hen?"

Alice shoved Hermione forward.

"Don't look so nervous, hon. Being the bachelorette only means you have to be the guinea pig, and be the center of attention."

"Oh, no worries, then," Hermione rolled her eyes while the girls behind her chuckled.

The woman, who introduced herself as Amber, immediately got down to business. She started with the basics, and even Bella found it easy to keep up with the simpler moves. Then, proclaiming that she thought they were ready for some more advanced moves, Amber grabbed onto the pole tightly, flipped herself over, wrapped her legs firmly around the pole, and let her arms fall to each side, holding on only with her legs, sliding slowly down the pole. Determination on her face, Hermione replicated the move perfectly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bella muttered as all around her the girls started to try the move. Alice, Rosalie, and Leah all managed to do it on the first try. Bella tried, and immediately toppled over.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, trying not to laugh.

"Ouch, my pride," Bella chuckled, standing back up.

They made it through the rest of the class without Bella injuring himself, though several times there were shrieks of laughter as one of the girls toppled off the pole in a spectacular fashion. Luna took to conversing with the pole so it would help her stay on, and by the end several of the girls vowed to get a pole 'for the excellent workout'.

Back in the safety of the bus the witches whipped out their wands and started casting cleansing spells. They changed and did their hair as they drove slowly across the city, and by the time they pulled up in front of the crowded club they were each dressed for a night out, without any trace of having done an hour and a half long pole dancing class less than an hour prior.

They walked in the VIP entrance, and were led to a private table where several bottles of champagne were waiting. They were immediately uncorked, and in no time the girls were dancing, talking freely, and for a time Hermione even forgot all about the Volturi.

They dropped each of the girls off at their homes Knight-bus style (which was too much for Bella and her weak stomach), and at three in the morning finally pulled up in front of Grimmauld Place. Alice, Rosalie, and Hermione helped Ginny, Leah, and Bella into the house and to bed. Alice and Rosalie left, Hermione found Edward sitting in the library reading about the Black family history.

"Have fun?" he asked, closing the book and pulling her so she was sitting on his lap.

"I learned a few tricks on a pole that might interest you," she murmured, kissing him.

"That's funny. Because I saw a few tricks on a pole I'd love to see you do."

She rolled her eyes. "How many naked girls wound up on your lap?"

"Just two, and that was only because I didn't want to look like an 'arrogant asshole', as Sam thinks of me. There's only one girl I want naked on my lap."

"Did you get along okay with the pack?"

"Yeah, but it took about half the liquor in the place. They drink as much as they eat, and that's saying something."

"So you enjoyed your 'night of freedom'?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad to see you." His lips found hers. She only had time for a quick silencing spell before she was lost in him.


	49. The Wedding, part 1

**A/N: I know. I know. I'm bad. I'm updating out of turn (to be fair this has been jumping around in my head for a while now). Things are insane around here. I'm working tomorrow during the day, then moving tomorrow night four hours away. Luckily my house up there is set up, so things won't be as coo-coo crazy as they have been, but I start my new job Monday and I'm not sure how I'm going to be doing for updates in the next couple weeks. I really want to get this story done, though, so I might focus on it, finish it, then start updating my other two. I'm thinking two more chapters, plus the epilogue on this.**

**So, anyways... on to the wedding! A review would be much appreciated. I know I went a little un-orthodox with the wedding, hope you don't mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day of her wedding, and Hermione was finally having one of her patented freak-out moments. She paced wearing her bath robe, occasionally glancing out the window to the tent in the Cullen's back yard where lines of golden chairs faced a platform with an canopy adorned with white roses. A piano was set up to one side, it would be bewitched to play as guests started to gather. There was a path of white stones from the Apparation point to the open-air tent, lined with red roses.

"'Mione," Ginny muttered, stepping in front of the path she had been pacing for an hour. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you don't stop pacing."

They were sitting in Alice's room. Ginny had insisted because she thought that being in a place that reminded everyone so strongly of Snape would do nothing to help Hermione's nerves, and knowing Hermione's ability to nearly collapse from stress she made the decision that her friend would have to get ready in another room. Alice had set up two chairs so Rosalie could work on Luna and Ginny's hair, then to Alice for makeup. The two of them had spent all night decorating the backyard, then did their own hair and makeup so they'd be free for the whole day to pamper Hermione and her friends.

"Why am I doing this? Eloping seems so much easier!" Hermione muttered, refusing to look at her dress.

"Because it's too damn late to turn around now," Ginny replied firmly, wincing slightly as Rosalie tugged her hair a little harder than expected.

"Ginny..." Rosalie muttered, trying to sound calming.

"Trust me," the redhead replied. "If you don't deal with this firmly she'll have more of a meltdown. She needs someone to tell her it'll be alright and keep her on track."

"I am in the room," Hermione snapped.

"Yeah. I know. And there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Rosalie and Alice will both tell you that all the stress is going to seem silly, by the time you see Edward waiting for you, you'll be running down that aisle, forgetting that you were worried about tripping or saying the wrong thing or whatever."

"Do you have your vows ready?" Alice piped in.

"Wrong thing," Ginny hissed.

"Oh, shut up. I know exactly what I'm going to say. Besides, Neville is going to read the traditional vows line by line, so at least I don't have to worry about memorizing those."

"As long as you don't answer, 'yeah, sure', like Harry did," Ginny giggled.

"You know him," Hermione smiled. "He gets a little over-anxious at times."

"He can face You-Know-Who without batting an eye, but saying two simple words is beyond the Boy Who Lived," she smiled as she checked her hair in the mirror, nodded to Rosalie, and vacated the seat. Rosalie turned to Hermione and motioned to the seat.

Hermione sunk into the chair as if it might burn her, and took a deep breath before nodding to Rosalie to start. Rosalie's finger's immediately started separating sections of hair and pinning them out of the way.

Harry and Ron, who had spent the day 'checking the food to make sure it wasn't poisoned', then getting dressed in their new dress robes, finishing by playing with Alice and Jasper's wizard chess set while avoiding the hustle and bustle going on around them, decided to make an appearance in the room as Hermione's hair was being tugged in every direction possible.

"The food is bloody amazing," Ron announced, as if his testing had been an official position, and this was his required report.

"I'm glad you liked it," Hermione muttered. "Get your fill?"

"It's not like we were eating the whole portions. We just sampled everything to make sure it tasted okay!" Harry protested.

"As if it was a different company than the one used at your wedding," Hermione pointed out.

"But you got different main items. We had to make sure they were up to scratch."

She sighed. There would be no point fighting, the food had already been eaten. "How's Edward?"

"He, Emmett, and Jasper went off hunting an hour ago. He seems like he calm and everything."

"Wonderful," she murmured. At least one of them knew what they were doing.

"Not getting cold feet, are you, 'Mione?" Ron asked, reaching for a cookie from a plate in front of Luna, who was reading the latest issue of the Quibbler.

"No," she replied quickly.

"Not as easy as you thought, is it?" Harry smiled.

"Can you imagine what it's going to be like when _he_ gets married?" she pointed towards Ron.

"We'll just have to tie him up and levitate him to the altar."

"Ha-ha," Ron muttered, brushing cookie crumbs off his robes.

"Any news from your Italian friends?" Harry asked quietly.

"They're in the country, but decided not to come to the wedding. They're going to wait to see where Edward and Hermione go on their honeymoon, they hope to get them by themselves," Alice replied, not wavering as she applied eyeliner on Ginny.

"What are you going to do?" he looked at Hermione.

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted. "We only just got the news that they're not gate-crashing this morning, so Edward and I haven't had a chance to talk about it yet. He's very traditional, he doesn't want to see me at all today, and what we're going to do is up to us."

"What do you want to do?"

She glanced around at her friends and family. "It might be best for us to draw them away. Then I'll send Edward back, and I'll deal with them. There's no point in all you risking your lives..."

"I know where you're going, and I'll be there before you if you think you can run," Alice growled.

"And she'll tell us, so we can be there, too," Ron added.

"I just got my Auror training handbook, which includes tailing people effectively. You can't get rid of me, 'Mione," Harry nodded.

"I'll be right behind him," Ginny pointed at her husband.

"I'll be there, too," Luna added blithely.

Hermione sighed. "Then we might talk about holding off our honeymoon. If they're waiting for us to be without support, why give them the chance?"

"That option doesn't sound much better," Rosalie balked. "Why in the world would you want to spend your first days as husband and wife around the mutts?"

"The mutts?" Luna asked.

"Sorry," she muttered after an angry look from Hermione. "The pack."

"They can't stay over here forever," Hermione pointed out.

"_You_ can tell them that. They seem to be enjoying themselves here. I'm not sure any of them will leave until Jacob has to get Bella back for school."

"Leah's already talking about not going back to the States," Ginny added.

"What?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"She and Charlie got to talking the day after your bachelorette party. They've been spending a lot of time together. He is quite smitten. She's already talking about going to Romania."

Hermione looked excited. "What's the rest of the pack say?"

"They aren't thrilled she's going to be moving away, but her personality has improved and they don't want to take away what has made her happy."

"That's good. "

"It is. She hasn't talked about dying in a week. In fact, she's starting to join in her pack in thinking that they're going to 'kick leech ass'."

Time flew by as they kept Hermione laughing, and soon enough it was time for her to put on the wedding dress. Everyone but Alice left the room as she removed the bathrobe, and stepped into the red dress. Alice lifted it gently around her and started lacing it up.

"It doesn't need to be that tight," Hermione muttered as Alice forced the laces as tight as they would go.

"You don't need to breathe," she replied, tugging a little harder.

"I need to breathe enough to speak my vows," she replied.

She sighed in annoyance, and loosened the corset top slightly.

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking a deep breath to prove she was comfortable.

"I should probably give you this," she replied, stopping long enough to hand a wrapped box to her.

She took the box and gently opened it. Inside was a short note, sitting atop a charm bracelet.

_Hermione-_

_I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle. I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. (Don't worry, I haven't seen your dress in anyones thoughts). I love you, and I always will._

_-Edward_

She smiled as she lifted the charm bracelet out of its box. There were three charms on it, a lion, a Hogwarts crest with a tiny wand over it, and a silver heart with their wedding date. The start of her magical life, the battle that started her vampire life, and the start of their life together. Alice took it gently from her and placed it around her wrist.

"He thought about it for days, you know," she smiled. "Not about the lion or the heart, but that last one. He wasn't sure you'd want the memory."

"Of course I want that memory. I wouldn't be the person I am today if not for that battle, and I do mean _person_, not vampire."

Harry and Ron strode in, followed by Ginny and Luna, who had both changed into their bridesmaid dresses. Hermione wanted everyone who had fought at the Ministry with them, those who had stood up with them no matter what, to be those who stood up for her at her wedding. Neville was so excited to be asked he had offered to perform the ceremony, leaving the other four to stand next to her. Edward was going to have his brothers and sisters, Carlisle and Esme were taking the places of honor as the groom's parents. Against her better judgment, Hermione had asked the rest of the Weasley brothers to act as her ushers, making sure to be specific with her instructions to George.

"Ready, Hermione?" Harry asked, straightening his dress robes.

She glanced out the window, and was shocked to see that the tent was now full. She made out several of her former professors, a few Order members, and the hulking figure of Hagrid in his special chair in the back row. They had kept the guest list to forty five including the bridal party, and trusted their guests to keep their secret from the likes of Rita Skeeter.

"As I'll ever be," she muttered, reaching for her bouquet of white and red roses. She bid goodbye to Alice and Rosalie, who rushed off to find Edward and help him with anything he needed last minute. She stood, and Ginny and Luna made a fuss over straightening her train, making sure her flowers were perfect, and brushing imaginary lint off their own dresses.

In the distance they heard the piano start playing itself. Ginny looked out the window and kept a running commentary. "There's Neville, I've never seen him look so confident, Hannah's a lucky girl. There's Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice, they look like a picture or something, and they all look so happy, 'Mione. There goes Carlisle and Esme, I guess we're up next."

They moved quickly down the hallway, then lined up. Luna went first, followed by Ginny, Ron, then Harry. Hermione had opted to walk by herself, and waited until Harry was up at the altar. As she left the house the guests all stood and turned to watch her. Her eyes immediately went to Edward, who was smiling wider than she had ever seen him. As she passed Hagrid she shot the half-giant a quick smile, and he returned with a full blown beam of his own. The wolves were next, Jacob nodded at her, Bella smiled and gave an excited wave. She passed McGonagall, who smiled warmly, almost motherly, and nodded. Carlisle had an arm around Esme, who looked as if she wanted to rush forward and give her a hug. Edward reached for her hand as she made it to the platform, and she placed her slightly shaking hand in his and stepped up next to him. He gave her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze before turning towards Neville.

The first part of the ceremony was a blur to Hermione. Neville welcomed everyone, gave a short speech about what an honor it was for him to be performing the wedding, and gave a traditional magical reading. Carlisle then stood and gave a religious reading that was very dear to him. Neville then turned to Edward and Hermione.

"I understand you have written your own vows?" he smiled.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Hermione, you may give your vows to Edward."

She leaned forward and looked into his eyes, but said nothing. After a few moments of silence the guests started looking around at each other, wondering what was going on. Had Hermione forgotten her vows? Had her nerves finally gotten the best of her?

Suddenly Edward chuckled, and several of the guests gasped. They realized that Hermione was saying her vows- by opening her mind and letting Edward and only Edward hear her declare her love and devotion, to know what she was really thinking, and to know that she truly had no doubts about their marriage.

After a minute they turned in unison towards Neville, who had figured out what was going on, as he didn't miss a beat before inviting Edward to say his vows. Edward didn't say a word either. He took her hand and led her towards the piano. He helped her sit in a chair George provided, and took his seat. His fingers immediately started playing. It was a song of his own composition, and she easily could tell it told the story of their relationship. There were upbeat, exciting moments, slow, unsure sounding moments, with a swelling finish that left the song feel as though there should be more, that it couldn't possibly end where it had ended. She couldn't help but envelop him in a hug when he went to lead her back to the altar.

Neville started again, "Do you, Edward, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for all your days together?"

Edward mouthed 'yeah, sure,' to make her giggle, but said loudly, "I do."

"And do you, Hermione, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for all your days together?"

"I do," she nodded.

Without asking Alice stepped forward and handed Neville a ring. Following her lead Harry dug in his pocket and produced the second ring, holding it in his hand.

"These magically-forged rings are more than just a symbol of love that has no beginning and no end. They're indestructible, no magic can destroy them, just as it is with true love. Edward, take the ring, and place it on Hermione's finger."

Edward did so, and, unable to cry Hermione gave a little chuckle.

"Repeat after me, please..."

Edward didn't wait. "As this ring is indestructible, as is my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed."

Hermione took the ring from Harry, and repeated the words without prompting as she placed the ring on his finger.

"As I'm sure you've been waiting for," Neville smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Give him a kiss, 'Mione."

His arms were immediately around her waist, her arms around his neck, as his lips crashed into hers. George, Bill, and Charlie shot golden sparks into the air that rained down upon the kissing couple as the other guests clapped enthusiastically. They reluctantly broke apart and turned to face their guests. Alice was hugging Hermione before she had fully turned, welcoming her as an official member of the family. The guests stood and congratulated the couple in turn as the Weasley boys set to work conjuring tables and rearranging the chairs.

Hermione and Edward cut the cake they would never eat as flashes went off all around them. Instead of feeding it to each other Hermione surprised Harry by shoving a large chunk into his mouth before he had even seen her move. He managed to keep it in his mouth as Ginny laughed beside him. As the guests ate they shared their first dance, then Hermione did a requested dance with Carlisle. The vampires made the rounds through the guests as they ate, and by the time cake was served most of the Cullens had made themselves at home at various tables, deep in discussion with whoever they were sitting with.

After dinner the guests started making their way onto the dance floor. Waiters and waitresses made their rounds with butterbeers, pumpkin juice, and champagne. Hermione danced with as many people as she could, but made sure to never go more than two songs without dancing with Edward. Even the wolf pack seemed to be having fun, Sam was having an animated discussion with Hagrid about something.

"My turn again," Edward whispered into Hermione's ear as she danced with George, who was telling her about how the shop was doing.

She laughed, excused herself, and let him lead her onto the dance floor. His arm snaked around her waist, holding her to him as tightly as possible, as he led her in the slow dance.

"Enjoying yourself?" he smiled at her.

"You ask that every time, and every time I tell you it's perfect," she replied, smiling back up at him.

"I just want to make sure it stays perfect," he muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"When do you think it's appropriate for us to take our leave?" she asked softly.

"Anxious?" he chuckled.

"I am a bride, and it is my wedding night."

"Then I'm sure you'll love our gift from Carlisle and Esme."

"That sounds wrong in a way."

He rolled his eyes, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key.

"What's that to?" she asked.

"A house, about five miles that way," he nodded down the road.

"They got us a _house_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, so we can enjoy..." he suddenly stopped moving, his eyes scanning the crowd quickly until they locked onto something. Hermione followed his gaze and saw Alice, stiff as a board, eyes glassed over, obviously having a vision. Edward's eyes grew wider as he stared at her. Suddenly Alice came out of her trance, and looked in horror over at the newlyweds.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, her stomach dropping as she was sure she already knew the answer.

"They're coming. Right now. Ten minutes at most," he looked down at her. No other explanation was needed.


	50. The Wedding, part 2

**A/N: Almost there... Next chapter, then epilogue, then done! Never in my life did I think this would be a fifty-chapter story, but there you go.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks to everyone who left one. And I did try to reply to anyone asking a question that I wasn't going to answer in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_"They're coming. Right now. Ten minutes at most."_

"How many?" she whispered in horror.

"Around forty. The whole guard," he answered grimly.

Her eyes wandered around to her guests. "We have to warn them."

He nodded and walked towards Harry. She turned and ran towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked, stopping her dance mid step.

"The Volturi are coming," she said, giving a quick explanation of what that meant. Beside them she saw McGonagall's head cocked towards them, she and Kingsley had stopped their conversation dead.

"I'm warning you because I can't ask you to stay," she finished.

"Who's asking?" McGonagall's shrill voice cut through the air. Hermione glanced at her and saw she and Kingsley had already drawn their wands, and were standing, ready for her to tell them what to do. She looked at them in shock.

"It's been too long since I've seen a good fight," Kingsley chuckled dryly.

"Right you are, Minister," Arthur chimed in, wand out. Molly was drawing hers as he said it.

"Count us in," a voice came from behind her. She turned to see George and Angelina standing, side-by-side, wands at the ready. Leave it to George Weasley to know everything that was going on.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but she was interrupted before she could make a sound.

"Us, too, of course." She knew the voice well, and it was one of the few she wanted as far from the place as they could be. As she turned she saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Hannah standing in a line, grim-faced but determined looking.

There was a tug at her wrist. She turned, and came face to face with Jacob's chest. She looked up into his pleading eyes.

"Is there somewhere Bella can hide?" he asked.

Molly gasped behind her, and following the Weasley matron's line of sight she saw what had startled her. Five large wolves were emerging from the woods, sauntering slowly into the tent, causing guests to back away in fear. They moved as a group to stand behind Jacob.

"I want to stay and watch!" Bella's voice broke the silence in protest as she crossed her arms.

"No," Jacob ordered.

"But you can keep me safe!"

"If a fight breaks out thee are going to be spells flying from all directions, six wolves, seven vampires, and a half-giant ripping apart whatever they can get their hands on, and that's just on our side. I can't keep an eye on you and fight at the same time," he replied with finality.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she planted her feet firmly on the ground as if they wouldn't be able to move her. Behind her Sam growled.

"Bella, I'm sorry about this," Hermione mumbled, waving her wand. The dark-haired girl fell over, struck by a full body-bind curse. Without pausing a moment, Hermione picked her up and ran her into the house. She deposited her in her potion-making room, and protected it using several spells. Once finished fortifying the room, she stood by the door and let Bella loose.

"Hermione, let me out!" Bella raged the moment her lips could move again.

"It's for your own good," Hermione replied, shutting the door and casting several spells around it. Though she heard Bella pounding the wood behind her, she didn't stop and turned to return to the party. As she entered the tent she was speechless. Everyone had gone back to dancing, though she could see wands placed in much easier reach. She also noticed that most of the catering staff had fled, though two she recognized as former Gryffindors were still serving drinks, wands tucked into their belts. The wolves laid under tables as if they were nothing more than pets hoping to get scraps of food.

Edward's hands wrapped around her and he led her onto the dance floor. "Let them think they have the element of surprise," he explained. "We're pretending like we don't know."

"Do you think it's going to work?" she whispered.

"I doubt it, but we'll find out soon enough." His gaze shifted from her face towards the far end of the clearing. A single man, skin a translucent white, long black hair, wearing a black robe, came gliding slowly from the woods towards the tent.

"Aro," Edward hissed.

She nodded, then turned her head back to him. "Whatever comes out of this, know I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he replied quickly, bending his neck to catch her lips in a kiss.

"And there's the happy couple," Aro was suddenly next to them. "Edward Cullen, she is a vision, isn't she?"

"She is," Edward replied stiffly, hands not straying from Hermione.

"May I be honored with a dance?" he asked, extending a hand towards Hermione. She squeezed Edward's hand reassuringly before confidently striding towards Aro. She allowed him to lead her to the middle of the dance floor, noting that everyone they passed made sure to get a good look at him.

"So young, but with such grace. And a war hero, from what I've read," Aro smiled warmly at her.

"If you read that from Rita Skeeter's book, most of what she writes is tripe. I did much more than what she gave me credit for," she replied casually. Playing up her strengths could only help her at this point.

"And yet you won't allow me access to your thoughts," he noted, glancing at her hand which was grasped firmly in his.

"Albus Dumbledore believed that the mind was an important thing to protect. I'd prefer to keep my thoughts and knowledge secret until I have complete trust in whomever is trying to gain access."

"And the Cullens have made sure that I am not on that list," he chuckled softly.

"No one gets on that list easily. I've learned that you must place your trust extremely carefully."

"No doubt from your time on the run from this 'He who must not be named'."

"Voldemort. As if you have any reason to fear that word."

"I'm sure at some point he would have stopped viewing Vampire allies as an asset, viewed them as a possible threat, and started hunting us. No matter, though, you and your friends managed to finish him."

"I'm not one to give up my freedom and my life easily."

"Which is where we get to the matter at hand, is it?"

"Yes, and I'll save you the trouble. My answer is no. I have no wish to join your guard. Though I don't suppose you and your _friends_ hiding in the woods came this far to take no for an answer, did you?"

He chuckled. "You see, my dear Hermione, that your... creation for lack of a better word, is against an unwritten law of ours. As such, we should be endeavoring to destroy you. But what a waste it would be! A vampire of such talent! Think of the lives you could save!"

This hadn't been an unexpected angle. Play off the knowledge that she risked everything to save lives in the past, and that she might come play the hero again if she thought lives were on the line.

"Lives might be saved if I join you, but lives might be lost as well. And from what I hear, you don't have much respect for lives beyond your own and some of your more closest members. Someone mentioned the idea of herding humans in like cattle to the slaughter."

"We have to eat, the same as you, though we don't all have the willpower of you and your family to resist our natural food source."

She let a few thoughts escape her barrier, and he looked in surprise at their hands. "Acromantula blood doesn't taste all that dissimilar from human, and they multiply at an unnerving rate."

"Not dissimilar," he said, dismissively. "Though certainly not the same. One does not need to see your thoughts to know that an animal-blood diet has effects on a vampire." He stared pointedly into her eyes.

"Then I believe we are at an impasse," she said coldly. "You will not consider a change in diet, and I will not come join your guard unless you do."

"And I'm sure your friends," he glanced around the room, "are ready to make sure you are not forced to do anything you don't want to do?"

"You'd be stupid to think you can sneak up on Alice and Edward without us having prior knowledge of your arrival. These are the ones who chose to stay."

"Save for the Cullens, they are all mortal."

"Just because they are mortal, it does not make them bad witches and wizards. We have some of the finest in the world under this tent, including the Minister of Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts, not to mention the savior of the wizarding world. And that tall man, good luck puncturing the hide of a half-giant. And those werewolves under the tables... yes, they are wolves," she added as he looked in shock at Jacob, who stared back at him with a look of complete disgust. "Have you ever seen a normal dog get that big?"

"It is not a full moon," he whispered, mostly to himself.

"They do not need it. It will never stop amazing you the allies... the _friends_ you can get with a little kindness. All these are here because they _want_ to be, ready to fight they way they fought Voldemort and his followers, and for some reason they seem a little more confident about this fight."

He looked at her with a smile across his face. "My dear girl, why must you think everything would come down to a fight?"

She let out a snort. "Why else would you bring your whole guard? Fight, kill my family and friends until I realize that it's my fault they're dying, and decide to go with you without further resistance."

"Your friends are impressive, but so are we," he said. Several more figures started emerging from the woods, walking in a line towards the tent. There was a flurry of movement while those in the tent formed their own line, leaving Aro and Hermione in a motionless dance in the middle.

"It would be a shame for them to get hurt," Hermione shot back, her voice ice. Behind her Edward, Harry, and Ron stood, arms crossed.

A smug looking Victoria, followed by Jane, Alec, Demitri, Chelsea, and Renata formed a smaller line behind Aro. Caius and Marcus walked through the line to speak to Hermione themselves.

"We have no desire to fight you," Marcus said shortly.

"And I have no desire to repeat myself. But I will, for clarification. My answer is no."

Suddenly Edward dropped behind her, screaming in pain. She scanned the line behind the leaders and saw Jane concentrating on him. With one fluid movement she drew her wand, pointed it at Jane, and cried, with all the rage from her heart egging her on, "_Crucio_!"

Edward's screams stopped immediately as Jane's started, echoing terribly from the woods, causing several witches and wizards to flinch.

Hermione let her writhe on the ground for a moment, then waved her wand to stop the spell. "Play nice," she hissed through clenched teeth.

Shakily Jane managed to stand back up in line.

"Impressive, though not a curse I thought you would be willing to use," Caius remarked casually.

"Desperate times," she said, grabbing Aro's hand to let him see what happened in the clearing outside Forks the night of the disco dance.

"So _that's_ what happened to dear Laurent," Aro said, looking slightly nervous. "That curse can work when it comes from you."

"I guess it takes a vampire to kill a vampire, at least when it comes to Avada Kedavra," she replied. "I know for a fact the wolves, Hagrid, and Kingsley all have experience when it comes to destroying vampires."

"Is this how we are going to play this game? We tell you how strong we are, you tell us how strong you are, each trying to avoid the fight, and each failing miserably?"

"You could back off," she snapped, her wand twitching.

"It seems the time for trying to work out a peaceable arrangement is over."

She thought quickly. "I have a compromise to propose," she said.

"We are all ears," Marcus hissed.

"I understand your missions, and I don't find them all to be ill-advised or reprehensible. Stopping an out of control vampire or small coven from making loads of newborns, well, that's in everyone's best interests. I will accept a position..."

"_No_," Edward growled.

"As," she said loudly, cutting her new husband off. "Well, let's call it a mercenary for hire. You send me information about whatever mission you would like my assistance on, I'll choose if I want to help you or not, and if I feel the mission is a good one I'll come with and use my talents. But I will not be answering to you like some pet. I choose which missions, I choose when to come, and while I'll discuss the situations with you, I'll be the one who decides my role. Otherwise that, you leave me and my family alone, I leave you and your guard alone. I'll even provide an owl for communication with me, and a way to contact me through the Italian Ministry of Magic even quicker if I'm needed that fast."

"May we have a moment to confer?" Aro sounded delighted.

"Of course," she said, turning to walk to Edward, Harry, and Ron.

"How long have you been planning that?" Edward asked, wrapping an arm around her, eyes never leaving the vampires across the clearing.

"It just sort of came to my mind. And it's true. They do some things that need doing, and if I can help stop a group of newborns running wild and killing people, I will. Maybe I'll even get a chance to test my antivenin. They can't kill anyone going through the transformation if I bring them back to their human selves and erase their memories, I'll make sure of it."

"I think you may have talked yourself out of another mess, mate," Ron said, as he noticed the three leaders nodding to each other.

"Anything to stop the fight," she hissed beneath her breath before turning, taking Edward's hand, and leading him towards Aro, Marcus, and Caius, who were back waiting for her.

"You may feel Rita Skeeter wrote a load of garbage about you," Aro smiled, "but she did not lie when she said that you were one of the most clever people one could ever hope to meet."

"And she says that even _after_ I blackmailed her," she breathed.

Aro laughed. Caius looked anxiously at the wolves, Marcus looked as if he were being inconvenienced by the whole thing. Behind them Victoria, Jane, Demitri, and Alec were talking too low to overhear, while Chelsea and Renata inched away as if suddenly uncomfortable with them.

"We feel that your proposal is acceptable to us, and we are proud to now count you as an ally. It's not the full guard position we were hoping for, especially since we thought surely we'd get Edward if we got you, but we all seem keen to avoid an ugly battle that would no doubt waste good lives. Until we meet again, then?" Aro held his hand out, though Caius and Marcus didn't move.

"I'll send you an owl when I get back from my honeymoon," she replied taking his hand and giving it a quick shake.

"Young love. I wouldn't expect you'd want any distractions," he chuckled. "_Ciao_, Hermione."

They turned and started striding back across the field. Chelsea and Renata turned and followed them. When they were nearly at the tree line Hermione and Edward started back towards the line, Hermione shooting a quick thumbs up at Harry and Ron, who both started running back towards the line.

"_No_!" Mrs. Weasley's shout cut through the air, followed by at least a dozen shouts of '_Protego_!' Hermione turned just in time to see Harry fall to the ground a brown-haired mass atop him, and Ron hit another oncoming vampire with a stunner. The two other assailants were knocked back by the combined force of the shield charms. The wolves moved into the fray, quick as lightning, Jacob and Sam slammed into Demitri, who howled as his limbs were being torn from his body. The other four formed a line just inside the shield charms, as if they were daring any other vampires to come closer, but none were moving, all looking at the scene before them in shock.

Hermione's hand found her wand of it's own accord. Just as it had with Laurent it moved itself, her mouth forming words she didn't realize she was saying, a jet of green light passing right in front of a charging Hagrid and slamming into Jane, Harry's attacker, who screamed and fell to the ground in a pile of ash. Hagrid wrestled with Alec as Kingsley and McGonagall managed to capture Victoria in tight bindings. As soon as Demitri was finished Sam and Jacob helped Hagrid with Alec as Professors Flitwick and Sprout summoned wood and started a large fire to burn the pieces Sam and Jacob had left strewn about. Soon there was only one sound of screaming, coming from Harry who was writhing on the ground.

Hermione spun, eyes ablaze, wand pointed directly at the Volturi. Aro put his hands up in the air to say they had nothing to do with the sudden attack and cautiously moved forward.

"They didn't know," Edward said, sounding shaken. "I wasn't listening to the attackers, I was focusing so hard on listening to the Volturi that I didn't think that any of them might go against their wishes."

"It's not your fault," Hermione said, striding quickly forward to meet Aro.

"I hope this doesn't change our arrangement," he said, studying Harry.

"I just came back to tell you that if I catch you in my country again with the full guard, and it's not on any kind of mission, you'll find yourself in the same place as Jane."

"You have no worries, my dear," he said, eying the ash now getting picked up by the wind. "Pity, though. She was a favorite. Alec and Demitri, too. Wastes, all."

She didn't have time for it, so she turned to run to Harry.

"And Hermione?" he called. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Victoria used us in the hopes we'd destroy you. I was willing to overlook that because I was so interested in you, but seeing as she's caught, well, you may do with her what you wish. And my condolences on your friend, though on the bright side you'll be seeing much more of him now, won't you?"

"Don't worry, he'll be human again before you're back in Italy," Alice was suddenly tugging on Hermione's arm. With a last glance at the retreating backs of the Volturi and their guard Hermione and Alice rushed to Harry's side. Ginny was stroking his hair, tears running fiercely down her face, Molly was patting one hand and trying to whisper reassuringly to him, Carlisle was on the other side assessing him.

"Can we suck the venom out?" Hermione asked. Molly moved so she could take her place kneeling next to him.

"He's lost a fair amount of blood. It's probably too far in," Carlisle responded grimly.

"This is what you wanted, though, isn't it?" Alice asked. "A chance to see if your antivenin really works."

"I didn't want to use it on Harry!" she shouted.

"It's probably his only chance," Carlisle told her.

She could only nod.

"Get that, and some of that blood replenishing potion, if you have any."

She stood and ran back into the house. With a wave of her wand she took down the wards around her room and burst inside.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Bella demanded, but Hermione was in no mood to tell her. She flung open the doors to her stock of potions, carefully got the antivenin out, as well as the blood replenishing potion and a bottle of Dreamless Sleep. She rushed back outside, Bella trying to keep up.

She knelt back by Harry's side just as Alice appeared next to Carlisle with his medical bag.

"Hand me the antivenin, Hermione," he ordered, and she obliged. "And give him the blood replenishing potion."

As she did so he drew some of the antivenin into a large needle. As soon as the wound was dripping more blood than before, showing the potion had worked, he thrust the needle into Harry's heart and injected the antivenin.

It took a minute, but Harry's screams suddenly seemed to get worse. His muscles tensed, his back arced, tears streamed from the corners of his eyes. Unable to watch it any longer Hermione tipped the bottle of Dreamless Sleep into his mouth, and within seconds he relaxed back to the ground in a deep slumber.

"When will we know if it worked?" Ginny whispered, swiping at her tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm not sure," Hermione and Carlisle answered in unison.

"Right now what we can do is make him more comfortable. We'll know if it worked when he wakes up. He might wake up a few times screaming, and then we'll just give him more potion, but when he wakes up and he's not in pain, we'll know then," Carlisle explained softly.

Without a word Hermione scooped Harry's body up and carried it through her wedding guests and into the house.

* * *


	51. The Conclusion

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter. There will be an epilogue, I promise. Hope you like how it turns out. I'm a fan of the eventual happy ending.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed all throughout this story. It really motivated me to keep it going.**

**And, well, as for the Jacob/Mione (don't read if you don't want to know), I've decided to do it. The plotbunny got planted into my brain, and now he's gone wild. Must... write... I'll start after I post the epilogue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The guests, with much protest, had been shepherded away. It was for their own safety, and they would be contacted as soon as they had a certain answer. Ron allowed himself to be led away by Luna, but the Weasley sister was much more stubborn. She and Hermione took up posts on either side of Harry, who only moved every few hours to whimper in obvious pain and be fed more Dreamless Sleep potion by Hermione.

"How long?" Ginny asked, staring blankly at her husband. She had cried for the first twelve hours straight, and seemed as if she had no more tears left. Several cups of water sat next to her, untouched, brought every hour or so by a concerned Alice.

"I don't know," Hermione answered back. The longer Harry was in pain, the more nervous she became. She thought the antivenin would have worked within minutes, an hour or two at most, and the more time it took, the less sure of her creation she became. She didn't want to tell Ginny, but it was almost twenty four hours after he had been bitten, and Hermione was bracing herself for a newborn vampire in the family.

"Could I... could you give us a few minutes alone?" Ginny asked dejectedly. Hermione didn't need Edward's power to know her friend was on the verge of giving up as well.

She nodded, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the hallway, where Edward was waiting for her. She closed the door quietly, then walked into his room.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured getting you out of your wedding dress," he mumbled with a faint attempt at humor as he started unlacing her corset top.

Her hands moved behind her body, and found his. They made him cross his arms around her, and his chin came to rest on her shoulder as he tightened his embrace around her.

"Everything will be fine," he murmured.

"I shouldn't have let him stay. We should have postponed the wedding until they were safe. This is all my fault," she replied, her heart sinking.

"It's not your fault. If you need to blame anyone, blame me. I'm the one who let you become a vampire, knowing the Volturi would come after you."

"You never asked for them to be put in danger."

"I never stopped them, either."

She sank back into him, trying not to think of how she would soon have to pry Ginny from her husband to keep her alive.

"Don't give up, Hermione," he whispered into her ear. "There's always still hope."

"Says the man who doesn't believe we have a soul..." she trailed off, getting a sudden idea. Stripping herself of her wedding dress she threw on her clothes. She just hoped they weren't too late.

Leading Edward by the hand, she rushed through the house until they found Carlisle, Esme, and Alice sitting around the fireplace reading.

"Look after them, okay?" she begged Carlisle.

"You're leaving?" he asked in shock.

"There's something I have to do. Before Kingsley and those Americans get done with Victoria."

Kingsley, and several professional vampire-hunters, had taken Victoria to Azkaban after the vampire-hunters had realized she matched the description of a 'problem vampire' the American Ministry had been after for a while. They had invited the American vampire-hunters to come to Azkaban to confirm their suspicions before they were going to destroy her.

"Now listen," she turned to Edward. "Where we're going, it's not pleasant. Don't listen to anyone's thoughts, you really don't want to know."

He nodded in confusion, but before he could say anything she had a hold of his arm, twisted on the spot, and they had disappeared. Within moments they were plunged into icy black sea, about half a mile away from the prison, the closest they could Apparate. It was a protective measure, anyone trying to Apparate into Azkaban would find themselves in the middle of the turbulent waters, unable to tell which way was the prison, and would probably die in the middle of the North Sea. For two vampires, however, the sea was nothing more than a quick swim, the prison easily the only source of blood nearby, and thus easily targeted.

They came ashore, and she cast drying spells on their clothes as she ran inside, with him close at her heels. As they came to the front of the prison she cast a Patronus, her otter circling them both, protecting them from the Dementors.

She followed Kingsley's scent deeper and deeper through the building, until she came to a stop outside a secure-looking room. Frantically she pounded on the door. Kinglsey himself answered.

"Hermione!" his eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you destroyed Victoria yet?" she asked quickly.

"We were about to take her to the courtyard and do so," he stood back and she saw a tightly bound, silenced Victoria struggling against the wall behind him. "The Americans made their identification, though they seemed a little disappointed at not being able to carry out the task themselves," he replied, looking confused.

"Can you do me a favor, then?" she said, not looking at the flame-haired vampire.

"What is it?"

"There's been some debate whether vampires have their souls still or not. I was wondering..."

"Say no more," he raised a hand to stop her. He ushered Hermione and Edward into the room, left for a minute, then came back with a Dementor behind him. Edward gasped as he got a clear view of it through Hermione's now opened mind.

Kingsley, Hermione, and Edward all watched in anticipation as the Dementor advanced on Victoria. She struggled against her bonds even more frantically, not seeing the creature coming at her, but certainly able to feel it's presence. The Dementor pulled back it's hood, lowered it's head, it's mouth coming right in front of the struggling vampire's.

Victoria's mouth opened in a silent, horrific scream for just a second or two before she went limp, eyes glassed over, staring at nothing, caring about nothing, no longer a threat.

"That didn't take long," Edward whispered.

"She mangled her soul by committing so many murders," Hermione replied. "But she still had a part of it left, meaning she must have had a full one at some point since becoming a vampire. You see, we do have souls."

He looked in her in shock as the weight of this sank in. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"We still have to destroy her," Kingsley informed them.

She nodded. "We're still not sure about Harry," she informed him grimly.

"Let me know. I'm hoping for the best," he said, releasing Victoria, who made no attempt at running.

As soon as they made it back to the house Hermione returned to her room to wait by Harry. But she wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her.

"Ginny," she hissed, shaking the redhead awake, eyes not leaving the raven-haired boy.

"What?" she replied, rubbing her eyes and disentangling herself from her husband. She looked at Harry, and almost fell off the bed in shock.

Harry's face had gone pale. Not marble-white, like the other vampires, but much paler than normal.

"He's cold," Ginny said, running a hand over Harry's skin.

Hermione looked sympathetically at her almost panicked looking friend. "It might be best for you to get out of here," she whispered.

"No! I want to stay. I want to be here with him."

"I can't let you," she replied firmly.

"But..."

"Please," Hermione whispered. "Go to the Burrow. I'll keep you updated, I'll floo you every hour."

Ginny looked like she was going to fight, but the appearance of Edward and Emmett behind her caused her to close her mouth again. She nodded once, then with a prolonged glance at Harry she left the room. Hermione took up her place next to the raven-haired boy in bed.

"Everything will be okay, 'Mione," Edward muttered, taking up position behind her, hands supportively on her shoulders.

She looked down at her friend, her look clearly saying that everything was not going to be 'okay'. They sat next to Harry, unmoving, for several hours before he started stirring. She straightened, eyes darting over his body, hand clutched around another phial of Dreamless sleep that she would tip into his mouth the moment he made a noise like he was in pain.

But it never came. Harry sighed deeply, stretched, then sat bolt upright.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, stretching again.

She looked at him in shock. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. What happened?"

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Yeah, I'm parched and famished," he swung his feet over the side of the bed quicker than a human should. He stood up, and Hermione got a good look at him for the first time. His normally messy hair now laid flat against his head, despite him being asleep for a day. His skin was pale, but not the white marble of the Cullens. His eyes were darker, but still had a tint of green to them.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked slowly.

"Right now I think I could eat the whole start of term feast by myself. Think I could get the house-elves to whip me up that much food?"

She smiled faintly. "And what would you like drink?"

He suddenly looked a little nervous. "I guess a Butterbeer would be nice."

"You have no desire to drink blood?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have a desire..." he muttered. "Kind of like a craving, like you get a craving for Honeydukes Fudge after you haven't had it for a long time. I can live without it, but if it was offered, I'd drink it."

Edward disappeared out the door, then reappeared moments later with some of the leftovers from the wedding. Hand shaking slightly he held the plate out to Harry, who took it without question and started shoveling food into his mouth.

"How does it taste?" Hermione questioned.

"Delicious," he responded with a smile.

"Carlisle!" she shouted down the hallway.

He appeared seconds later. "What do you... Harry!"

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Harry smiled back.

"I think it worked, but I'm not sure. He definitely has some physical changes, and he says he has a desire, but not a need, to drink blood. It doesn't sound like it worked completely, but I was thinking that maybe it did just enough..." she spoke really quickly.

Carlisle cut her off by picking up Harry's arm and pressing two fingers to the inside of his wrist. "He has a pulse," he announced. "It's slower than it should be, but it is certainly a pulse."

"Oh, Harry," she cried, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Sounds like you got the best of both worlds," Edward sighed, looking at him with a look of jealousy.

"Does that mean I can call him a half-brother?" Emmett stuck his head into the room.

Harry laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, raven-haired stepchild. I bet I could whip you in hand-to-hand combat still."

"I feel stronger," Harry said slowly. "But not that strong."

"I've never dealt with this before," Carlisle murmured, "but if your heart indicates anything you might be able to expect a longer life span. No guarantees, though."

"I feel great," Harry smiled widely. "Where's Ginny?"

"I sent her to the Burrow. When I saw you had gone pale and cold I thought that it hadn't worked, and I sent her away to protect her."

"I should probably go see her, shouldn't I? I bet she was worried."

Hermione nodded. She wasn't going to tell him about her suspicions of Ginny giving up. They walked through the house to the fireplace. She Flooed to the Burrow first, deciding that she should be there to stop him just in case Harry's 'craving' became something more.

"Hermione? What's happened? How's Harry?" Ginny was in front of her as if she had been expecting her.

"He should be right behind me," Hermione beamed.

"He's alright?" Mrs. Weasley appeared from the kitchen.

"Never better," Harry's voice carried from the fireplace.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, throwing her arms around him and kissing him madly

"I wish I got this kind of reception every time I got home," he chuckled.

"He's still cold," Ginny turned to Hermione.

"He's got a few vampiristic traits, but nothing life-threatening, I think. Just keep him fed, and I'd start buying blood pops in case he gets a craving."

Harry turned to her. "Thanks, 'Mione. Now get back to your husband before he has my neck."

She laughed and stepped back into the fireplace. As she was spinning out of sight she heard Harry muttering there was a vampire trait he wanted to see if he inherited to a giggling Ginny.

She stepped out of the fireplace, not back at the house by Hogwarts, but Grimmauld Place. Sam and Jacob, who had been talking in low voices over several of Sirius' old books looked up at her. None of them said anything, she just nodded.

Jacob smiled. Sam nodded back at her. She rushed across the room and threw an arm around each of them. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"It was nothing," Sam muttered, trying to inch away from her.

"The only thing that sucked about it was that we could only get one of those assholes," Jacob smiled back at her.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. You'll be visiting, right?"

"If I'm invited," she looked surprised.

"I guess. If I have to hang around a leech it might as well be you."

She smiled. "Say goodbye to Bella for me."

"You can say goodbye yourself. She's just upstairs."

"I've let my husband wait long enough."

"You still haven't consummated it?" he asked in shock. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here!"

She laughed. "Thank you both again, and thank everyone else, too, would you?"

"Yeah, if you go," he smiled.

She gave them another hug, then bounded back to the fireplace and returned to the Cullen's house.

"Harry didn't attack anyone?" Edward asked. He was the only one standing in the living room.

"He did wonderfully," she said, going to wrap her arms around him.

"I need to show you something," he smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the front door. He ran through the woods, with her on his heels, for a couple miles before they came across a smaller clearing. A stone house, much smaller than Carlisle and Esme's, sat in the middle of the clearing. He picked her up and carried her over the threshold. He put her down in the living room, where a fire blazed in the hearth. Someone had gone through and set it up with red and gold furniture, pictures of witches and wizards waving next to non-moving pictures. She slowly approached the largest picture over the mantle.

"My parents?" she said, examining the photo.

"I can remove it if you want me to."

She shook her head. He lifted her up again and carried her to the bedroom. A large four-poster bed sat in the middle, decorated in red and gold, looking much like the ones at Hogwarts.

"I had to cancel our flight, but Carlisle is working on getting us another one. I figured we can pass the time here. I was going to save it as a coming-back surprise," he explained.

"This is perfect," she said, sliding out of his arms and rushing towards the bed, dragging him with her.


	52. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey, everyone. This has been a long, wild ride to say the least. It's been one of my favorite stories to write, and I thank everyone who stuck with it and left me reviews. You guys are awesome! I'm going to miss writing this story, though I am excited to get cracking on the Jacob/Mione. I'm still deciding if I want to write it so he imprints on her or not. I've got ideas both ways...**

**Anywho... enjoy the epilogue. And thanks again for reading. If you want to leave me a final review, I'd love you for it!**

* * *

"Connor, maybe we should go back," the shorter of the two boys muttered nervously, scrambling over a fallen log. "We're not supposed to be in here."

"Shh..." Connor shot back, holding his lit wand aloft. "Alyssa Weasley told me there are a whole herd of centaurs in here. I want to see."

"Alyssa Weasley comes from a whole line of troublemakers," the first boy mumbled. "I'm going back."

"I hear something," he hissed, standing in the middle of a small clearing. The first boy froze in terror five feet away from him, eyes glancing in all directions.

Suddenly something white flashed by them. Then another. Then a third. They heard the white blurs making a wide turnaround in the woods, and crashing through the brush back towards the clearing.

"What do we have here, Jasper?" the first one, a large, muscular man the color of marble smirked, moving slowly forward, looking menacing.

"A couple of snacks," the second, a blonde entered the clearing and a feeling of fear washed over them. "Don't you think, Edward?"

A third marble-white man entered the clearing, sniffing the air dramatically. "They sure smell delicious."

"_Vampires_," Connor whispered shakily.

"I told you we should have stayed at the castle," the first boy whimpered, eying Emmett.

"Hogwarts students!" Edward hissed excitedly. "Don't you just love it when they don't listen to the warning to stay out of the Forbidden Forest?"

"It makes it so easy for us, doesn't it?" Jasper hissed, advancing on the boys, causing the shorter one to howl in terror.

A fourth blur suddenly came into the clearing, stopping short next to Edward. "Play nice, boys," the female vampire muttered, placing a restraining hand on his arm. "You should get back to the castle. And remember there are far more dangerous things than a herd of centaurs in here."

The boys scurried back towards the castle. As soon as the sounds of their rushing feet died out Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"That _never_ gets old!" he chuckled.

"I shouldn't let you do that," Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, come on. It's just a bit of fun."

"Besides, it's not going to work after next year, _Professor_," Jasper added with a smile.

"Just because she's teaching doesn't mean we can't have our fun," Edward chuckled. "There will always be students who think they don't have to follow the rules."

"You're her husband," Emmett pointed out. "You're willing to defy a direct order?"

"I'm my own man!" he stood up straight. "I don't take orders from anyone."

"And I don't sleep with men who go terrorizing schoolchildren," she shot back, looking playfully annoyed.

"_They're_ not sleeping with you," he retorted. "I can live vicariously through them."

"And I can recruit Alice and Rosalie to my cause."

"You wouldn't!" Emmett looked horrified.

"Don't give me reason to."

"Ouch. Hey, Jasper, we need to go do that thing for that guy, and let the lovebirds get back to their nest."

"Yeah, we do," Jasper replied quickly, and without any explanation the two rushed off into the woods.

"Care to enlighten me?" she turned to Edward.

"Nope," he replied, reaching for her hand and leading her towards their house.

"You guys have been acting weird for a week. There's something going on, and it's starting to get on my nerves."

"Luckily for us you're too nice to use your magic against us."

"I'm thinking about it," she muttered.

He sighed and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. "You'll enjoy our little secret. I promise. And you'll find out in fifteen minutes."

"Damn you. You have to be all sexy and everything, don't you?"

"The best defense is a good offense. If I'm irresistibly sexy you aren't going to want to hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you," she playfully punched him.

"Your fist connecting with my arm would tell me otherwise."

She giggled. "We should probably get back. We shouldn't have pawned babysitting duties off on Rosalie."

"Are you kidding me? She's probably loving it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and ran towards the large house. Edward took off after her, catching up and easily outstripping her. He didn't slow down to run with her, he instead put on another burst of speed and was quickly out of her sight. By the time she made it to the house he was sitting at the piano, fingers playing a tune while Rosalie sat next to him, clutching a small red-headed baby who was mostly asleep.

"Took you long enough," Edward whispered.

"Shhh..." Rosalie hissed. "We don't want to wake him up."

"Sorry," Hermione mouthed, going to get a pacifier for the baby who had let out a small fuss.

With the pacifier stuck in the baby's mouth Hermione went to go sit next to Carlisle, who was poring over an article she had found about crossing over Muggle and magical medicine.

"She looks so happy," she muttered, gazing at Rosalie.

"She's always wanted a baby," Carlisle muttered back, folding the article. "We've just never been stable enough for her to adopt or anything. It would be very difficult to ask a child to live our life."

"We've been here almost a hundred and sixty years," Hermione pointed out. "I think most people would consider that stable."

"I would still think it might be difficult for a child to grow up around a group of vampires. There would come a time that they would naturally want to become one of our number. And we'd be forced to make the choice. Watch them grow up, get old, and eventually say goodbye while we continue to live, or make them into something we'd never choose to become ourselves."

She nodded.

"Besides, the way your friends continue to reproduce Rosalie has a never-ending stream of children to be a very attentive aunt to."

She chuckled with him as the doorbell rang. Alice nearly fell over herself as she ran to go answer it.

"Hi, everyone," Melinda Weasley-Malfoy, great-great-granddaughter of Ron and Luna walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late, Aunt Rosalie. I got caught up at work."

"That's fine by me," Rosalie beamed, giving light kisses to the baby. "Take all the time you need. If you ever need to leave him overnight..."

"Maybe I should just give him to you," Melinda laughed.

Rosalie gave a half-hearted laugh as she handed the baby back to his mother.

"Sorry to grab and run, but I have to get dinner on the table, and I'm sure you're going to be busy as well," she said, grabbing the baby's diaper bag and heading towards the front door.

"She knows, too?" Hermione said in irritation. "Why am I the last to..."

"Hello, Professor," came a voice from behind her.

She stood with a start and turned around. There stood a man whose salt-and-pepper hair was the only indicator of his age. His pale face had few wrinkles, he stood straight and tall, robes impeccable, hair parted so only part of his legendary scar was visible.

"Harry!" she said, launching herself over the couch and embracing him tightly. "It's been too long."

"Fifteen years," he said into her hair before pulling back to look at her. "But who's counting?"

"You look wonderful," she said, smiling widely.

"As do you. Every time I look at you I try to find that one thing, one tiny little thing, that tells me you're older than me. And every time I fail miserably."

"You're starting to sound like Dumbledore," she chuckled.

"Harry," Edward appeared next to her. "How have you been?"

"Good, Edward. Time has been good to me," he reached over to shake his hand.

"I've heard there was a big event in your life this year."

"Please. I've officially had the longest-running term as Minister of Magic. That only reminds me of my age."

Edward chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"Unfortunately for the rest of us we can't all look eighteen when we're pushing two hundred and fifty."

"Two hundred and sixty, if you want to count the eighteen years it got to be this ruggedly handsome."

"And he's had all that time to stroke his own ego," Hermione shot Edward a look before taking Harry's hand. "Come sit down."

"Thank you. You know, I really am starting to think my age is catching up with me," Harry smiled as he sank into an oversized armchair.

"It was bound to happen eventually, half-vampire or no," she smiled, sitting across from him.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked, standing in the door to her kitchen.

"You know I would never turn you down," he smiled and gave her a quick wink.

"Give me a couple minutes," she smiled as she turned and made for her stove.

"And you would never turn us down, right?" Emmett's voice came from the door to the clearing.

"What do you come bearing?" Harry looked at him.

"A big, frothy mug of Acromantula blood," he said, hoisting up several glasses.

"A favorite in the household," he accepted his with a nod. "By the way, I have several of the school governors complaining to me about a rather large vampire, occasionally with friends, terrorizing students by the Forbidden Forest."

"_In_ the Forbidden Forest," he corrected. "We're just helping with the upholding the rules at the school. We haven't hurt a single one."

"I told them so and to sod off. If the students didn't wander into the forest their chances of meeting a vampire would be dramatically reduced. Though, starting next year, that is pretty far from the truth. I have to say, Hermione, you're the most controversial Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since Umbridge."

She chuckled. "Honestly, you'd think that after a century and a half working in the Ministry of Magic would make them think that I'm not some wild vampire out to kill their children."

"Unfortunately for you, you will always be a vampire, and that comes with one or two stigmas."

"Think of what the Daily Prophet would be saying if they could get a picture of you drinking that," she said, motioning towards his glass of blood.

"I'm too old to give a damn what the Daily Prophet thinks of me," he said, taking a swig. "Freshly caught, Emmett?"

"Still twitching the yard," he replied loudly.

Esme appeared with a plate of food, which she sat on the table in front of Harry and smiled. "Let's leave them to each other, shall we?"

The rest of the vampires cleared out. Edward pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

"See you at home," he muttered.

"I won't be too late," she replied, kissing him again.

"Take your time. You have a lot to talk about." He stood and left the house.

"Still in love after all these years?" Harry smiled at her.

"We have our ups and downs, like all couples," she replied with a warm grin.

"What's your secret?"

"Honeymoons. Loads of them, whenever we get the urge."

He paused and gazed at his plate of food. "Do you ever get... tempted?"

"You mean like the hundred and seven year itch?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Something like that."

"We keep it new and exciting enough that, while there has been temptation, we haven't strayed."

"Wow," he said, taking a quick bite.

"You're missing Ginny, aren't you?" she said knowingly.

"Horribly," he replied. "I'm not looking for any kind of lasting relationship, but it has been thirty years..."

"Thirty years is a long time," she replied kindly, placing a hand on his arm. "Especially when you have the prospect of spending another fifty alone, and that's what Carlisle thinks you might live, if not more. I'm sure Ginny will not consider it cheating if you get a little release."

"Would you be mad if Edward 'got a little release' if you died on one of your missions?"

"If he did it the day after," she shrugged.

He chuckled. "But not if he waited thirty years?"

"Honestly, I'd want him to do what made him happy. If that means going out and sleeping with someone else, I wouldn't object."

"You are the coolest woman ever, 'Mione."

"Finally time you acknowledged it," she smirked before taking a drink from her mug.

"Have you heard from your Italian friends at all?"

"Not a peep in twenty five years," she shook her head. "Carlisle thinks that the vampires know I'm willing to come and help take them down, and that's stopping them from doing something stupid."

"Carlisle is a smart man."

She smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You. You've never called us anything other than 'man' or 'woman'. It's like the whole vampire thing doesn't matter."

"Sorry. It doesn't. You'll always be bushy-haired, know-it-all Hermione."

She laughed.

"Life has been good, 'Mione," he said, standing and sitting next to her on the couch, putting an arm around her.

"Yes, it has," she agreed.


End file.
